Dark as Love
by Animefreak00910
Summary: Sequel to 'Suicidal Love' The story continues with Hidan and Thanerah as an official married couple but dark times are coming. Can they endure it till the end? Find out! But first, read 'Suicidal love' to understand the entire story. HidanxOC
1. Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

Please note that this is the sequel for 'Suicidal Love'. You must read that story to understand the following sequel or else you'll just be as clueless as hell. Well, to those who have read the story, I hope you're enjoying them. Please leave some feedback and rates if you like my stories. I really appreciate it. Ciao!

* * *

><p>Shade was leading the small group through a stone pebble path with a thick mist floating over the surface. Thankfully, it wasn't that thick to be hard to see but the deeper they ventured towards the hidden passageway, the thicker the mist gets. Sometimes, Thanerah would have to sniff to know which is who since everybody was slowly turning into shadows to her eyes through the mist.<p>

Hidan – who was next to her the entire time – was checking Thanerah was always by his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder just to be certain that she won't get lost through the thick mist. Thanerah felt grateful for her husband's protection, it made her feel very special and it always sent her heart sky rocketing with just a simple touch.

Shade suddenly stopped and signaled everyone to hold in their position. Everyone froze but their bodies went tense. Shade didn't say a single word but he was looking around the area with narrow eyes since the fog was making it hard for him to see a bit.

Hidan asked Shade softly "What the fuck is the matter now?"

Suddenly a noise of cluttering iron was heard and it was close. Everyone went into their fighting position and immediately aimed towards the sound. The air was getting tense and Thanerah didn't realize that she was holding her breath with her heart racing painfully in her chest.

As expected, a **Death Walker** appeared but it was immediately shot by one of the armed Phantoms. But there was only one **Death Walker**. Everyone was thinking the same question: What the hell?

Hidan asked as mumbled in confusion as the rest "Shouldn't there be more coming…? I don't fucking like this." He pulled his weapon out from his back as it expanded to its fullest.

Thunder was growling softly but he was using his senses to detect something coming but he heard nothing. *[_I don't hear anything…I don't think anymore will be coming any time soon. But we shouldn't let our guard down. I can sense my cousins nearby._]* he thought to Thanerah.

Thanerah nodded to Thunder and said to the others "Ukrahs are nearby. We should keep moving."

Shade nodded in agreement "Agreed."

Nobody put their weapons away but they continued to walk on the path towards the Sacred Chambers while hearing the cries of the Ukrahs from afar.

* * *

><p>Hidan stopped when he saw an opened cracked that's wide enough to fit a person inside. He stood beside Shade as he said "This is it." He turned to glance at Hidan with a warning glance "Whatever you do, ignore as much as you can. Don't fall into temptation."<p>

"Do you know what we're facing exactly? Or do intend to have another _brilliant_ fucking plan to get inside the chamber without getting killed."

Shade narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance. Thanerah could tell that he wanted to rip Hidan's head off at any moment now. But he held the urge…for now. Shade growled uncontrollably "I'm just telling you not to put your guard down at all when we're inside. I didn't dare to stay in there any longer when I first entered it."

"Oh? So you brought us here for nothing?" Hidan asked with a small growl of annoyance as he crossed his arms on his chest while glaring at Shade.

Shade took a daring step towards Hidan while glaring at him as well "Watch your tongue, human. Do you want to die before you step out of here?"

Hidan scoffed with a confident smirk "I fucking dare you to try. Many tried and failed…horribly."

The tension between was getting worse so Thanerah stepped between them while facing Shade "Please, can we continue concentrating on the task at hand? You want to save your friend or not?"

Shade glanced at her then glared back at Hidan but he took a step back without a word of protest. Hidan glanced at Thanerah as well and whispered to her in her ear "Babe, that wasn't really fucking necessary…"

She whispered back to him while glancing at him "I know, but I couldn't just watch you two fighting each other while we need to save his friend and get the spirit before it's too late. I just want to get out of here before the Ukrahs or **Death Walkers** find us."

Hidan sighed softly in defeat but he decided to behave for now. Shade said to the group "All right, let's get this over with."

Thanerah was going to take a step but she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder that stopped her. "You first" demanded Hidan while softly glaring at Shade. Shade just sneered at Hidan then simply went through the open cracked wall and disappeared into the darkness. Hidan turned his head to his men and nodded towards the passageway. One by one, everyone entered until it was only Hidan and Thanerah left.

Thanerah knew he wanted to talk to her, so she asked him "What's on your mind?"

Hidan glanced at the passageway then look back to Thanerah. "I just…have a bad fucking feeling about this. I hate having these fucking doubts…" he diverted his eyes from her to the ground. However, Thanerah stepped closer to him and lifted his face up by putting a hand under his chin.

"Hidan, you can trust me. I know what must be done. We just need to get in there to get the spirit and save their friend, and then we're out of here."

"I fucking know that but…what about the others? How the fuck are we going to bring them out of here without opening the damn door? I can't fucking risk it, but if that comes to that, we'll have to fucking kill them."

"...Surely there must be a way. Look, I'll talk to my father after we're done in the chambers. He'll know what to do."

Hidan let out a small laugh as he slightly rolled his eyes to the dark sky "Of course he does…" Then suddenly, his expression turned into a shocking one when he realized something. "Holy shit, Lord Jashin is now my father-in-law…"

Thanerah giggled softly then leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. She lingered a little longer than she thought but then she pulled away. She said to him with a genuine smile "Welcome to the family."

Hidan smirked with a small laugh as he lazily rested his hands on her waist. He said to her "You know, it's been a while since we were like this. Everything is absolutely fucked up…"

Thanerah leaned her head on his hard chest as she agreed with him "I know, love. I know…"

Suddenly, they heard some Ukrah screeching coming nearby so Hidan had to end their little 'moment'. He slightly pulled away from her so he could look down at her face "We should get in before they come."

"Right…" she sighed softly in disappointment but obeyed.

* * *

><p>Thanerah went through the small dark passage into the inside of the Sacred Chambers. It was…gloomier than she thought it would be. There were ancient tombs lying around, some were destroyed, cracked or still intact. The air in the chamber was incredibly heavy as if the air hasn't escaped for many years or something foal is lingering in the air that is suffocating her slowly. Hidan soon came out from the small passage way and looked at his surroundings.<p>

"Shit…it has been a fucking while since the last time I came here…Fuck, what is that damn fucking smell?" he mumbled as he asked while pinching his nose with an unpleasant look on his face.

Shade glanced at the couple over his shoulder and asked "Finally, what took you two so long?"

Hidan glared at him as he pulled his hand away from his face before he answered "It's none of your fucking business."

Shade just growled softly and then looked around the ancient chamber. "Damn it, where is he…?" he asked himself as he mumbled.

Thunder suddenly jerked his head to the side and suddenly pounced behind some broken tombs in a speed of lightning. Everyone went tense as they heard a shout from behind the broken tombs "H-Hey! Let go of me!" Thunder was suddenly pulling a man from behind the broken tomb by his ankle; no doubt that he's bleeding from Thunder's bitten.

Shade growled at him as he glared at the man before Thunder released his bleeding ankle. The man shouted in pain "Shit! This damn hurts! Someone get a medical kit!"

Shade shook his head in disproval and scowled him "You deserve that, Thorn! You should have known better than to come here alone! What in the name of Zevrah have you been thinking!"

Thorn glared up at Shade and scowled back "Well, I'm sorry for dragging your asses here but as you can see, I'm fine!"

"If you were fine, how come you didn't come back to the camp!" asked Rhino as he crossed his arms on his chest crossly.

"Because I was still looking for the damn key! And I was trapped in here by a small cave-in."

"Talk about dumb luck…" grumbled one of the wolf companions.

Thorn shouted in protest "Hey!"

Shade quickly slapped his hand over Thorn's mouth to shush him then he glanced at the tombs. Thanerah looked as well and didn't realized that she could see some slight shadow figures hovering over the tombs with a green mist coming out from them, but it was their glowing sharp eyes that made her to freeze in her spot.

However, Thanerah couldn't tear her eyes away from the attracting glowing eyes but Hidan quickly blocked her view which made her snap back into reality. "Thanerah, concentrate. We're here to get the fucking 8th spirit. Don't let the dead distract you."

Thanerah gulped and shook her head to get her mind working. She could hear some low faint voices going through her mind. She wondered if she was going through insanity or something. Hidan saw her slight discomfort and said to her "Thanerah, don't listen to the voices. Do you fucking understand me? Don't listen to them. Push them out."

Thanerah groaned softly as she grabbed hold of her head "I-It's nearly…impossible…Th-They're talking at the sa-same time…It's hard what they're trying to…say…"

Hidan shook her violently which surprised her "Snap the fuck out, Thanerah! Don't give in now! And do the fucking job already so we can get the fuck home!"

Thanerah stared at him shockingly but she knew that Hidan was trying to keep her concentrated from the voices. She shook her head again to try to draw out the voices out of her head and softly pushed herself away from her husband. "All right, let's do this fast."

Thanerah quickly pulled out her eye scope to scan the area to find the 8th spirit faster. She quickly scanned the area as she tried her best to ignore the ghosts that were slowly appearing and turning more visible to her with every second passing. And they were all staring at her.

Thanerah rubbed her eyes a bit to try to calm herself and she felt slightly dizzy because many ghosts were appearing at the same time. Hidan quickly asked her "Tha, what the fuck is wrong?"

She answered without her hand leaving from her eyes "Th-There's so many of them…"

Hidan arched a brow and glanced forward to see the only faint ghost in the middle of the chamber while looking at them. It was really creepy and taunting how the ghost was just stood there whilst staring at Thanerah so intensely and no one else. Hidan wondered if this has to do with Thanerah being Lord Jashin's daughter.

Hidan asked her softly "How many are there?"

"…T-Too many…I can't see the 8th spirit this way…" she groaned as she grab hold on the side of her head. "Argh, the voices…they're getting louder…What are they saying!"

Hidan brought her into a tight embrace as she was biting the bottom of her lip that caused her to bleed. He demanded to the soldiers "Find the 8th spirit! Extract it with this!" Hidan dug his hand in Thanerah's back pack and threw the extract container to one of the soldiers. Once they got the container, they immediately spread.

Shade asked Thorn softly "Tell me you find something worth." Thorn sadly shook his head. Shade cursed under his breath as he pulled his hand away from Thorn's mouth.

Hidan didn't cease his hold around his suffering wife. He had never seen her like this. Cringing, a painful expression, cold sweat already formed on her brow, her bottom lip bleeding and dripping from her chin by biting her bottom lip so hard to prevent her scream to be heard.

Hidan couldn't bear to see her in pain so he shouted "That's it! I'm taking her out of here! I knew this was a bad fucking idea to bring her here!" Hidan was going to go through the passageway but it was soon blocked by ghosts. Soon, the small group was surrounded by an army of ghosts and the Phantom soldiers froze in their spot as they were surrounded as well.

Hidan cursed under his breath as he felt Thanerah whimpering softly against his chest. Hidan shouted at the ghost as he backed away from them "What the fuck do you want!" The ghosts just stared at them constantly. They were torturing them under their gaze.

Thanerah suddenly stopped whimpering and her body went incredibly tense. Hidan hesitated to look down at her as he asked her softly "Tha…?"

Thanerah jerked her head up to look at Hidan with a shock expression and two words escaped from her lips "Turn back…"

Hidan arched a brow as he narrowed his eyes at her "What?"

Thanerah repeated herself "Turn back…They're telling me to turn back. They say this place is…dangerous and we're in grave danger if we stay here any longer."

"But we have to find the fucking 8th spirit. There is no other fucking way."

Then the ghost suddenly disappeared as if nothing happened. Shade whistled low and long as he looked at his surroundings "All right, that was damn creepy."

Hidan ignored him and asked Thanerah "What were they saying to you?"

"…There are **Death Walkers** nearby. Deeper in the chamber and the 8th spirit is there. That is also where the **Death Walkers** are nested."

"…what other choices do we have?"

"…none, I'm afraid."

Hidan sighed heavily as he slightly loosened his hold around her "I'm going to fucking regret this…IF we survive that long…"


	2. Final Spirit

Shade got his arms crossed while his eyes were closed in deep thought. He said to Thanerah as he was trying to understand the plan "So…you plan to take us to the deepest part of the chamber where the 8th spirit is and it is also a nest of **Death Walkers** which could lead us to our deaths?"

Thanerah couldn't explain or try to persuade him any further, so she nodded as she answered "Yeah, that's about it."

Shade tapped his finger on his arm with a deep frown on his face, and then he asked his comrades in their foreign tongue "_What do you think of all this, guys?_"

Rhino answered with a small shrug but a grin was forming on his face for the first time since Thanerah met him. "_I don't know, but it sounds fun to me._"

Thorn said to him flatly "Everything with violence is always fun to you, Rhino."

Rhino's grin immediately disappeared when Thorn spoke "Hey, it's not like I'm the only one. You risked your life to get here just to find the damn key."

"Hey, do you want to get out of here as possible?"

"Of course I do! My mate is probably worried sick about me!"

"Well, so is mine!"

The Phantom soldiers were looking around, just to be certain that there were no Ukrahs hiding in the shadows to attack them in surprise. Even if you put your guard _slightly_ down, you're dead. Can't relax at all when you're around a Ukrah, or in a Ukrah territory which the Sacred Chamber is.

Thanerah and Hidan glanced at each other as the wolf companions continued to argue about their mates missing them terribly. Shade sighed heavily as he shook his head in disapproval while rubbing his brow to ease the headache or the urge to smack them behind the head. "How I ended up with these people, I'll never know…Zevrah, what have I gotten myself into this time?" he grumbled the last part as he pulled his hand away from his face.

He asked the couple "Are you sure that this is the **only** option we have?"

Hidan joined in the conversation "If you want, we could use you as bait for the **Death Walkers** to clear the nesting ground. So we can get the fucking 8th spirit without any delay." He grinned wickedly with a playful glint in his lavender eyes "Actually, that doesn't sound bad at all. Hell, let's do that plan instead!"

Shade glared at Hidan and flatly replied to his 'brilliant' plan, "**No.**"

Hidan pouted in disappointment "Awe, you're no fun."

"It's not funny."

"Then you're fucking dull. You need a counter point, seriously."

"You better shut that mouth of yours, or else I'll—!"

Hidan cut him off as he took a daring step towards Shade "Or what? We're the only chance for you guys to get out of here. You want our fucking help or not?"

"…damn."

Hidan smirked widely in victory and he took a step back with that victories look. "I didn't think so…" he mumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms confidently on his chest while still smirking at the defeated Shade.

Thanerah rolled her eyes to the air *Men…why do they have to be so dominant these days? Can't they act normal for once?* Thanerah tried to imagine Hidan being **normal**, but it was surprisingly hard to imagine him like that. *No, that doesn't really work well. Maybe this was the best. After all, Shade is still alive and they're not tearing each other's throats…for now.*

She butted in as she said "When you're done arguing, shall we concentrate back to the task?"

Shade and Hidan glanced at Thanerah. Hidan asked his wife "Are you fucking sure about this, Tha? I mean us against an army of **Death Walkers**? It's incredibly insane and suicidal. Sure, Jashinists can't bed killed by those fucking **Death Walkers** but that doesn't fucking mean that we can't turn into one of them if we become infected."

"I know that, but we don't have any other choice, do we?"

Hidan openly suggested "We could always find another compatible spirit elsewhere."

"We don't have much time for that. Who knows how long till another compatible spirit comes, what if during the time, Pierce has the permission to fire up the Zeus Cannon. So everything will be a total loss if we do wait."

"But I don't want to fucking die like this!"

Shade made a small laugh and said to Thanerah "You know I have to agree with your crazy husband. I don't know if we'll survive through a plan like this."

Thanerah huffed as she crossed her arms on her chest "Then what do you suggest we do? Just sit here all day without doing anything!"

Hidan rubbed his chin in deep thought as he looked at her "Well…I was hoping to get a fucking distraction to draw the damn fuckers below away but SOMEONE," he glared at Shade "wouldn't do it because he's a fucking pussy!"

Shade growled at him inhumanly "You're really getting on my nerves, _bas_."

Hidan's brow furrowed "What the fuck did you just call me?"

Rhino answered "It's our slang word for 'human'."

"Well, I don't really give a fuck of what he fucking calls me. All I want is to just get the fuck out of here as soon as possible."

Shade groaned with a small huff as he looked away. He growled as he was debating himself over the plan that Hidan suggested. Finally, he sighed heavily in defeat and turned his head to look at the couple. "Fine, you win. But where the hell am I going to bring them out of their nesting? There's not much places to bring them far away and having an escape route for me."

Hidan grinned in victory "Great. I'm glad you saw some fucking reason."

"Shut it. I'm asking your wife."

Hidan's grinned immediately disappeared in a flash and Thanerah widened her eyes in surprise at him. "What? Why the hell are you asking me? I'm not good at making plans, you know?"

Shade frowned "Then you're just going to send me to my death. _Great_…" he sarcastically said the last part as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

Thanerah looked at her surroundings and suggested to the two men "I think we should have a look around first. See if we can find another way without getting killed."

Hidan nodded in agreement "Good enough."

Shade agreed as well with a nod "An excellent choice."

* * *

><p>"Argh, now I know where the fuck that fucking smell came from…" muttered Hidan under his breath as he was looking at the green glowing mushrooms in disgust. They were nearly everywhere in every corner, but there were also twisting light blue glowing crystals to lit up the cave but not entirely.<p>

Thanerah pinched her nose as she stared at the glowing mushrooms in disgust and said "You think **Dark Walkers** like to eat them?"

"If so, that would explain their fucking terrible stench. Argh, disgusting…" He quickly walked away from them as he dragged his wife away as well.

Thanerah noticed one of the Phantom soldiers looking at a very dark cave and she had a very bad feeling about it so she shouted "Don't get any closer to that cave!" The soldier stopped on his steps and quickly took a few steps back as they heard a low growl from the dark cave.

"Shit…" mumbled the soldier as he quickened his steps away from the cave. But everyone wondered why the mysterious creature didn't come out from its cave to attack them. However, Thunder walked closely to the cave without fear and didn't seem aggressive as well.

"Thunder?" asked Thanerah. She couldn't reach out to him because Hidan wrapped his arms around her to prevent her to get to Thunder.

Thunder was very close to the dark cave then suddenly a sharp big claw came out from the darkness of the cave as the mysterious creature was coming out. Everyone held their breath as they saw a large Ukrah that looked very similar to Thunder, only it has long thick sharp horns; sharper lightning-style strips; scars from the past; and bigger fangs and claws.

The large Ukrah growled at Thunder, but not aggressive. And Thunder mimicked the response. Hidan asked as he mumbled "What the fuck are they doing?"

"They're…talking?"

The large Ukrah growled softly and leaned down to rub its snout softly on Thunder's head. Then Shade asked "Whoa! Wait a damn minute! How the hell did this…thing get in here in the first place! This area is supposed to be empty!"

The Ukrahs turned their heads to growl at Shade aggressively. Soon enough, more Ukrahs that were the same size as Thunder come out from the cave. Many in different color and sizes but they were all the same species, nonetheless.

Hidan had to agree with Shade's assumption "I have to fucking agreed with the pup, how the hell these Ukrahs got in here?"

"Well…maybe my father has marked them as Jashinists?"

Hidan let out a laugh "Y-You got to be fucking kidding me, Tha! Ukrahs? Being Jashinists! No fucking way that that could ever fucking happen!"

When he saw Thanerah's blank expression, he immediately stopped his laughter "Oh, you're fucking serious."

Thunder turned to walk to Thanerah and he said to her through their connection *[_Thanerah, I got an idea!_]*

Thanerah smiled widely and asked "What do you have in mind, Thunder?"

Thorn asked Shade while whispering "She can talk to Ukrahs?"

Shade shrugged his shoulders "That would appear so…"

* * *

><p>Hidan stared at his wife in disbelief after she explained to everyone the plan that Thunder made up, after a few talks with his kind. His kind left after Thunder 'talked' to their pack leader. Apparently, they left the cave; mostly likely outside. Too bad they can't follow them right now because of this damn job to find the 8th spirit.<p>

"You…got to be fucking kidding me?"

"What? You don't believe them?" Thanerah asked with a playful smirk. It is fun seeing Hidan looking so traumatized. She bet that even Kakuzu would find this humorous. Damn, he might even pay some money to see him like this, not that Kakuzu would go that far just to see his partner's stunned face.

Hidan rested his hands on the side of his hips and said to Thanerah "It's hard to fucking believe that Thunder's kind has the blood of Lord Jashin as we Jashinists! In all my years, I've never seen them before until Thunder! Where the fuck were they hiding all of these years?"

"Underground. And you were living in the Shinobi world for a long time, too."

"That's fucking different!" Hidan protested. He hated it whenever Thanerah makes a reasonable point that made him look like an idiot. He hated that completely, but he still loved her. Although, there were times when she would piss him off but most days were blissful; especially in bed or anything that is comfortable to lie on.

"Well, well, a Jashinist broke his vows. Oh Gods, what are we all going to do?" asked Shade sarcastically as he crossed his arms on his chest while smirking playfully at Hidan. Now it was his turn to have fun.

Hidan growled at Shade "Shut the fuck up, bitch! No one asked you!" But Shade just let out a small laugh. He wanted to laugh out loud (LOL) but since they're in a dangerous territory, he couldn't risk it.

Rhino asked "So, you're saying that the Ukrahs will distract the **Death Walkers** for us and we just need to get down there to get the spirit of yours?"

"That's right."

Shade joined in the conversation "And then what? Why do you need these spirits? What are you going to do with them?"

Hidan answered for Thanerah instead with a warning growl "Like I said before: It's none of your fucking business."

"Hidan…" Thanerah said his name in a tone that he's being too harsh to Shade as he didn't deserved to be treated.

Hidan groaned softly at the back of his throat but he said to Shade more…fairly "Look, this is Jashinists business. This is high class information. We can't tell you our fucking objectives unless you want to be hunted down like dogs – or in your case – wolves."

Shade arched a brow at him but he didn't say a word for a moment then said "Fine, I'll follow your terms, _bas_. But don't take us so lightly. We're stronger than you think."

"Oh, I'm fucking shaking in my boots right now." Hidan said with so much sarcasm and that earned a very low inhuman growl from Shade. Hidan has definitely has a gift of pissing everyone off without even trying.

Thanerah shook her head in disapproval and then asked Thunder "When is your kind going to take the **Death Walkers** away?"

*[_They should be doing it right now. If we hear any howling from my kind, that's the signal to go into their nest_]*

Thanerah didn't realize that Hidan was asking her a question, until he touched her shoulder. "Tha!"

Thanerah turned her head to look at her husband "Hmm?"

"What the fuck is Thunder saying, Tha? When do we get into the damn nesting to get the fucking spirit?"

Thanerah slightly narrowed her eyes at him in some slight annoyance and answered "Just wait for a mom-!" She stopped when she heard some screeching echoing from the deep of the chamber which she presumed that that's the signal. She then said to Hidan "That's our cue."

* * *

><p>Hidan was leading the way this time and they were walking down the stairwell as silently as possible while they could hear some faint echoing screeching from the <strong>Death Walkers<strong> as they were being led away by Thunder's kind. Suddenly, Hidan stopped and signaled everyone to hold as well. Everyone froze in their spot and their muscles went tense while holding their breaths.

Soon, **Death Walkers** ran past them quickly as they screeched and run wildly and fiercely. Once they were gone, everyone let out a low heaving sigh of relief. Hidan was trying to use his hearing to sense any sound of anything coming, but when he heard nothing he mentioned everyone to move.

Hidan quickly looked at both sides of the hallway and everyone quickly walked deeper until they reached an incredibly large room that look more like a ruined throne room. But it was used as a place for the **Death Walkers** to cook their meet, cage their victims in bone cages, leftover meet hanging by a spear over the burned out fire place; not to mention, the smell was revolting.

Hidan sneer at the smell and pinched his nose as he quickly said to Thanerah "You better do this fast…"

Thanerah quickly put on her eye scanner and scanned the area while holding her breath since she couldn't take the revolting smell much longer. Finally, she found a simple plant that was right behind some rocks that wouldn't be noticed by anything, especially **Death Walkers**.

Thanerah quickly extracted the specimen and then said to the others "All right. Let's get the hell out of here."


	3. Return

Everyone quickly got out of the Sacred Chamber through the secret passageway, once they were out everyone let out a heaving sigh of relief. Hidan glanced at the dark passageway over his shoulder as he mumbled under his breath "Glad that's fucking over…" He turned his attention back to the group to see one of the soldiers already requesting for someone to rescue them from this hell hole. But Hidan was more curious of how they're going to bring this pack out of this place without the need to convert them into Jashinism.

Hidan glanced at his wife to see her already praying; her Jashin pendant pressing against her pink soft lips and her eyes closed in concentration. Shade glanced at Hidan to ask him "So, what happens now?" Hidan just shush him to be quiet, and surprisingly he obeyed. After a while, Thanerah opened her eyes and dropped her pendant around her neck.

She smiled at Shade softly and said "It appears fortune smiled at us today."

Shade arched a brow at her in confusion as he put his hands on the side of his hips, "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering his question, she walked towards him. Hidan flinched and quickly got to her side. But he stopped when Thanerah pulled out a small knife after stopping in front of Shade. She cut her wrist sharply but she didn't flinch or yelp in pain. Her blood heavily dripped from her small wound, but she didn't seem to care. She used her finger to get some of her blood and suddenly drew a Jashin symbol on Shade's forehead.

Shade sharply pulled away from her with an annoying growl "W-What are you doing!"

Thanerah simply smiled at him "I'm helping you. My father told me that this is the only way he'll contact your souls so you can pass through the barrier. Now, do you want to get out of here, or not?" she asked him sternly as he smile disappeared from her angelic face. Hidan smirked at her dominance and he glanced at the pack to see them glancing at each other in hesitation.

Shade sighed heavily in defeat and leaned his forehead forward as a sign that she has his permission. She smiled in victory and easily finished the Jashin symbol on his forehead. Some of her blood oozed down from the bloody symbol and Shade had to urge to wipe it off his face but controlled himself from doing so. Thanerah went to the other three and did the same thing; despise their discomfort of having a bloody Jashin symbol oozing down to their chin.

Thanerah glanced at her wound on her wrist to see that it's completely healed. Her smile widened and said to Hidan as she put the small knife away "All right, we're good to go. How long will they get here?"

Hidan glanced at the soldier who was sending the coordinates to the rescue party. The soldier answered "They'll be here in two hours, tops."

"That's good. Now, we just need to find a place to shelter from the Ukrahs until they come. I don't want to get fucking eaten by the fucking Ukrahs…"

Thanerah added in his sentence with a small smile "Don't forget the **Death Walkers**, honey."

Hidan smirked at her as he said "Yeah, them too."

Shade gawked at them, along with his companions. Shade said to them sharply while hissing through gritting teeth to Thanerah "You could have done this," he pointed at the blood Jashin symbols on their forehead "later!"

Hidan quickly blocked his wife from Shade with an angry expression. Hidan growled at Shade angrily "Don't talk to my wife like that, you fucking pup. Be glad that we're saving your asses or else we'll just leave you fuckers here to rot. Are we clear?"

Shade growled at him inhumanly but Thanerah quickly explained as she butted into their glaring battle. "I can explain! The reason why I have done that is because my father is now baptizing your blood so you can go through the barrier with us! And this needs time! Trust me, two hours is good enough!"

Both men glanced at her and Shade started to apologize "Oh, then forgive my behavior. I am grateful for your help, truly."

Thanerah kindly smiled at him "It's all right. It's the least I can do for my kind."

Shade tilted his head to the side as he got a curious look, so he said to her "I'm…terribly sorry, but you look very similar to someone I used to know. Do you have a chance to be related to a woman named Jadica Storm?"

Thanerah's smile dropped as she stared at Shade surprisingly "That's my mother's name…"

Shade and his companions looked shocked now and Shade muttered under his breath "I knew it…I knew you're her daughter…"

Hidan butted into their conversation with a question "Excuse me, but how the fuck do you know her mother?"

"Her mother was a well-known warrior, an excellent example of the entire wolf clans. She belong to a pack name _**Besrath**_, The Heart of Many, they're the pack that protects the wolf clans. Keeps it alive and be certain that the old ways are not forgotten. They are highly respected in our culture."

Hidan looked at his wife to see her looking at Shade surprisingly. She asked him "Really? My own mother?" Shade nodded. Thanerah looked at the side in deep thought and mumbled to herself "I wonder why she never told me that she was a werewolf…"

Hidan shrugged his shoulders as he guessed her answer "I guess she was just trying to protect you. I heard that being a werewolf is not as easy as you may fucking think."

"Then how could my mother made is this far? And in all of my childhood, she barely left my side."

"Maybe when you're asleep, she goes on a hunt or something? I don't fucking know."

Thanerah's mind went back to her childhood and do remember that there were a few times when she heard the front door being opened. She once snuck out of her bedroom when she heard as her mother was entering the house in the middle of the night. Thanerah only had a quick glimpse and managed to escape back in bed before her mother could have noticed.

The soldier looked at a direction and said to the group "Sir, we have to go. Ukrahs are on their way towards us, now."

Hidan groaned softly "Right…Let's go."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Thanerah was swinging her leg off the edge of the thick branch that she was sitting on for the past two hours while the rest were sitting on the branch as well; entirely bored out of their lives. Fortunately, no Ukrahs have found them and there were no flying Ukrahs in this area. Hidan was sitting next to her and twisting a small thin branch from the tree. Hidan blew his lips from boredom and checked his watch.<p>

When he saw the time, he groaned deeply and leaned his head back as he groaned loudly "Fuck! Where the fuck are they!"

Everyone didn't bother to glance at his whining, because they're thinking the same thing. Thanerah sighed heavily then leaned her head on his shoulder to take a small nap. Hidan glanced at her and said with a small smirk "I don't think I'm that fucking comfortable as you may think."

Thanerah groaned deeply because he was right about that, because of his damn body armor. She pulled away from him and rubbed the back of her neck. "But I'm so damn sleepy, love. I want to sleep!"

"I know, I know." Suddenly, Hidan heard a small beeping sound from his arm data device and he let out a small laugh before mumbling "Finally…" he glanced up and see the rescue team ship floating above them. Everyone sighed in relief as the bottom hatch was being lowered down to the group. Everyone quickly aboard the platform and they were brought up to the ship.

Thanerah glanced at the container of the 8th spirit that's attached to her belt and held it to be more certain that it won't escape from her grasp. She would be very happy if she wouldn't have to come back here again. Once they got onto the ship, it immediately flew towards the direction to Jontha city.

Shade let out a small laugh as he looked outside through one of the small windows. "Pinch me if I'm dreaming…We're really out." Hidan smirked and gladly gave him a good tight pinch on the neck. As predicted, Shade let out a loud yelp in pain and glared at the accomplice while rubbing the stinging spot. "What the hell was that for!"

Hidan crossed his arms on his chest as he answered him with a smirk "You said you wanted to be pinch to be fucking certain that you're not dreaming your ass off. I was just granting your wish."

"But I didn't really mean it! But damn, why do you have to pinch so hard!"

Hidan just ignored him and glanced at his other side to check on his wife. He saw her already sleeping against his shoulder. His smirk widened and he smoothly wrapped an arm around her shoulder so her head was resting on his chest instead. Thanerah let out a soft sigh and she snuggled her face on his chest, although it felt uncomfortable because of the hard armor.

* * *

><p>Thanerah managed to sleep through the entire way and she was woken up by being shaken by her husband. "Tha? Tha, wake the fuck up! We're home." Thanerah fluttered her eyes open and realized that they were the only two remaining in the ship.<p>

She rubbed her eyes as she asked Hidan "W-What's going on?"

Hidan just smirked at his tired wife "We're home. Do you want to fucking sleep on the bed or what?"

Thanerah reached her arms out to him as she begged "Carry me…I'm tired."

"Tha, come on. I'm fucking tired."

"Carry me."

Hidan sighed heavily in defeat; he's really exhausted and is too tired to argue with her. "Fine," he carefully and quickly collected her in his arms to carry her bridle-style. Once she was settled in his arms, he said "You're lucky that I love you so much."

Thanerah smiled softly as she rested her head on his chest. But she frowned when she was leaning on the hard armor instead of his hard bare chest as she usually does. She groaned to him softly "I hate this armor…" She earned a chuckle from her husband, a tired one in fact but she understood. They're both exhausted from the mission.

It felt like forever as Hidan was walking back to the apartment with Thunder walking beside them, and he was half asleep himself. Finally, they reached the apartment and Hidan didn't hesitate to walk straight to the bedroom while Thunder just lay on the carpet floor in the living room. Once they entered the bedroom, Hidan dropped on the bed with Thanerah without being bothered to take out his armor, and his weapon just dropped flatly on the floor.

Thanerah groaned and pushed herself off him because his armor was making her feel uncomfortable. She rolled to her side of the bed and sighed in relief when her head was lying on the soft pillow and mattress. Hidan opened his eyes at her tiredly and asked her wryly "Am I that uncomfortable…?"

"Yeah…Get rid of that…" she tiredly said to him as she was half way to sleep. Her only response was a deep groan but she felt the bed being shifted. Soon, she heard hard metal being dumped on the floor but that's what she expected from someone like Hidan. She felt the bed being shifted once more, felt comforting warmth behind her and an arm wrapped around her waist. Thanerah smiled and brought her hand up to hold his hand as she used the other to support the pillow.

* * *

><p>Thanerah woken up alone in bed and she wondered where her husband might have run off to this time. She glanced at the bathroom to see it slightly ajar, so it's a possibility that Hidan is taking a shower but she heard no running water. She got out of the bed swiftly and walked towards the bathroom. She pushed the door wider and saw Hidan taking a bubble bath as he was relaxing inside of it.<p>

Thanerah couldn't help but smile then heard "You're going to join me or what…?" She surpassed a giggle before she started to strip bare. Once her clothes were gone, she gladly joined in the bath tub. Hidan mentioned her to come and she obeyed. She pressed her body against his as she felt him wrapping his arms around her.

"I got a call from my father. He said that he's giving us three days off. So…what the fuck do you want to do?"

Thanerah let out a small laugh as she leaned her head on his bare chest and slightly blew some bubbles. She simply answered while feeling his well-built chest with her hand "I just want to spend my time with my irresistible husband. That's all."

Hidan smirked down at her "You know what to fucking say, don't you?"

"I aim to please, love." Then she remembered about the wolf pack that they saved, so she asked him "Hey, what happened to Shade and the others?"

"They got off the ship in the middle of the way while you were sleeping. They said that they're returning to their families."

"Oh…well, that's good to hear…"

Hidan arched a brow as he tilted his head while his wife was staring into space. "Something in your mind, babe?" he asked her.

"…I was just wondering what my life would be like if I have known that I was a werewolf. And I would like to learn their culture."

Hidan frowned deeply "Please don't fucking tell me that you're going to convert yourself to the fucking wolf culture."

"Of course not, but I would like to know about it. After all, it's part of my gene, right?"

"I…guess. But maybe you should ask your brother, maybe he knows something."

"Hmm…maybe I'll invite him for dinner tonight."

Hidan shook his head "No, not tonight. Tonight, I just want just the two of us, all right? Do you have any fucking idea how hard it was for me not to do what I want with you while we were out in that fucking mission? It was like a fucking torture."

Thanerah smiled widely "Aren't Jashinists supposed to like pain?"

"There are many types of fucking pain, Tha. And I don't like emotional pain. It's just too fucking much for me."

She leaned forward to peck his lips "Me too."


	4. Threatened

Three days was blissful to the couple, but it had to last. Three days of enjoying each other's company with romantic settings here and there. Thanerah wished it would never end, but her wish was never granted. The couple stopped in front of the grand rich doors of Wraith's office and they checked themselves to be certain that they appear proper, because they were making love about an hour ago and lost track of time. So overall, they're late.

Hidan blew his lips as he huffed while telling himself mentally to calm himself. He asked his wife for double checking "Do I look okay?"

Thanerah arched a perfect brow at him "Should I be asking that?"

Hidan gave her a soft glare "_Thanerah_." He growled at her as a warning.

Thanerah softly smirked at him for hitting his nerve; she just like to play with him like that. She honestly replied while placing her hands on his hard shoulders. "You're fine, love. Although..." she reached her hand out to smooth his gelled hair. She expected him to push her away but he didn't move an inch. He watched her expression as she smoothed his hair until she nodded with satisfaction and rested her hands on his shoulders once again. "There." When she caught Hidan's blank stare, she asked him while tilting her head to the right side "Hidan?"

She could see that he was eyeing her lips then he flicked his eyes to her own. "Give me a kiss." It was more like a demand than a suggestion. But before she could breath, Hidan bent down quickly to capture her lips with his.

She moaned softly as she felt him wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapped an arm around his neck as she kissed him back with equal hunger. Thanerah painfully pulled away from the heated kiss but stayed close to him as her inner self whined for more of the kiss. She said to him while feeling a little dizzy from the kiss. "Hidan, they're waiting for us inside."

Hidan simply shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring fashion. "So? I don't give a fuck."

Thanerah let out a small laugh, since she expected this from him. "Now love, we have to be vigilant. Your father has already given us three days off after we returned from the last mission. So, let's just get this over and done with."

Hidan sighed heavily once more. "If you insist..." He pulled an arm away from Thanerah but kept the other one around her waist and then breathed in deeply "Come on. Let's see what my old man has to fucking say."

When the couple entered the office, they saw Odan and Wraith drinking brandy together while Wraith was sitting behind his desk and Odan sitting on the edge of the desk near his older brother. When the doors were opened, they turned their heads. "Finally!" groaned Odan as he gently put his glass of brandy on the desk as he stood up from the edge of the desk. "You two are about an hour late. What the hell happened?" But before Hidan could answer him, he put a hand up to stop him "Actually, don't answer that!" Hidan closed his mouth but a smirk was on his face as he shoved his free hand in his pants pocket.

"So...how can we be in fucking service this time?"

Odan and Wraith glanced at each other then Odan looked straight into Hidan's eyes and mentioned towards the doors. Hidan understood what he meant so he pulled away from Thanerah to quickly close the double doors and locked it. After that, he returned to Thanerah's side and put his arm around her again. Thanerah smiled and gladly leaned on her husband. In response, he tightened his hold around her.

Thanerah politely asked the two elders "So, what do you need of us?"

Odan glanced at his older brother and Wraith nodded. "Don't worry. The room is sound proof."

"Are there any peek holes around here?"

Wraith smirked "Oh please. I built this fortress by scratch and I am the only one who knows its secrets. Trust me."

"Right..." Odan mumbled under his breath. He sighed softly as he turned his attention back to the couple. "Someone in our ranks is a traitor, but we don't know which."

"A traitor?" asked Hidan with an arched brow. "Who's your prime suspect?"

"We don't know, but we know that someone has sent in secret documents through a very discreet route through the network."

"Then interrogate the fucking engineer."

Wraith spoke "We've already interrogated him. He's innocent."

"How can you be so fucking sure, uncle?"

"We look through his mind for 7 hours straight. I did it myself. He is truly loyal to the order so I've given him 3 days off to get his mind cleared since I may have gone...rough on him a few times."

Odan rolled his eyes "You were torturing the poor man!"

"Hey! We're Jashinists, brother! Surely you must know of this!"

Hidan shouted to stop their ridiculous argument. "Enough already, you two!"

The brother jerked their eyes to Hidan with an annoying glance, but they stopped their argument. Odan then said to his son "Anyway, I have a few more suspects that I want you to interrogate. You just have to interrogate three suspects."

"What? That's fucking it? Just three fucking suspects?"

Odan arched a brow and asked him with a small smirk. "What? Do you want to interrogate the entire army, son? I'll be more than happy to give you the task."

Hidan grimaced with a deep frown and quickly said as he shook his head. "No thanks!"

Odan's smirk widened and he muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms on his chest. "I didn't think so..." He turned around to get a small piece of metal rod. He tossed it to Hidan and he caught it swiftly. Thanerah arched a brow as she wondered what this metal rod could do, but she was taken back when Hidan activate the rod that formed a holographic data-report. Hidan looked through the date and information of the suspects thoroughly then closed it, but he put the metal rod device in his coat inner pocket.

"All right. We'll see you later then." The couple turned around to face the closed doors but Odan called out to them at the last minute.

"Wait!" The couple stopped to glance at him over their shoulders. He continued "Thanerah, Dr Raze wants to see you as soon as possible. He told me that he has finished the combinations of the spirits so he should have the cure."

Thanerah beamed and thanked him before leaving the office with her husband.

* * *

><p>Thanerah sat on the comfortable chair with Dr Raze by her side. Hidan stood by her other side while observing Dr Raze connecting Thanerah's arm device with a machine that has a tube of the mixed Spirits inside. Thanerah asked the doctor a bit nervously "A-Are you certain that this will work...?"<p>

Dr Raze nodded with a confident smile. "I'm certain, Thanerah. Trust me."

She breathed in deeply to calm himself. "I'll try."

Dr Raze nodded and turned his attention to the machine to activate it. Soon, the Spirits energy was swarming through the connection to Thanerah, but she didn't feel anything until she felt something like a heavy burden being lifted off from her shoulders and saw herself glowing a bit as if her soul was being ignited. She sighed softly as she felt herself being lighted as the glow faded.

Dr Raze didn't hesitate to ask Thanerah "How do you feel?"

"I feel..." she glanced at her hands as she clenched her fists to test them "...lighter. Better than ever."

"So the fucking cure works..."

"Apparently so..." Dr Raze mumbled in amusement. Then he turned off the machine and pulled the wires out of Thanerah's arm device. "But we have to be certain that there are no Ukrah cells left in you. Get on the table, please."

Thanerah obeyed as Dr Raze went behind a desk of holographic screens with Hidan at his side. They did a quick scan on Thanerah and Dr Raze happily said to her "You're entirely clean out of the Ukrah cells. The Spirit solution works after all."

"Now, we have to work out how the fuck we're persuading the Council with this. I heard Pierce has already gotten the Council on their knees to give him the fucking permission to fire the fucking weapon of his." Dr Raze didn't say anything and he was staring out into space. Hidan arched a brow at the old man so he asked him "Doc?"

Dr Raze didn't answer but he suddenly faced Hidan and said "You have been a good friend. Better than I deserve."

Hidan didn't like it of where this was going and he was bringing his hand slowly to his gun "_Raze_...?"

Dr Raze suddenly pulled out an injection and injected something in Hidan's exposed neck. Hidan cursed under his breath as he aimed his gun at him but his vision was already starting t go blurry. He tried to pull the trigger but his body didn't respond. "S-Shit..." Hidan muttered as he got on his knees.

Thanerah was shocked of what she was seeing and she cried out "Hidan!" Before she could get out of the metal bed, Dr Raze pressed someone on the holographic screen and suddenly metal ropes tied around Thanerah to keep her down on the metal bed.

Thanerah struggled and groaned as the metal ropes tightened around her. She shouted at Dr Raze as he walked towards the small machine that held the Spirits. "Wha-What are you doing! Let me go!"

Dr Raze glanced at her sadly before he turned his attention back to the machine and take out the tube of Spirits. "I'm terribly sorry, Thanerah. Truly." He turned to face her and she could see sadness in his eyes "I never wanted this but I have no choice." Thanerah could see his white knuckles as he tightened his grip on the Spirits. "They threaten to kill her..."

"Who? Who's threatening to kill who!"

His lips trembled as he spoke "The Natoku. They kidnapped by daughter who is having a baby. They threaten to kill her if I don't do this."

Thanerah was absolutely speechless but she could understand why he had to do this. But she asked him "Why didn't you tell us this? We could help you!"

Dr Raze looked at the ground sadly and mumbled "You can't help me. I don't want them to kill you, too. I don't want to bring any more lives to be taken because for my personal needs..." He turned around and simply opened the doors. "Goodbye, my dear. It has been an honour knowing you."

Just as the doors closed behind him, Thanerah shouted "Dr Raze!"


	5. Peace

Two hours later Hidan had regained his conscious. His vision was blurry as he opened his eyes and the room seemed to be spinning. He slowly sat up while holding his head as he groaned deeply "Argh, my fucking head..."

"Hidan!" he heard Thanerah's voice. He quickly jerked his head to where her voice was and saw her being bond on the metal bed by metal ropes.

"T-Thanerah!" he quickly got off the ground and rushed to the computers. He quickly pressed the button to release Thanerah from her bonds. Once she was released, she sat up as he rushed to her side. "Thanerah, what the fuck happened to the old man! What did he fucking do!"

Thanerah looked at his face and explained to him. "It's not what you think, Hidan!"

"It does fucking look like it, Tha! He's the fucking traitor!"

"Yes, but he has a good damn reason of why he's doing this!"

"What?" he asked with a confused expression. Then he groaned as he felt his neck of where Dr Raze injected him. "Fuck! I should have seen that coming!"

Thanerah cupped his cheek and that froze him in that spot. Thanerah started to explain to him about Dr Raze's actions. "He has no choice, Hidan. The Natoku threatened to harm his pregnant daughter if he doesn't do this."

Hidan's eyes widened "Are you fucking serious? Then why didn't he say anything about this! We could have helped him!"

"He didn't want any of us to get involved in his personal needs! He didn't want us to be dead!"

"That doesn't give us a fucking excuse to fucking betray us like this!"

"Hidan, we need to find him! We don't have time to argue about this! What's done is done!"

Hidan heaved in deeply and asked Thanerah with a small glare "Why should we fucking help him if he didn't want our fucking help in the first place?" He asked as he growled.

Thanerah softly glared at her stubborn husband. "Then what would you have done if you were in his place? What would you have done if I was held captive and you can't tell anyone about it?"

Hidan was absolutely silent for a moment as his eyes was mixed with fury and love. He sighed heavily in defeat as he closed his eyes. He mumbled under his breath. "I would have done the same..."

Thanerah sighed as she leaned against him, burying her face in his neck as he was in deep thought. "...what are we going to do now?"

"First things first. Track down where the fuck Dr Raze went, get some arms and see what Dr Raze has gotten himself into."

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me, right?" asked Odan as he stared at his son in disbelief.<p>

Hidan shook his head as he said. "No, I'm fucking serious."

Odan started to pace back and forth in the office with Wraith sitting behind his desk and a glass of brandy in his hand. "I can't believe that Dr Raze would abandon us like this..."

"He had no choice. His daughter was threatened if he didn't do this. But we're wasting enough time as it is. Give me the fucking permission to hunt him down."

Odan glanced over his shoulder to his son with an angry glare. "Are you going to kill him or bring him here alive?"

"It's up to you, old man."

Odan inhaled deeply then ordered his son. "Go after Dr Raze and do your best to take him back here, alive."

Hidan nodded and turned to exit the office.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was in the control tower in the harbour, waiting for her husband to return from the meeting. She turned her head to the entrance when she heard the doors opened and a voice. "What the fuck are his co-ordinates?" demanded Hidan as he strode across the room towards the commander of the control tower.<p>

The commander glanced at the General and answered him formally. "He's going to an abandoned territory in high speed. We tried to make contact with him but he refused to cooperate."

"Tch, figures..." mumbled Hidan with a small growl as he crossed his arms on his chest. "So you have no idea where the fuck he's going to land?"

"Well sir, the only area that is capable of landing is an abandon small island that has a ruined castle on it."

"Well then, that's our answer." He turned to his wife. "Come on, Tha. I want to get some fucking direct answers from doc when we get there."

* * *

><p>Three hours later and they arrived at their destination at night fall. The island that they believed to be Dr Raze's destination was surrounded by a mass ocean and it was true that there was a ruined old castle upon it. Hidan ordered the pilot to stop above the castle and he obeyed. Once they were hovering over the castle, Hidan ordered the 5 phantoms he brought.<p>

"Don't get your guard down. We don't know if he's alone down there. Understood?" The phantoms nodded before they stood up from their seats. Hidan put an ear piece in his ear as Thanerah done the same. He opened the hatch and looked down to the ground.

He breathed in deeply and said. "I'll go first."

Thanerah's heart skipped a beat as she knew what he was planning to do. "Hidan, don-!" it was too late when Hidan just jumped off the ship to the ground. Thanerah looked down in shock but saw Hidan landed on the ground roughly, it even made a spider web crack from his impact but he didn't look injured. He smirked softly and looked up to give Thanerah a small wave. Thanerah rolled her eyes as she let out a small laugh. "Damn it, nearly gave me a heart attack."

Hidan checked his surroundings to find the place to be abandoned for a very, very long time. But he could feel something wrong around here, he just doesn't know what it is. He sighed softly and looked up at them.

He said to them through his ear piece. "Hey, what the fuck are you all doing? Get the fuck down here."

Later on, everyone was coming down but the pilot. Once they were, the pilot flew away into a safety zone. Thanerah stood close to her husband as he took his weapon out but didn't expand it. Hidan walked down a path that he felt should be the right one with the group following him. But they had to stop quickly when they saw two ships on the clearing.

"I wonder who the fuck is with the doc..." mumbled Hidan as he stared at the unfamiliar ship with an arched brow, but that vehicle looked very familiar. "Where have I seen that before...?" he asked in wonder.

But his thoughts were disturbed when he heard one of the Phantoms said. "Sir, I could hear some voices down there."

Hidan turned his head towards the direction of where he was mentioning about and see that it was a dark stairwell but he could hear some faint voices echoing from it. "One of them is definitely doc's..." They quickly walked to the stair well but quietly so they wouldn't be notice by the people below. They quietly walked down the stairs but they had to be careful because it's quit slippery.

They stopped at the end of the stair well that led to a clearing but they could see Dr Raze waiting in the middle of the room while carrying the container of the Spirits. Before him, there were three men disguised in black so it was hard to see their identity.

Dr Raze asked the leader of the group. "Where is my daughter? I want my daughter, now!"

"You're not in a good position to order us around."

Dr Raze growled at them. "You either give my daughter back or I'll alert the Jashinist."

"Don't you think it's a bit too late for that?"

"But either way, you're not getting your hands on the Spirits unless you hand over my daughter, safely!"

The leader sighed heavily and nodded towards the right hand man. The right hand man nodded and went to a room. He opened it with a big creak from the old door and harshly pulled out a pregnant woman with long brown hair and onyx eyes. "F-Father!" she cried out as tears were running down from her eyes as the man was harshly pulling her forward by the back of her collar dress.

Dr Raze shouted in fury. "Stop hurting my daughter, you bastard!"

Thanerah was traumatized by the scene and she could feel her blood boiling in anger under her skin. Her Krystol spread on her arm unconsciously and she softly growled inhumanly. She wanted to tear the culprits' heads off but Hidan held her back. He shook his head to her as she stared at him in disbelief that he would let them to continue. He mouthed to her. "Wait."

He mentioned three Phantoms to go around the area and keeping an eye on the three culprits. Once they understood their orders, they went back up stairs quietly to get into positions.

Thanerah looked back to the scene and saw the right hand man pushing the pregnant woman harshly on the ground. She whimpered while holding her round stomach, hoping that the baby is still alive.

Dr Raze growled at the three. "You heartless bastards...I can't wait for your kind to be wiped out."

The leader let out a small chuckle. "We'll just see, won't we?" He suddenly he pulled out a gun from his side and aimed at Dr Raze. "Now hand over the Spirits before I blew your guts off."

Dr Raze glanced at his whipping daughter with sadness in his eyes. He took a few steps forward and passed the Spirits to him. The leader put it safely in his back pack and said to him. Dr Raze asked him "Now that you have what your boss want, will you let us go, peacefully?"

The leader was quiet for a moment then said "You have been a great help, really. But the Natoku doesn't like to have loose strings. So you're better dead than alive, old man."

The daughter went rigid and shouted "Please don't!"

The leader was going to pull the trigger but the gun was quickly shot at, forcing it to escape from its owner's hand. The leader groaned from the close gun fire and glared at where the shot was from.

Hidan said as he walked out with the remaining group. "Put your fucking hands up before I shoot your brains off."

One of the three men was going to pull his weapon but one of the Phantoms nearly shot one of his feet that made him to stop. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The leader smirked behind his under his dark hood and said. "Well, if it isn't the General and older brother of Koruko."

Hidan flinched and he hardened his glare as he growled. "Where the fuck is he?"

The leader chuckled and said "How the hell should I know? I don't know the boy besides his name. But you two look very alike so I knew that you must be brothers."

Hidan growled until he heard his wife whispered to him. "Hidan, we have to get it back..."

Hidan glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and mumbled. "Right..." He returned his glare at the leader and demanded "Give me back the fucking Spirits, or die."

"Hmf, it would be easier to just shoot me and get it from my corpse. Wouldn't it?"

"Hmm...Good point." He readied his gun weapon. "I'll just do that instead."

Before Hidan could pull the trigger, the leader suddenly shot Dr Raze in the heart. He screamed in pain as blood splattered from his back and his daughter cried out in horror. "Father!"

Hidan fired but the leader turned into shadow. The other two were aimed in the head immediately from the three Phantoms that were in positions but they turned into shadow as well. Hidan cursed under his breath as Thanerah quickly got to Dr Raze's side as he suffered to stay conscious. His daughter got to his other side and held his bloody hand as she whimpered with more tears sliding down from her eyes. "D-Dad..."

He tried to say something to his daughter but more blood came out of his mouth instead. Thanerah quickly checked his wounds and cursed under her breath. "Shit...So close to the heart..." She turned her head to her husband with sad eyes and tears were threatening to come out. "What the hell are you waiting for! Call the pilot back so we can bring him to be properly treated!"

Hidan looked at her blankly and said. "Tha, he's not going to make it. He'll just die halfway if we bring him to medical care now."

Thanerah stared at him in shock and asked "Why are you telling me this! He can't die!"

Hidan narrowed his eyes at her and said "Thanerah, he's only half immortal. Half immortals can die from severe injuries. Thus, Dr Raze is going to die. The only thing we could offer to him now is a quick death. Give him peace."

Thanerah couldn't hold back the tears and let them slide down from her eyes to her chin. She looked back at the suffering Dr Raze and saw his daughter crying on his bloody chest. Dr Raze weakly mentioned Thanerah to come near his face and when she did, he whispered something in her ear. After that, she nodded. "I understand..." She sadly looked at her husband. "Hidan...I-I..."

He knew what she was asking him so he got to her side and kneeled down. He looked at the doctor's face to see him with pleading eyes to end his suffering. Hidan sighed softly because he knew all of this too well. Hidan aimed his gun weapon at his heart and said to the dying doctor with soft sorrow. "See ya, doc..." He fired in his heart and he gasped from the sudden pain. But he let out a releasing sigh as he went limp on the ground with the life disappearing from his eyes.

The daughter cried even more from that point, but it was expected. Thanerah went to her husband's arms to cry in his chest and he let her. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her as she cried in his chest, but not as much as Dr Raze's daughter.

Afterwards, Hidan ordered one of the Phantoms "Call the pilot and send word to Odan to throw a funeral."


	6. Funeral

Thanerah sat next to Hidan as they were on their way back to Jontha. Sitting across her was Dr Raze's daughter whose name is Fiona. Her husband's a Jashinist as well but wasn't aware of her disappearance until now because he was informed that she was having a long dinner with her father. When he heard the news he was furious and demanded to kill the bastards who touched her, but Hidan informed her husband that they've escaped. The husband was still angry that someone touched his pregnant wife but was relieved to hear that she was safe.

Fiona stopped crying about an hour ago and stared at her father's pale face as he was lying on a floating metal bed between the two. She sniffed and used the tissue that she held in her hand since she got on board. Thanerah looked at her pitifully then said to her softly.

"I'm terribly sorry, Fiona."

Fiona looked at her with her puffy red eyes as she sniffed. She said to her while her voice was strained from crying too much. "It wasn't your fault." She turned to glare at Hidan. "It was his."

Hidan flinched and he glared at her. "What did you say?" he asked as he growled. Thanerah felt his body went entirely tense so she quickly wrapped her arms around his arm to try to calm him down and to prevent him from harming the poor woman.

Fiona's glare hardened as she explained with a firm voice this time. "If you weren't so reckless when you appeared...You could have shot him when you had the chance! Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?" As she shouted, big new tears streamed down from her eyes to her chin. Then she let out a small scream of agony and buried her face in her hands as her shoulders shake.

Thanerah quickly removed herself from her husband to sit beside the grief daughter and wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. She cooed her to stay calm since it would risk the baby's health. She told the weeping mother to take in deep breathes to calm herself, Fiona obeyed and took slow and deep breathes as commanded.

Hidan growled deeply and crossed his arms while looking away angrily. He wasn't angry at Fiona, he was angry at himself. He also asked himself of why he didn't shot the Natoku when he had the chance? He glanced at the pale dead Dr Raze and his gaze softened. *...I'm sorry, doc.*

* * *

><p>The ship landed on the harbour in Jontha and when the hatch was opened, the Phantoms brought Dr Raze's dead body out first. Thanerah walked out of the ship with an arm around Fiona's shoulders as she was looking at the ground sadly until someone from the distance called out her name. "Fiona!"<p>

Fiona lifted her head to see her husband running up towards her after pushing his helmet and his gun to one of his closest companions. Fiona put a lot of effort to have a smile on her face as she was relieved to see her beloved husband. Her husband carefully hugged her and plant many kisses on her face. Thanerah pulled away before he reached her and smiled at the sweet couple, but she wasn't entirely happy.

Her smile disappeared when she glanced at Dr Raze and her spirit immediately dropped rock bottom. She noticed her own husband walking out of the ship lastly but he didn't look happy at all. He looked really sad. She softened her eyes and walked towards him.

He didn't seem to be aware of her standing in front of him until she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested them on his broad shoulders. Hidan turned his head to look down at his wife with an unreadable expression and he asked her with a flat tone. "Are you going to scold me too?"

Thanerah didn't say a word but pity was clear in her eyes. She leaned forward and captured his lips with his. He blinked a few times in confusion but kissed her back as he closed his eyes. She softly pulled away from the kiss and looked into his beautiful purple eyes.

"Are you all right, love?" she asked him softly.

He sighed heavily as he rested his hands on her waist. "No." He honestly replied. "Fiona's right. I should have f**king shot that f**king bastard when I had the chance. I don't know why I bothered to try to spare his f**king life."

"Hey, it's not your fault. None of us knew that he was going to shoot him without negotiating."

"But I should have seen it coming. I should have known that he would kill him, whether he f**king negotiated or not. It's entirely my f**king fault..." He diverted his eyes away from Thanerah as he felt ashamed. He could remember every detail of that moment when that Natoku shot the poor innocent doctor. He didn't deserve to die like that.

Thanerah's jaw tightened and she said to him as she rubbed his chest. "Hidan, don't blame on yourself. Blame on the Natoku. It's their fault that made Dr Raze's fate into this. They threatened to kill his daughter in order to gain what we have."

"You mean **had**, Tha. Remember? That f**ker got away with the Spirits."

Thanerah sighed heavily; yes she was upset about that as well. She cupped his face in her hands and lifted his face up so she could see his eyes. "What's done is done. We can't control the past but we can control the future. If you want to redeem yourself, then let's get back of what was stolen from us. I'm certain that Dr Raze will be deeply disappointed from going through the trouble of finding and merging the Spirits and it's in the wrong hands."

Hidan sighed softly in defeat. "I guess you're right..." He glanced ahead to see his father waiting for them at the exit of the harbour. Hidan returned his gaze to his wife. "Come on, we have to get ready for the funeral."

* * *

><p>In the middle of the city the funeral was being formed of Dr Raze. He was still lying on the floating metal bed but he was surrounded by beautiful white flowers that were given by the people. Everyone was wearing black – of course – with sorrow eyes. The only ones who were crying was Fiona – as expected – but she was being comforted by her husband with his arms wrapped around her shoulders while she cried in his chest.<p>

Thanerah looked at the dead doctor who was like a grandfather to her for nearly a year. She could remember the first day they met; about how he was so fascinated by the spirits and Thunder. Hidan had his arm around her shoulder as a comfort but he couldn't rid the guilt in the pit of his stomach.

After Odan's speech of Dr Raze's death, Dr Raze was carried to a wooden stall to burn his body, so it would be easier for his soul to go to the Afterlife to be at Lord Jashin's side. Everyone watched in sorrow as his body was being burned and they all stayed until there were ashes left as the smoke escaped through the tiny holes of the cave ceiling.

* * *

><p>The next day, Odan gave Dr Raze's research documents to Thanerah because he thought that they would be at use for her beside Fiona since she now own whatever her father left behind. Thanerah sighed softly as she looked at the big box of Dr Raze's research while sitting on the couch as the box was resting on the coffee table.<p>

Hidan was in the praying room; probably praying for Dr Raze's forgiveness from the Afterlife. Thanerah breathed in deeply then looked through the research documents to see if there's anything useful in there. She looked through them thoroughly but she knew all of them already since Dr Raze _loved_ to talk so much. She sighed softly in defeat as she slapped the documents on the coffee table as other documents were spread around.

She rubbed her brow to try to calm her throbbing head then she noticed a small envelope with her name scribbled with Dr Raze's neat hand writing. She arched a brow in curiosity then grabbed the envelope from the box.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a folded letter. She recognized the writing to be from Dr Raze because she had read many of his research documents before.

**Dear Thanerah,**

**I may be dead now. Yes, I knew the Natoku will kill me at the meeting. I wrote to this to you because I want to inform you that I'm NOT the traitor as you may all think. The traitor is still there if I'm not mistaken but you must know that I'm not the one. I have the proof that I'm not lying to you. Go into my mail.**

_**Username: **_

_**Password: Fiona008927**_

**These is my username and password. Please, Thanerah. You must believe me. You're the only person I can trust this with. I don't want to bring anyone into this but you're the only one I can depend on.**

**With all my regards, Richard Raze.**

**PS. Take care of that buffoon husband of yours and take care of my beloved daughter Fiona.**

Thanerah stared at the letter in shock until she heard the door to the prayer room being opened. She looked up to see her husband coming out while holding a bloody closed black stake in his hand while his bare masculine chest was covered in his own dried blood. He glanced at her and saw her looking shock. So he quickly asked her in concern.

"Babe, what the f**k happened?"

Thanerah slightly gulped and stood up from the couch to walk to him. She held the letter for him to read since she didn't want the white paper to be stained by his blood. He read the letter and his eyes widened in surprise. He turned to look at Thanerah and said. "He f**king knew that he was going to die..." He suddenly had a look of remembering something then looked back at the letter. "And he called me a f**king buffoon!"

"_Hidan_!" scolded Thanerah with an anime vein popping on her forehead.

"Right, this is not the f**king time!" he said as he slapped himself mentally. Then he said. "B-But I don't have a f**king lap top!"

"Then let's go to the lab." Suggested Thanerah and he didn't hesitate to rush to the bedroom to change to quickly clean the blood off and put a black tank top on.

* * *

><p>Thanerah and Hidan entered the laboratory that was deserted but she quickly rushed to the nearest computer. She opened the computer and quickly went to the mail account only for the scientists. She put the letter on the desk and typed in the username and password in the login page.<p>

She successfully entered and she quickly clicked on the first message that has nothing in the subject text and it was anonymous of who sent it. She opened a message that said.

**Bring the Spirits to the abandon castle in South East territory. Tell anyone about this and we'll kill your daughter**.

There was also a picture of his daughter who was weeping while her hair was being held tightly by someone.

**You have 24 hours, don't be late**

And that was the end of the threatening letter.

Thanerah arched a brow and mumbled under her breath. "How is this going to prove that he isn't the traitor as we thought...?"

Hidan tapped his finger as he re-read the message then glanced at the date. "Wait, look at the f**king date."

She looked at the date and her mind clicked. "This message was sent on Monday 5th November..."

"Wait," he grabbed the nearby phone from the desk. He quickly numbered his father's phone and waited impatiently as he grumbled. "Come on, you f**king old man. Pick up the damn f**king phone already-!" he was cut off when Odan finally answered.

"What?"

"Old man, when did you start notice the glitch?"

"What?"

"The three f**king suspects! The codes going through the network! Ring any f**king bells! When did you realize the f**king glitch!"

"Um..." Hidan could tell that he was trying his best to remember. "I think it was on October 1st...why?"

Hidan didn't bother to explain to his father yet, but he said to him through the phone. "That's all I need to f**king know, thanks old man!"

"Bu-!" he was cut off when Hidan hung up the phone.

Hidan said to his wife. "They noticed the glitch on the 1st of October."

"Then we still have a traitor under our mists..."

"Apparently so."


	7. Nathel

"The GRIMS are now bringing the three suspects in the interrogation room. Would you like to interrogate one of them yourself?" offered Wraith as he was standing in the dark room where the first suspect is sitting idly in the interrogation room; looking quite nervous because sweat was already running down from his brow and he was tapping the table frantically.

Hidan shook his head, "No thanks, I'm not really good with…interrogating in the normal method."

"Hmm, I can see your point. I can imagine that you would be pounding his head on the table until he gives in?"

Hidan nodded "Precisely."

"Then I'll handle the talk. If he doesn't cooperate then I'll allow your kind of method." Wraith exited the room, leaving his nephew with his wife in the dark room. There was also someone else who was monitoring the computer as it was filming the interrogation.

Hidan and Thanerah looked at the suspect just as Wraith entered the room while holding a thick file of the suspect. Thanerah asked Hidan, "Don't you think this is the one? He looks quite nervous."

"Maybe, maybe not. We're not so fucking sure, Tha. And I don't know if this will help, but I feel like hitting somebody."

"When this guy doesn't cooperate with Wraith, you'll get the opportunity to do so."

Hidan murmured to her as he crossed his arms on his chest. After a moment, Thanerah heard her cell ringing in her pocket. Hidan asked while she reached her phone, "Who the fuck is that?"

Thanerah looked at the name and answered, "It's my brother." She answered the phone, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, but I was wondering where you are? Haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing right now?"

"Sorry, brother but I'm doing some business with Hidan. It's a private matter."

"Right…Then I'll see you for dinner?"

"Sure."

They both hung up. Hidan asked her out of his curiosity. "What the fuck did he say?"

"Nothing big if that's what you mean. He's coming over for dinner."

Hidan sighed heavily, "He better not ruin my appetite tonight."

* * *

><p>"You got to be fucking kidding me…" mumbled Hidan as he stared at his uncle in disbelief.<p>

He shook his head with a heavy sigh as he walked around his desk, dropped the three thick files of the suspects and dropped himself on his arm chair. "I know, but it's true. They are innocent. Three of them. I went through their minds during the talk without them realizing. Sadly, they were telling the truth."

"But Uncle, do you know where the codes were sent to? In any way that it's to the Natoku?"

"I've tried tracking down the codes myself but I can't find them. Maybe they got lost or something."

"Codes can't simply just disappear out of the fucking blue."

"I know, I'll give the job to the experts to find the code. Maybe they can find something…" he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was waiting outside the office while leaning against the wall. She told her husband that she needed some air. She heard someone coming from down the hall so she looked to see a girl who was holding thick files. She's also quite pretty with a slender look, but she also looked like the private type.<p>

Suddenly, she dropped her things by accident and she cursed under her breath before she kneeled down to collect the things. Thanerah immediately went to her aid and asked, "Mind if I help?"

"O-Oh, not at all." She replied with a kind smile.

As they collected, Thanerah saw a small glimpse of something in her palm; a familiar marking but it was hidden by her long sleeves. The girl saw Thanerah looking at it so she quickly covered her hand and quickly stood up as the things were back in her grasp.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we met. I'm Nathel." She introduced herself to Thanerah.

Thanerah nodded, "Please to meet you…" She was more aware of the mark in her palm, she wondered if she had seen that before but she can't place where she saw it, but it was positively familiar. Thanerah asked Nathel, "I've never seen you before. Do you work here?"

"I do. I'm Lord Wraith's assistant."

"Shouldn't assistants be monitoring to whoever intends to see Wraith?"

"Yes, but he prefers me to work with the data and his time line. Important things but he doesn't have the time to finish them all."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"Yes it is, but I don't mind. I got used to it for so many years."

"Are you a Jashinist?"

"Not fully like you. I'm just a civilian. I'm not really good at fighting." She looked around nervously then quickly said to Thanerah, "I-I'm sorry, but I have to go. Right now." She nodded off and quickly walked away from Thanerah down the corridor. Could she walk any faster?

Thanerah found it strange just as the office doors were opened by her husband. They closed behind him and he saw Thanerah's stare at the down corridor. "Babe, what the fuck are you looking at?"

Thanerah glanced at her husband and mumbled "I think I know who our traitor is…"

* * *

><p>Nathel sighed softly in relief when she lost sight of that woman. She stopped when she felt a buzzer from her phone so she pulled it out to read the message.<p>

_**Did she find out?**_

Nathel replied, _No, she didn't._

_**Good. Now get those files ASAP. Or else**_

That was the end of the small conversation. Nathel put her phone away and was going to walk again but she hit someone instead. "Wh-!" She was cut off when she saw that it was the General and he wasn't looking pleasant.

"What the fuck are you doing, you traitor bitch?"

Nathel opened her mouth but she felt a hand landed on her shoulder, "You're coming with us." Nathel glanced over her shoulder to see the woman from before. "You've converted to the Natoku, haven't you?"

* * *

><p>Nathel looked surprise but smirked. Suddenly a black force was around her and it jerked Thanerah and Hidan out. Thanerah landed on the ground hard on her back and she groaned in pain. She glared at Nathel who was being consumed by black power while her eyes were turning red.<p>

Hidan landed on his feet when he was pushed back and he quickly pulled his weapon. He quickly charged at her but she disappeared when he took a strike at her with his scythe. He looked confused until he was kicked from behind. He stumbled forward but glare at Nathel over his shoulder.

Thanerah summoned her Krystol and stabbed her Krystol hand on the ground so it could spread to Nathel. It quickly tied her down and she struggled greatly to escape but she was finally tied down and the mysterious black power disappeared entirely from her body.

Hidan let out a small sigh of relief and put his weapon back on his back. He turned to his wife, "Nice work, babe."

Thanerah grinned but she didn't relax while binding Nathel down with her Krystol. "Call your uncle. We got out traitor."

* * *

><p>"Nicely done." Complimented Odan as he stared at Wraith's <em>ex<em>-assistant in the interrogation room with an interrogator since Wraith would probably kill her if he did interrogate her.

Hidan said to his father, "Don't thank me. Thank my wife."

Odan just ignored him and continued to watch the interrogation. Thanerah was looking through Nathel's phone to see if she could find a link to her contacts but there was no name but a number. Thanerah quickly went to the nearest available computer and plugged the telephone inside.

Hidan saw what she was doing so he walked to her and stood behind her stool. "What are you doing?" he asked her softly as he looked at the desktop. Thanerah was getting inside the phone to track down a line through the number of the contact.

"I'm trying to track down her contacts."

"Why should you? She's already being interrogated. There's no need for that shit."

"She could be lying, Hidan. You may never know."

"Sweetheart, the interrogator has a strong kinetic mind to go through her brain to get the real fucking information."

"But what if the information in her mind is something that **they** wanted us to see? She's only half a civilian, she's not a fighter."

"And how the fuck did you know that?" he asked her wryly.

"She told me before I know that she was the one."

"And you fucking believed her?"

Thanerah shrugged her shoulders and finally found the link to the contact, "Found it."

Hidan's eyes widened when he saw where it was coming from, "It's from the Zeus Cannon…"

"And I know only one person who would do ANYTHING to fire it."

"Pierce."


	8. Zeus Cannon

**Dark as Love::Hidan::Chapter 8**

After they realized that Nathel's contact is possible Pierce, they heard a high red alert. Everyone stopped as they heard from the speakers, "Red Alert! Evacuation! Please proceed to the evacuation facility!"

Wraith turned his head to see the interrogator bring Nathel out of the room while holding her wrist. Apparently, that interrogation will have to wait. Wraith grumbled in frustration as he buried his face in his hand, "Argh, what is it now?"

Odan looked at him as if he was an idiot after he opened the door, "Wraith, this is no time! We have to leave, now!"

"From what! That's what I want to know!" Then he shouted, "Computer, what the hell is going on!"

"We have an alert from the Zeus Cannon to evacuate to avoid a blast from the destination."

"What! They're going to fire that blasted Zeus Canon!" asked Wraith angrily and frantically.

The computer didn't reply then Wraith turned to Hidan and Thanerah, "You two! I need you to get your asses up there to put a stop to Pierce! He has no idea what he is dealing with!"

Odan arched a brow, "You have something to say that we should all know, brother?"

Wraith let out a small exaggerating sigh then confessed, "Dr. Raze told me to now allow Pierce to fire the Zeus Canon because he knew that it is too powerful. It might destroy our world! He has no idea of what he's playing with!"

"How the f**k are we going to get there!" asked Hidan with a shout.

"Use the fast teleportation room! Odan, you know what to do! I'll stay back and try to bring my people out of here before this bastard sends us all to our deaths!"

Odan shouted at the couple, "Follow me!"

Hidan grabbed Thanerah's hand and dragged her out of the room while following Odan to the Teleportation room as the red alert continued. They entered the room and Hidan dragged her to the middle as Odan went to the main computer machine.

Hidan stopped in the middle then advised Thanerah, "Don't feel so f**king surprise when you feel like vomiting when we get up there."

Thanerah arched a brow, "And wha-!"

"All right, good luck!" said Odan after he activated the portal and the couple immediately disappeared in a flash after being blast by a white light from above.

The couple appeared in a dark room after the light disappeared and Thanerah coughed; feeling like to puke. Hidan quickly said to her, "Hold it in, Tha. Hold it in."

"Easy…cough…easy for you to say."

Then Hidan grabbed her hand, "Come on, we got a little talk with Pierce." He ran towards the door and it automatically opened. Hidan looked between the large corridors before he ran to the left while dragging Thanerah with him.

"Do-Do you even know where you are going!" asked Thanerah with a small shout.

Hidan suddenly stopped and she was force to hit his back. He stumbled slightly forward but he didn't turn around to scowl at her for that. He signaled her to be quiet so she did and now could hear Pierce's voice down the hall.

"Finally, it's about time the Council gave me permission to fire the Zeus Cannon."

"I know how much this means to you, but remember that we have kept our bargain and you'll keep yours." Another voice was unknown, unknown to Thanerah. She felt Hidan went entirely tense and he looked surprised.

"Koruko…?"

Thanerah quickly wrapped her arms around his arm as he was going to go in the room to interrupt them, even though they shouldn't. Thanerah softly whispered to him with a plea, "Love, please don't. Not now."

Hidan stared at her with an unknown expression, "But…"

"Not now. We have to stop Pierce first."

"But Tha…Koruko…"

"Hidan, please."

Hidan looked away with a soft groan in frustration and thought, *Sorry little brother, I guess our f**king fight will have to wait…* he made a small vow of that, too.

Koruko said, "So you're going to use the Spirits as the source to fire the Zeus Cannon? I thought you said that Dr. Raze's research was ridiculous."

"It _was_ ridiculous but now I can see it as a source of weapon to destroy the Ukrahs once and for all."

"And what if it destroys more than the Ukrahs?"

"…Sacrifices then must be made if we ever want to have peace."

Hidan took in a sharp small breath; it was now getting déjà vu. Koruko seemed to be surprised because of his voice, "You would even risk the lives of innocents?" he growled softly.

"Yes."

"What if I kill you? I can't allow you to harm the innocents just to meet your objectives. You were granted permission to destroy the Ukrahs alone! Don't drag the innocents in this!"

"Hmm…you're sounding like your older brother now. Aren't the Natoku supposed to be heartless killers?"

"…I am NOT my brother, but I know the demand of the Natoku. We may serve for evil purposes but we know that we can't allow others to harm our religion. Not only you will be risking the innocents, you'll risk the religions as well. Mine, the Jashinists and all the rest. Would you risk having your back haunted by the world?"

"You made a good assumption but I'm willing to take the risk, even with my life to give make our world a better place. A word with no Ukrahs at all? Isn't that what we all want?"

"Yes…but you don't know how much power the Spirits contain. It could either destroy or save the world."

"I didn't hire you to give me a lecture, Koruko. I hire you to get the Spirits to me. You kidnapped Dr. Razes daughter to blackmail him to give you the Spirits and it worked. I also hired someone from the inside to distract the Jashinist from knowing of my permission of the Council. It was doing quite nicely…until now."

"What?"

"She has been caught, damn worthless b**ch. Can't she just shoot herself before being interrogated? That would have helped a lot…" he grumbled the last part in annoyance. Thanerah heard a seat being pushed back, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to eliminate the Ukrahs once and for all."

"…Are you certain that it will wipe out **only** Ukrahs?"

Footsteps stopped and then there was a small moment of pure silence, until Pierce said. "No. There will be lives taken, but it's a worth the sacrifices to have a better life for the world. You could consider these…sacrifices to your beloved God."

Hidan couldn't take it anymore and managed to escape Thanerah's grasp. He walked into the room while feeling his blood on fire and immediately pulled his weapon out of his back. "You're not going to fire the f**king Zeus Cannon, Pierce!"

Pierce seemed to be surprise but Koruko; he seemed to be the opposite. He looked calm and was looking at his older brother emotionless. Pierce noticed that and asked him, "You knew he was here!"

"I already felt his presence when he got teleported here from Jontha. And tell your wife to come out as well, it's pointless."

Thanerah didn't need to be told to come out, so she did and stood by her husband's side. She glared at Pierce and growled, "You've got yourself many enemies, Pierce. How dare you choose Dr. Raze's fate?"

Pierce surprised expression immediately disappeared and slightly scoffed, "I don't give a damn about the old man but I thought it was time for him to be…diminished. He was in my way so I took the opportunity of the Natoku to wipe him out. I'm being generous for using Dr. Raze's research as my source of power to destroy the Ukrahs." He waved the container of Spirits in his hands.

Thanerah growled and could feel like biting his head off. "You're not going to leave this place alive…" she threatened him with a small growl of a wolf.

"Hmf, how loyal of you to the dead." He sarcastically complimented her.

Thanerah was going to charge at him but Hidan hold her back while putting an arm in front of her, "No Tha, he's mine. I've wanted to kick his ass ever since that f**king day."

"Tch, the past is the past. Learn to move on."

"Easy said than done, asshole." Hidan turned his attention to his little brother, "Koruko, you were working with him all this time?"

"I'm not working **with** him, he hired us."

"And do you know that he could wipe out the world with the Spirits!" asked Thanerah as she shouted.

The three men looked surprised of her outburst and Koruko asked with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I've studied how powerful the Spirits are without Dr. Raze knowing. I was just curious. I discovered that the Spirits are too powerful; it could harm Ukrahs and anything else alive! It can cure a patient with Ukrah particles but if there's too much, then it leads to death." She turned to Pierce, "What you're doing is only adding the destruction of the Spirits! You're not going to help everyone! You're going to kill them all!"

Pierce smirked, "That's the idea…" he finally confessed with a mumble and wicked in his eyes.

The three stared at him surprisingly and Hidan asked with a glare, "What the f**k are you **really** planning?"

"It's time for the world to change. It's time for a new era. The old was already forgotten a long time ago and it should have ended at that point. The religions are useless to us now. Why not start a new beginning?"

"Were you planning to tell me this!" asked Koruko while glaring at Pierce as well.

"I'm telling you now, aren't I? Don't you think it's about time to start a new beginning?"

"Did you f**king go through if you did! What would you do? Make yourself King!"

"Perhaps…"

"You're f**king insane, you know that?"

Thanerah joined in the argument, "You can't just decide to end the world! You'll be taking many innocents!"

"It's worth it!"

Koruko's Krystol spread on his arm as red glowing lines were travelling on his skin, "Then you need to die. I'm not going to let you destroy our world."

Hidan joined in, "Let me join in, I need to give him a piece of my mind from many years ago."

Koruko glanced at his older brother, the one he sworn to make him suffer but this time it's entirely different. "This time, we're truce but **only** this time."

Hidan slightly glared at him but said, "Fine."

Pierce smirked at them then suddenly snapped his fingers, "I don't think so." Door hatches were suddenly opened and it revealed to be bodyguard robots. Pierce turned his back to them, "Kill them."

"Pierce!" shouted both Hidan and Koruko in one voice, but Pierce immediately was being rise by a platform beneath him and he disappeared in an open hatch ceiling and it was closed behind him.

"Shit…" Hidan cursed under his breath and glared at the bodyguard robots as his wife got to their side.

"Any ideas?" asked Thanerah as her Kyrstol spread on her arm.

"Destroy and stop that f**ker."

"Good enough for me." Agreed Koruko before the three charged towards the armed robots.


	9. Shattering

**Note: **Thank you RavenNightshade98 for your lovely comments! I wonder why there are no other comments from my favorite readers. But thank you again! I've always looked forward to your comments. Sorry for the delay by the way, school has been a pain in the ass.

* * *

><p>Thanerah cut the robot's head off with her Krystol sword hand and the headless robot immediately dropped to the ground as the other two were finished as well while the destroyed bodyguard robots were lying on the ground.<p>

Hidan looked up at the ceiling hatch and grumbled, "We need to get up there." He looked at the two but he avoided making eye contact with Koruko. "Any suggestions?" he asked.

"Can't we use the same way as he did?" asked Thanerah.

"He probably locked the systems by now." Said Koruko and he was also avoiding looking at Hidan. It must be hard for them not to tear each other's throats now.

Thanerah asked him, "Then what do you suggest?"

Koruko went into deep thought as he looked away while Hidan was going into the computer system. He tried to add a few codes in but got frustrated and punched the system. "Fuck! He locked the entire fucking thing! I can't get into anything through this fucking shit!"

Koruko glanced at him then looked at the system. He walked to it and said "Let me have a go."

Hidan arched a brow at him curiously but stood at the side and welcome him. "Please, be my fucking guest."

Koruko slightly glanced at him and grumbled "Since when did you swear this damn much…?" He went under the table system and pulled out the cover to see countless colorful wires tangled up together. "This might take a while…"

Thanerah said to him frantically, "You better do it fast. Pierce is probably going to fire the Zeus Cannon right now!"

Koruko grumbled something inaudible as he scrambled through the wires to find the right one. "Shit, shit, where the hell is it?"

"Come on, come on." Mumbled Hidan and was getting impatient to cut Pierce's head off.

"This is not easy!"

Hidan banged the table system and shouted "I don't fucking care and just open the fucking ceiling hatch already!"

Koruko grumbled some more curses under his breath until he finally found the two wires and cut them with his Krystol. He connected them together and holographic screens immediately appeared. "There." He came out from underneath the table as Hidan was already activating the ceiling hatch.

The ceiling hatch opened and the three immediately got on the platform. It rose from the ground and went through the ceiling hatch before it was closed behind them. They reached the upper level and saw Pierce pushing through some last minute set back on the large orange holographic screen while the Earth was shown through his massive thick glass window before him.

"Pierce!" shouted Hidan to get his attention.

Pierce stopped to look at them over his shoulder; he smirked widely and said "About time you got here. I was just about to make my finality. So please, enjoy the show as I destroy and start a new era." He grabbed the switch that was right beside him and he put the power to 100% of the Spirits energy.

Thanerah's eyes widened and screamed "Are you insane! That's too much power!"

Pierce's smirk widened "That's EXACTLY what I want."

He was about to pull the switch but Koruko quickly aimed his gun at his hand and shot. Pierce was forced to pull his hand away from the switch to avoid the gunfire. He glared at Koruko and was going to reach out for the switch again but he immediately saw Hidan appeared in front of him in a flash with his scythe prepared to chop him into half.

Pierce quickly jumped away from Hidan's attack and got his back against the thick glass window. Hidan raised his scythe and brought it down to chop him vertically but he dodged it again by jumping to the side. He pulled out his gun from its sheath that is connected to his belt and aimed at Hidan's forehead.

Hidan just stood there while smirking at him confidently, "Do you really fucking think that that's going to kill me?"

Pierce smirked which confused Hidan, "This time it's not bullets." He prepared the gun to fire "It is AU energy. Anything that can kill an Ukrah can kill a Jashinist."

Hidan's eyes widened in surprise and quickly tried to dodge it but he was too slow. Pierce was going to fire but Thanerah quickly bite his arm in her wolf form and tore his aim from Hidan. Pierce groaned in pain and glared at the wolf Thanerah as she was baring her fangs inside his flesh through his clothes.

Hidan had this perfect opportunity to slice Pierce's head off but Pierce quickly kicked Hidan in the stomach. He stumbled back in surprise and glared at Pierce. He turned his attention back to Thanerah and hit her head with his fist as he shouted.

"Let go of me! You bitch!"

Pierced managed to pull his arm away from her and not without ripping his sleeves off with the lost some of his skin. He groaned as his expression looked painful but he also looked furious. He aimed the gun with his uninjured hand at Thanerah. "You're first!"

"No, Tha!" Cried out Hidan as he was going to try to push her away but it was too late.

Pierce fired the AU gun and it hit Thanerah in the chest when she tried to jump away to avoid the gunfire. She yelped and dropped on her side as she phased back into human. She gasped and coughed out some blood as she curled into a human ball.

Pierce was going to fire at her again but he was tackled to the ground by Hidan. He straddled Pierce on the ground and immediately punched him across the face countless times while releasing his rage. He quickly grabbed the gun and aimed at Pierce's forehead.

Pierce froze in his spot as he stared at Hidan wide eyed. Hidan was panting from his fury and he glared down at him with so much hatred in his eyes. Pierce growled at him with a snarl "This isn't over. The world will fall…one way or another."

Hidan pressed the gun against his forehead and growled at Pierce, "But not before you, fucker." He finally fired the gun and Pierce gasped as he felt the bullet shot through his brains. He let out his last breath as he stared up at Hidan lifeless and his body went limp.

Hidan threw the gun away as he rushed to his fallen wife who wasn't breathing. "Thanerah!" he cried out as he quickly kneeled down by her side and collected her in his arms. He quickly took a glimpse of where he last saw Koruko and saw that he was gone but he doesn't care whether he was there or not; all he could think about was Thanerah.

He looked at her blank expression as her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving an inch. "Thanerah? Tha? Baby?" He touched her face and felt her skin cold. It made his heart to slowly shatter like glass as he was facing his worst nightmares. Hidan screamed with the top of his lungs as he shut his eyes tightly, "THANERAH!"

Thanerah didn't move and he could already feel his soul aching in pain and was slowly dying. He couldn't breathe and he could feel his eyes getting watery. He shut his eyes tightly to prevent any tears to escape but it was almost impossible. He buried his face in her neck and let out a shaky whimper as his shoulders shake from soft sobbing.


	10. Nothing Special

Thanerah opened her eyes to see a concrete ceiling with a few cracks and some small draining pipes. She wondered where she was so she sat up and realized that she was lying in some kind of corridor. *What is this…? I've never been here before.* she thought.

She slowly stood up as she felt slightly light headed. She groaned and held her head as she tried to remember what happened. "H-How did I get here? I remember…biting Pierce's arm when he tried to shoot," her eyes widened, ", Hidan!"

Her voice echoed down the empty corridors and Thanerah felt determine to escape from where ever she is. "How am I going to get out of here?" she asked as she mumbled to herself. She noticed down the hall it was slowly fading away into darkness and they were getting closer to her.

She felt her heart beating rapidly in her rib cage and her brain was screaming to run. She did so and ran down the opposite side of the corridor as the darkness was consuming the corridors. She ran and ran for her life but she had no idea of where she was going or how to get out of this mess.

*Wha-What's happening to me!* She felt a sudden pain in her chest and she immediately remembered. *That's right. That bastard Pierce shot me with the AU gun! This is not good! He may have **killed** me!* Her eyes widened as she worried *What about Hidan? How am I going to go back to him!*

She screamed "Father! Father! Help!" She heard no reply and that made her hope to shatter. Suddenly, a dark shadow came out from the ground in her path and she skid on the ground to a stop. She saw her father coming out of the portal and held a hand to the darkness. It immediately froze like he was freezing time.

He put his hand down easily and smiled at Thanerah, "You call for me?"

Thanerah sighed heavily with relief and said with a relief smile, "Thanks for the save, Dad. I thought I was gone for sure."

"You already are."

Her smile quickly disappeared from her face to be replaced by a shock expression, "What?"

"You **died**."

"I thought Jashinists can't be killed."

"Apparently that AU weapon of yours killed you, since it can also kill Ukrahs."

"But can't you send me back?"

"Yes but I'm not going to."

"…What! You want me dead!"

"Being dead is not the worst thing. You can join your mother and me."

"No! I want to stay with the man I love! I can't leave him!"

"Then I'll take away his immortality and take his soul to be with yours. Will that comfort you?"

She shook her head, "No! Hidan is needed in the Living! I can't just decide his fate!" She asked her father in disbelief, "Why do you want me dead!"

"Because the world is going to fall anyway, I'm saving you from a lot of misery."

"But I don't mind some misery! Physically! But I'm miserable when I'm being apart from Hidan!"

"But the future for the world is war. A great war, between the Jashinists and the Natokus. This will take many lives and I don't want my own children to get involved in this."

"Why?"

He sighed as he answered, "Because I don't want you and your brother to bear the burden of my mistakes from the past."

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "What mistakes? Father, what is going on? Tell me the truth."

Lord Jashin sighed heavily in defeat as he shook his head, "I'm going to regret this…" he grumbled as he rubbed his forehead softly to try to ease the aching in his mind.

He looked at her solemnly and answered, "A long time ago, I had a rival name Natoku. He was insanely jealous of me and wanted nothing but to destroy me, whatever the costs. I got tired of him getting on my back through the years so I challenged him to a death duel. Just to get this over with."

"We fought and I won the duel after getting a few bruises and broken bones here and there but it's expected. I felt sympathy to him because he had no one and I have your mother. So I sent him to a magic prison to lock him away from this world. But now, his followers are regrouping, growing a massive army to destroy what I've made. They're also planning to open the Prison and they're getting close to their goal."

"What keeps the Prison intact?"

A look of sympathy appeared on his hard expression but it was clear in his eyes, "My blood and the Key. And since you and Tagor are my children, the Natoku will come after you. They may know it by now so that's why I want you and your brother to…stay with us. I don't want to risk bringing Natoku out of his prison."

"Father, I can't watch the remaining Jashinist while I'm safe! Let me help you! Just tell me how to stop Natoku from destroying this world!"

"I can't because he has no weakness."

"Then how did you defeat him?"

"It was a duel. But it's a possibility that he has grown stronger over the years, perhaps stronger than I. If you go back to the Living then you will have this burden of mine and your mother wouldn't be so pleased with me."

"Would she be pleased if I just watch my follow Jashinist suffer?"

"No," he answered her flatly "she would have acted like that as well. Think of others before her. Guess you got that stubbornness trait from your mother."

"You bet." She sighed softly and asked him, "So there is no chance of stopping him?"

"Well…when I imprisoned him, I worried of what would happen if he escaped so I forged a weapon with old magic AKA the Key as a backup if that occurs. Now it seems like the right time to reclaim it."

"Where is it?"

"It's now in the hands of a bunch of idiots known as rouge mercenaries who lived in the ruins of Yorthar. Be aware, these idiots are strong but they're stupid. The Leader yields the weapon and only uses it because of its size and blade but he doesn't know the true power inside. It can only be activated by the blood of my heirs."

"It's a sword?"

"Yes so use it wisely and be careful. I don't want to see my children dead before I can see my grandchildren."

Thanerah groaned and rubbed her forehead as small anime veins were popping on her head, "Don't tell me you and mother are still on about that."

"What? We're parents, what did you expect from us?"

She lowly looked at him "Believe me, I don't want to know." Then she asked him solemnly, "Now, can you send me back?"

He smiled at her softly and pressed a finger on her forehead, "You don't need to ask. I already knew that you would be deniable about it."

* * *

><p>Thanerah felt heavy but she could feel someone holding her and felt something went on her neck. She also heard some soft sobbing and she wondered if it was her husband. "H-Hidan…?" She felt him rigid and his sobbing immediately stopped.<p>

"T-Thanerah…?" Hidan lifted his face up as small tears slide down from the corner of his eyes. He looked at Thanerah's face to see her blinking her eyes a bit and she looked at his disbelief face.

She smiled at him softly and brought her hand up to his face to wipe the tiny tears with her thumb. "Hidan…" Her lips were suddenly covered by him with a deep kiss and he didn't hesitate to devour her as much as he can as if she'll fade any minute now.

He pulled away while letting out a small shaky sigh and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I thought I lost you…" he softly said.

"I know…I know…" she slightly pulled away and noticed Pierce dead body lying on the ground while his head was over a puddle of blood. She grumbled as she glared at the dead man, "Good riddance."

Hidan wasn't paying attention at all at Pierce; he was paying more attention to his wife. He asked her, "Baby, what the fuck happened? You…died."

"My father revived me." She let out a small laugh, "I guess having a God as a father is not so terrible at all."

He softly smiled and softly pecked her lips. "I'll have to thank him with many fucking sacrifices."

Thanerah looked around the room once more and asked him as she looked at him in the eyes, "What happened to…"

He knew who she was asking so he replied without the need to let her finish her sentence. "He's gone. I don't fucking know why," he let out another sigh as he pressed his forehead against hers again "And I don't fucking care about him anymore. He's not worth my fucking time."

Thanerah softened her eyes and she kissed him warmly. After she pulled away she glanced at the side to see the Earth through the clean thick glass window. She returned her gaze to him and asked "Can you help me up?" Hidan wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and strongly lifted her up from the ground. She slightly stumbled a bit but she grabbed hold onto Hidan as support.

She grabbed his wrist and walked to the switch. She decreased the power to 13% of the Spirit's energy and explained to him, "This should diminish the Ukrahs."

"Let's hope this fucking works, Tha."

"It **will** work."

She hesitated to grab the switch then looked at Hidan. He asked her, "Doubts?"

"…A bit."

He let out a small sigh as he grabbed hold of it and grasped Thanerah's hand with his free one. "Moment of truth…" He pulled down the switch and they could hear the energy powering up through the engines. They watched through the thick window as a thin light was shot from the bottom of the Zeus Cannon to a certain spot on earth and it was engulf by light power energy.

The couple watched in awe as the earth was slowly being consumed by the Spirit's energy until it started to slowly fade. Hidan narrowed his eyes in curiosity and asked "Did it work?"

"…We'll find out when we get down there."

Suddenly they felt everything jerking to the side as they heard an explosion and felt it underneath their feet. The room tilted to the side and it made the couple to trip to the ground from losing their balance unexpectedly.

Thanerah landed on Hidan and she groaned. "What is going on!"

Hidan shook his head to get the dizziness out of his head since he hit the metal ground floor pretty hard. "There's no time for that! We have to get into the fucking escape pods or we're fucked up!"

He quickly grabbed her hand, stood up and ran to a door with a blinking red sign above it 'Emergency Escape Pods'. Hidan opened the door after pressing the 'open' button on the side and the door was opened. "Get in!"

Thanerah was going to but she remembered, "W-Wait! What about the Spirits!"

Her shoulders were suddenly grasped by Hidan and he said to her quite harshly while staring at her in the eyes with a hint of fear in his own. "No! Leave the fucking thing here! I am not going to lose you again!" He pushed her inside and entered as well. The hatch door closed behind him and he immediately bashed the large red button on the system.

Thanerah felt being pushed back as the pod shoot out from the Zeus Cannon in a flash so her back hit the metal doors. Hidan stumbled back as well but he grabbed the chair in time. The pod slow down and he sighed heavily in relief. He glanced over his shoulder to his wife, "Are you okay, babe?"

Thanerah coughed a bit and groaned from the pain in her back. She softly glared at him, "A little warning would be nice."

She walked to the side to look through the window and saw the Zeus Canon exploding from many places. "What the hell happened…?" she asked as she mumbled.

Hidan glanced at the destroyed Zeus Cannon and may already know the answer. "Koruko…" Just when he thought he was dead – again – he saw an escaped pod shooting out from a part of the Zeus Cannon before it was destroyed. The escaped pod went straight towards the earth and escaped from his sight. Hidan wasn't sure if it was his little brother or someone else.

But he doesn't care about that. All he could think about was the safety of the woman he loved; the light of his life. He said to her, "Come here." Thanerah turned her attention to her husband then obeyed with a questionable look.

Before she could ask him of what was wrong, she was brought into a tight embrace by him. She yelped in surprise and felt her air being cut off by how tight he was holding her. "H-Hidan…?"

He tightened his hold around her, if she had died today he would have begged Lord Jashin to send him to the Afterlife to be with her; whatever the cost. He would rather die with her than to continue living his life. He really can't bear the thought of living his life without her and it made his heart to ache so painfully that he couldn't bear it.

He tightened his hold around her and he whispered in her ear, "I'm _never_ gonna let you go. You really scared me back there…"

Thanerah's eyes softened when she heard his confession. It must be hard for him to confess something like that and it made her feel very special. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and whispered back. "You'll never lose me, Hidan. Besides, I won't give you the chance to lose me."

Hidan pulled away so he could look at her and she brought her hand up to cup his face. He quickly captured her lips with his and their lips moved against each other's gracefully and lovingly. They both pulled away from the kiss but held each other close.

Thanerah softly said to him with a lovely smile, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Tagor wondered what in the blaze was that flowing energy over the earth was all about. But he could see the lands flourished lively than ever and could see small soft orbs floating from the ground to the sky as the weird glow shield disappeared.<p>

Everyone else was coming out from the caves to look outside and they looked around the floating orbs I awe. Tagor felt something warm drifting in his chest and came out another soft orb and it joined the others. "It's so warm…" he mumbled as he stared at his orb floating to the sky.

He looked at the starry sky and smirked, "Well I'll be damned. That Spirit plan worked after all…" His smirked dropped as his eyes searched the starry sky, "but where is Thanerah?"

Something caught his attention and it was coming from the starry sky. "What the fuck is that…?" he mumbled as he narrowed his eyes at the red glowing thing and it was coming fast. Tagor heard some of the people behind him wondered the same thing as they saw the incoming fire.

Tagor's eyes widened, "Shit! It's coming this way!"

Everyone screamed and quickly ran away as the mysterious fire ball hit the ground that made the earth to shake a bit. The vehicle stopped after skidding on the dirt ground. After the smoke cleared away, it revealed to be an escaped pod with black ash marks at the front.

Everyone slowly surrounded the escaped pod and wondered who's in there. Suddenly the hatch door was kicked open and someone came out. Tagor immediately recognized that person and mumbled, "Hidan?"

He turned his head to see Tagor and said to him casually as if he didn't crash from space, "Nice to see you, too." Then he looked inside the escaped pod and grabbed someone from inside. He pulled out Thanerah by her waist and put her safely on the ground.

"Thanerah!" exclaimed Tagor as he felt relief washed over him. He was incredibly worried after Odan told him what happened to her. He quickly rushed to her so he could bring her in a tight brotherly embrace.

Thanerah was surprised and huffed out some air in surprise when he cut off her air supply. She shouted as she asked, "Is everyone trying to hug me to death!"

Tagor pulled away from the hug and looked at her sternly, "Don't – and I mean don't – ever do that again without informing me of where the hell you're going! You got me worried sick!"

"You should have asked Father of my whereabouts."

Tagor opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out. He quickly closed his mouth as he rubbed the back of his neck while trying to come up with an excuse and was avoiding making eye contact with her because he knew that she was smirking at him along with her husband.

"I…was just about to ask him about your whereabouts but I have been busy."

Hidan said with a grip of sarcasm in his tone, "Sure and we did nothing special. We just killed that fucker Pierce and save the whole world. Nothing special. And oh, my little fucking back-stabbing brother blew up the whole fucking Zeus Cannon while we were still inside; that was the best part."

Tagor blew his lips and said "Damn, you made my problem look small compare to yours."

An anime vein appeared on Hidan's forehead, "That's because it fucking is!"

Odan appeared by their side and asked Hidan and Thanerah solemnly, "Is it really over? The Ukrahs I mean?"

Hidan and Thanerah solemnly looked at him and he asked his father, "What do you see?"

Odan was looking at them with a blank expression then grinned widely, "…Well done, you two. Now we're all free…"

Everyone was staring at Odan surprisingly and it was utterly quiet until everyone cheered loudly. Many couples kissed each other in a blissful moment while friends and families were hugging each other to death. Thanerah was quickly consumed by her husband and they both kissed in a tight embrace.


	11. Date?

**Reviews pretty pls! The more reviews there are the faster I publish!**

* * *

><p>"So, it's been confirmed." Thanerah turned her seat around from the computer to face the three men: Hidan, Odan and Tagor. "There are no Ukrahs at all but Thunder's species. It's really over."<p>

Hidan sighed heavily in relief and chuckled softly as he combed some of his silver hair back even though it's already neat. "Thank Jashin…I thought this war with the Ukrahs would never end."

"Don't relax just yet, we still need to deal with the Natoku, remember?" reminded Tagor as he stared at him grimly.

Hidan's smile dropped immediately and he dropped his hand to his side. "I fucking know that, Tagor. I don't need you to remind me these fucking things."

Tagor softly glared at him then look back at Thanerah with a wide grin, "Now let's push that aside. Want to go for a run, Thanerah? I know it's been a while since we had one."

Thanerah beamed because she just loved running in her wolf form, she felt so free with the wind against her face with the moon in the sky. It's like magic to her. She nodded eagerly to him and said, "Come to my place for dinner and we'll run together afterwards."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, the others should be all right with that as well."

Hidan flinched and asked them suspiciously "Others…?"

Tagor and Thanerah looked at him. Tagor said to him, "If you think I'm going to let any member of the pack to seduce my little sister, then you're sadly mistaken."

"But still…I don't really fucking trust your pack. I really don't want to fucking risk it…" Thanerah softly glared at him for his over-protectiveness. Sometimes it could be sweet but in other times it pisses her off!

"She's my sister as well, besides most of them already have mates. Apparently, they're already on their way to their families since there is no more Ukrahs outside so there's less numbers."

Thanerah had to ask him "Where were the families living if they couldn't live outside?"

"They live in another barrier that is their pack property. By now, they're probably rebuilding their homes."

Odan then said "All right, I'll inform the others the good news and they'll be allowed to return to their families. And good timing, too. We should quickly prepare for the winter season and the anniversary ball. Now, if you'll excuse me." He turned around and left the room.

After Odan left, Thanerah asked the two remaining men. "What anniversary?"

Tagor arched a brow at Hidan, "You didn't tell her? And you've been together for nearly a damn year now. What kind of husband are you?"

Hidan glared at him from the corners of his eyes and growled at him under his breath. "Just shut the fuck up, Tagor. I'm not in the mood to play around with your fucking jokes."

"I'm not joking; I'm quite serious about this."

"Just shut the fuck up!"

Thanerah decided to stop them so she blocked their view from each other and she glared at them both. "What?" they both asked in unison as they looked offended by her glare. She rolled her eyes then asked Tagor.

"Tagor, don't you have something to do?"

Tagor could see that she wanted to be alone with Hidan so he said "Yeah, I have…" he grinned widely "Actually, I really do have something important." He stood up from his seat, straightened his jacket with that mischievous grin still on his face.

Thanerah was very curious so she asked him, "Hold on, Tagor. What's the hurry? This sounds…" she grinned "…like a date. You're going on a date, aren't you?"

Tagor looked away innocently while still grinning like a maniac, "Maybe." Then he looked at her in the eyes, "Then I can't make it to dinner but I'll meet you afterwards. All right, sis?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me. It's best anyway, less dishes to clean." She softly joked with him with a small shrug.

Tagor chuckled a bit then gave her a family kiss on her left cheek, "I'll see you later." Then walked past her and Hidan then exited the room.

Thanerah smile dropped as she turned around to face her husband. "Is something on your mind, love?" she asked as she took a step closer to him so their bodies were touching and she rested a hand on his chest as she looked up at him.

He sighed heavily as he looked down at her. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek with the back of her fingers with an unreadable expression. She tilted her head towards his touch and asked him once more, "Hidan? Is there something you want to tell me?"

He sighed heavily and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

She softened her eyes at him and cupped his face so she could bring his lips against hers. The kiss was sweet and tender but it had to last. After she pulled away, she replied to him softly, "I love you, too." He sighed softly and leaned his forehead against hers. It was getting into a habit now but she loved it. Then she said to him, "I don't need to go if you don't want me to. I understand."

Hidan pulled away a bit so he could look at her in the eyes with an arched brow at her. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Thanerah shrugged her shoulders and answered "Well…I know you're very protective of me and you hated whenever I go somewhere with other males while you're not there. I understand that husbands are very protective of their wives, so…" she shrugged her shoulders as she made that point.

He frowned as he rested his hands crossed behind her back as his arms were around her waist. Her arms were lazily resting on his broad shoulders. "You make it sound like I'm really a fucking over-protective husband…"

"It's a good thing, too!"

"Oh really? Then tell me. What's the good thing about having an over-protective husband who would tear any man's throat who dares to speak to his own wife?"

She softly smiled at him as she leaned closer to his face so her lips were barely touching his. "It means that he loves her so very dear much. It's what every wife would want from their husband."

Hidan let out a small laugh as he looked at the side with a wide smirk. "Stop it, Tha. You're putting these fucking lovey dovey things in my head."

Thanerah chuckled and pecked his lips before resting her head on his nook. "I love you so much…"

Hidan smirked down at her but the love was clear in his eyes. He kissed the top of her head and whispered to her, "I love you even more…forever." Thanerah was surprised to hear that from him so she looked up at his face to see that he was quite serious.

"F-Forever?"

He queasily looked at her and asked "Too soon?"

Thanerah lovingly looked at him and kissed him once more. He kissed her back quite eagerly until she pulled away. He was going to reclaim her lips again but she put a finger on his lips. He arched a brow at her as he looked at her single finger on his lips then looked at her in the eyes. "I just hadn't realized until now that I want to be with you forever, too." She let out a small laugh as she pulled her finger from his lips. "I was going to say 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you' but since we're immortal, I don't see how that's possible."

"But it's possible for us to be killed, Tha. I was just lucky to survive this long."

She smiled at him "And I'm glad you did, or else I wouldn't be here with you."

He smiled back – something rare from him – and leaned forward to peck her lips warmly. Thanerah suddenly pushed him away and he was quite surprised. He was going to ask why she had done that until she suddenly pushed him onto the chair that she sat on before.

He huffed when he landed and saw Thanerah straddling him with a mischievous smirk on her face. "It's been a while since the last time, don't you think, love?"

He smirked widely at her as he started to massage her sides. She moaned softly which made his smirk to turn into a wide grin, "Far too long…" He immediately devoured her neck and already started to undress her.

She panted softly as she leaned her head to the side so she revealed more flesh for him to bite, but then she asked him through panting. "H-Hidan…wh-what about the…the door?"

Hidan pulled away from her neck then licked his lips lustfully as his eyes were mixed with lust and love. Thanerah was going to lock the door but he held her down on his lap and said "Leave that to me." He turned his attention to the computer that Thanerah was using and she watched as he insert some codes here and there until they heard a lock from the two metal doors.

He turned his attention back to Thanerah and grinned widely as he brought her closer to him. "Now, where were we…?"

* * *

><p>7:00PM Thanerah was cooking dinner in the kitchen while Hidan was taking a cold shower. Thanerah felt sore through her entire body because of what happened in the lab that afternoon. She nearly had forgotten how rough he could be when he wanted to be. She groaned softly as she rubbed the side of her hip.<p>

*Maybe he had gone a little too far this time…Maybe I won't run after all…* Then her eyes widened in realization. She slapped her forehead as she screamed mentally, *So that's why he had been so rough on me! He wanted me to get sore so I couldn't run with the pack!*

She stopped when she heard the bedroom door being opened and footsteps walking down the small hallway. She saw Hidan entering the living room with a white towel around his shoulders. He was wearing a simple V cut dark grey shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his forearms and wore black long pants.

Thanerah had to admit that he looked also good in clothes, although she also prefer him to be his usual topless self. Hidan caught her stare and asked her with a small smirk with an arched brow, "What?"

She smiled at him and replied "You know you don't look half bad wearing fully clothed."

His smirk widened, "I'll take that as a fucking compliment." He strode towards her, stood behind her so he could wrap his arms around her waist and softly kissed the back of her ear. She giggled softly and continued to cook the pasta while the pan of tuna sauce was being lightly cooked.

Suddenly they both heard a knock on their door. Thanerah and Hidan looked at the door curiously and Hidan asked Thanerah. "I thought your brother had a date."

"I thought so, too. Unless it's not my brother at all."

The knocking continued so Hidan pulled away from her and walked towards the door to open it. It revealed to Tagor. He greeted them with a wave and a small smile, "Evening." Tagor entered the apartment and the door closed behind him.

Tagor dropped himself on the couch and Hidan eyed him curiously so he asked him, "I thought you were on a date?"

"I was but the date lasted shortly than I anticipated."

"What the fuck happened?"

Tagor shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing terrible happened if that's what you mean. We had some coffee, cakes and chat a little but nothing else. I mean, she's gorgeous and all but all she bloody talks are accessories, fashion and kept asking me if her dress fits with her boots. I lost the will to live from that point on so I quickly pay the check and said goodbye."

Thanerah accidently let out a laugh but quickly covered her mouth as she continued to cook but she was listening to the whole conversation. Hidan smirked widely and said "I am so grateful to get pass the fucking drama of dating."

"It's because my father bounded Thanerah and you in the beginning as a married couple! Well technically engaged but you get the idea!"

Hidan couldn't help but to ask him, "Have you ever wondered why Lord Jashin already found me as Thanerah's mate instead of finding yours first? Since you're the fucking oldest."

"I asked him that and he answered me that Thanerah is a prize for you."

Thanerah froze in her spot and asked Tagor as she looked at him over her shoulder. "Father gave me to Hidan as a _prize_?"

Tagor held his hands up in defense, "Hey, don't sound so offensive! Don't take this the disgusting way because I'm your older brother but you're quite a catch. Many people asked me whether you were available or not, believe me."

Hidan immediately got into the over-protective move and growled as he asked Tagor. "And who are these fuckers? I would like to…_chat_ with them just to be fucking clear that Thanerah is already taken by me!"

"Hey! I'm standing right here, you know!" But Hidan didn't seem to hear her.

Tagor shook his head, "I'm not going to tell you! Besides, I told them that Thanerah is with you so they stay clear since they know how…aggressive you could be."

"Of fucking course! I'm the bloody General for fuck's sake! I'm supposed to be fucking aggressive!"

Tagor waved a lazy hand at him, "Whatever you say." He sniffed the air and his face immediately beamed. "Is that pasta you're cooking! With tuna sauce!"

Thanerah giggled at her older brother's enthusiasm and could hear him entering the kitchen. She saw him looking over her shoulder to the food and she asked him, "You didn't have dinner, did you?"

"Nope. I couldn't bear to stand that woman for a minute. You should have been there, Thanerah. I'm sure you would have thrown a cup of coffee in her face if you were there."

"I would never do such a thing!"

"But you may want to!"

"…Perhaps. I don't know I never met this woman. What's her name?"

"Natalie Cook."

"…Doesn't ring any bells."

Tagor turned his head to Hidan as he was leaning against the doorway frame of the kitchen, "Do you know her?"

Hidan shook his head "This woman is definitely a civilian because if she was in the army I would have known her already."

Thanerah tested the pasta by taking a small bite on one of the pasta then turned off the stove, "Dinner's ready."


	12. Coffee and Cakes

**Reviews pretty pls!**

* * *

><p>Thanerah was washing the dishes in the kitchen while Tagor was helping her sister to dry the washed plates and put them away. Hidan had to go meet his father after he had a call from him just after dinner.<p>

Tagor asked his sister as he put the clean white plate away, "So, how's the marriage life?"

Thanerah turned off the washing basin and glanced at him as she dried her hands with the kitchen towel. She wondered why he was suddenly interested in her marriage life but maybe he was trying to start up with a conversation.

She answered him with a genuine smile, "It's really great. I've never felt so happy before."

"And is he happy?" Tagor asked as he was mentioning about Hidan.

Thanerah wasn't quite sure but she doesn't remember any time when he doesn't look unhappy at all whenever she's around him. So she may hope that he's really happy in the marriage.

"I…believe so."

Tagor stopped to give Thanerah an arched curious brow because of her tone of voice that held some doubt. "Having some doubts, sis?"

She leaned against the counter with a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, "A little bit."

"Why's that?" he asked as he put the drying towel on the counter and folded his arms on his chest as he continued to look at her curiously.

Thanerah hesitated for a moment as she was trying to get her brain into gear about her marriage with Hidan. She's absolutely happy with him, there's no doubt about that. But sometimes she had the urge to ask Hidan if he was happy with her.

Whenever he told her he was and he say that he loves her more than anything in the world, she believed him in an instant because the truth was clear in his eyes. But you may never know when a married husband can have second thoughts after he grows tired of being married.

Thanerah felt a small cringe in her heart as she had those thoughts going through her mind. Tagor saw her uneasy expression so he quickly said to her, "Thanerah, you know that I was only curious. I'm not saying that Hidan is unhappy with you. I can see that he really loves you."

She looked at him in the eyes, "Really?"

He firmly nodded without a doubt in his eyes, "Definitely." He let out a small laugh as he diverted his eyes from her and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Damn, sometimes I'm jealous of what you both have. And I'm the bloody oldest."

She let out a small laugh and took a step closer to him so she could pat his chest, "Don't worry. I'm sure father is doing his best to find you your mate."

He sighed, "Yeah…Father is quite picky when it comes to match making." He stated as he realized it.

"And it is wise for him to be picky. Imagine if he bounded someone with another one who won't fit into each other; I doubt they'll survive with each other more than an hour."

He let out a small laugh as he nodded in agreement, "I can see your point of view, Tha."

She took a step back then offered him, "Want some tea?"

He shook his head, "Nah. But I'm in the mood for some cake."

Thanerah arched a curious brow as she crossed her arms, "And where are we going to find one, Tagor? I think the shops are closed at this hour."

"Who said that we have to go to a shop? There are coffee shops that close at 12."

"Like Starbucks?"

He suggested another, ", or Coffee bean."

"Do you know where it is? Last time I tried to search for Starbucks but I ended up getting lost so I had to call Hidan to rescue me."

He grinned at her widely, "I know where it is. It's not far from here."

"That's what Hidan told me when I was going to go get some coffee from Starbucks."

"Why didn't he go with you in the first place?"

"He had some errands to do with the soldiers here with Kobra."

Tagor pushed off from the counter and nodded towards the door, "Well? Let's go? I'm craving for some of that blueberry cheesecake." He said with such a wide grin on his face.

She smiled at him widely and walked out of the kitchen with him. Before either of them could reach the door, it was opened and Hidan entered with a blank expression. Thanerah first greeted him with affection in her eyes, "Hey love, what did he want?"

He lifted his face up to meet her eyes and Thanerah could see the love he had for her was clearly in those beautiful lavender eyes. He answered her with a simple shrug, "He was asking me about the preparation of the Anniversary. No big fucking deal, babe."

Tagor offered to him, "Hey, want to join us to Starbucks?"

Hidan arched a brow, "What? Now? I'm still fucking full from dinner. And don't you have a run with the pack?"

"That's later. I would like to drink some coffee and eat one of their delicious cakes before that." He said as he made the Starbuck's food a delicacy to him.

Hidan thought about it as he shifted his weight to his left leg and put his hands on his hips, "Well…I guess I could have a cup of coffee or two."

Tagor walked past him and said to them over his shoulder as he was getting impatient to get to his beloved Starbucks, "Come on!"

Hidan mouthed at his wife, "What the fuck is wrong with him?"

She shrugged her shoulders. She turned her attention down to Thunder who was licking his paws like a cat. She whistled softly to get his attention. He stopped licking his paw and turned his head to look at her. She asked him, "Want to come with us?"

Hidan flinched with a small grimace and he softly whispered to her, "Are you sure that that's a good fucking idea, Tha? I mean, he's still an Ukrah, despite that the entire race is destroyed but his."

Thunder growled at him *[_I heard that!_[* He shouted mentally. Unfortunately only Thanerah heard that. But she told her husband, "He heard that, love."

Hidan softly scoffed as he softly glared at Thunder. "I don't really give a fuck. He's NOT coming, Tha."

Thanerah softly glared at him and started to protest, "Now Hi-!"

She was cut off when Thunder said to her through telepathy, *[_It's okay, Thanerah. Just go. Besides, your lunatic husband is right. It's best that I stay here. And besides, I'm not in the mood to go out right now_]*

She looked at him with an apologetic expression. She asked him again just to be certain as she felt some guilt in the pit of her stomach. "Are you sure, Thunder?"

He nodded and continued to lick his paws clean.

Thanerah and Hidan suddenly heard Tagor's booming voice from outside. "Hey! What's taking you guys so long!"

Thanerah groaned deeply in annoyance as she glared at the open door past Hidan's shoulder. She looked at his face and he nodded towards the door, "Come on." He softly grabbed her hand and guided her out of the apartment while Thanerah sent Thunder another apologetic look before she was out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Come on, babe. Don't look so upset because you had to leave that fucking mutt behind." Hidan said to her as he was waiting for their orders at the waiting counter with Thanerah while the staff was making the orders.<p>

They were in Starbucks and thankfully there weren't many people at this time. It must be around 10.20 PM or so. Thanerah still felt guilty for leaving Thunder behind and she was thinking of how she could make it up to him later on.

"I can't help it, Hidan."

He sighed softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to bring her body pressed against his, ignoring the stares from the people around them; perhaps they were in awe or something. That thought nearly made Hidan to smirk but he held the urge since right now isn't the best time. Instead he reassured his wife, "Stop worrying so fucking much, Tha. That fucking mutt can take care of himself. Okay?"

"But Hidan…"

He groaned softly at the back of his throat then said to her to try to ease her mind, "Tell you what; we'll buy him some fucking steak or something to make it up to him. Will that work with you, babe?"

Thanerah looked at him in the eye and nodded with a small smile.

He gave her a small grin, "Good. Now stop frowning and worrying. This is the time to enjoy our lives without worrying for Ukrahs to eat our souls."

She had to admit that he was right. She shouldn't worry **this** much. She let out an exaggerating sigh as she glanced around the Starbucks café. She returned her gaze to him, "You're right. I must be thinking too much."

She felt a soft warm kiss on the side of her forehead after pushing away from of her long black hair from her face. Her smile widened as she felt her cheeks slightly on fire. She glanced at Tagor who was sitting on one of those very comfortable couches and she saw him talking or flirting with an attractive woman who was just sitting a table away to his right.

Hidan caught her looking at her brother with an amusing expression so he looked away. He let out a small laugh when he saw Tagor. "Tch, at least he won't bother us that much anymore…" he mumbled under his breath.

Thanerah arched a brow at him as she look up, "What do you mean by that?"

He looked down at her and answered, "Remember those fucking times when we argue with each other about you being my wife and being his sister? And I can't do a bloody thing like kissing you and such whenever he's around. Always pestering me to lay my hands off you and it always pisses me off!"

The customers nearby was looking at him surprisingly for his dirty mouth and they glanced at Thanerah with curious eyes. She nervously laughed at them, "Don't worry, he's always like that."

They either looked unconvinced or even more curious while observing Hidan.

He tapped his finger on the wooden counter as he was getting impatient. "Fuck, what's taking so long?" he grumbled as he glared at the staff that was fumbling with a few things and was working here and there fast.

Thanerah patted his hard chest to try to calm him down, "Calm down, love. They're working. Give them some credit, honey."

He groaned softly as he combed his silver locks back, "I'll give them a piece of my mind if they don't do it quicker." He growled as he was looking VERY impatient with a small anime vein popping on his forehead.

She sighed softly as she softly leaned her head on his chest. He went slightly tense but he soon relaxed as he looked down at her curiously. "Babe? Something wrong?"

She let out a small laugh as she looked up at him, "I'm fine, really. You don't need to fuss over me that much."

He smirked down at her, "What? I can't fucking help it. It's husband instincts." She giggled softly and finally noticed their order came. "Finally…" Hidan muttered under his breath as he took his take away of café mocha. She took her take away peppermint mocha Frappuccino and Tagor's Ice Coffee with Milk and his blueberry cheesecake.

The couple went to the table where Tagor was sitting and was still flirting with the woman until they came. Thanerah noticed the woman giving her brother her phone number by using the tissue then she stood up and walked away seductively with her hips as she glanced at Tagor over her shoulder with interest in her eyes.

Tagor was smirking like mad as he used the tissue which she gave as a small fan. Thanerah placed his drink and cake on the dark wooden coffee table then snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. He finally snapped out of his thoughts and asked Thanerah, "W-What?"

"That's all I got? Was her ass really that hot?"

Both men looked at Thanerah surprisingly but they both had very different expressions after that. Tagor was looking at her with disgust and said "Ew!" But Hidan was the opposite; he was smirking widely as he let out a deep chuckle before sipping his drink as he was sitting on the opposite couch of Tagor.

Tagor said to her in a high pitch voice, "Tha, that's just disgusting! You're my sister! You shouldn't say things like that! And it's none of your business whether I was staring at her…you know…or not!"

Thanerah rolled her eyes to the ceiling as she sat down on the couch while sitting close to Hidan. He spread an arm so it was resting on the head of the couch. In response Thanerah leaned on his shoulder with a soft smile.

Tagor grumbled something under his breath then grinned widely when he looked at the woman's phone number in the tissue. "I can't wait to ask her out."

Hidan asked him, "Wait? Why didn't you ask her out when you had the fucking chance?"

"I did but she told me she had something important to do. She's a journalist and she had to finish some late work before it's published."

"Oooh a fucking journalist. That's gotta to be fucking fun." Said Hidan sarcastically and sipped some more of his drink.

Tagor glared at him, "Hey, don't get into my dating life! At least you're married!"

"Aren't you forbidden to date?"

"Yes but Father has made an exception for me to date…for the moment. He said that dating a few times will give me the experience since I barely had time years ago."

"But you still know that you can't take them into a serious relationship, you know?"

"I know that and that's why I have limitations of my own in the dating game. This is only to experience things until my father binds me with my mate. Until then, I got to practice."

Thanerah simply shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you say, bro. But just be careful with this whole dating game, okay?"

He waved her off with a lazy hand, "You worry too much, sis! Lighten up!" He drank some of his drink then asked her, "Are you up for the run?"

Thanerah groaned deeply which made Tagor to arch a curious brow at her. Hidan was having a hard time not to grin like a crazy maniac for what they did back in the lab so he continued to drink so Tagor wouldn't see. She gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry, but I'm going to have to pass on this one."

"Why?" he asked with a dry tone as he softly glared at Hidan; already knowing the answer to Thanerah's soreness and excuse to run.

Thanerah softly glared at her husband from the corner of her eyes and replied, "Let's just say that Hidan had gone over the line with me. I'm afraid I'm going to be out for days."

"But you're a Jashinist. Surely you can endure the pain."

"Not like this, Tagor. I seriously can't run in this condition."

Tagor groaned then growled at Hidan, "You've planned this, didn't you, bastard?"

Hidan looked away innocently, "Maybe…"

Thanerah rolled her eyes to the ceiling and whacked him softly on his chest. Though he didn't feel it but he was smirking like a maniac. Tagor shook his head as he grumbled inaudibly then used the fork to shove some of the blueberry cheesecake and gladly put it in his mouth.


	13. Doubts

**Sorry for taking so long! Been busy like crazy with school work and my exams are coming up real soon! So, wish me good luck! Argh, I'm so nervous! You know what to do from this point! Comment with some good or bad (i hope not) feedback!**

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do today, Hidan?" Thanerah asked casually as she sat down in the table with her breakfast and glass of orange juice. Hidan was sitting the opposite side of her with the same breakfast and orange juice.<p>

He answered her with a small groan as he pierced his cooked sausage, "Odan is really being a pain in the ass. And winter is starting today. Also the competition to find a damn Kryselis is going to begin soon."

Thanerah felt totally lost now as she watched him chewing his sausage calmly. He must have felt her stare because he looked up and arched a curious brow at her. "What?"

She let out a small defeated sigh, "You lost me, Hidan. What competition? And what the hell is a Kryselis?"

"And here I thought Dr. Raze was going to fill you in."

Thanerah slightly frowned as she remembered the old man, "Dr. Raze was more concentrated to find the Spirits than anything else." She grabbed a piece of sausage and whistled towards Thunder who was playing a ball of yarn; seriously he's acting like a cat. "Open wide, Thunder." She threw the sausage in the air and he caught it with his mouth with little effort.

She turned her attention back to Hidan, "Seriously, what competition?"

"The competition is part of the f**king Anniversary, babe. Whoever finds the first Kryselis gets to be honored guests in the Ball; sitting with the high class people and all that shit."

"What about the ones who don't make it?"

"They'll still come but they won't sit in the grand high table as the honored guests."

"Who will be coming?"

"Everyone," he said quite nonchalantly.

Thanerah looked at him queasily, "Everyone…?" she sounded nervous, and that's what Hidan could tell.

He smirked up at her and teased, "Are you f**king nervous, babe?"

"And why aren't you?"

Hidan opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off by her.

"Never mind, forget I ask that question."

He smirked at her quick mistreat and said, "Love, it's going to be fine. But when I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE who is a Jashinist, even the civilians. It's a good thing that there are no more Ukrahs to be worrying about so we can celebrate the Anniversary outside."

"How did you celebrate it before?"

"I got to f**king tell you, it wasn't pretty. Terribly crowded and easily getting crushed by the lot of them. But since there are fewer numbers these days, things will be more spacey than before."

"But isn't winter coming? Don't you think it would be inappropriate to celebrate the Anniversary outside? With the snow and all?"

He softly smirked at her, "Tha, we do this every year and Lord Jashin had made a specific area to celebrate the Anniversary. It's quite huge; huge enough to fit everybody and it's always warm so it's like spring inside but you can still see the snow outside."

"It's an enchanted area?"

"You can say that."

She couldn't help but to feel excited to see the event of the year. That's when she realized something. Hidan and she had been together for a year now. How time flies by so fast, she'll never know. Hidan saw her shocking expression and he immediately got worried.

"Tha, are you seriously okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" he asked as he moved forward, forward enough to lift up from his seat so he could feel her forehead to see if she had any fever.

She slightly rolled her eyes in the air and softly pushed his hand away, "I'm fine, love. Don't worry. I'm just…really surprised that we've been together for a year. Yet it doesn't feel like a year...you know?" She was blushing as she said that while diverting her eyes from him.

He looked at her with a surprised expression as well as he realized how long they have been together. He softly smiled and reached his hand forward so he could cover hers. She went a bit rigid in surprise but when she realized that it was him, she relaxed.

"Tha, many f**king things happened this year. But I'm happy to confess that meeting you was the best part."

She let out a small laugh, "Our first meeting was you sacrificing me while I was in the woods."

He frowned but he held her hand tightly, "If I knew you were going to be the love of my life, I would have taken you with me instead of killing you…" he trailed off as he remembered the first day they met.

Not really a romantic meeting, right?

She let out a small chuckle as she covered his hand with her free one, "Don't look so down, Hidan. Look how it turned out for us. I don't know what my life would be like now if I haven't met you."

She was happy to see that he lifted a small smile and let out a small chuckle himself, "Yeah…I guess you're right about that."

Knock! Knock!

They heard from the front door. They exchanged some curious looks and Hidan asked her, "Did you invite Tagor here while I was taking a f**king shower or something?"

She shook her head. She asked him, "Did you?"

"Now who the f**k would I invite them here? I just want to spend my days with you, Tha."

She smiled at him heartedly, "That's sweet of you, Hidan. But if neither of us invited anyone, then who the hell is that?"

The knocking came again, but this time it was louder. An angry voice was heard from outside, "Hey! Are you going to let me in or what!"

Hidan groaned deeply as they both recognized that voice. He asked Thanerah grouchily, "Does your brother have anything else to do than to f**king disturb us?"

"Nope," she answered him dryly.

Hidan – against his will – pulled his hand away from her and walked towards the front door with a very unpleasant expression. He opened the door and asked Tagor with a sneer, "Now what the f**k do you want now! Don't you have anything else to do!"

Tagor didn't looked surprise at all and simply answered him, "The High Priest wants to discuss with you about the Hunt. Apparently the others are already on their way to the Hunting Grounds."

"Why the f**k does my father want to discuss this kind of shit with me? Can't he discuss this with Wraith or someone else?"

"No," he replied flatly. "Now, get your ass over there. Odan's waiting for you at Wraith's office."

"Why couldn't he call me himself?"

"He did but you wouldn't pick up your damn phone so he called me!" Tagor explained as he crossed his arms on his chest with an annoying expression.

Hidan asked him after telling himself to calm down mentally, "Is that all?"

"Yeah bu-!"

He was cut off when Hidan closed the door. He returned to his seat as Thanerah said to him while looking at the door worriedly, "You didn't have to do that, you know?"

Hidan ate a piece of his egg and replied to her, "I don't really give a f**k about your brother."

"Hey!"

"But it's f**king true!" He defended himself as his mouth was half full.

She let out an exaggerated sigh, "Why can't you and Tagor go well with each other; for my sake at least."

"But I get so f**king angry whenever he disturbs us when we're alone! It's like he doesn't f**king believe that I'm a good husband to you."

Thanerah recalled the conversation she had with Tagor before Hidan came. It made her quiet for a moment in deep thought while Hidan was waiting for her response. He got a little worried so he asked her, "Tha, you okay?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing, Hidan."

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "_Thanerah_…Tell me the f**king truth." He said her name as a warning and reminder that he hated when she lied to him.

She softly smirked, *I keep forgetting that he can read me like a book. Bet he can feel my discomfort by our connection…*

Hidan arched a brow and asked "Why do you feel like you have some f**king doubts about our marriage?"

Thanerah looked up at him surprisingly then let out a small laugh, "You got that from our connection, didn't you?"

He smirked and lightly shrugged, "Hey? It's unavoidable." Then he turned his face serious, "Seriously though, what's on your mind?"

"…Before you came back yesterday, Tagor and I had a talk."

"About what?"

"Our marriage; whether I was happy or not." She smiled at him lovingly with the truth in her eyes, "And believe me, I'm really happy."

"Then what's the f**king problem?"

Her smile disappeared and he could see some doubts in her eyes, "You. Are you…happy with me?"

He looked quite surprise that she would ask him with such a silly question. If he was unhappy before he would have begged Lord Jashin to take his life away. He stood up from his seat which made Thanerah to flinch because she worried that he was going to walk away from her.

Instead he walk around the table and kneeled on one knee before her while holding both of her hands. "Tha, look at me."

She hesitated for a moment but finally looked at him in the eyes.

"Thanerah, I love you more than anything in the whole world. And I know you love me, too. There's nothing else that I would prefer to be than being your husband. If you die then I'll gladly follow by your side; whatever the cost."

Thanerah could feel tears threatening to come out of her eyes. She tried her best to fight back the tears as she stared at the love of her life but she was defeated as the tears finally escaped. Hidan brought his hand to her face so he could wipe away the escaped tears with his thumb.

"Tha…"

She let out a shaky sigh as she leaned her face against his warm palm. She smiled at him as the last tear escaped from her eyes, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have doubted you."

Hidan smirked at her, "Babe, do you trust me?"

"…I trust you with my life."

He leaned up to capture her lips but it was only for a peck. She whined deeply when he pulled away and he chuckled at her pout of disappointment. "Then don't listen to whatever the f**k your brother is saying. He's just jealous of what we have."

"Yeah…He told me that as well. Guess I gone over my head this time."

He glanced at the doorway then look back at Thanerah with a wide grin, "When winters comes I'll give you the time of your life."

Thanerah arched a brow at his mischievous grin and that twinkle in his eyes; he was definitely planning something. She asked him in suspicion with a playful smile, "Hidan, what are you planning?"

He leaned forward once again and pecked her nose. He pulled away with that mischievous grin still on his handsome face, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

She playfully whacked his chest, even though he didn't feel a thing from her weak attack. "That's not helping!" she scolded him but she was laughing.


	14. Practice! Practice!

**Please give me some good feedback! I'll type even faster! I'm seriously losing the grudge of this story! I'm really not joking this time!**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later…<p>

Thanerah was drinking some Cocoa with marshmallows floating on the surface. She blew it softly to try to cool it down while outside had started to snow. Thunder was sleeping on the floor near the fire place that Thanerah didn't noticed until Hidan summoned it by simply pressing an invisible button on the wall.

How he knows these things, she'll never know.

That made her to smile a bit before sipping her Cocoa softly. Hidan was not home, in fact he's out. He didn't tell her what it was but he said that he'll return in 15 minutes or so. But she wondered what where he was going.

* * *

><p>Hidan stopped in front of the door and knocked – more like banged – on the door hard while he felt his blood on fire under his skin. Let's just say that's he's completely furious.<p>

Why?

Because he couldn't believe that Tagor would put those things in his wife's head; making Hidan to seem unfaithful to her. It really boiled him in anger and he would like to be clear with his brother-in-law that he's seriously in love with his little sister.

After a few times of banging the door he got frustrated, "Oh, that is f**king it!" He stepped back and suddenly kicked the door open. It slammed on the wall and dropped to the floor flat while Tagor stood by the side with his jaw dropped in shock.

Tagor looked completely messy like he just got out of bed just now. He shot his head to Hidan and shouted, "What the hell was that for! I was going to open the damn door!"

Hidan shouted back with a sneer and rested his fists on his hips, "Well you should have answered the f**king door faster!"

Tagor did an X sign with his arms, "Okay, what the hell do you want!"

Hidan entered the apartment and stomped towards Tagor. He stabbed a finger at him as he shouted in anger, "Why the f**k were you making me seem unfaithful to Thanerah, you f**king bastard!"

He blinked a few times as he stared at him weirdly then he remembered the conversation. He scowled at him and growled, "Well what the hell was I supposed to do? I'm worried for her! I have the rights to worry my little sister!"

"Yeah but you don't need to give her any f**king doubts about our marriage! Look, I love her more than anything in this f**king world! And I would rather die than to let her to harm!"

"Then you'll kill her if you're dead!"

"Then I'll do my f**king best not to die! And you better stop putting these shitty f**king doubts in her head about our marriage! You're just f**king jealous that we have something that you don't!"

Tagor screamed in anger and spread his arms in furry, "YOU'RE F**KING RIGHT! I AM JEALOUS! ALL RIGHT!"

Hidan was shocked to hear that so he stared at Tagor with a shock expression as he felt the anger immediately extinguish. "What?" he asked, just to be certain that he wasn't hearing things.

Tagor groaned as he dropped his head down sulking. "You heard me…" he grumbled in defeat.

Hidan narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion, "You're…jealous? You're really f**king jealous?"

"…Y-Yeah." He let out a small laugh, "How pathetic is that?" He turned around and walked towards the couch so he could sit down. When he did he let out a long exaggerated sigh.

Hidan still couldn't believe that he would be jealous, but he is the oldest and he was supposed to be the one to get the things first before Thanerah. The love, the marriage…a family…all that. Hidan groaned softly at the back of his throat and walked towards the sulking Tagor.

He joined him and just sat there silently until Hidan suggested, "Well…if you want, we can help you to find a girl?"

He let out another small laugh, "No thanks. I don't want just a girl…I want my mate, but how long will that be?"

"…Why not talk to your father about this?"

"He kept saying that I have to wait…"

"…He told me the same when I requested him to send me to the afterlife. I didn't know why the f**k he refused to let me, no matter how many sacrifices I gave to him…But now, I guess I understand why he refused."

"…My sister?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I guess all these years are worth it after all. You just have to be f**king patient."

"Easy said than done."

Hidan smirked as he let out a small laugh, "Yeah…but it's definitely worth it in the end. Trust me on that."

* * *

><p>Thanerah finished her Cocoa and was going to stand up from her seat but she heard the door being opened. She looked to see that it was her husband. "Hi. What were you doing?" she asked.<p>

He looked up at her then strode across the room towards her. She arched a brow as he stood in front of her then suddenly bent down to capture her lips with his. She blinked a few times in confusion but she closed her eyes as she kissed him back.

It was a warm kiss until he softly pushed her down on the couch and took her empty mug away to throw it somewhere. When she heard the mug shattered when it hit the floor, she pulled away and stared at the broken mug. "Hida-!" She was cut off when he captured her lips again and he pinned her down on the couch as he was hovering over her.

She moaned softly then had to pull away from the kiss. He was going to kiss her again but she placed a finger on his lips to stop him. She asked him with an arched brow, "Hidan, tell me the truth."

He looked into her eyes for a moment then let out a heavy sigh of defeat. He rolled off her so he could lie on his back – the couch was quite big surprisingly – and Thanerah rested her chin on his chest as she looked at him.

"Hidan…" she called out his name to remind him that she's waiting for his answer.

He was quiet for a moment but she felt his hand circling on her lower back softly. "…I just had a talk with your brother. No big deal…" He simply said but he was looking at the ceiling.

Thanerah had a feeling that it was more than that. She lifted herself up so she could block Hidan's view with her face. "Hidan, what else are you not telling me?"

He looked into his wife's beautiful eyes and surprisingly lifted his head up so he could capture her lips with his. It was a soft warm kiss and Thanerah felt confused but she was enjoying the kiss. He pulled away and relaxed his head on the couch while looking up at her.

"Your brother is just getting too f**king impatient to get his mate." He truthfully told her.

She arched a brow at him, "He's…jealous?"

He shrugged his shoulders a bit and he pulled his arms from her so he could put it behind his head. She simply rested her body on top of his while looking down at him. She traced his shirt and unbuttoned two buttons so she could see more of his hard brick chest.

"Now what…?" she asked as she trailed her hand on his chest.

Hidan looked down to follow her finger and they hooked on his shirt then unbutton two more. He smirked up at her, "I can think of MANY things that we could do…"

She blushed then yelped in surprise when he swiftly carried her in his arms, stood up from the couch and walked towards their bedroom. Thunder was in the living room and he whimpered softly as he covered his face with his paws. *[_Not again!_]*

* * *

><p>Thanerah giggled softly yet tiredly as he was trailing loving kisses on her bare sweaty shoulder while she was lying on her back, her raven hair damped from her sweats, her body tangled with the bed sheets that were slightly damped by their sweats.<p>

He smiled as he continued to plant love bites on her salty skin then kissed the back of her ear, "I love making love to you." He kissed the back of her ear once more and he heard her reply.

"I love you, too."

He pressed his bare sweaty body against hers but he tried not to put his whole weight onto her or else she'll suffocate…What the hell? She's a Jashinist!

Then he started to stop kissing her and just hold her close to him in deep thought. Then he suddenly asked her, "Do you want anything?"

She was confused and asked him, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean are you happy with the way things are?"

"Of course I'm happy. Didn't we establish those weeks ago?"

"I f**king know that. It's just that…do you want to go to the next…you know…the next step?"

He felt her flinch and she turned her head to look up at him surprisingly. "Wh-What?"

He immediately started to regret asking her that question and he said as he sat up, "Forget I said a f**king thing." He quickly pushed the damped sheets off and rushed to the bathroom to take a cold shower to try to clear his mind.

Thanerah felt rigid but she was still utterly surprised of Hidan's proposition. She quickly wrapped her sheets around and went after her husband as she heard the shower turning on. When she entered the bathroom she called out to her husband who was already hiding behind the thin curtains and was showing roughly.

"Hidan, talk to me! What are you trying to say?" She pushed the shower curtains away but his back was facing her. "Hidan," she grabbed his shoulder and softly turned him around so he was facing her. She asked him, "Do…Do you want to have kids?"

He sighed heavily and grumbled as he hung his head, "I knew I shouldn't have asked that f**king question…" He turned off the shower and grabbed the nearby black towel so he could wrap it around his waist. He pushed his silver locks to his hairstyle and asked his wife while looking at her in the eyes. "Do you?"

She didn't know what to say, but she had thought about it for a while. She stuttered as she answered, "W-Well…I…I'm…expecting for us to have a child…someday. I mean…we-we are married after all."

He felt relief that she wasn't freaking out as he thought. He stepped out of the shower so he could stand a foot before her. He held her arms softly as he asked her, "Tha, do you want to have a baby with me?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes…but…" her smile faded as she could feel doubts in the pit of her stomach.

"What?"

"W-What about the Natoku? Are you certain that it's wise to have a child now?"

He let out a deep sigh, "That's what I was thinking…I don't want to risk it but…" He let out another heavy sigh as he looked away, "…It has been so long since I yearned of having a family of my own."

Her eyes softened and she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his torso. He glanced down at his wife and wrapped his arms around her as his response to her comfort.

"…I had no idea that you wanted a family of your own. I thought that you wouldn't want to have a child before our first year as a married couple."

"But I've been living for so f**king long. When I first started Jashinism, I was relieved at first that I don't need to be committed to someone so I could have the time of the world to pleasure myself." She flinched but he quickly continued, "But after a few years of watching my life being wasted and watch others having things that I thought I don't need. I f**king realized that I do need them but…you know with Jashinism that it's forbidden, so I was alone."

Thanerah could feel tears brimming in her eyes so she shut them quickly and buried her face in his chest.

"But now that I have you, I can have the things that I couldn't have before. I know it sounds f**king weird from me but I just needed to say that off my chest."

She lifted her face up and she didn't notice that a tear or two escaped from the corner of her eyes. He brought his hand up and wiped the tears off with his thumb. She smiled at him, cupped his face and brought his lips on hers. It lasted shorter than he thought but what she said next made his stomach to flip in joy.

"I can't wait to have children with you, Hidan." She seductively wrapped her arms around him so the bed sheet dropped immediately. "When can we start?"

He was slightly surprised by this but he grinned widely like a crazy sex maniac – hell, he probably is! – Hidan wrapped his arms around her. "Well…if we want to have a baby, we'll have to wait for that special f**king holiday to…_breed_," Thanerah shivered by the word yet it sounded very arousing. She moaned softly as he was already giving her neck some soft kisses. "Until then…," he grinned evilly "…that gives us a good time to _practice_."


	15. Ice

**Sorry for not posting for such a long time! School is now killing me! But it would be nice to see some reviews! Thanks! And thanks to those who did!**

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" asked Thanerah as she was outside – for the first time without having to fear any deadly Ukrahs – with her beloved husband who was putting on some ice skaters on.<p>

He grinned at her sheepishly, "Come on, Tha! This is going to be f**king fun! You'll see!" He tied the laces together tightly and stood up from the stone that he was sitting on. He held out Thanerah's own pair of ice skaters and waved them to her, "Come on, Tha. I know you f**king want to."

She sighed heavily as she shifted her weight on one leg and wrapped her arms around her to keep herself warm from the bitter cold. "You're beginning to sound like Tobi. You know that, right?"

His glumly stared at her and flatly said, "Please don't remind me of that annoying childish f**ker. He really gets on my nerves." He mentioned her to come here, "Now come here. I'll even help you."

She sighed heavily once more and looked around the scenario before her. There was a large frozen pond while the land was covered in snow and the trees were bare from the cold. They were all alone while everyone else was back in Jontha and they were preparing to go to the Hunting Grounds.

But Hidan didn't seem to be bothered by right now.

She had to ask him, "Hidan, why are we not preparing to go to the Hunting Grounds like the others?"

He sighed heavily and she could see a heavy fog coming out from his mouth. "Tha, I f**king know the routine of this game. And I've already f**king prepared us for the Hunting Grounds so don't you f**king worry about it. Right now, can we f**king enjoy our time together?"

She shivered a bit since the cold was really getting into her. She glanced over her shoulder to look at the path they went through to get here. "Well…" she returned her gaze to her husband who was crossing his arms on his chest, "…I suppose so. But I don't know how to skate."

Hidan smirked widely at her, "Don't worry, Tha. I'll help you."

He held out a hand out to her and she accepted it without hesitation. He brought her down on the stone that he sat on before, kneeled down and helped her putting on her ice skaters. She watched as he tied her shoe laces together tightly and groaned softly when he tied it tightly.

He only grinned up at her and stood up. "Come on. I know you're going to f**king love this." He held out a hand to her as he faced towards the frozen pond.

Thanerah felt incredibly nervous when she glanced at the frozen pond but she found comfort when she looked back to her husband. She accepted his hand with a soft smile and he brought her on the frozen pond.

She nearly slipped when she first stepped foot on the ice but he held her tightly to prevent her from falling down completely. He chuckled as she was holding onto him for dear life when she fell. He teasingly said to her as he held her up strongly, "Don't worry, Tha. I got you."

She softly glared at him.

But he only chuckled more.

He enthused to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand, "It's really simple. Just try to skate around a few times."

She felt incredibly nervous right now and she tried to move her feet but she found it quite difficult to move at all on the ice. She groaned deeply in frustration when she gave up, "Argh, this is impossible!" She pleaded him, "Can we please go home?"

He shook his head with a crazy grin, "No. Not until you learn how to f**king skate."

She grimaced when he started to pull her with him as he skated around a bit. She slipped a few times but he managed to hold her up every time, but there were times when he _nearly_ let her slip. She scolded him for that and wanted him to stop playing around with her but he was enjoying this too much.

* * *

><p>"Remind me never to go ice skating with you again…" groaned Thanerah as she was leaning the side of her face against his chest while he was carrying her back home in bridle-style.<p>

He chuckled a bit and said, "But babe, you have to admit that that was pretty f**king hilarious."

She softly glared up at him, "You're not the one who fell on your butt 13 times after your spouse surprisingly pushes you!" She whacked his chest but he didn't seem to be affected by it.

He simply shrugged, "Hey, I was only trying to help you skate."

"Well don't because I'm not going to do that again…EVER!"

"Don't be so f**king sure about that, Tha. We're immortal, remember? You might change your mind in the future."

"…Probably but I know that I won't skate any time soon."

He chuckled once more, "Okay, okay, fair enough."

* * *

><p>Days later…<p>

"So this is the Hunting Grounds?" asked Thanerah as she looked at her surroundings after the ship landed on a clear spot in a large forest.

Her husband appeared by her side, "Yep."

"And you think this Kryselis is still here? Even before the end of the Ukrahs?"

"Many beasts lived in the outside **with** the f**king Ukrahs. I don't know how the f**k they did it but they just did."

Tagor appeared by her side, "But that doesn't mean that we should put our guard down. These Kryselis are deadly; especially their poisons."

Thanerah arched a brow at her older brother, "You've hunt a Kryselis before?"

"No. I just heard these rumors. Nothing more."

"But did you ever wanted to join the hunt?"

"Why would I be interested in a hunt while I was still trying to protect my own skin from Ukrahs? Ukrahs are enough, thank you very much. This kind of competition is favored by the Jashinists. Not werewolves."

She held her arms out in a defensive way, "All right, don't need to get all offensive, brother. I was just asking."

She held a hand out to let the light snow to land on her palm and it melted when it touched it. Then suddenly they heard a loud screech from afar and it echoed through the woods.

"That's a Kryselis cry…" mumbled Hidan and he flexed his shoulders a bit as the other Jashinists were coming out of their ships after landing. He turned his gaze to the two siblings, "But first we have to settle before we can begin the f**king hunt. It's going to be a long one; Kryselis are not f**king stupid, unfortunately."

He grabbed his wife's hand and dragged her towards a direction. Tagor sighed heavily and followed them from behind with Thunder walking beside him.

* * *

><p>Thanerah let out a long relief sigh when she entered the warm room that they were given after reaching the Ceremonial place. It was true of what her husband said before. Inside it was warm like spring but outside was still snowing.<p>

She placed her bag on the double sided bed and gladly sank on it but she was surprised when she heard the bed creaked by rough springs. "Oh no…" she muttered.

Hidan looked at the bed with an uneasy look as she tested the bed once again by hopping on it a bit. She looked at him queasily and asked him, "Do we really want this room? I mean, this bed is so…so…"

", f**ked up?" he finished her sentence and placed his hands on the side of his hips.

She agreed with him with a nod. She glanced at Thunder and asked him, "What do you think?"

Thunder's response was a nod as well.

She asked her husband, "Can we change rooms?"

He sadly shook his head, "No. The rest of the f**king rooms are already booked with the others. Guess luck is not on our side, babe."

"Yeah, but if we…" she softly blushed "…you know…Do you think the others will hear us?"

"No doubt about it." Then he suddenly made a big grin, "But I don't really f**king care of what they think. Let them be envy of us."

Her blush darkened and she didn't realize that he was right in front of her. She snapped back into reality when she felt her lips being covered by his and she muffled in surprise. Before they could get any further, she softly pushed him away but not too far.

She softly smiled at him, "Hidan, as much as I would like to do that. We have to hunt."

He frowned at her deeply and whined, "Come on, Tha! I'm already turned on." He tried to reclaim her lips again but she held him back strongly, surprisingly.

"We can do it **after** we're done. And I'll let you be in control if you'll behave."

He sighed heavily and moved to sit on the bed next to her, "Fine. If it makes you happy, then I'll f**king behave."

She firmly planted a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks, love. You're really a good man."

He rolled his eyes a bit, "I'm not a good man, Tha. I'm a good husband. Those are completely different, you know?"

She gave him another kiss on the cheek, "Keep telling yourself that, but I won't change my mind about it."


	16. Hunt

Tagor couldn't help but to ask Hidan, "What the hell are we supposed to do now? Pick through the bushes with sticks?" he asked with _such_ enthusiasm.

Right now, the Jashinists are spreading around the Hunting Grounds to find the first Kryselis to win the competition but Thanerah didn't care about it. The Hunting Grounds were mostly covered in snow but that didn't stop the hunt. Hidan glanced at Tagor over his shoulder and said with a small growl of annoyance, "First we'll have to find some fucking bait for the Kryselis to come out from its hiding. But be aware that there are other…fucking monsters amidst around here."

Tagor grumbled with sarcastic delight, "_Wonderful_…"

Thanerah arched a brow at her older brother, "What made you so grouchy all over a sudden, brother?"

He shook his head and shifted more of his weight on his right leg, "It's nothing."

She and her husband exchanged some discreet weird glances at each other but they'll ask him later. She asked Hidan, "So, where should we start?"

"We'll just look through the area for a bit. See if we 'll have any luck to find a Kryselis before the others."

"Do we necessarily have to find a Kryselis? I mean, I'm not that eager to sit in the fancy table with the top guests."

"I know, but capturing a Kryselis is an honor in Jashin traditions. It also marks you nobility."

"Really?" asked Thanerah with an arched brow. She never thought of herself as a noble woman, but it's not like Hidan would mind getting the title of Lordship even though he's the son of the High Priest already.

He nodded and scanned the area as he tightened his coat to keep himself warm from the bitter cold. "Come on, I don't want to freeze to death."

* * *

><p>Thanerah kneeled down when she saw a spot of blood on the white snow. They were climbing on an old stair case until the blood caught her eyes. Hidan kneeled beside her to examine the tainted snow as well. She asked him, "Do you think it's from a Kryselis or something else?"<p>

Tagor stated her, "I heard that Kryselises bites for dominance. So it's a possibility that it's from them."

She asked them, "Do you think we could use this to divert rivals?"

Tagor nodded in agreement, "Good idea. We'll do that."

Suddenly they heard another Kryselis noise but it was closer than before. Hidan and Thanerah stood up from the ground while staring at the distance where the sound came from. Tagor asked them when he stood by their side, "Do you think we can mimic that?"

The couple looked at him flatly as if they were looking at an idiot. Hidan slightly sneered at him as he said, "Do you really think that I can make a fucking sound like that? What about you?"

Tagor narrowed his eyes at him, "Don't make me bite you."

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Oh please! The only person that I allow to fucking bite me is Thanerah!"

Now he looked disgusted, "Ew! That's my sister you're talking about!"

Hidan glared at him, "Deal with it, bitch! Can you stop being a goody two shoes for just one fucking minute, will you!"

Thanerah couldn't take it anymore then she stomped her way to stand between them. They both stopped immediately when they saw her and she scolded them with hard glares, "Enough, you two! This is getting us nowhere! Now come on! We have a Kryselis to catch, remember!"

They both groaned deeply but they didn't argue any further.

She sighed heavily as she felt slightly frustrated, *Why can't they get along for just one day? Is that too much to ask?* She softly rubbed her forehead to ease the throbbing pain in her head.

* * *

><p>"So…this is the spot?" asked Tagor as he looked at his surroundings as they were in a small clearing. Perfect to bait a Kryselis.<p>

Hidan scanned the area and nodded. He grinned widely as he said, "Yep. This is the perfect fucking place to bait a Kryselis." Then he said as he looked at the two siblings, "Now we need a good fucking bait." He grinned widely towards Tagor, "I believe you're perfect for the fucking job."

Tagor looked very, very irritated, "What?" he growled, "why me?"

Hidan simply answered with a small shrug, "Because I said so."

"Why you little…" Tagor wanted nothing more than to punch his face right now, but his little sister stood in his way with a death glare.

"How many times do I have to monitor you two! I'll be the bait!"

Both men immediately protested, "NO!"

"Whether you like it or not, I'm the bait!"

She was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and she was forced to face her husband. "Tha, are you fucking crazy! You could get killed in this!"

"Thanerah, I would have to agree with your lunatic husband!" agreed Tagor as he stood by his side. He sighed heavily in defeat and said as he spread his arms in the air in defeat, "And I'll be the bait!"

Before Thanerah could say a single word, she heard Hidan's voice. "Tha, don't…" He slightly growled like a little threaten. His voice softened a bit as he slightly loosened his hold on her shoulders, "…just don't. Okay? I really, really don't want to risk it…again."

Thanerah knew what he was talking about and it made her to feel slightly guilty. She leaned forward to capture his lips for a small peck then pulled away before he could return it. "All right…" she turned her attention to her older brother, "Now, how are we going to make you a good bait…?"

Hidan turned his head to him to give him a wide grin, "I know a perfect fucking way…" He released his wife, stood before Tagor, pulled out a knife and cut his wrist to draw out his blood.

Tagor narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion, "Hidan…what the hell are you doin'?"

He didn't reply and just suddenly splashed his own blood on Tagor, also planting some blood marks on his face.

"H-Hey!" protested Tagor as he quickly pushed his bloody hand away from his face. "What the hell was that for!"

"The bait needs to be alive, don't you think? And the fucking blood really attracts those fucking beasts out of its hiding. Now, dance around like a crazy fucking lunatic!" He said with such enthusiasm.

Tagor looked like he will explode in rage at any second and he growled at him as he asked, "Are you fucking serious?"

Hidan grinned widely and placed his hands on the side of his hips, "Come on, pup. We don't have it all fucking day, you know?"

Tagor glanced at his little sister and she responded with "It's either this or I'm the bait."

Hidan growled at him, "You better fucking do it."

"What about you, asshole!" asked Tagor with an anime vein popping on his forehead.

"Just do the fucking dance! Or I'll decapitate you and use it to get the fucking beast here!"

"Fine! Fine!" shouted Tagor in defeat then he started to _dance_ around like a lunatic as he was _advised_ by Hidan. Hidan himself look like he was going to burst in laughter at any moment as he watched Tagor.

Thanerah got to her husband's side and whispered to him, "You are a very, very cruel man, love."

"Oh, I fucking know," he turned his head to smirk down at her then he wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer to him, ", but that's one of the things you love me about."

She smiled widely and quickly kissed him. He responded quickly and didn't bother to be gentle with her. They quickly had to pull away when they heard a growl from the within the forest and rough rustling through the trees. They both look to see Tagor frozen in his spot and he was looking at the direction where the sound was coming from.

Suddenly a large beast came pouncing out from its hiding spot and Tagor quickly jumped out of the way before the beast AKA Kryselis roared loudly in the air that made the earth to slightly shaken.

The Kryselis was a four legged beast; with blue scales; weird fins that are like wings that came out from its elbows; fin spikes from its head to its lower back and a mouth with sharp teeth.

Thunder growled and immediately charged up just as the Kryselis looked at Tagor. It snarled at him and was going to attack him but Thunder quickly sent his lightning bolts at it. The Kryselis screeched in response and immediately turned its attention from Tagor to Thunder.

Hidan immediately put his wife behind him as he pulled out his weapon. "Come on, come on…" he muttered impatiently as he expanded his scythe to its fullest and went tense when the Kryselis charged towards them.

Thanerah's Krystol spread itself until her chest and she formed an arm sword. She quickly jumped to the side when the Kryselis charged through but Hidan didn't jump away, he dodged it. He quickly used his scythe to cut one of its legs and it fell to the ground.

Hidan didn't hesitate to raise his scythe and stabbed through the beast. It screeched but quickly went limp.

He smirked and pulled his scythe out from the beast then put it on his back. "Tch, that was easier than I thought." He kneeled down to examine the beast, "It's still a pup though…"

Thanerah got to his side as her Krystol retreated back to its original form. "Now that we got our Kryselis, what now?"

Hidan stood up and faced her, "We'll inform Odan about this. Then we'll prepare ourselves for the celebration tonight. I hope you got something fancy for tonight."


	17. Champions

**Reviews please!**

* * *

><p>Thanerah smiled at herself in the mirror as she was wearing a beautiful light grey gown that she bought from Jontha. She put on some light make-up and she slightly curled her hair (although it was curly enough). She never showed Hidan this because she wanted to surprise him.<p>

*I wonder if he'll like this…* she thought as she looked at her sides.

Her husband was in the bathroom to take a shower but he showered quickly and it probably changing right now.

Thanerah glanced at Thunder to see him sleeping on the carpet, so she asked him, "What do you think?"

Thunder opened his eyes to observe her and he replied *[_I think it looks good on you. How come I've never seen this dress before?_]*

She giggled as she made a small twirl, "I wanted to make it a surprise for Hidan."

She suddenly heard a deep chuckle from behind, "And it's fucking working."

Thanerah quickly spun around to see her husband smirking at her while leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"You look amazing, Tha." He compliment and strode across the room towards her.

She blushed as he approached while he was wearing a normal black tuxedo with no tie but his shirt was open to expose a glimpse of his chest. Not surprising. He got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist then brought her against his body.

Her blush deepened but she welcome his warmth. Hidan grinned "We look good…" he suddenly stated.

She had no idea what he was talking about until he nodded towards the full length mirror. She looked at their reflection and had to, surprisingly, agreed with her husband. She felt a warm kiss on her cheek and she couldn't help but to giggle like a little girl.

She stopped giggling when she felt his hands moving and they both pressed against her stomach flatly. Thanerah knew what he was thinking about so she covered his hands with her own as she leaned more onto him.

She asked him, "Do you really want to have a child?"

"…I won't mind." It was his turn to ask her, "Do you?"

She was quiet for a moment then shook her head, "No."

The thought of having a baby together was exhilarating to her. She could already imagine him playing with their child in a fake wrestle or something that fathers and children do with each other. She smiled widely at her little imagination and Hidan wondered why she suddenly smiled.

He asked her as he slightly tugged her to get her attention, "What are you thinking about, Tha?" he asked in such a teasing tone with a grin coming up to his face as well.

She softly giggled and replied, "I-It's nothing."

He suddenly tickled her side and she jumped a bit, "Come on, Tha. Tell me."

She grabbed his wrist and be certain that his hands weren't going to tickle her again. She quickly released his wrists and turned around to face him. She confessed her little imagination to him, "Well, I was thinking about our future when our baby comes. You know?"

He started to have his own little imagination as well then snickered. Now it was her turn to be curious. "What?" she asked him.

He scratched the side of his face quite sheepishly and answered her, "Well…I was thinking of how I'm going to teach him or her about Jashinism."

She arched a suspicious brow at him, "Are you certain that we should teach our child the bloody ways of Jashinism? I don't want to hurt my baby by piercing a stake through its stomach."

"What? Of course not! Not until he or she is at age! 13 or 14 are good enough for him to stab himself, but he – or she – will learn about the fucking traditions about Jashinism. Sound good enough to you, babe?"

She thought about it for a moment and nodded with approval. "Okay, we'll do that."

He murmured to her then asked her, "Tell me. How many kids do you want?"

"Um…" she thought about it for a moment then shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. How many do you want?"

He looked away from her in deep thought and mumbled, "Well…at first I wanted…2 or 3 but now…" then he suddenly stopped and was staring at something, "Eight."

She gawked at him, "Ei-Eight!"

He turned his attention back to her and gawked as well in shock, "Fuck! You want eight fucking kids! Are you nuts!" When he figured out why she suddenly stated that, he started to laugh.

She narrowed her eyes at him and asked grouchily, "What the hell is so funny?"

His laughter died and he softly cupped her chin to turn her head to look at the clock which is 2 past 8. Now she understood why he said that. "Oh…" she could feel her cheeks on fire in embarrassment as he released her chin.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the doors, "Come on. It's going to start."

* * *

><p>"Congratulations for your marriage." Said a middle age man with nearly white hair with blue eyes with his wife standing beside him with a kind smile on her face and she was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress. He shook Hidan's hand and Hidan just smiled politely at them with a secured arm wrapped around Thanerah's waist.<p>

"Thanks…" Hidan replied and quickly released the old man's hand. He then started to pull Thanerah towards a direction, "Now if you'll excuse us."

He quickly walked away from the couple and when Hidan was certain that they were out of the old couple's sight he stopped and let out a relieving sigh. "Fuck, I thought we would never get away from them…" he muttered under his breath as he glanced over his shoulder and saw the old couple talking to someone else.

Thanerah arched a curious brow at him, "You got a problem with that couple? I find them nice."

Hidan returned his gaze to his wife, "I just want to spend my time with you and not talking to old geezers."

He received some soft glares from the old couples around them and Thanerah let out a nervous chuckle, "I-I'm terribly sorry…"

They continued to glare at Hidan then turned their attentions elsewhere but some walked away while feeling irritated.

She softly glared at her husband and when he saw her glare, he asked her, "What the fuck did I do?"

She sighed heavily and rubbed the side of her forehead softly while grumbling something inaudible. Suddenly they heard Odan's voice, "Can I have your attention, please!"

Everyone turned their heads to the High Priest who was holding a golden goblet full of wine to the guest.

"I thank you all for coming to this event of the season! I am honored to say congratulations to the couple who found the first Kryselis in the competition. Hidan, Thanerah, can you come here please!"

Thanerah could feel her heart racing in her chest as Hidan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Odan. After they approached, Hidan wrapped an arm around her shoulders while facing the guests and was holding her hand with his free one with a small smirk on his face.

Thanerah just felt shy and refused to make any eye contact with the guest. No doubt she was blushing as well.

Odan said to the guest, "Not only they are the winners of this contest. They are also the Heroes who saved the world from the Ukrahs."

Everyone clapped to them and Thanerah's blush deepened. Hidan could tell that she was slightly discomforted so he tightened his hold around her to ease her shyness. He whispered in her ear to ensure her, "Don't worry, Tha. They won't bite."

She glared at him from the corner of her eyes at his little joke, she softly growled at him, "Make one more move and I will kill you."

He let out a small chuckle then planted a kiss on her cheek, "I love you, too."

They received some 'awe' from the crowd and the couple received applause for their affections. Thanerah blushed furiously and buried her face in her husband's chest. Some people chuckled but they continued to clap. Her husband chuckled as well but he never ceased his embrace around her.

Odan cleared his throat after the applause ended then he mentioned someone to come. Tagor came while holding a small flat box and he opened it to reveal two golden shiny medals on a red flat cushion. Hidan softly nudged his wife to look and when she did, she gasped.

Odan grabbed the first medal and held it before his son, "And I am honored to give them this medal as our Champions of the order." He put the medal around Hidan's neck as everyone applause once more then Odan grabbed the other medal and put it around Thanerah's neck.

He said to both of them, "Congratulations you two," he suddenly leaned closer with a wide smirk ", and congratulations for _trying_." He winked at them then turned around to face the guest, "Now, please enjoy yourselves. That's all for tonight." He turned his attention to the musicians, "Music!"

The music started to play and everyone quickly cleared the dance floor so some may dance.

Thanerah and Hidan felt surprised after Odan congratulate them. She asked Hidan, "D-Do you think he knows that we're…"

"Trying to get pregnant?"

She nodded.

He let out a small sigh, "Well…I'm not fucking surprised. He can see the fucking future for fuck's sake!"

She was now curious so she asked him, "Shouldn't you be able to see the future as well?"

"I'm still working on it, Tha. Do you have any fucking idea how difficult this is? First it's the Knight; I'm still not used to its powers and I'll need a lot of practice on it."

She let out a small sigh and glanced at her Krystol, "I wonder how long I will turn into a Knight…"

"Hey," he grabbed her hand to get her attention, ", you'll be fine. You'll get there someday."

She let out a small laugh, "I do hope so…"

Then she remembered something. Something when the day she _died_. She turned to look at her husband solemnly, "Hidan, there's something I need to talk to you about…"

He could sense the tone that she was getting serious, "What?"

She opened her mouth to say something but suddenly she felt a strong arm wrapped around her neck, "Hey! You two need to dance!" said Tagor with a wide grin and a wink.

They both groaned and softly glared at him for intruding. Hidan growled at him, "We're kind a busy here."

Tagor started to whine, "Come on! Dance! Like _real _couples do!"

Thanerah glanced at the dance floor and watched as the couples danced. The last time they were like that was when they **had** to dance when they were undercover as a couple back at the mansion during one of the Akatsuki missions.

She looked at her husband and suggested, "Why not? Will one dance hurt?"

Hidan looked at his wife and he could see that she wants to dance. He glanced at the dance floor and merely shrugged his shoulders, "Fuck, why not?"

Thanerah smiled happily until she was suddenly being pushed into the dance floor by her older brother. "H-Hey!"

"Come on, you two! Just dance already!" He finally pushed them into the dance floor and they both glare at Tagor for pushing them.

Hidan cleared his throat a bit and held out a hand out to Thanerah. She smiled at him and accepted it.

* * *

><p>"Now," Hidan turned around to face Thanerah after closing the door of their bedroom after the celebration was over. ", tell me what's bothering you."<p>

Thanerah sat on the bed and patted her side to mention him to sit with her. He did so and she breathed in deeply since she's going to explain what happened with the last conversation with her father.

"Hidan, my father and I had a talk when I 'died'…"


	18. Surprise

"All over a sudden we're going to the Yorthar? Do you have any bloody idea how far that is? And how old those lands are?" asked Tagor as he stared at the couple before him in disbelief.

Thanerah told him everything and she kind of expected that kind of reaction from him. She asked him with a huff, "Look, father told me this and we need it as soon as possible. Are you coming or not? It's your choice." She crossed her arms on her chest while looking into her brother's eyes.

Tagor was softly debating with himself mentally and he glanced at Hidan to have an advice, which he might have regret of it later. Hidan shook his head, "Don't look at me, pup. Bringing Thunder is troublesome enough. I don't want to bring another pup on this."

Tagor glared and growled at him inhumanly, "You're so damn lucky that my sister cares for you so damn much…"

He only smirked widely and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, "What the fuck can you do? I'm damn charming."

Tagor rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "Oh Zevrah, save me…" he muttered under his breath.

Thanerah's mind clicked again and she asked him, "Say…do you know the werewolf culture?"

Her brother looked at her and said, "Of course I know!"

She glared at him from his tone, "Don't need to get so **macho** on me, brother! I was just asking!"

Hidan couldn't help to snicker but he tried to stop it by covering his mouth with his hand. Tagor glared at him then returned his gaze to his little sister. "Okay, sorry about that. But are you sure it's best to go to Yorthar without bringing any more companions to ease up the numbers?"

She shrugged her shoulders with a confident smirk, "What's the worst that could happen?"

He let out a small laugh, "I was afraid you might say that, sister…" Then he looked at her solemnly, "And I'm definitely coming. I'm not going to let my baby sister to venture into dangerous lands."

Hidan joined in the conversation, "And you think I want her to go there? I fucking begged her to stay and let me handle this but she was being stubborn."

She felt incredibly annoyed since she felt like a ghost to them, "And you know that she's standing right here?" she asked with a growl.

Both men looked at her, "Sorry babe." Her husband apologized to her before planting a quick kiss on her cheek. She couldn't help to blush furiously and she looked away from him.

"Hi-Hidan…!" she tried to scowl him but it was impossible while her heart was racing rapidly in her chest with her stomach filled with countless butterflies.

He smirked down at her then turned his gaze back to his brother-in-law, "Well? What the fuck are you waiting for? Go pack your stuff already or we're leaving without you!"

After Tagor left but not without giving Hidan a hard glare, Hidan turned his attention to Thanerah. "Are you fucking sure that we should bring your brother along? Thunder is as bad enough as it is."

Thunder growled and bitten Hidan's leg.

"Fuck!" he screamed in pain and he glared down at Thunder. "Why you little…" he growled as he glared at Thunder.

Thanerah quickly said to them, "Can you two just get a long already? It's nearly been a year so just get it over with!"

* * *

><p><strong>Days later…<strong>

"Okay, this is…not really a nice place, is it?" asked Tagor as he looked at his surroundings. The area they were in looked like a desert with very little vegetation and right ahead was a camp with wooden spikes as their walls; surrounding the camp.

Thanerah asked her husband as he was looking at the wooden spike wall. "Do you think it's in there?"

"It better. If it isn't, I'll be pissed off and I'll sacrifice every each of them to Lord Jashin."

Thanerah breathed in softly to calm herself because she was quite nervous to face the mercenaries that have the Key. She asked the two men, "First things first: getting inside. Got any brilliant ideas?"

"Why can't we just barge in and asked them _nicely_?" Tagor sarcastically suggested.

"You're not helping," said Thanerah in annoyance as she glared at him.

Hidan smirked, "Fuck, why not use that? It's not like we can die if they shoot their weapons at us? We're Jashinists after all."

"Yeah but I would like to enter without ruining my clothes, thank you very much."

Suddenly they heard a faint shout from ahead, "Intruders! Sound the alert!"

Suddenly cages that were unnoticed before was opened and two medium size rhinos with parts of its armor made out of metal. "You got to be kidding me…" Thanerah muttered under her breath as she summoned her Krystol.

Hidan brought his scythe out but he looked confident as he stared at the charging mammals. "Let me handle this."

Tagor intrude, "Oh no, no, no. I'm not going to stand by so idly." He phased into a werewolf.

Hidan arched a brow down at Tagor, "Sure that's wise? Their armor is rougher than you think." He quickly wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and jumped out of the rhino's attack.

When they landed, Thanerah said to him, "Hidan, haven't we talk about this yesterday!"

He grinned down at her sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Tha but I can't fucking help it. I'm your husband after all." He looked past her and his eyes widen, "Shit!"

He quickly pushed Thanerah away in an instant when he saw the rhino charging at him at the last minute. It hit Hidan in the gut and stopped. Hidan rolled on the dirt and groaned deeply.

"Hidan!" cried out Thanerah and she quickly got to his side as Tagor suddenly got on the rhino's back and bite its neck while Thunder was fighting with the other rhino.

Hidan groaned deeply, opened his eyes and glared at the rhino that Tagor was attacking. "Fuck…I should have seen that coming."

Thanerah couldn't help from smirking at him, "Aren't Jashinists supposed to like the pain?"

"True but still…" He flexed his shoulders and they heard a bone crack. "Fuck!"

The two rhinos finally fell dead and Tagor phased back into human with the rhino's blood around his mouth. He spat at the ground on his side and wiped the blood off with the back of his hand. "Shit, it's nastier than I thought…"

He looked at the direction where the voice was coming from. "We should hurry. I bet their getting reinforcements…"

"_Terrific_…" Thanerah muttered sarcastically and blew some of her hair away from her face. She helped Hidan up from the ground and he pulled away so he could crack his neck.

"Shit, that really fucking hurt…" he complained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Tagor rolled his eyes to the sky, "You're husband is quite a wimp, sis. Are you sure he's a General?"

Hidan glared at him hard with a deadly sneer, "What the fuck was that, _pup_?" he growled nearly inhumanly.

Thanerah glanced at Thunder and asked, "A little help, please?"

Thunder nodded, charged up and sparked the two men. They both yelped in pain and jumped a bit in shock. They turned their heads to glare at Thunder but he quickly nodded towards Thanerah so their glared at her.

"What that really necessary!" they both asked in unison with scowled expressions.

"Yes," she said to them flatly with her arms crossed on her chest.

* * *

><p>Tagor kept looking at his surroundings as they were walking towards the camp where the Key is. Everything was hot, dirty, barely any plants, animals but there were a lot of bones from different kinds of species. Tagor complained loudly, "Damn! It's so damn hot! Next time, can we go to somewhere cold or someplace nice! My feet are killing me!"<p>

Thanerah glanced at her husband, "This is how you were like back in the Shinobi world."

"Fuck, was I really like that?" He glanced over his shoulder to Tagor, "Now I know why Kakuzu wanted to stitch my mouth shut…I knew that I was annoying but not that fucking much…"

Tagor arched a brow at them, "Who the hell is Kakuzu?"

Thanerah answered him, "Just an old friend of ours from the Shinobi world."

"Really? How did you two meet?"

"Our paths just came across and we became friends. That's all." She glanced at Hidan to see that he was in deep thought, probably thinking of his time back in the Akatsuki.

Suddenly Hidan stopped which made the rest to stop as well. "Now what?" asked Tagor and he looked ahead of Hidan to see a man wearing rough clothes while wearing wolf skin.

The sight of it made Tagor and Thanerah to shiver coldly as they stared at their dead-skin cousins. The hairy man said, "Who are you and why are you in our territory!"

"Since when was this your fucking territory?" asked Hidan with an arched brow.

"Does it matter! This land belonged to no one when we came here but now it belongs to use so we have our rights! Now leave before I regret of sparing your lives!"

Tagor scoffed, "It's obvious that you don't know who we are, do you?"

"And why the hell should I care! You have one last chance before I kill you!"

Hidan smirked, "Not before you!" He was going to charge at him with his scythe but suddenly the wolf man's forehead was hit by a throwing knife from behind the group.

Hidan stopped midway in surprise as the wolf man fell to the floor. Everyone turned their heads and was surprised to see who it was.

"Shade…?" asked Thanerah in surprise.


	19. Key

Shade and the same men from last time approached but this time they were wearing their uniform and looked more formal than before when they were trapped inside the barrier.

"Funny to meet you in a place like this…" said Shade as he approached them with the group following.

Hidan slightly growled as he said while softly glaring at him, "I could say the same thing to you…"

Shade softly glared back, "I have my rights to be here, two-legs. Just because you saved us doesn't mean that I won't bite if you go too far."

"Is that a fucking threat?" asked Hidan and he sounded very eager to fight him.

Thanerah could see he was lusting to fight him and he looked a bit unstable to just charge at him so she quickly hold his hand to be certain that he won't go berserk.

"You decide."

Shade wasn't any different. It was obvious that he too wanted to have a match with Hidan but it would seem childish to attack him without a good reason.

She rolled her eyes to the air, *What is it with men and dominance? I swear they're in love with wars…*

Thanerah cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "I'm sorry but we have business to intend to. But what brings you here, Shade?"

"I'm here on a mission from my clan. That's all I can say." He stopped immediately when his eyes landed on Tagor. "Wait…I know your face…" he muttered as he observed him.

Tagor slightly tilted his head to the side as he narrowed his eyes at him as he was also trying to remember something. "Hey…I've seen you before…"

Everyone else looked between the two in curiosity but the werewolf men were also looking at Tagor as they were also trying to remember.

"Will someone tell us what the fuck is going on!" asked Hidan as he was getting frustrated from the quietness and the awkward atmosphere.

They didn't seem to hear him because Shade asked Tagor, "Haven't I seen you at the annual celebration…?"

Tagor smirked, "And are you the one who danced naked under the moon in front of everybody?"

Hidan asked with a grin on his face, "What!" he had such enthusiasm in his voice.

Shade started to blush furiously while his companions were snickering like crazy. Thanerah was snickering as well but she tried to stop it by covering her mouth with her hand but she couldn't stop giggling.

Hidan asked Tagor, "Are you fucking serious!"

Tagor mentioned towards Shade, "Ask the man himself. He's the one who done it. It was quite a show and the whole clan still talks about it."

Shade went even redder from embarrassment, "That was…a long time ago. I had too much than what I should have taken."

Tagor rubbed his chin as he stared at the warm color sky in deep thought, "Wait…that wasn't it…"

Hidan's grin widened and he laughed as he said, "Oh, this is GLORIOUS! Tell us the fucking details and I'll buy you drinks!"

Shade glared at him as his face was still red as a tomato, "Do you want to die!"

His companions were trying not to laugh out loud but they continued to snicker behind their hands.

Tagor snapped his fingers as he remembered, "That's right! You vomited on the Leader of the _**Ecrotie**_, Sheela, when you were hugging her. Damn, she really beat the crap out of you to death."

Shade's companions couldn't hold their laughter any longer and laughed to their hearts' content while Shade was glaring and still blushing like crazy.

"I was drunk!" He rubbed the side of his head as he remembered that night, "But that does explain the agonizing pain when I woke up the next morning."

Tagor asked him flatly, "Are you sure that it wasn't just the hangover."

"That too but I think she left my skull with a scar, seriously." He turned around to face his laughing companions, "And it is NOT funny!"

Tagor chuckled a bit and then said, "Oh cheer up! You made it a night to remember."

"But it's humiliating!"

"For you but it was quite the entertainment."

"Not to the Sheela I bet."

"You think?" asked Tagor with an arched brow.

The companion's laughter ceased. Shade decided to change the subject and he looked at the group solemnly. "Seriously though, what are you doing here? This is a dangerous territory, you know?"

"We know but we **have** to come here."

"Please don't tell me that this is Jashin business. Maybe we can work together since we worked so well the last time."

"The last time?" asked Tagor with an arched brow. He looked at Thanerah, "What's he talking about?"

"I'll explain it later."

"Hmm…" he murmured to her.

Hidan said, "We're here just to get something that doesn't belong to those fucking mercenaries up ahead. That's all."

"You're quite fortunate today, because we're on our way to face them as well. Considering that they have been slaughtering some of our people for some time now."

Hidan slightly frowned, "Well…I suppose we _can_ work together one more time."

"You don't sound so satisfied…" Shade muttered but he was probably not happy about this either.

"I don't need to be. I just want to get this over with."

"Then why did you come here if you didn't want to be here?"

"I came only for my wife. She wanted to come here and I'm not letting her out of my sight. That's reasonable enough."

Thanerah couldn't prevent a small smile forming on her face and she squeezed his hand softly. He glanced at her and squeezed her hand softly as well.

Shade looked a head and sniffed the air. "Hmm…I could smell a fire going on. It appears they still don't know we're here. So let's do this quickly and quietly, shall we?" he asked nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>Shade looked at the camp from the edge of the entrance. He saw tents are up; mercenaries were doing their own business. But what mostly caught his attention was an old man who looked like the leader of this band and he was carrying a massive sword on his back.<p>

The sight of wolf skins hanging was revolting. It boiled Shade's blood on fire that they would do this to their long distant cousins.

Shade let out a soft inhuman growl, "I swear I'll tear them apart with my bare hands…"

Tagor asked him, "How many are there?"

He answered without hesitation, "Enough for us to beat them."

"Then what the fuck are we standing around here for? I need to set loose," said Hidan as he grabbed his scythe from his back.

"All right, in the count of three we'll attack."

Everyone nodded.

"One…two…thre-!"

Hidan just charged into the camp without bothering to wait for him to finish. The rest quickly followed him and Shade was left behind.

He huffed "So much for a countdown…" He then also charged into the camp site.

Hidan chopped a nearby mercenary in half with a wide excited grin on his face. "Oh how I fucking missed this!" he screamed as he cut another nearby mercenary who tried to attack him.

Tagor ducked an attack and sweep kicked him in a mercenary's head. "You're husband's a big crazy lunatic, you know that!" he said to Thanerah.

She smirked at Tagor after she sent five mercenaries away with her Krystol powers. "You think so? Have I ever given you the expression that I was turned _off_ by crazy?"

"Oh right and eeeew! Don't need to get all that detailed!"

She scoffed, "That wasn't in details but if you want to know I ca-!"

"Just stop!"

"Heh!"

She stopped when she saw the leader and he was facing Shade and two of his other companions. "You're dead, old man!" shouted one of the companions as he phased into a werewolf and pounced at the Leader.

The Leader didn't move an inch until he suddenly and quickly cut the werewolf companion in half after he dodged the attack. "No!" cried out Shade and he growled inhumanly at the Leader.

Shade phased into a werewolf as well but he didn't pounce, he charged towards the old man.

Thanerah growled inhumanly as she watched her kind fighting against the Leader who was tougher than he look. Hidan finished off his opponents quickly and glanced over his shoulder to see the battle with the Leader.

"Shit…for an old man he can fight…" he grumbled under his breath as he watched a werewolf being thrown swiftly by the old man in one swift movement with less effort.

He noticed his wife and his brother-in-law phasing into werewolves as well and they charged towards the Leader who was the last one remaining. Hidan didn't hesitate to charge since he can't let this old man to harm his wife.

Everyone charged towards the Leader but he didn't seem affected that he was outnumbered. He raised the large sword AKA the Key and swiftly used it to try to cut anyone who tries to attack him. But everyone swiftly dodged his attacks but some got some near cuts from the blade.

Tagor accidently got one on his leg and he instantly fell to the floor. He whimpered and glanced down at his bleeding foot until a shadow hover over him. The old man raised the weapon over Tagor until Thanerah suddenly pounced onto him unexpectedly and quickly bit his throat out.

The other werewolves joined her and ripped the Leader apart before he could react. His blood spilled all over the ground until it was over. Thanerah was growling softly and quickly phased into human.

"Tagor!" she cried out as she quickly ran to her older brother.

Tagor phased back into human as well and groaned at his injured foot. "Shit…he got me." He groaned with a small sneer while looking at his bleeding leg.

She smirked down at him softly and said, "Aren't you a Jashinist?"

He let out a small laugh and gave her half a smirk, "Not fully, I believe in our father but I don't do those bloody rituals as you and your husband does."

Thanerah looked down at the wound and quickly used her Krystol energy to heal him.

"Thanks sis…"

"Anytime…"

Hidan looked down at the decapitated Leader and glanced at the fallen weapon AKA the Key that was covered in blood. He picked it up and examined it for a while. "This is what we were fucking after…?" he muttered under his breath with a small hint of disbelief in his voice until he heard his name being called from his wife.

"Hidan," he turned around to face her, ", do you think you can call a transport to pick us up? Tagor's injured."

Thunder appeared by her side and whimpered softly towards the wound.

Tagor smirked and said to Thunder, "Don't worry, boy. I had worst injuries."

Hidan nodded to his wife, pulled out his phone from his pocket and called an emergency transport from Jontha.


	20. Thank You

**Reviews pls**

* * *

><p>Thanerah was wrapping the clean bandages around Tagor's injured ankle, even though it's already starting to heal itself. Tagor would wince or yelp in pain but he didn't complain, although Hidan found it ridiculous that he would be this pitiful to a mere wound like this.<p>

"Come on! You can't be fucking serious about this injury in the fucking ankle! That is nothing!" stated Hidan as he mentioned towards Tagor's injured ankle.

He glared at Hidan before he yelped in pain once again, so he said to his little sister. "Can you be gentler?"

"I am being gentle as much as I can. But seriously? You think this is painful?"

Tagor glared at her, "I'm not a Jashinist like you, sis! I may be the son of Jashin but that doesn't mean that I follow the religion as much as you do! Sure I pray but I don't sacrifice!"

Right now they were on a small flying ship and they were heading back to Jontha. It was a heavy snow storm but they'll make it through. Hidan sat next to his wife and he relaxed his muscles as he let out a small sigh.

Thanerah tied the bandages tightly but not too tightly. She smiled at her older brother, "There, all done."

"Finally…" he mumbled as he brought his injured foot down on the floor and leaned against the wall while Thunder was lying on the floor near Thanerah's feet.

It was quiet…terribly quiet until Tagor asked them out of the open. "So…anything new with you?"

Hidan looked over his wife to his brother-in-law with a bored expression, "Why the fuck do you want to know?"

He merely shrugged his shoulders, "I just want to know whether you and my little sister are planning to do anything when we get back to Jontha."

"What about you?" Thanerah asked this time.

Tagor shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing much. Still waiting. The usual. Now tell me yours."

Thanerah sent her husband a smile and he knew what she was asking him. But he asked her, "Do we really have to tell him?"

Tagor's eared perked up with interest and he asked as he stared at the couple, "Tell me _what_?" He also sounded very excited as if he knew what they were going to say but he probably does not.

Thanerah instantly held Hidan's hand and she happily said to him, "How would you feel about being an uncle?"

Tagor looked between the two couple as they watched to see his reaction. Let's just say that it was utter shock. His jaw literally dropped as he stared at the couple wide eyed. He asked them, "A-Are you serious? You're going to have a baby?"

The couple glanced at each other with growing grins and nodded to him.

Tagor suddenly grinned widely and screamed, "Oh congratulations!" He suddenly brought them both into a tight embrace somehow and it completely surprised them.

Hidan gave his wife a curious arch brow but she only replied with a nervous grin and a small shrug. Finally they were released but then Tagor started to ask these questions with the biggest grin they've ever seen on his face.

"What are you going to name the baby! Are you going to have it this year! Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl! Hell, do you want to have twins or triplets!"

The couple stared at the hysterical Tagor as he continued to ask countless questions. Thanerah felt her husband pressing a secure hand on her shoulder and she instantly put her hand over his. She heard a soft whisper in her ear, "Are you fucking sure that this is your brother, Tha?"

Thanerah smiled at him with a small chuckle and nodded.

The questions continued to flow out of his mouth until Hidan shouted when he had enough. "For the love of Jashin! Take a breather! And calm the fuck down!" He shouted with an anime vein popping on his forehead.

Tagor immediately covered his mouth with his hands after he was scolded by him. Thanerah snickered softly behind her hand until she received a small glare from him.

Hidan sighed heavily in relief, "Finally…" He breathed in deeply and squeezed his wife's shoulder as he said to Tagor. "I'm going to try to answer all of your fucking questions, Tagor, but don't talk until I say so."

Tagor nodded.

"One: we are going to have a baby this year. Two: I think one child is a good start but if we have twins or triplets, we'll work something out…" he muttered the last part which Thanerah only heard. "Three: We don't know what to name it yet."

Tagor pulled his hands from his mouth and he suddenly looked serious. He asked them solemnly, "But do you think this is the right time? With the Natoku and all…?"

Hidan gave a worried glance at his wife and she returned the favor to her husband. She leaned on his chest as Hidan said to him. "We're **very** aware about that but…we haven't heard a single fucking word from them for the past months and I see no delay to have a child now…but I'll be more fucking cautious in the future. I promise you that."

Tagor nodded in acknowledgement, "I know but don't think you're doing this alone. I'm going to help, too. I want to see my niece or nephew to grow up well."

Hidan nodded with a small smirk, "I appreciate that."

Suddenly they heard the pilot through the speakers, "We're here. Buckle your seatbelts please."

"This is the weapon you were after?" asked Odan as he examined the sword Key in his office with the couple.

Tagor immediately went to the clinic to get a proper treatment but there was no doubt that it's already healed. Maybe he was playing a joke on them or something.

But that doesn't matter any longer.

Thanerah nodded, "Yes and I need it to be safe. Can you…" she didn't want to ask him fully because she felt like she was asking too much.

Odan smiled at her, a father smile, and nodded. "I'll place it in my special vault. Don't worry. It will be completely safe in there." He walked towards the side of the office, right towards a wall of bookcase. He grabbed a blue book and the bookcase suddenly jolted forward and slid to the side.

Thanerah was quite surprised and she jumped a bit in surprise. Hidan found it very amusing so he was grinning down at her like an idiot. She felt her face entirely flushed and she refused to look at him in the eye because she knew that he would make fun of her.

The bookcase stopped at the side to reveal a large golden vault with very thick locks. Odan unlocked the code with a complicated combination but it was opened nonetheless. When she looked inside, she gasped to see a whole treasure of things inside. And it reminded her of how a traveler would find in an ancient historical vault but 10 times the amount in Odan's vault.

Odan went inside and placed the weapon on a large stash of golden coins. He came out and shut the vault with a loud _boom_. Then the bookcase slid back to its original place.

"There, now it's safe and sound."

Thanerah nodded, "Thank you."

He shook his head, "No, thank _you_."

She and Hidan arched a brow, "For what?" she asked.

He let out a deep chuckle and he crossed his hands behind his back, "Please, I know that you're going to try to have a baby in the incoming holidays. You have no idea how _long_ I've waited for this."

Thanerah let out a nervous chuckle while Hidan just rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Sheesh, I didn't know that you wanted grandkids so fucking much…" he grumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Few days later…<p>

Thanerah was grooming Thunder with a brush while he was lying on the carpet floor in the apartment. Hidan was reading through some reports that were delivered to him this morning by his father, and he was not happy about it. He kept grumbling about his father being a pain in the ass and all that but it seem all natural to Thanerah now.

Thunder was purring like a cat as she continued to groom him. His tail was wagging and it was also sweeping the floor. Thanerah giggled down at the purring Thunder and she continued to groom him.

Hidan decided to take a break so he slapped the reports on the coffee table and rubbed his sore eyes. "Holy shit…my eyes…" he grumbled. He stopped and blinked a bit to get his vision clearer.

He rested his arms on his knees as he watched his wife grooming their so-called 'pet' Thunder that is like a dog AND a cat. He wondered how long she had been grooming him.

"Babe?" he asked to get her attention.

"Hmm?" she replied with only half attention since she was half concentrating on grooming Thunder completely.

"How long have you been fucking grooming him? I think he's clean enough."

She stopped grooming and she looked at him. "Was it that long?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but I remember seeing you grooming him since I woke up."

"Oh…" she patted Thunder's stomach, "I guess you're clean enough, Thunder." She stood up and walked towards the bathroom to put the brush away.

Thunder whined at her then growled angrily at Hidan. Hidan glared at him and mouthed, "Hey, I want some fucking attention, too. And she had been grooming you for hours!"

When Thanerah returned, he immediately shut up. When she noticed the quiet atmosphere she asked them. "Okay, what just happened?"

They both shook their head, "Nothing." Said Hidan as he crossed his feet on the coffee table and put his hands behind his head.

She continued to look at them suspiciously until she decided not to push the subject any further. She went into the kitchen to make some lunch. She asked her husband after opening the fridge. "What would you like to eat for lunch!"

"I don't know! What the fuck do we got!"

"Um…we got some salad! Fish! Beef! And perhaps some rice!"

"You decide!"

Thanerah blew her lips and grumbled, "How come I knew that he would say that…"

"What was that!"

"Nothing!"


	21. Honeymoon

"Again, why are we doing this?" asked Thanerah as she was being lead to a building where apparently was having a class for couples who want to become parents. The holiday for breeding starts tomorrow and to be frankly honest, she was quite nervous but her husband didn't seem to be that bothered.

Hidan had his arm wrapped around her waist and he answered her question while waving a lazy hand over, "It's compulsory, babe. If we want to become parents, we have to take this f**king class."

"Yeah but do we **really** have to?" she asked nervously.

He chuckled at her and tightened his hold around her to bring her closer to him. "Calm down, love. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see." He pressed a small kiss on her cheek.

She muttered under her breath, "I hope you're right…"

He try to act hurt as he placed his free hand over his heart, "Thanerah, you hurt my f**king heart. Do you have doubts in me?"

"Not ALL the time."

He frowned at her deeply, "Okay, that is SO below the f**king belt."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too."

The couple stopped in front of a door where the classroom was taken place. Thanerah couldn't help but to feel like a new transplant student in a new school and she's going to meet her new class for the first time.

Hidan noticed her nervous expression and asked her, "Hey, you okay?"

She nervously smiled up at him and confessed, "I'm just nervous, love. But do we really, really have to do this?"

He stared at her with an unreadable expression, then shifted his body to face her completely and held her arms while looking straight into her eyes. "Do you _really_ want a baby now? Are you ready for this? Because if you're not, then we can wait until you are. I'm not in a f**king hurry."

She shook her head and she rested her hands on his broad shoulders as she said, "N-No, it's not that. It's just that…I-I really would love to have a baby with you. It's just that…I'm worried…" she looked down to avoid looking into his eyes "…I'm worried that I'm not going to be a good mother."

He didn't respond immediately and he was thinking how to respond to that. He released her shoulders so he could embrace her tightly. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped around his lower torso.

"Tha, you don't have to worry about that. I have no doubt that you're going to be a great mom. Hell, I'm more worried of how I'll be a good dad. But I'll do my best to be a great dad to our kid."

Thanerah pulled away from their embrace to smile up at him then cupped the side of his face and brought him down to her lips.

He didn't hesitate to kiss back and he wrapped his arms around her waist immediately to press her body against his. They make-out for a moment until someone cleared their throat.

The couple stopped immediately, pulled away and looks to see no other but Kobra with his wife by his side. They were both smiling at them and Kobra said to them, "Glad to see that you two still have the sparks."

Thanerah laughed nervously for being caught but Hidan just softly glared at Kobra for disturbing them of their 'moment'.

Kobra turned his attention to his beautiful brunette wife, "Honey, you do remember Hidan?"

She smiled politely, "Of course." She held out a hand for him and he politely shook it. After they shook their hands, they pulled away. And then she now turned her attention to Thanerah. "And I presume that this is your wife? Thanerah, right?"

Thanerah nodded and they both exchange shaking hands as well. "It's nice to meet you," said Thanerah politely.

"Likewise," she replied.

After they pulled their hands away, Thanerah asked them while Hidan had his arm wrapped around her waist. "Are you here for the class as well?"

Kobra replied with a proud grin with his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Yeah, we've been thinking about it for years and we thought this is the best time to have our baby."

"Aren't you nervous?" asked Thanerah.

Kobra's wife said to her with a wide smile, "Not at all! I'm actually very excited! We've wanted to have a kid for years!"

"Then why haven't yo-!"

"Well many things happened and the timing wasn't right so we had to wait."

Hidan butt in the conversation, "Until now."

Kobra clicked his tongue as he jabbed a finger at him, "Bingo."

Hidan looked at his watch, "Shit, we should get in."

* * *

><p>Thanerah was sitting in her husband's arms while sitting on the floor with the other couples in the room, and the instructor was preparing something at the side. She was a civilian and she was carrying a baby in her arms.<p>

Then the class started when the teacher walked into the middle of the room and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

The commotion died down and the teacher stopped clapping with a lovely smile on her face.

"Welcome to the class. My name is Liara and I'll be your instructor from now on. As you may all know, the breeding holiday is going to begin tomorrow so I hope you're all prepare for the," she winked ", _fun_ part."

Everyone giggled or chuckled as some of them blushed.

Thanerah was blushing furiously while Hidan chuckled and he nuzzled his face against hers. Her blush deepened but she nuzzled back lovingly. His hold around her tightened and she felt her stomach fluttered with millions of butterflies as usual.

Liara's voice brought them back into the real world. "Okay, let's start the lesson. The first lesson for today is to know how to be certain to conceive a child."

She went to the side and started to give every couple a small thick white book. After Thanerah was passed one, she looked to see the title to be 'Parenthood' with a picture of a shadowed pregnant woman.

She opened the book and flipped through the pages to get a quick scan on the book. She stopped when she saw a couple in many different positions, naked on the bed. Hidan saw that as well and couldn't help but to smirk. He glanced at her and his smirk widened when he saw her face flushing completely red as she saw the imaging positions beyond her imagination.

She mumbled as she tilted her head to one particular picture, "Is that even possible to conceive a child in that position…?"

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear seductively, "We can try it to find out…" He softly bit her earlobe and she let out a shaky soft moan.

* * *

><p>After they return from the class, they went to a sushi restaurant for lunch. Thanerah was reading the new book after they ordered their food. Until her husband called out her name. She snapped back into reality to look up at Hidan to see that he was looking at her with his arms resting on the table with his figure leaning forward.<p>

Thanerah asked him, "W-What? What were you saying?" She closed the book shut and put it to her side.

"You've been reading that f**king book since we left the class. What's so f**king interesting in there?"

She blushed softly, then grabbed the book and passed it to Hidan. She said to him, "Turn to page 126 and you'll know why."

He did that and when he saw the page, his eyes widened. "Whoa…are you f**king serious?" He looked closer in the image in the page, trying to figure out how they **managed** to get into **that** position. He scratched the side of his head with a confused arched brow, "How the f**k do you do this? It's like a f**king pretzel position but more f**king complicated."

Thanerah nodded in agreement, "Exactly."

He continued to look at it until he looked at her with a big grin. "When we get back, we'll try that." He shut the book with a snap and put it by his side with a very wide smirk on his face.

She looked at him with her jaw dropped, literally, with her eyes widened. "Y-You can't be serious! It's so damn complicated!"

"That's why we're going to f**king _try_ it." He winked at her just as the waiter came with their lunch orders and drinks.

Thanerah blushed furiously and kept quiet until the waiter left. Hidan grabbed his wooden chopsticks, split them apart with a simple act and grabbed a salmon sushi.

She shook her head a bit to get the dirty image out of her head and she heard her stomach rumbling loudly from hunger. Her blush deepened from embarrassment and she hoped that no one heard that.

But Hidan did, because he chuckled at her after he swallowed his food, "If you're that f**king hungry eat already."

She grumbled something inaudible, then grabbed her wooden chopsticks, pulled them apart and joined in the meal.

During their meal, she asked Hidan, "Hey, have you realized that we didn't have our honeymoon yet?"

He stopped midway and he accidently dropped his sushi that was held by his chopsticks with his mouth open as he was going to devour it until now. He stared at her in shock as he closed his mouth. "Holy f**k…"

He slapped the side of his face as he suddenly remembered something. "Shit! I was supposed to get those f**king tickets two days ago!"

She arched a brow, "What tickets?"

Hidan dropped his hand from his face and let out a heavy sigh. He looked at her and explained, "I also remembered that we didn't have our honeymoon because of the f**king commotion with the Zeus Cannon and all that shit."

She nodded as she remembered, and she also cringed when she remembered when she 'died' back in the Zeus Cannon.

"Well, I bought us two tickets to get away to this f**king popular island." He smirked widely at her, "And we'll be staying there for a week. And the best part is that it's during the holidays of…breeding."

She blushed furiously but the idea of being with him in a secluded island was exhilarating to her.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, "I'll call them to see if we can get them now." He dialed the number and waited for them to pick up.

When they did, Hidan immediately said, "Hey, this is Hidan. The High Priest's son. And I'm checking if you still have the tickets? I got preoccupied with something else." He winked at her with the last part.

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling with a small smile.

Hidan nodded as the end of the line was speaking and he checked his nails while muttering "Yes, yes…"

Then he hung up.

Thanerah immediately asked him, "So? What did they say?"

"They said they do have our tickets and we'll collect them after lunch."


	22. Happiness

Weeks later…

Tagor was sitting on the couch in his little sister's apartment. Thunder was playing with his ball of yarn between his paws like a cat with his tail wagging side to side. Tagor was reading a magazine he found in one of the cupboards in the living room. He did watch some TV a few hours but he got tired and decided to read instead.

Today was the day his little sister and brother-in-law will return from their honeymoon. And the _Breeding_ holidays have ended.

He barely spent any time with his friends because they were with their mates during the special holiday. He sighed heavily as he dropped the magazine on his lap and closed his eyes to rest them from all the reading.

*Argh, what's taking them so long?* he groaned as he thought.

Just after he thought of that, he heard the front door being opened. He shot his eyes opened and turned his head to the door to see his little sister and her husband entering the apartment.

"Finally!" he exclaimed as he stood up from his seat and slapped the magazine on the coffee table.

Thanerah smiled widely at him while wearing a white short beautiful dress with a necklace of shells hanging around her neck. Her black raven hair was tied in a high pony-tail but she still looked radiant.

"Hi brother, I hope things have been well." She first greeted him as they both exchanged a family hug.

After they pulled away, Tagor hesitated to do the same gesture with Hidan.

He sent Tagor a dangerous glare and Tagor took a step back from Hidan, "Nice to see you, too."

Hidan just scoffed softly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a white Hawaiian shirt with dark blue jeans. He was also wearing a similar shell necklace but it was smaller.

Tagor asked his little sister, "So…how was your honeymoon?"

"It was…" she smiled lovingly to her husband and he smirked widely at her "…beyond words."

"Phew, getting hot in here."

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and she slapped playfully on his arm, "Don't tease, brother."

Hidan's smirked disappeared and he growled as he said, "You know that's f**king disgusting."

Tagor thought about it for a moment then shuddered as his expression changed into sickening. He mumbled as he scratched the side of his head, "It sounded different in my head…" He shook his head to try to get rid of the disturbing thoughts out of his head. He decided to change the subject, "So, feeling any morning sickness?"

Thanerah's smile immediately and she instantly pressed a hand on her stomach; hoping a child is growing in her womb right this minute.

"…I'm not so sure."

Hidan softly glared at Tagor and he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He said to her, "We can go to see the doctor."

Right now, that sounded like a good idea. She smiled lovingly to her husband and asked Tagor, "Want to tag along?"

He shook his head, "Nah, this is a moment between you two and I don't want to interfere it."

Hidan nodded thanks to him. He was going to give him a short private talk if he had accepted the offer. It would really piss him off if he was coming.

Tagor examined them once more and asked, "How the hell can you survive the blasted cold in those clothes? It's damn freezing in here?"

"Hey, we were in a tropical island. I couldn't go there in my winter clothes without sweating like a pig."

"Yeah but now you're here…brrr…"

Thanerah rolled her eyes to the ceiling to her brother's drama. But it was entertaining because she was smiling. She said to Hidan, "Let's change first. I don't want to freeze to death."

* * *

><p>Thanerah was laying on a chairbed with Hidan standing by her side in the doctor's office. She was wearing a hospital gown with a dark blue blanket over her legs. A sonogram machine was also beside them to show the womb.

She was utterly nervous ever since they left the apartment. Hidan looked calm but she saw some hints that he was nervous as well. He was holding her hand to comfort their small anxiety attack. They jumped a bit when they heard the door being opened by a female doctor.

"Hi, I'll be your doctor for now on. How are you two feeling?"

They both glanced at each other and then answered her in unison, "Nervous."

The doctor chuckled at the nervous couple as she brought a seat to be by Thanerah's side. She also brought the machine near her. She first opened the hospital gown to show only her stomach and applied some warm jelly.

"It's warm," Thanerah stated in surprise.

The doctor smiled widely at her then use the machine to scan through her womb with the ultrasound. They looked at the screen to see a black and white image of her womb. The doctor smile turned into a wide grin and said, "There's…your baby." She pointed at the little peanut in the screen.

Thanerah stared at the screen in disbelief and she could feel tears threatening to come out. She cupped her mouth to try to muffle her cries of happiness but Hidan could feel what she feels.

He wrapped his free arm around her to support her.

The doctor said to them, "Don't worry. That happens a lot."

Hidan flatly said to her, "Good to know…"

The doctor stood up from her seat, "I'll leave you two for a moment." Then she left the room.

Thanerah wiped the tears that escaped with the back of her hand. She heard her husband's voice, "Tha, are you okay?"

She smiled widely at him, "Y-Yes. Happy tears."

He looked into her eyes and saw the truth. He smirked softly at her and brought her into a warm embrace. He whispered in her ear, "You make me very happy, you know that?"

She smiled wider as she cuddled her face in his chest. *We're finally having a baby.*

* * *

><p>When they entered the apartment, they were immediately greeted by Tagor. "So, what did the doctor say! Are you having a baby! How far is your pregnancy! Do you feel nauseas! Would you like some herbal tea!"<p>

Hidan couldn't take it anymore and punched him in the face. Thanerah was surprised as Tagor stumbled back with his bleeding nose. He cupped his face as he groaned in pain. He glared at Hidan and shouted while pinching his nose.

"What the f**k was that for!"

Hidan shouted back, "You were too f**king annoying! Take a f**king chill pill before I shove it down for you!"

Thanerah glared up at her husband and said as she growled, "Was that **really** necessary?"

He softly glared back, "Yes."

Tagor went into the kitchen to go to the wash basin and cleaned his bleeding nose. He also took out a tissue to stop the bleeding. He turned back to the couple, "Okay, seriously. What did the doctor say? Are you pregnant or not?"

The angry tension instantly disappeared and she smiled at Tagor. She nodded to him and Tagor grinned widely. He suddenly hugged his little sister, carefully, and spun her around while screaming.

"I'm going to be an uncle!"

Hidan quickly said to them, "Hey! Let go of her! Stop that! I don't want the baby to be f**king squashed!"

Tagor released her and she arched an amusing brow at Hidan's protective behavior. "Come on, love. We know that it's not going to be squashed like a pea."

"Yeah but I don't want to f**king risk it," he said as he shook his head as he made an X sign with his arms.

Thanerah rolled her eyes and she walked towards him to plant a loving kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, love. I'm not going to do anything stupid if that's what you mean."

"I know you won't but I just want you to be very, **very** careful. We still have to deal with the f**king Natoku, remember?"

Tagor protested, "Hey! I'm here! And I'll take care of her while you're away."

Hidan glared at him and growled, "There's no f**king way that I'm leaving her side and sight!"

Tagor nodded, "Good to know."

Thanerah felt loved and warm. So she cupped Hidan's face, turned his face to look down at her, and quickly brought his lips against hers. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist tightly but carefully and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tagor screamed in horror as he covered his eyes while his cheeks were turning red. "Oi! I'm still here you know!"

But he only received the middle finger from Hidan.


	23. Months

**Reviews please!**

* * *

><p>Months later…<p>

"Do you really have to go?" Thanerah asked her husband miserably as he was preparing himself to travel. His father called and said that Hidan must intend the meeting with the Commanders from other cities to discuss about the Natoku.

Hidan looked miserable as well as he zipped his shirt up. After begging his father not to give him any missions to depart from his wife, he had to give him this load of crap. Why couldn't he go there himself?

Odan's answer was that the meeting only required Generals and Commanders of their army, so it was compulsory.

He wanted to bring Thanerah along but she's 9 months pregnant and her due date is coming soon. She isn't capable to travel. It's just too dangerous. And he wouldn't want to risk it again.

And no matter how many times he begged his father to replace him, he still had to go. It's _his_ duty as General, Odan said after a long period of the argument. Hidan was generally pissed off at his father. And all the time in the world, they have to begin the meeting about the Natoku **now**!

He turned to face his wife and brought her to a warm embrace, being careful with her huge belly. "I'm sorry, Tha. I really am. That f**king father of mine wouldn't ask someone to replace me." He softly pulled away from the hug and placed his hand on her round belly. "I hope I can make it before he comes out…" he mumbled under his breath.

Hidan kept saying that it's a 'he' but they both weren't certain whether the baby is a boy or a girl. They wanted to wait and see in the end. It's not like he despises girls, he wouldn't mind having a daughter but he was leaning more forward towards the boy side.

Thanerah said to him with a small smirk, "How can you be so sure that it's a boy. It could be a girl you know?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind either way, but I just have a f**king feeling that it's a boy."

"And if it's not then you owe me."

He smirked widely at her, "I can think of many things…" He leaned forward to softly nuzzle his nose against hers to tease her.

She smiled at him but not fully. She was still upset that he had to leave, especially near the due date. He saw it though and he cupped her chin so he could lift her face to look at her in the eyes.

"I'll do my best to come back before the birth. Don't worry." He pecked her lips.

She only murmured to him softly after he pulled away and she covered his hand that was on her round belly. They suddenly felt a thump from their unborn infant and they both let out a small laugh.

"At least we know he's energetic."

"Or a she."

"Whatever."

Then they heard the front door being opened. Tagor was called to come and take care of Thanerah while Hidan is away. The couple walked out of the bedroom to answer the door. When they did, Tagor greeted them with a small smile, "Hey."

It wasn't enthusiastic because it wasn't the best time. He hated seeing them both looking upset that they had to be separated for a stupid meeting in a bad timing of the baby being near its due.

Hidan turned to face his wife and brought her into a deep kiss but he was certain not to harm the baby. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she gladly kissed him back as passionately and desperately as possible to remember the feeling for the long absence of each other.

During the past 9 months, it had been nothing but blissful because he was by her side the entire time. Until now.

Afterwards he pulled away and he whispered to her, "I love you."

She sadly smiled up at him, "I love you, too."

Hidan pecked her lips one more time before giving Tagor a stern look, "You better take good care of her, pup."

Tagor growled in annoyance that he still calls him pup but didn't say a word since it's pointless to argue about. Hidan looked down at his wife and pecked her lips. He nearly couldn't bear to say goodbye to her, but he had to. Thanks to his damn father.

When he pulled away, he walked out of the apartment. Thanerah suddenly felt empty and cold after he left. She felt like a part of her has been taken away.

Tagor saw that. It wasn't healthy for a mother-to-be feeling like this when the due is just so close. So he wrapped around to support his little sister. "Come on. Just sit down and relax. Your maniac husband will kill me if I don't take good care of you."

* * *

><p>Hidan grumbled impatiently as he was in the meeting in a dark room. There was a large table in the middle with green screen to demonstrate the landscape of planning for battles.<p>

Usually he would enjoy this sort of thing but now he thinks this is a nightmare. What he wanted is to be with his pregnant wife who could give birth to his child any moment. They'll _really_ pay if he doesn't return before it's born. There will surely be a bloodbath.

It took a half way journey here and it was really difficult for Hidan not to run back to his beloved wife. But thanks to Bansu – he was ordered to keep Hidan in order by Odan – prevented him from doing that with difficulty.

Hidan growled under his breath impatiently as his hands gripped onto his arms while it was crossed on his chest. Many Generals and Commanders from different cities were here but some aren't present. Hidan growled under his breath in anger as he glared at the distant, "I'm _really _going to kill those late f**kers if they don't get their ass moving…"

Bansu glanced at him and could see he was at the edge of his patients. Really on the edge. He placed a brother-like hand on his shoulder and he flinched from his touch. Hidan glanced at him with curiosity. Bansu sighed as he said to him, "I know you're mad for doing this. But I'm sure your kid won't come out before you get home. I'm angry about leaving my wife, too. She's also pregnant you know? And she's also the same due date as Thanerah."

Hidan now felt surprised. It was the first emotion he felt besides anger when he left Thanerah back at home. He asked Bansu with surprise in his voice, "How come you didn't tell me that you've found your mate? And she's pregnant? Why the f**k didn't you say anything about this?"

Bansu shrugged his shoulders, "You were so tense, I thought if I said a word you'll strangle me to relieve your anger." He tried to make it humorous but he failed.

Hidan smirked at him, "I would have…" he muttered under his breath.

Bansu smirked back as well then noticed someone entering the dark room which caught everyone's attention. "Hey, they're all here now."

"Finally…" grumbled Hidan as he turned around to face them all while everyone surrounded the green holographic scale table.

* * *

><p>Hidan let out a long relieving sigh after he walked out of the meeting. It was finally over. It was the longest meeting he over encountered! Bansu couldn't help but to chuckle at him as he was leaning against the metal cold walls for support.<p>

Hidan whined loudly while leaning his head against the cold wall, "F****ck, why the hell did they talk so long! I swear I wanted to die in there!"

Bansu chuckled in amusement. "That would be a shame for your wife though."

Hidan glanced at him and then have a smirked on his face and let out a small laugh, "Tch." He pushed against the wall and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Bansu as they both walked down the hallway towards the bar. They decided to take a drink while they were waiting for the meeting to start. Then they'll head back home to their beloved wives.

Hidan glanced at his former partner as if he had grown five heads. "What the f**k do you think I'm doing, dumbass? I want to call my wife."

He just rolled his eyes.

Hidan grumbled something inaudible under his breath as he placed the phone on his ear. He waited while the phone beeped until it was finally answered, "Hello?" but it wasn't the voice he craved to hear.

He groaned deeply in annoyance as he was hoping to hear the angelic voice instead of this. "F**k it, Tagor! This is not your f**king phone! Put Thanerah in!" He demanded.

Sure he was harsh but it was killing him that she wasn't by his side. He nearly ran back to her when he first stepped out of the department but he knew he had to be strong so his father will get off his back…until the baby is born.

He still couldn't believe that he's going to be a father soon, but the thought of that made him to feel excited and terrified. But he wouldn't dare to miss anything with Thanerah. He just loved her too much.

Tagor sighed heavily in annoyance from the other line and grumbled, "You could have said 'please'."

"_Tagor_…" growled Hidan as his patients were getting thin…and fast.

Another heavy sigh was heard. Then a shout, "Thanerah, your bastard of a husband is on the phone!"

Hidan heard quick footsteps and then he heard the voice he wanted to hear since he left the apartment. "Hidan?"

He couldn't help but to have a grin on his face as he felt satisfied to hear her voice, but not entirely. He really wanted to be able to touch her, hold her, kiss her: it's driving him insane. "Hey babe. Everything okay?" he asked in pure concern.

"I'm fine, love. Really. The baby has been kicking a lot since you left. He must really miss you."

He let out a small laugh, "And you said I wasn't sure if the baby was a boy."

He heard her laugh. He really loved her laugh. It made his stomach to flip every time. Shit, what the hell is happening to him? This woman turned him – a bloodthirsty killer who was once a member of the Akatsuki – turned into this man who was completely the opposite of that: all loving and caring; but only to his wife. But soon it will be his wife _and _child.

Finally, a family he had been aching for centuries.

She asked him this time, "What are you doing now? How was the meeting?"

He could tell that she was smiling because of the light tone of her voice. It made him to grin more.

Bansu had never seen him this happy but he was pleased to see him like this. At first, it was scary but now it was a relief because usually Hidan would go to the bar to get himself drunk until he passed out. He secretly thanked Lord Jashin for ending that by sending his daughter to Hidan.

"It was…all right. A pain in the ass really." Hidan replied.

Thanerah laughed once again heartedly. She teased him, "Oh come on, love! It couldn't be that bad!"

He playfully argued back, "It was!"

She giggled and then asked, "What are you doing now, love? Are you coming home?" she asked hopefully. Hidan was pleased to hear that she dearly missed him too.

"I'm going to get a quick drink with Bansu then we'll head back home." He couldn't help but to ask her grimacing, "Is…that all right with you?"

He heard another laugher from his wife. She asked him, "I'm fine with it, love. Go have fun! I bet you gotten tired of being stuck around me."

He quickly protested, "I never got tired-!" he was cut off by another hearted laugh from her.

"I was joking, love. But seriously, I don't mind. Just come home safely. I really miss you." She sounded sincere on the last part.

He let out a sigh of relief. That nearly scared the shit out of him. He replied to her sincerely, "I miss you too…" He noticed Bansu was grinning at him like a Cheshire cat. Hidan's smile dropped immediately and he mouthed to him, "F**k off."

Bansu only chuckled and he didn't stop his grinning. It was kinda creepy.

Hidan rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his wife. "I'll be back ASAP, babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hidan closed his phone with a smile. He just couldn't help it. He was really happy for the first time in centuries. Since Thanerah entered his life, she turned it upside down. And it made him feel like the luckiest man in the world to have someone like her.

He quickly snapped back into reality when he caught Bansu still grinning at him from ear to ear. He shouted in annoyance as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Will you get that f**king grin off your face! I will seriously strangle you if you don't!"

Bansu let out a loud laugh, "I can't help it! I've never seen you this happy before!"

He arched a brow at him, "And what the f**k is wrong with that?"

Bansu quickly waved his hand as he shook his head, "Don't get the wrong idea, Hidan! I'm happy for you! It's a relief really." He said the last part nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why?" Hidan asked as he stopped. Making Bansu to stop as well and he faced the General nervously.

"Well…usually you would be angry and you would get drunk until you pass out. You were a scary and grouchy years ago before she came."

Hidan remembered it all too well, because he was tortured of cannot have someone special to be with; no one to care about and to be cared…until now.

He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. "You know what, Bansu. I'm not really in the f**king mood to drink now. I rather head home."

Bansu examined him thoroughly until he sighed heavily in defeat, "Fine. You're the boss. But afterwards can we have a drink when we're back?"

"All right. And my treat."


	24. Temptation

Author's Note:

**Beware, some sexual theme in here! PG13! I warned you! I AM WARNING YOU, SEXUAL THEME! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!**

* * *

><p>Hidan was rubbing Thanerah's large belly affectionately while she was sitting on his lap. They were watching a movie on Friday night. She worried that she was too heavy but he just laughed and said that it's no problem. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to the movie. He was mostly paying attention to her stomach and her. He was giving her butterfly kisses on her neck and she felt warm and safe in his arms.<p>

There's no other place she rather be.

Lately her father – Lord Jashin – had been asking her for the past few days whenever she prays. She was afraid to ask her husband because she was afraid that he'll freak out. He probably will but it's his choice if he wants to.

She turned her head to look at him and he stopped kissing her neck. She asked him, "Can I ask you something?"

She felt an affectionate kiss on her forehead, "Anything."

She smiled while she felt her cheeks on fire. No matter how long they had been together, he could always make her blush as if it was their first months of being together. She breathed in deeply as he eyed her curiously. She smiled up at him warmly and asked, "How would you feel to…meet my parents?"

He instantly stopped rubbing her belly but he didn't move away. He stared down at her shockingly with his eyes widened and his mouth gapped open.

She grimaced and said to him quickly, "You don't have to if you don't want to…"

Oh boy. She's making that face whenever she gets upset. Hidan hates to see that. It ache his heart every time and he would do anything to cheer her up. He cupped her face and said, "Hey, don't look so down. It's just…" She looked up at him hopefully but she waited for him to finish "…it's just that…your father is Lord Jashin for f**k's sake! I mean…it would be an honor to meet him in person but…come on! He's…He's Lord Jashin!" Now he looked freaked out.

It was quite entertaining to see him like this though. She giggled and asked him, "Are you afraid of him, love?"

He groaned and nodded. Fear was clear on his face. "F**k yeah! Who the f**k wouldn't! He's…Lord Jashin!"

She giggled at him.

He arched a brow at her, "What's so f**king funny, Tha?" he asked her as he tried to sound annoyed but it was quite hard because his mouth was twitching to grin.

She pointed at him while covering her mouth as she still giggled. "You. You're the General, a fearless warrior who kills people for a living and yet you're afraid of my father."

"But your father isn't an ordinary man! He's a God! A f**king God!"

She sternly looked at him.

He raised his hands up as a defense, "Sorry, sorry." And he placed his hands back on her round belly. He rubbed it affectionately again and she sighed happily as she leaned on his hard chest. They were both quiet until she asked him, "So…do you want to meet them or not? It's all right if you don't want to. I'm not going to push you."

He was silent for a moment and then he kissed the side of her forehead. "What do you think?"

"…I don't know. I guess I would be very happy if you two get along. After all, he is your father-in-law." She smiled up at him.

He chuckled as he brought his hand up to push some of her raven hair away from her face and caressed her cheeks softly. "I still can't f**king believe that he's my father-in-law."

She giggled and cuddled her face in his chest. She had no idea how he kept in shape. She had never seen him going out to jog, go to the gym, something to keep him fit as this. He stayed with her nearly 24/7. She couldn't help but to ask him while poking his stomach.

"How come you have no flab?"

He let out a laugh and asked her while grinning like a maniac, "What?"

She looked at him, trying to look serious, but she was failing miserably as the corner of her lips was twitching to smile. "How the hell do you keep in shape when you don't exercise?" She poked his stomach again and felt it was hard like brick instead of soft. She grabbed the bottom of the shirt and lifted up to take a peek to see his beautifully defined six or eight pack.

She couldn't help but to drool at the sight of it. It happens every single time. No matter how many times she saw him naked. It still blows her mind away.

He smirked down at her widely, "Does making love to you count as exercise?" he asked her huskily.

She looked up at him as she blushed. Then she playfully punched his chest while looking away, "Oh you!"

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her carefully and kissed her surprisingly. She smiled and kissed him back lovingly as she rested her hands on his broad shoulders. They kissed tenderly and slowly. Taking their sweet time in the kiss and completely forgetting about the movie.

When they pulled away, they both leaned their foreheads against each other's. He groaned deeply and she wondered why. Then she noticed the bulge in his pants. He was trying to hide it from her but it was too late. She smirked at him, "Someone's excited." She teasingly and seductively said to him.

He groaned deeply because of the tone she used. It wasn't helping to calm him down. "Tha, you're driving me insane, you know that?" he said to her as he sounded half breathless as he shut his eyes to try to gain control over himself. "Please don't make this harder for me."

"Hmm…" she suddenly put her hand on his bulge and rubbed it softly. Earning a low dangerous growl from him, "…I don't think you can get harder than that."

He groaned deeply and grabbed the head of the couch tightly with his white knuckles showing. "Tha…if you keep doing…that…" he groaned as she rubbed his painful bulge. She was torturing him!

"Or what?" she asked him seductively. She really likes to torture him like this. She could feel her core getting warm just by watching his painful expression.

He groaned deeply as light sweat was already starting to appear on his brow. He couldn't say a word and he felt breathless as she continued to rub him. Sometimes harder, sometimes softer; she was torturing him to the max.

She stopped which made him to look at her curiously while panting softly. "W-Why did you stop?" he asked her while sounded a bit breathless.

She pulled her hand away from his throbbing bulge and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pecked his lips which sent sparks going through his body as always. She said against his lips, "Please. Make love to me."

He looked at her carefully, seeing that she really wanted this. But he had to ask her just to be certain, "Are you sure, Tha?" He didn't want to risk hurting the baby. And it's due in 4 days.

She smiled at him lovingly and pecked his lips before pressing her forehead against his. "Yes. But please be gentle."

He smiled at her. It made her heart to leap and her stomach was filled with more butterflies. He carefully yet swiftly carried her bridle style and walked to the bedroom while leaving the TV on.

She said to him while looking at the TV, "W-Wait! What about the TV? It's still on!"

"Right now, **I'm** turned on!" he said with a wide grin before slamming the bedroom door closed with his foot.

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

Thanerah was the first to wake up. And she saw her sexy, handsome, naked husband lying behind her while spooning. She smiled widely. She had never felt this happy before. Her smile widened when she replayed what happened last night. He was so gentle and he was quite nervous most of the time because he was afraid that he'll hurt the baby.

She giggled as she remembered when he was restraining himself every single time when he wanted to set loose but couldn't because he's afraid that he'll 'bump' the baby. She couldn't stop giggling.

"What's so funny, babe…?" asked a tired Hidan. She glanced over her shoulder to see that his eyes were still close but nonetheless awake.

She let out a small laugh and replied, "I was thinking about last night. You were so worried about 'bumping' the baby." She just had to say that.

He groaned deeply, "Do you have any f**king idea how hard it was of not having my own way? F**k, I miss you not being pregnant…" he grumbled the last part.

She brought her hand to cover one of his which was flat on her round stomach, "Don't worry. After the birth, you can ravish me whenever you like." And as she predicted, she felt something hard poking against her thigh under the bed sheets.

She heard him cursed under his breath, "Shit…Do you _really_ have to say that?" He asked quite painfully.

"Yep," she popped with the 'p'.

And he chuckled softly as he snuggled his face in her raven hair. He took in deep breathes as he tried to calm himself and it was quite painful, considering that his hot naked wife is lying right next to him. It was really, really tempting not to ravish her now!

Suddenly they heard the front door being knocked.

Hidan thanked Lord Jashin for the save. He nearly wanted to ravish her and it would end up badly for the baby. He couldn't let that happen. It would kill Thanerah…and him.

She looked confused as she looked at the closed bedroom door. "We have guests?" She looked at the clock on the night stand. "At 8.25 in the morning?" She glanced over her shoulder to Hidan. "Did you invite anyone while I was asleep?"

He shook his head, but he thanked the guest for coming in on time. Now all he needed to do is to get a _really_ cold shower.

Thanerah scooted to the edge of the bed and grabbed Hidan's shirt from the floor. She sat up slowly and put the shirt on. She also put on his boxers.

Hidan couldn't help but to notice how sexy she looked in his clothes with her hair all messy. He had seen her like this many times, but damn, it just gets better and better each time. *Oh I love this f**king marriage.* He thought with a wide smirk on his face as he watched his exotic wife stood up from the bed.

She was going to get the door but she stopped suddenly.

That set off some warning bells in Hidan's head. "Tha, what's wrong!" he asked frantically as he jumped out of bed, just as she ran to the bathroom while covering her mouth while looking sick.

Thanerah vomited in the toilet for 4 minutes while Hidan held her hair in a ponytail while rubbing her back to comfort her. He should have expected this but it still worried him.

She groaned deeply after she was done and she flushed the toilet. She stood up with Hidan's support and she leaned against the bathroom counter while wiping the remaining vomit from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

She grumbled, "I hate morning sickness…"

He sighed as he smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, "I know, babe. I know."

Then they both heard the front door being knocked again, only this time, louder. Hidan grumbled in annoyance, "Who the f**k comes here at 8 in the f**king morning?"

She smiled as a name instantly went in her mind, "Tagor."

He groaned deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "He really needs to find a mate…and fast."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked down at her, knowing what's coming next. She was going to bring him down to press her lips onto his but she stopped and pulled back before he could get an inch to her lips.

He arched at her confusingly, "What is it?" He leaned forward to try to kiss her but she moved her head to avoid so he kissed her cheek instead. He felt a slight twinge of pain in his heart that his own wife didn't let him to kiss her on the lips.

She quickly explained to him when she saw his worried and slightly sad expression. "I just vomited. I'm sure you don't want any of that in your mouth, seriously."

He chuckled as he shook his head. He quickly captured his lips onto hers and she yelped in surprise. He pulled away while grinning down at her, "And you think I f**king care?"

She looked at him a little surprised and then smiled up at him lovingly. "No," she replied before bringing his head down to crash his lips onto hers.

It was a simple kiss. A very nice simple kiss.

He pulled away quickly since he remembered there was someone at the door and he was fighting with himself not to take her right here, right now. "Tha, someone's at the f**king door, remember?" he asked as he closed his eyes to try to fight the temptation.

She smiled at him, knowing what he was going through. She playfully brushed her lips against his and bitten the bottom of his lips. He groaned deeply as she sucked his bottom lip playfully.

"That is so f**king unfair…" he growled as he kept his eyes closed with a slight painful expression.

She giggled as she felt something hard pressing against her thigh. She just loved to tease him so much. It's really fun.

Then they both heard a faint shout from the front door, "Hey! Come and answer the damn door! I've been standing here for 20 minutes!"

It was definitely Tagor.

They both groaned deeply. Then they both shared one more kiss. Thanerah pulled away from his arms and walked out of the bathroom, but not without a slap on the ass. She stopped at the bathroom door to glance at him over her shoulder to see him smirking at her widely.

She giggled as she shook her head. She enjoyed watching his naked ass entering the shower and turning on the cold water. She giggled once more before going to the front door to greet her grumpy brother.


	25. Delivery

In the middle of the night, the couple was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Hidan spooning his pregnant wife from behind with his hands flatly pressed on her round belly. It was another lovely night until…

Thanerah gasped sharply as she suddenly felt pain in her womb. She gasped and hiss through gritted teeth as she shot up sitting up while holding her large belly. That woke Hidan up and when he saw the state of his wife, he immediately went alert.

She said through hissing, "H-Hidan…it…ow….it's time!"

He jumped out of bed and rushed to change. Thunder was by her side already while eyeing on her. She turned on the light and saw that it's 4 in the morning, a bit too early on the due day. He came to the bed while holding the bag that was prepared a long time ago for this time.

"Come on, Tha!"

Thanerah softly glared at him while she hissed through her gritted teeth.

He immediately sent her an apologetic look, "Sorry."

She was going to say something but she hissed harshly in pain as another cringing pain came from her womb. She immediately felt being brought into someone's arms and she was supported to stand up from the bed. She whimpered painfully as she shut her eyes tightly, "Ow, ow, how come it hurts so much!"

He couldn't help but to smirk, "Aren't Jashinists supposed to find pain pleasurable."

She opened her eyes to glare at him but she had to agree with him. The pain from her womb was pleasurable, but it was weird too. She said to him, "Come on! This baby is not going to come out itself!" Damn the pregnant hormones!

* * *

><p>"OW! OW! OW!" screamed Thanerah as she was having another contraction on the hospital bed. It had been 12 hours since she came to the hospital and the contractions were kicking every 2 minutes. It was Hell.<p>

Then she heard the door being opened as she panted softly with beads of sweat running down on her brow. She looked to see Hidan holding a cup of ice chips for her. When he saw her, he immediately rushed to her side and wiped the sweat away with the back of his hand.

"Shit! I've been gone for only 3 minutes and you're already this sweaty!"

She let out a small laugh as he used the hospital cloth to wipe the sweat off her brow. "I'll take that as a compliment," she said that with a little humor.

They were in the special private room. The hospital was packed with pregnant woman but that was expected.

She sighed heavily before another contraction kicked in. She groaned in pain as she shut her eyes tightly. She held Hidan's hand tightly to try to surpass the pain while biting her bottom lip to surpass a painful cry.

The Jashin blood was easing the pain but there were also some tingling pain, thankfully.

"Breathe, babe. Breathe." He told her reassuring while staring at her with concern. He hated seeing her in pain, but it's part of nature of being pregnant. He thanked Lord Jashin for being a male. He doesn't know how she could cope with this. He felt proud of her. He kissed her sweaty forehead as she panted softly, "You're doing great, babe. Just hold on a bit longer."

She let out a small laugh and said to him while her eyes were twinkling playfully, "You say that to me as if I'm dying or something."

He couldn't help it. She sounded like she was crying in pain while dying. "I can't f**king stand to see you in pain, Tha. It worries me."

Then suddenly they heard the door being knocked.

Hidan shouted at the door in anger, "Who the f**k is it now! We're f**king busy!"

Thanerah scolded him as she slapped his arm, "Hidan!"

Then their doctor entered the room with information papers on the clipboard. She grouchily said to him, "It's nice to see you too, sir."

Thanerah struggled to sit up but she was soon supported by her husband. She softly thanked him and asked the doctor, "I-Is everything okay?" Doctors made her nervous for some reason.

The doctor smiled at her as she stopped by Thanerah's side, "Everything is fine, ma'am. Your baby is doing great so far. It won't be long now for the bi-!"

"Ow! Ow!" screamed Thanerah in pain as another contraction kicked in.

Hidan jumped in surprise but the doctor looked very calm. She put the clipboard on the table nearby, put on some teal rubber gloves and checked Thanerah.

Thanerah panted heavily while she was gripping Hidan's hand so tightly, but it eased afterwards.

The doctor suddenly smiled up at Thanerah and said, "You're ready for delivery no-!"

Another contraction but this time it was more intense. "Oh my f**king God! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Thanerah screamed in pain as she shut her eyes tightly.

Hidan looked like he was going to faint at any moment.

The doctor saw that and said to Hidan _and_ Thanerah, "Calm down. Deep, breathes…" Then she called the staff to bring Thanerah to the delivery room.

* * *

><p>"Oh my f**king God! Get this damn baby out of me!" screamed Thanerah as she was trying to push the baby out. It had been going on for two whole minutes and it was getting too much for her to handle. She expected pain but not this much; worst part of all is that the Jashin religion didn't help much.<p>

Hidan was supporting his wife as much as possible to push the baby out but he looked at her fearfully as he was pale as a ghost. He had never seen Thanerah in this much pain. It was horrifying.

The doctor scoffed when she saw Hidan's expression, "With all due respect, General. But please, don't look at your wife like that! Women have been doing this for centuries! She's going to be okay!" She turned her attention to Thanerah, "All right, ma'am. This is it! I need you to _really_ push! You ready?"

She groaned deeply, "Oh shit…" And then she pushed harder as she squeezed her eyes tightly while clenching her jaw. Then she felt something came out and but heard no cry. She shot her eyes open to see something covered in blood in the doctor's arms.

Her heart started to felt being torn as she stared at the baby in her arms. The doctor cried out to something but Thanerah couldn't hear those words. She was staring at the scene in horror. She tried to reach out to touch him but he was beyond her reach.

Hidan panicked as well and shouted in anger, "What the f**k is going on! What's wrong!"

The staff and the doctor surrounded the baby and they were doing things to pump its heart. Thanerah's vision was started to get blurry by heavy tears and she couldn't stop them from sliding down from the corner of her eyes. She was immediately brought into a tight embrace by Hidan and he softly comforted her, "Don't worry; everything's going to be fine. I-It's going to be okay," he sounded like he was also trying to convince himself that.

Then they both suddenly heard a blissful cry.

Thanerah instantly stopped crying as she felt her heart skipped a beat. They both turned their heads to see the baby crying loudly in the doctor's arms. They both sighed heavily in relief as they stared at their offspring.

One of the staff mumbled, "Phew, that was close…"

The doctor brought the crying baby to the side to clean it up before covering it with a blanket. She walked back to the couple and passed the crying baby to Thanerah who held her arms out. "Congratulations. It's a boy."

Thanerah smiled down at the baby in her arms as her tears were drying up and sniffed a few times. Hidan leaned closer to take a better look at his newborn son while he was still crying. "He's…just perfect." Thanerah could hear a hint that he was proud and happy.

She smiled up at him weakly and asked, "Want to hold him?"

Hidan flinched and hesitated.

Thanerah's smile widened, "Don't worry. You're not going to hurt him." She encouraged him by pushing the baby in his arms as he was starting to stop crying.

Hidan looked at the baby while holding him quite awkwardly. It was quite entertaining to Thanerah, to be honest. Hidan raised a hand out to push the cloth away from the baby's face and in an instant the baby grabbed his finger with his whole tiny hand.

It was quite a blissful sight.

Hidan was first surprised but his expression softened. He chuckled and said to Thanerah without looking away from the baby, "He's quite strong for a baby."

Thanerah giggled softly, "I wonder where he got that from."

Then the staff entered the room and started to unbuckle Thanerah. Hidan looked confused and asked the doctor, "What's going on?"

The doctor smiled up at the new father, "We're just going to take her back to her private room. She needs some rest."

Hidan looked at Thanerah and could see she was trying to keep her eyes open. He walked to her side and kissed her forehead proudly. "Rest, Tha. We're going to be here for a while."

* * *

><p>Hidan sat on the arm chair while his son was sleeping in the nursery wheel bed and his wife sleeping on the special hospital bed in the private room. He just couldn't believe it. Right now, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. Having a family with the love of his life. He couldn't describe the feeling but it was the best.<p>

Suddenly he heard the door being opened softly so he looked to see Tagor and Odan entering the private room. Tagor grinned widely from ear to ear, "Hey. Is that who I think it is?"

Hidan looked at him flatly, "No. This is George Clooney."

Tagor rolled his eyes as Odan quickly walked towards the baby with a proud grin on his face. He looked at the baby for a moment before slapping Hidan's arm affectingly, "Not bad, my boy. Not bad. I can't believe it! I'm finally a grandfather!" He softly cheered the last part.

Hidan stared at his own father weirdly and asked, "Okay, who the f**k are you and what have you done with my father?"

Odan glared at Hidan and scolded him, "Don't swear in front of the baby, Hidan! Someone has to clean that dirty mouth of yours!"

"He's asleep!"

"That is not an excuse!"

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Sheesh. Calm down, old man. Hell, I've learned the words from you when I was growing up!"

Odan didn't say anything this time but he glared at Hidan.

Hidan grinned in victory. He couldn't help but to tease him, "Heh, gotcha."


	26. Soran

Thanerah started to open her eyes to see a light pink ceiling. She blinked while feeling confused. She also felt her entire body exhausted. She can't remember why until she heard, "Hey babe. Feeling better?" She turned her head and saw her beloved husband smiling at her while he sat on the edge of the bed.

Then she noticed the little baby sleeping in his arms. She instantly remembered the birth and couldn't believe she gave birth hours ago. She tried to sit up but her body wouldn't obey. Hidan saw what she was trying to do and said, "Don't move so much, Tha. Your body needs some rest."

She nodded and sighed as she let her body relaxed. She smiled at the sleeping baby in his arms, "I see you two are getting along…"

He smirked at her, "What the hell did you expect?"

Her smile widened, "Nothing."

He leaned forward and pecked her lips, "Thank you."

She arched a brow at him curiously, "F-For what?"

He smiled at her, "For everything."

* * *

><p>Tagor was waiting in the waiting room with some other family members. He sighed heavily as he leaned his head on the head of the chair he was sitting on. Bored out of his life! He was excited when he heard the news of the baby coming, but now that is over, he doesn't know what to do.<p>

Odan left an hour ago because he had to do some works at his office, but he sent his best regards to the newborn baby.

Then he saw Hidan walking down the hallway. Tagor quickly got onto his feet and quickened his pace to Hidan. "Hey, what's up? Is Thanerah okay?" Tagor asked quite worriedly.

Hidan shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "She's fine, and so is the baby. They're both sleeping right now."

Tagor arched a brow, "Oh…then where are you going?"

"I was going to get some fucking coffee. We woke up around 4 in the fucking morning." Hidan yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes to keep himself awake.

Tagor sighed, "Well…at least it was worth it."

Hidan glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the door where his wife is sleeping behind. "Yeah…" He returned his gaze to Tagor, "Hey, want some coffee or something?"

Tagor was taken back, because he didn't expect that. "What's wrong with you?"

Hidan arched a brow, "What?"

"You're being…nice."

He growled at him, "Yes and it might never happen again. I'm feeling fucking sentimental right now. Do you want some fucking coffee or not, pup?"

Tagor groaned deeply, "When are you ever going to stop calling me 'pup'?"

"I can call you 'pup' anyhow whether you like it or not." Hidan turned on his heels towards a direction. "Now, are you coming or what?"

Tagor sighed heavily and quickened his pace to catch up with Hidan.

* * *

><p>Months later…<p>

Thanerah was sleeping peacefully on the bed with Hidan lying behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Then suddenly they heard a faint cry.

Hidan groaned deeply and groggily opened his eyes. He craned his neck up to see through the gapping bedroom door to the baby's room where the cry was coming from. He sighed heavily and looked down at his sleeping wife.

He noticed that she was waking up from the cry as well and she half asleep asked, "I-Is that Soran…? I'll get him…" She was going to get up but Hidan gently pushed her down on the bed.

"Nah, I'll deal with him. You go back to sleep, Tha."

She rubbed her eyes a bit and groggily asked him while looking at him in the eyes, "You sure…?"

Hidan smiled down at her and pecked her lips. He pulled away and said, "Yeah babe, just go back to sleep."

She weakly smiled up at him and let out a small sigh of relief as she closed her eyes back to sleep. Hidan pushed the cover off, stood up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom to his son's bedroom where the cry continued.

When he entered the Soran's bedroom, Thunder's head jerked towards Hidan with high alert in his eyes. Hidan said to Thunder, "Down boy, it's only me." He reached up and petted Thunder's head.

Thunder got attached to Soran the instant they were introduced to each other. Always guarding Soran and playing with him 24/7. At first Hidan was against it because he feared that Thunder would eat Soran up but later he was glad Thunder was protecting Soran.

Hidan looked inside the crib to see his son bawling. Hidan reached out to hold Soran in his arms as he said, "Hey buddy, why are you crying in the middle of the night? Want some attention?"

Soran's cry ceased as he was simply held by Hidan.

Hidan smirked and thought *F**k, he wanted the f**king attention after all.* He couldn't swear in front of the baby. That was the rule Thanerah made when they first got home. Hidan had a hard time to deal with it at first, but after a while it was all right.

Soran was soon fast asleep in Hidan's arms. Hidan sighed heavily and walked back to the bedroom. He stopped at the door though and he looked at Thunder over his shoulder. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Thunder nodded and followed him to the bedroom. Hidan joined in the bed and carefully placed Soran in Thanerah's arms. She opened her eyes tiredly when she felt something placed in her arms so she looked down to see their sleeping son.

She looked up at Hidan curiously.

He answered, "All he wanted was some attention. I doubt leaving him alone in the room will stop the crying."

Thanerah let out a small tired laugh and tightened her hold around Soran. She kissed Soran's forehead and nuzzle her nose in his silver hair. Hidan watched and took a mental image of it since it was quite a beautiful sight. Hidan lie back down and carefully wrapped his arms around Thanerah so their son was sleeping between them.

"Night, Tha."

"Night, love." She kissed Soran's forehead once more, "Good night to you, too, Soran."

"Say 'ah'." Thanerah said with such enthusiasm as she was feeding Soran while he was sitting on his baby blue baby chair. They were eating breakfast. Hidan walked into the dining room and placed a mug of coffee on Thanerah's side. "Thanks, love."

He bent down and kissed Thanerah's forehead as his response before drinking his own coffee. Then they heard the door being ranged. Hidan sighed heavily and walked towards the front door as Thanerah continued to feed Soran his breakfast.

Hidan opened the door after checking – you may never know – and saw Tagor. "Is it really a f**king habit of you to come to our apartment **every** morning?"

Tagor narrowed his eyes at him, "Watch your language, Hidan! Your baby is just right over there!"

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Please, he can't f**king hear me from this f**king distant."

Tagor grumbled a few things under his breath as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Then he pushed through Hidan and greeted Thanerah and Soran with a big grin. "Hey, uncle Tagor is here!"

Soran laughed as his greeting to Tagor and he reached his little hands to him. Tagor gladly collected Soran and spun him around playfully.

Thanerah stood up and warmed Tagor, "Careful! He just ate breakfast!"

"Yeah, yeah!" but he didn't seem to care.

Thanerah sighed heavily. She walked towards Hidan who was watching Tagor spinning Soran around. Thanerah hugged him by wrapping her arms around his lower torso. He then turned his attention down to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He asked her softly, "Something wrong, Tha?"

She shook her head as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm perfectly fine. I just feel…a little exhausted. You know? This new thing about being a parent."

Hidan chuckled and rested his head on hers, "Yeah. I never knew this parenthood was going to be hard as shit. But I guess it was f**king expected."

Thanerah giggled. She looked at the clock and said, "Soran's going to be late for kindergarten."

"Right." He removed his arm from Thanerah, "Get change. I'll set Soran up."

Thanerah smiled and kissed Hidan.

They heard Tagor's voice "Hey! A baby is here! No kissing! Especially with tongues!"

Hidan pulled away so he could growl at Tagor with a death glare. Thanerah rolled her eyes and walked towards the bedroom to change. Hidan drank his coffee until it was finished and placed it on the table. He walked towards Tagor and took Saron from him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change him for kindergarten."

Thanerah was making lunch while Hidan was trying to get Soran to say 'dada'. "Come on, Soran. Say 'dada'. Is that really hard to ask?" He asked as he nuzzled his nose against his son's and he responded with a baby giggle.

Thanerah smiled at the scene and said, "And you thought you were going to be a terrible father. And yet, here you are. Playing with little Soran."

"Yeah…" he set Soran on his lap then asked Thanerah, "Babe, how many kids do you want?"

Thanerah arched a brow at him, "What? You want more kids? Don't you think we should only have one for the moment?"

"I know we could only have one now but what about a few years later? I mean…I don't know." He shrugged at the last part as Soran was playing with Hidan's fingers by biting them, even though he doesn't have teeth yet. Hidan couldn't help but to ask Soran, "Hey, want to have a little sister or brother?"

His only response was a sneeze from Soran.

Hidan smirked, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Thanerah rolled her eyes as she smiled, "We'll see. Maybe wait a few years and then have another baby." She grinned at him widely at the last part.

He grinned back. "I'm starting to like being a parent." Suddenly Soran sneezed again. Hidan looked and grabbed the handkerchief "Argh, now that's a disgusting booger…" he muttered as he cleaned his son's nose.

* * *

><p>6 more years later…<p>

6 year-old Soran woke up in high alert and he quickly looked at his alarm clock with his silver/blue eyes. He grinned widely and quickly shot out of bed then rushed out into his parent's bedroom. He saw them cuddled together on the bed and then jumped on them while screaming, "Mom! Dad! Wake up!"

They both yelped when Soran jumped on them and then they groaned deeply when they realized that it was just Soran. Hidan asked while burying his face in Thanerah's raven hair. "Don't you think it's too early, Soran…?"

"But Dad, you promised that we're going to the water theme park today!"

Thanerah groggily replied, "But the water theme park doesn't open until 8 AM…its 6.30 AM…"

Hidan groaned deeply with his brow furrowed. "Go back to sleep, Soran. Wake up in an hour or two…"

"But Dad!" whined Soran.

Thanerah softly nudged Hidan, "Go with him, love."

Hidan groggily replied, "Before 8 he's your son…"

Soran pouted and then jumped on his father, "Dad! Wake the f**k up!"

Both his parents shot their eyes wide opened and they both shouted as they sat up in a jolt. "Soran!"

Soran gulped, "What! Dad says it all the time!"

Thanerah glared at Hidan and growled, "Hidan…"

Hidan nervously looked at her and raised his hands as a defending gesture, "Heheheh…I-I don't know where the hell he learned that awful word. Honest."

Thanerah growled as she glared at him. Then she turned her expression to Soran with a softer expression but she still looked cross. "Honey, please don't use that word. It's a really, really bad word. Don't use it until you're 18."

"16." Said Hidan.

Thanerah arched a brow at him, "Seriously? You started to swear when you were 16?"

"In public, yes…"

Thanerah looked back at Soran, "Soran, please promise mommy. Don't use that word. Okay?"

Soran nodded, "Okay, mom."

Then they both hugged. After they pulled away, Thanerah yawned and said "Now that I'm up, I'm going to make breakfast."

Soran cheered and jumped out of the bed then rushed out of the bedroom. After he left, Thanerah glared at Hidna. "This is your fault that our son is already swearing…"

He softly glared back, "Hey, I started to swear when I was only 6. Blame it on my father."

"I already am…" She sighed and placed a hand on his cheek with a loving smile, "Well…at least we know that he's definitely our son."

Hidan smiled back and quickly captured her lips. She muffled in surprise but quickly smiled and kissed back as passionately. Hidan hover over her and let his weight pressed on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked a leg around his waist. Hidan's hand raised up under her shirt until they suddenly heard from their bedroom door.

"Ew! Mom! Dad! This is disgusting!"

They both shot their eyes widened and pulled away to jerk their head to the bedroom door. They saw Soran covering his eyes while Thunder was sitting beside him.

"Seriously! My eyes are burning!"

Hidan rolled his eyes to the ceiling while he shook his head. Thanerah giggled and kissed Hidan's chin. She said to Soran, "You know, you could have knocked honey. This is natural for mommy and daddy because we're in love."

"And this may eventually give you a little brother and sister if you stop disturbing us." He grinned down at Thanerah, "The breading holiday is near…" he nuzzled his nose against hers.

She giggled and pecked his lips, "Hmmm…maybe."


	27. Grandparents

"Uncle Tagor is getting married?" asked a 14-year-old Soran as he was wearing a tux along with his father. Soran was a marvelous kid.

He looked very much like Hidan but it was only the eyes that resembled Thanerah. Each and every day Soran would act like his father. Sometimes he would swear but he would quickly apologize.

When Odan first heard Soran swear, he actually laughed his head off. It wasn't what Thanerah expected except she did hear Odan saying, "It must have run in the family."

Hidan entered the room and he still looked as handsome as ever after all these years. He said to Soran, "Not exactly, Soran. Lord Jashin just bonded them last night, so we're celebrating their courtship. The wedding will come up sooner or later."

Over the past few years, it was nothing but blissful. Hidan and Thanerah still loved each other so much and it just got better and better every year with their growing son. The Jashin population had upraised from its chaotic state when Thanerah first came here.

Furthermore, Hanatul City was nearly done rebuilding. They were still living in Jontha. Many of their friends have children of their own and it's a big possibility that everyone will be returning to Hanatul City once it's done. So Thanerah wouldn't have to worry about Soran making friends at school.

His grades are good and he had wonderful friends. He seemed to be happy with his life. Plus, he loved to brag about his parents, his father being a General and his mother being a werewolf. They haven't told him yet that he is the grandson of Lord Jashin because they were worried about his safety. But they will tell him after a couple of years.

Thanerah was fixing Soran's coat and said, "Now, remember what we talked about?"

Soran sighed and said, "Yes, mom. I won't swear in public."

She smiled and kissed Soran's forehead. She stood up and examined her sexy husband, "You look good."

Hidan smirked at her, "You look beyond beautiful, Tha." He strode towards her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply while being careful with her four mouth round stomach.

They heard a loud whine from Soran, "Mom! Dad! Seriously! Stop that! I've been scarred more than 4 times already!"

Yes, Soran barged into their bedroom by accident when they were making love. It's quite hilarious but they didn't push it.

Hidan pulled away from his beloved wife to smirk at his son, "Come on, Soran. You've seen worse."

"True and I don't want to see that again!" he made a disgusting expression.

"Then knock on the door first."

Thanerah giggled and leaned her head on Hidan's shoulder. She was wearing an elegant grey storm dress that seemed to fit her perfectly with her round stomach. She rubbed her stomach lovingly and mumbled to Hidan, "I have a feeling that it's going to be a girl."

He arched a brow at her with a small smirk, "Now how the f**k can you be so sure of that, babe? It could be a boy, you know?"

"I know, but I just have this feeling that it's going to be a girl this time."

"You thought Soran was going to be a girl."

"Yes but I really, really do have a good feeling that it's a girl."

Hidan turned his head to Soran who was playing with Thunder. "Soran, would you like to have a baby brother or sister?"

Soran thought about it while he was still scratching Thunder's big belly while he was lying on his back and wagging his tail. "Um…I don't mind either way, but it would be awesome to have a little brother."

Thanerah giggled then looked at the clock, "Oh, we're going to be late. And Tagor was telling me so many times for us not to be late!"

Hidan groaned, "Yeah, I remember…"

Then they heard Soran's voice, "Can we bring Thunder!"

They both turned their heads to look at their son to see Soran hugging Thunder while putting on his puppy face; an affective trick of his when he wanted to get something.

Hidan flatly said to him with a stern expression, "No."

"Please!"

"No, Soran. And that's final!"

Soran continued to give them the puppy look but Hidan kept a straight face. Thanerah patted Hidan's chest and whispered, "Just let him bring Thunder along. It's not like Thunder's going to eat the entire buffet."

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "And how the hell do you know that? We've never brought him into parties."

"I know, but he can behave like any other. Let's bring him along."

Hidan then sighed heavily in defeat, "Fine…"

Soran cheered and hugged Thunder tightly, "You hear that! You're coming with us!"

Hidan smirked as he was starting to have a flashback when Thanerah was pleading Hidan to adopt Thunder. He said to Thanerah, "He certainly has one of his mother's personalities."

Thanerah smiled at him and they both shared a small kiss, since their kid is just standing right there. And as expected, they heard a loud shout from Soran, "Oh, come on! Stop it already!"

* * *

><p>Soran was hanging out with his friends who were invited in the party with Thunder by his side. They were in one of the most fanciest and expensive restaurants in Jontha. There were also 60 people in here. Most of them she knew but others she had no idea.<p>

Thanerah was drinking a glass of champagne with Hidan while standing at the corner. They chat and played with each other a bit until someone caught Thanerah's eyes. She gasped surprisingly and said to Hidan, "My father's here."

He flinched and asked, "What?"

She nodded towards a direction, "There."

Hidan followed her gaze and saw a man in his early 40s with light blonde hair and silver eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo. Standing beside him was his wife, black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh f**k…" Hidan muttered under his breath as Lord Jashin and his wife was chatting with someone, nobody knew that it was Lord Jashin himself in the flesh because they've never seen what he looked like.

* * *

><p>Flashback…<p>

"I-I don't think I can f**king do this, Tha." Hidan said nervously as he was walking back and forth in the hallway of a fancy restaurant where they were going to have dinner with Thanerah's parents AKA Lord and Lady Jashin.

Thanerah watched her husband paced back and forth in the hallway. She had never seen him this nervous. Tagor was taking care of Soran for the night. Lord Jashin wanted to see the baby as well but Thanerah wanted Hidan to meet them first before they meet their grandson.

Thanerah stood in his path so he would stop and she placed her hands on his chest to try to calm him down. "Love, you're overreacting a bit. Just…stay calm and…less swearing." She thought about it for a sec, "Actually, no swearing."

He said to her frantically "B-But I f**king can't! I-I still can't believe that I'm going to meet Lord Jashin in the flesh! I mean, it's a f**king honor to meet him but I'm nervous as f**k over here!"

She groaned then grabbed his face so she could crash her lips against his. He rigid but then quickly kissed back as urgently and passionately as possible while he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

Thanerah pulled away and smiled up at him. "Better?" she asked.

He nodded and let out a sigh as he pressed his forehead against hers. "But I'm seriously f**ked up if I messed this up…"

She pecked his lips and cupped his face so she could look at him in the eyes, "You **won't** mess this up. I believe in you."

He smiled at her and pecked her lips. After they pulled away, Thanerah softly grabbed his hand and led him towards the reception. Before they could ask the table, the receptionist asked them, "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Dragor?"

Thanerah arched a brow and she was going to ask but Hidan cut her off, "Yes."

The receptionist nodded as she mumbled, "Right on time," ticked off something on the list and walked to the stair wells, "Follow me."

Hidan wrapped an arm around Thanerah's waist and followed the receptionist. Thanerah softly asked Hidan, "It just occurred to me that I've never knew your surname. Your surname's Dragor?"

He nervously smiled down at her, "Yeah. I was going to tell you before but it f**king slipped my mind."

Thanerah hummed softly as she thought of the surname, "Hmm…Mrs. Dragor…" she smiled up at him, "I love it."

"You better," he playfully threatened her.

She giggled and felt a kiss on her forehead.

Then the receptionist stopped at two large doors which led to a private room. "Here's your table." She opened the doors to reveal a white clothed table, red room, a large window showing the scenery of the full moon, a small glass vase full of roses, a golden dragon crystal hanging over it as a chandelier and four red fancy chairs.

Hidan whistled loud and long, "F**k, this one's expensive as shit…" he muttered under his breath.

The receptionist didn't seem to care and just closed the doors after Thanerah and Hidan entered. Then Thanerah pulled out her phone.

"What the f**k are you doing, babe?" asked Hidan as he was looking around the fancy private dinner room just for four people.

"I'm calling Tagor to check on Soran. I hope Tagor isn't napping again…" she muttered the last part as she was already starting to dial the number.

Thanerah pressed the phone to her ear as she waited for the phone to be answered.

"Hello?" she heard Tagor's voice.

"Hey, it's Thanerah."

"Oh, hi. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just want to check if everything is all right with you and Soran."

"Soran's fine. He's more than fine. He's sleeping right now."

"Did you feed him?"

"Yes."

"Did you bath him?"

"Yes."

"Did you change him?"

"Yes."

"Did you watch any porn?"

"Ye—I mean no!"

Thanerah giggled. "Sorry, I was just playing around with you."

Tagor groaned deeply.

Thanerah sighed as she shifted to put most of her weight on one leg, "Well, if you want to watch some porn you should know the code."

Tagor cleared his throat nervously, "Um…I…appreciate it but I don't want to have a boner when you get home. That would be terribly awkward."

Thanerah's scrunched her face in disgust, "Ew! Tagor, that's gross!"

"How do you think I feel when you asked that question?" Then he decided to change the subject, "Anyway, when are you getting home?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe near midnight. Mom and Dad aren't here yet."

"And how's that crazy husband of yours? He nervous?"

Thanerah glanced at him to see him muttering a few things under his breath as he paced back and forth. "Yes."

Tagor chuckled, "Man, I wish I was there."

"If you were here then who would take care of Soran?"

"Um…Kobra?"

"Kobra has two kids. I don't think adding another would ease things up."

"Hey, it was just a thought."

"Thanks but no thanks."

He sighed heavily, "Well…good luck for tonight."

"You should say that to Hidan."

"Yeah, say that to him for me. Thanks. Bye." Then he hung up.

Thanerah glared at the phone before putting it back in her fancy purse.

Hidan stopped his pacing to stare at Thanerah, "What did he say? How's Soran?"

She smiled at him, "He's fine, love. Right now, he's asleep."

He let out a sigh, "All right."

They waited for the next 10 minutes while sitting in the table, and then the doors were opened. They both looked up and saw Lord and Lady Jashin in the flesh. Though nobody else knew what they look like except Tagor and Thanerah. Now added Hidan.

The receptionist closed the door after they entered. Thanerah stood up from her seat and greeted her parents, "Hi mom, dad." She hugged them and pecked their cheeks. They returned the favor.

Hidan stood up nervously as he examined the Lord and Lady Jashin. He had no idea that they would look so…normal and yet they're both Gods.

Thanerah turned to smile at Hidan and introduced, "Mom, dad, this is Hidan."

Hidan gulped deeply and walked towards them. Lord Jashin took a hand out for Hidan to shake. Hidan hesitated for a moment and looked quite nervous.

Lord Jashin chuckled deeply and said to Hidan teasingly, "Don't worry, I won't bite…much." He muttered the last part.

His wife elbowed him softly in the ribs with her eyes screaming, "Be nice!"

Hidan gulped again and took Lord Jashin's hand, "I-It's an honor to meet you, sir."

They both pulled away. Lord Jashin said Hidan, "I hope my daughter hasn't been much of a trouble for you. She's so much like her mother." He was smiling as he said that.

Thanerah and her mother shot him a dirty look.

Hidan let out a small laugh, "Not at all. Plus, it makes things more exciting."

Lord Jashin actually laughed at that and nodded in agreement, "Good point."

Hidan felt more relaxed now that Lord Jashin doesn't seem to want to smite him. Thanerah saw Hidan relaxed and she let out a small sigh of relief. She joined his side and he instantly wrapped an arm around her waist.

Lady Jashin asked, "Where's little Soran? I got some things for him!" She actually squealed the last part.

Lord Jashin groaned and muttered to Hidan and Thanerah, "You have no idea how long we spend buying things for Soran. Seriously, where she gets the energy from, I'll never know."

End flashback…

* * *

><p>Hidan chuckled at the memory when he first met her parents. It was tense but it went through smoothly. Before, Lord Jashin spent his time with Hidan at weekends while playing golf. But now, all the men joined in so it was a married men day.<p>

Everyone still didn't know that he's Lord Jashin in the flesh but it was best this way. Lord Jashin persuaded Hidan not to breathe a word out of it.

Hidan asked Thanerah, "Shall we, my beloved and beautiful wife?"

Thanerah smiled up at him, "Yes we shall, my dear beloved and sexy husband."

They walked towards Lord and Lady Jashin. They beamed when they saw Thanerah and Hidan. "Hey, my dear boy!" greeted Lord Jashin as he patted Hidan's shoulder.

Hidan grinned at him as Thanerah shared a hug with her mother.

Hidan said to them, "Congratulations for your son to be engaged."

Lord Jashin nodded, "I approve their relationship. She really has good intentions with him, unlike the others he calls them 'dates'."

"I have no doubt of your judgment as they are always right."

Lord Jashin laughed and said, "Still the charmer I see." He said to Thanerah, "You got a handful over here."

She smiled at Hidan lovingly, "Oh I know and I love it."

Thanerah's mother asked with a wide grin, "Where's little Soran?"

"He's right over there," said Thanerah as she pointed at Soran's direction.

Hidan called out to him, "Soran!"

Soran stopped chatting and turned to meet his father's call. When he saw his grandparents, he grinned widely. He said something to his friends before running through the crowd towards his grandparents with Thunder following from behind.

Lord Jashin lifted Soran up and said with a wide grin, "Hey, miss us?" he settled Soran in his arms while Lady Jashin pecked Soran's cheek.

Soran nodded with a wide grin, "Yeah!"


	28. Family Mission

30 years later…

Deep in the dark sea, 5 men in scuba diving suits were swimming through the depths. They swam through the old corals and countless fishes scurried away from their presence. They saw a dark cave and swam towards it. They swim into the cave and used their waterproof flashlights to guide their way through.

Then they swam into a dead end so they stopped.

"What now?" one of the men asked.

Their leader looked around until he looked up to see an opening. He mentioned up to the others before they swam up. They got to the surface that revealed to be an ancient stone room with leaks in the ceilings.

They swam to the edge and pulled their masks off.

"Are you sure this is the place, Dad?" asked Soran as he looked at his father who was leading the group.

Hidan softly glared at Soran from the corner of his eyes, "Yes, I'm f**king sure it's here."

"Just let Dad lead the way, Soran." Claw grumpily said through his mask before taking it off. He shook his head to let the water out of his short black hair and flatly looked at Soran – his older brother – with a small frown.

Claw's the second son of Hidan and Thanerah. His attitude was mostly serious, hardly any humor. He take missions very seriously…he actually takes EVERYTHING seriously. He also had an attitude of an artic wolf. Hidan had no idea where that personality came from, but it's may belong to Thanerah. The only thing he had from Hidan was his eyes and some of his anger issues.

Fenora pulled her mask out of her mouth and scolded her two older brothers, "Will you two just shut the f**k up? This is no time to be playing children!"

Fenora looked so much like her mother but her hair was silver/light purple. She had Hidan's eyes and quite his personality like his swearing. It seriously runs in the family. She also had her mother's intelligence as her beauty. She's the youngest of the three. Her attitude is also like Thanerah but when she wants to be mean, she can get really, really mean.

Soran had changed as well. His personalities are very similar to Hidan's. He was also the funny type in the three. Everything's a joke to him. Ticks Claw off every single time. And Soran loved to tick Claw off. They nearly chopped each other's heads so many times. So they were grounded half of their lives when they were younger.

Soran softly glared at his little sister, "Hey, who's the f**king oldest in here?"

Hidan flatly said, "That would be me. And stop bickering with your siblings. This is seriously not the f**king time."

Soran whined, "Oh, you're no fun."

Hidan groaned deeply as the other two unmasked themselves who are GRIMS. One of the GRIMS said to Hidan, "They're definitely your kids, sir."

Hidan let out a small laugh before walking towards the open hole of the wall. Everyone else followed him and thankfully none of the siblings started to bicker. They got into the chambers with the large iron doors opened and there was another hole on the ground with three underwater black scooters.

"Looks like we're not the only one here…" muttered Soran under his breath.

Claw sighed heavily, "Terrific…" he mumbled in sarcasm.

Fenora took a few steps towards them to examine their marks. She cursed under her breath and said to the group, "It's the Natoku. They're here."

"That just makes this more fun!" said Soran with such enthusiasm.

Everyone said to him in unison, "Not now, Soran!"

Soran smiled at everyone nervously and said, "Sorry, sorry. This is the serious time, I presume."

Hidan grumbled a few things under his breath and pulled out his scythe. "Come on, and keep your guard up. There may be some f**king traps ahead of us."

"Oh, the Natoku left us some lovely gifts? How f**king thoughtful of them," said Soran in sarcasm.

Everyone stopped to glare at him.

Soran put his hands up in defense, "All right, all right. I'll joke it down."

Claw grumpily said, "I prefer you don't joke at all…" he glared at Soran hard.

Soran said to him with a flat expression, "Don't be such a f**king bore, Claw. Someday that frown of yours is going to get stuck on your face. Wouldn't want to scare the ladies, would we?"

"My **face** is the last f**king concern."

"That's because you don't have to f**king look at it."

The GRIM soldiers stifled a laugh while Hidan was smirking, good thing his back was facing them. Fenora was biting the bottom of her lip to surpass any laughter. It was quite a challenge, considering that the enemy could be nearby.

Hidan cleared his throat a bit and softly glared at his two sons, "Both of you, will you please just shut the f**k up already? You can bicker all the f**king want when we get back home, okay? Or do you want me to tell your mother again?"

They both stopped their glaring contest and they shook their heads to their father quickly. Soran said, "Okay, I'll behave until this is over. Just…please don't tell mother."

"I hate to say it…but I'm with Soran on this one," said Claw with a small sneer as he glared at Soran from the corner of his eyes.

Hidan smirked at them in victory, "Good." He walked down the wet dripping corridor until Fenora stood in his way.

"Trap ahead," said Fenora as she quickly took a few steps forward and kneeled down. She grabbed something from a crack and pulled out a stitch which made spears shooting up from the ground ahead of her. She's talented when it comes to disarming traps and sneaking around. She's like a rogue.

"Good job," said Hidan as Fenora stood up.

She grinned up at her father, "Thanks, Dad."

He smirked and ruffled her dark grey hair, "That's my girl."

She softly whined at him, "Dad! My hair! I'm not a little f**king kid, you know!"

Hidan chuckled before he continued to walk down the wet corridor as Fenora fixed her hair.

Suddenly Hidan stopped and he signaled the others to stop as well and be quiet. They could hear voices up ahead so they quietly walked forward and hid behind some big ruins. Hidan looked from the corner and saw three Natoku trying to figure out a complex stone door which probably has their goal behind it.

One of the Natoku said, "Come on, what's taking so damn long!"

The second Natoku who was trying to figure out the complex door, glared up at Natoku who spoke, "Easy for you to say! You're not the one trying to figure out how to unlock this door! It's very, very old and complex!"

The first Natoku scoffed, "'Complex' my ass! You were chosen specifically for this!"

Soran grinned widely and whispered to his siblings since they were hiding with him behind a ruined statue, "I bet we can f**king take them out under 5 minutes."

"2," said Claw confidently as he pulled out his two long knuckles blades.

Soran said to Fenora, "Ready the timer?"

Fenora sighed heavily but she pulled out the timer, "All set."

The three siblings looked at their father to ask permission. When Hidan saw their attempt in their eyes, he looked back at the three Natoku before scanning through the area to see if there were any more. Fortunately, there were only three of them, but he had to be sure.

He signaled his children to wait and whispered to the GRIMs to scan the area discreetly and quietly.

Claw chewed on his small stick harder since he could feel his blood rushing to his head which made him want to shed some blood. He hoped it would be soon, his hunger for blood was uprising after every second passing. His grip onto his weapons tightened and he could feel the sweat forming in his palms.

Soran was taking in deep breath to calm himself as well. He too felt his blood already pumping through his veins to shred his blades through some flesh. His special weapons were sword/spear; its length can expand by the owner's will.

Hidan waited for the GRIMs to return. Shortly after, they came back and nodded that the area was clear. Hidan nodded to his children.

Both brothers grinned widely and Fenora whispered, "Go." Then she clicked the timer.

The brothers leaped out of their hiding quietly and dashed towards the three Natoku without them noticing.

Hidan whistled softly and was checking his nails as the sounds of the screaming and blades being clashed behind him. He noticed the GRIMs were watching and they were about to join in the fight, but Hidan said to them, "Let my boys play. They'll just get pissed off if you f**king interfere."

The GRIMs looked at each other hesitantly then heard three fallen bodies hitting the ground. They looked to see Soran and Claw looking down at the three dead Natoku in victory. Soran was grinning like a fool as he rested his two blades on his shoulders. Claw looked…no different but he was frowning.

Claw said with a small scoff, "I was hoping they would give a better fight than that. Hmf, guess I was wrong." He turned his eyes to Fenora who already stopped the timer. "Score?" he asked.

"1 minute and 10 seconds."

Hidan and the GRIMs came out of their hiding spot and Hidan said to his sons, "Check the bodies. They may have some f**king information that might be useful to us."

Soran kneeled down next to one of the dead bodies and asked while looking through the pockets. "I thought we were here to find that f**king rich lady's amulet. You know the one she said to be from her great ancestors? What the f**k is up with that? And why the f**k in the sea? Couldn't it be on dry lands or something that are more f**king comfortable?"

Claw groaned deeply with a small vein on his forehead. He glared at Soran and growled, "Will you just shut the f**k up before I punch you."

Soran acted to shudder in fear, "Oh, I'm pissing in my f**king pants right now."

"_Soran. Claw." _Hidan growled their names as reminding them the consequences.

They both groaned deeply but they obeyed and continued to look through the pockets. Then Claw said, "Hey, I got something." He stood up while holding a small data pad. He turned it on but it showed that it needed a password.

Claw sighed heavily and looked down at the dead Natoku. "The things that need to be done…" he muttered under his breath as he kneeled down again so he could stain his finger with their blood. Claw put the blood in his mouth and the information seeped in into the back of his mind.

Claw pulled his finger out of his mouth and put in the password. The data pad opened and Claw scanned through the data.

Hidan asked, "What the f**k does it say?"

Claw read as he muttered under his breath and said to his father, "It says that behind this stone door has a map."

Soran arched a brow and asked, "A map? What the f**k for? A treasure map? Or some shit like that? It has to be something valuable to get this door this f**king thick." He knocked on the stone thick door.

Hidan asked Claw, "Anything else?"

Claw looked through again and then shook his head, "No. That's about it. Though, there is some other information that could be useful for the Order. Take this back home, I suppose?"

Hidan nodded, took the data pad, closed it and safely put it in his waterproof backpack. Hidan looked at the thick stone door and asked, "We got to find a f**king way to open that f**king door…"

Soran turned his attention to his baby sister, "Sister, do your f**king magic." He thumbed towards the stone door.

Fenora glared at him, "Are you that stupid? There are no f**king locks for me to pick, you idiot!"

"Okay, okay, don't need to get feisty. Sheesh…"

Hidan groaned deeply and said, "Please, stop it right this f**king moment! You three can do whatever the f**k you want when we get home! But now, I need the help to get this f**king door opened!"

The three siblings sighed heavily. Soran examined the door and mumbled, "Where the f**k is the keyhole…? Surely any door would have a key…or something…"

Claw noticed the large chains by the side and there were heavy weights hanging from the ceiling. He followed the chains that were connected with the weight to the door. Two weights were hanging on each side of the wall.

Claw smirked and said, "Hey! I think I found a way!"

Everyone looked at him. Claw pointed at the two weight hangers. "We can try to add our weight onto them and the f**king door might open."

Hidan smirked, "Then what the f**k are you waiting for? Get on them."

Claw quickly jumped onto the right side weight hanger. He nearly tripped when he landed on it but caught his balance quickly by catching the thick giant chains. He let out a small breath of relief before Soran jumped onto the second weight hanger.

Soon the weight hangers started to go down just as the stone door boomed as it was being opened. They waited until the weight hangers stopped. Hidan said to his sons, "You two, keep standing on it until we come out."

Soran gave him the thumbs up, "You can count on us, Dad."

Claw rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

Hidan turned his attention back to the opened room to see many closed stone chests. There was also two stone pillars with each holding a shiny objects.

Fenora said as she approached towards one, "This must be the amulet the client has spoken off. I wonder if it's cursed…"

Hidan said to her, "If that amulet is f**king cursed and I lose any of you, I will hunt down that f**king lady and strangle her with my bare hands."

Fenora smiled at her father, "That's sweet of you, Dad. But I doubt it's cursed. I felt no dark auras from it. Just an ordinary shiny object."

"Then why the f**k do you have to ask me if it was cursed if you knew it wasn't?"

Her smile widened into a grin, "To see your reaction."

Hidan groaned and sighed heavily which made Fenora to giggle.

Fenora turned her attention back to the amulet and simply grabbed it. She waited for something to happen but nothing. Then they heard Soran's call from behind, "Hey! What the f**k is taking so long! I want to get home before dinner! Mother's making seafood tonight!"

Claw shouted at Soran in annoyance, "Will you shut the f**k up, Soran! I'm f**king starving in here!"

"Oh, in that case, we'll hunt down some deer in the forest after this is done to fill that big f**king appetite of yours!"

"Are you saying I'm f**king fat?"

"Oh, perish the thought! I'm not saying you're fat but you are getting a little…chunky."

"Why you little…"

Hidan cut them off with a shout over his shoulders, "**Boys**! That's enough!"

Fenora placed the amulet safely in her backpack then walked towards the second pillar holding a golden sphere with interesting markings. "Look at this, father."

Hidan turned his attention to his daughter now and took a few steps closer to examine the orb as well.

Fenora asked with her eyes not leaving the orb, "Do you think this is the map the Natoku said in the data pad?"

Hidan shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but it seems like the only f**king thing worth taking in here." The GRIMs were looking through the old stone chests. Hidan asked them, "Find anything?"

The GRIMs shook their head and one of them responded, "Just old skeleton bones. It's strange to find remains in here instead of gold."

"Well this mission is f**king weird." Hidan looked back at the orb and simply took it. He waited for something to happen but again, nothing. He smirked and safely placed it in his bag. "Let's go home. Your mother's probably worried sick."


	29. vegetables

Hidan entered his home and he heard smelled something delicious in the air. He smirked and followed the smell that was coming from the kitchen. He looked inside to see his beloved wife cooking something with her back facing him.

He walked behind her silently and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek affectionately and greeted her, "Hi, love."

Thanerah smiled and gladly leaned onto him, "Welcome back." She turned around in his arms so she could wrap her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him. After she pulled away, she asked him "How are the kids?"

He groaned softly as he rested his hands on her waist, "Still arguing with each other as ever. You know the fucking usual: Soran pissing off Claw, Claw wanting to bite his head off, Fenora trying to calm them both down."

Thanerah chuckled and leaned her head on his chest, "Well at least they're okay."

"Sure they're okay. They're our fucking kids."

She giggled again, "True." She turned around in his arms to get back to cooking dinner. "Did they say when they're coming for dinner?"

He rested his chin on her shoulder to watch her cook, "I don't know. But I think they'll come in at the usual fucking time." Then he decided to change the subject. "Okay, enough about me. What about you? Hanging out with Tagor?"

"Yeah and went a bit of shopping; it was boring actually."

"You could have come with us, you know?"

"I know but…I don't like to dive. I prefer to be dry, thank you."

He let out a small chuckle, "Claw was complaining as well about diving before we did. I had to fucking persuaded him to get in the water."

She chuckled. Then she said to him, "You know, Tagor told me that we need to take the kids to the Wolf clan gathering next week. They're near of age to turn."

"Okay…but I don't think I should tag along."

"Why not?" she asked and she looked at him.

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't fucking know. It's a werewolf thing. I don't know what the fuck I would be dong while I'm there."

"You could support the kids? Tagor said that it's going to be a challenge, considering that turning into a full werewolf is not very pleasant."

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Its pain we're talking about! The kids will gladly go through the fucking pain!" Yes, they're kids are Jashinists when they got into an appropriate age. Thanerah didn't want her kids to stab themselves under the age of 18.

She smiled, "I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry so much. But I remember when I was turning for the first time. It was so…agonizing." She shivered a bit as she remembered **that** night when she recently joined the Akatsuki a long time ago.

Hidan tightened his hold around her and kissed her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, Tha. That was a long time ago. The past is the past and we can't change it."

She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against him, "Yeah…I really need to let go of the past. But it's hard, you know?"

He kissed her forehead, "I know. Don't worry though. It takes time and it took me a very long time to forget my past." He decided to change the topic. He realized something and he grinned widely at her. "You know that our fucking anniversary is coming soon."

She grinned up at him, "Where do you want it this time?"

"I was thinking in Rome?"

"Rome…That sounds great."

He pecked her lips quickly, "Then I'll book the plane tickets."

Her grinned fell, "But wait! Who's going to take care of the kids?"

Hidan arched a brow at her, "Babe, our kids are like in their early 30s!"

She slapped her forehead for her stupidity. "Shit! I keep forgetting that our kids have grown up! Oh, where does the time fly?"

He nuzzled his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent, "If you want, we can have more babies…"

She moaned softly as he bit the bottom of her earlobe. She managed to say to him through moans, "B-But…didn't we…hmmm…agree not to…not to have more kids…after Fenora?"

He stopped biting her earlobe and said "Come on! We're fucking immortal! We can have as many kids as we fucking want! I know a couple who has 20 kids!"

"They're still alive?"

"Yes and they're getting their 15 great grandchild now."

"They must be legendary."

"In fact they are." He then started to give her love bites on her neck "Now, can we continue where we left off…?"

She moaned as he grabbed the bottom of her dress and raised them up to her waist. She quickly turned off the fire stove and leaned against the counter for support. Her legs were trembling uncontrollably as he placed his hand between her legs.

She gasped sharply as he stroked her woman hood with his fingers. Making her wet and drenched her black laced underwear. She shakily moaned as he stroked her. She managed to say through moaning, "T-The floor…H-Hidan…floor…!" They couldn't do it on the counter because it was filled with ingredients for dinner.

Hidan quickly pulled her away from the stove and got onto the floor with him hovering over her while she lie on her front. He raised her hips so her knees were on the ground like doggy-style. He continued to stroke her through her underwear while giving her love bites on her neck. He could feel her underwear getting drenched so he pushed the cloth to the side and pushed a finger inside her warmth.

She gasped and moaned softly while she felt her face on fire from blushing. She moaned softly until he pushed two more fingers inside. That increased her moans to be faster and louder as he pumped her with his three fingers. Already forming a small puddle of her wetness.

She moaned while pleading him, "H-Hidan…! Hidan please! Shove it in! Make me yours!"

He grinned down at her and asked her teasingly, "Shove what in?"

"Hidan! I'm not in the fucking mood to play! I need you! Now!"

He pulled his fingers out and she softly whimpered for feeling empty inside. She heard his pants being unzipped and felt the tip touching her entrance. "Damn woman, you're fucking bossy this time." He grinned at her, "Next time, can we involve some whipping and lingerie?"

"Hidan! Now!"

He chuckled, pushed the underwear down and he deeply thrust into her. Filling her to the brim. She moaned loudly while feeling satisfied. She moaned when he started to thrust inside of her fast and hard. He groaned softly as he grasped her waist tightly to steady her so he could thrust into her deeper.

She moaned as she leaned her forehead against the cold floor and let her moans out freely since the kids are not around anymore.

When they were around, Thanerah and Hidan had to make things as quiet as possible but there were times when the kids would barge in without knocking and it scarred them for life.

She moaned and moaned until she came, screaming her lover's name. (Hey, that rhymes! XD)

He thrust deeply inside of her and released his climax with a low groan. They both panted heavily and held each other as their systems calmed down. Hidan pulled himself out of her which made them to moan softly. He pulled her underwear back and put her dress down before kissing her cheek as she panted heavily.

He zipped his pants up too and he stood up from the ground with her. She was still feeling foggy from their love making and leaned against Hidan for support. He chuckled deeply as he held her in his arms. He teasingly asked her, "What? Too much?"

She glared at him with tired eyes, "E-Easy for you to say…I-I don't have that much stamina as you do."

"Hey, I've been training to be a soldier for centuries. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Farm?"

"Would it be so bad to be a farmer?"

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "Babe, I would rather fight than to crop some fucking vegetables."


	30. Polan

Thanerah was cleaning up the kitchen after she placed dinner on the table. Hidan was taking a hot shower. Just as she finished cleaning, she heard the doorbell. She smiled and she mumbled, "That must be them…"

She walked towards the front door and opened it. She was immediately brought into a tight embrace by her eldest son. "Hi mom! How you doing! You look great tonight!" Soran greeted her with a big grin and he lifted her off the ground in the bear hug.

Thanerah giggled and said, "It's nice to see you, too. Now, can you please put me down?"

Soran obeyed.

Claw walked around Soran and politely kissed Thanerah's cheek with a small embrace, "Mother." He was also holding a bottle of red wine. Thanerah asked him to.

Thanerah smiled at her second son, "Nice to see you too, sweetie." She couldn't help but to pinch Claw's cheek.

He softly growled at her, "Mother…" Feeling very annoyed as his mother continued to pinch his cheek like a little boy. She knew how he hated it but she just had to!

Thanerah stopped pinching Claw's cheek and turned her attention to her only daughter. "Hi, honey."

Fenora smiled and hugged her mother dearly, "Hi mum."

After they pulled away, Soran asked, "Hey, where the f**k is Dad?"

Thanerah glared at him, "Soran, how many times do I have to tell you about swearing?"

He whined deeply "But mom! I'm 36 years-old now! And you let Dad swear all the time!"

"That's because I couldn't stop him from swearing! I once tried to soap his tongue, literally!"

Soran stared at his mother shockingly before he burst out laughing. Claw couldn't help but to grin while snickering and Fenora giggled behind her hand.

Soran managed to ask his mother through laughing, "A-Are you f**king serious?"

"You bet I am. And if you continue to swear, I'll do the same to do in your sleep." Thanerah threatened.

He sulked, "Oh mom…"

Then they heard someone coming out from the bedroom so they looked to see Hidan walking towards them. He also exchanged some greetings with his children and took the wine from Claw to examine it.

He whistled and said to Claw with a grin, "Nice taste."

Claw smirked, "I have good tastes." He said while looking proud of himself.

Soran just scoffed softly while rolling his eyes to the ceiling and grumbled "Doesn't drink any f**king alcohol yet he knows good tastes of wine…Kiss ass."

Claw glared at him and growled, "Do you want to get your f**king head chopped off…brother?"

Soran started to become dramatic, "Oh no! Claw's going into his asshole mood! Quick, everyone hide before it's too late!"

Thanerah was going to scowl them but suddenly Fenora punched them both in the face while screaming "Shut the f**k up!" They both tumbled with each other to the ground as they skid while their parents stared at the scene in shock.

Hidan laughed out loud and proudly said "That's my girl!" He wrapped an arm around Thanerah as she stared at her shocked and dizzy sons in shock as well. Hidan said to Thanerah, "I bet Fenora got her temper from her mother."

Thanerah smirked up at him but she quickly looked at her sons worriedly, "Oh dear…That's going to hurt."

Hidan scoffed "Honey, I'm sure they're enjoying this as much as their sister! They're f**king Jashinists."

"Yeah, but that hurt like Hell!" shouted Soran as he rubbed his jaw where Fenora punched him while sitting up from the ground.

Claw grumbled and inhumanly growled at Fenora, "Was that **really** necessary!" he shouted in rage with his hands in tight fists.

Fenora glared down at her brothers and shouted, "Yes!"

Thanerah sighed heavily as she put her face in her hand, "What am I going to do about this swearing…?"

Hidan chuckled softly and kissed the side of her temple, "Come on, babe. That's one of the things you f**king love about us. Now, let's eat some dinner. I'm f**king starving."

* * *

><p>Next day…<p>

Hidan was in Odan's office room which was rebuilt and was better than before, plus more security. Hidan was examining the golden map orb in his hand as he leaned against the edge of the desk while Odan was drinking some brandy. He offered Hidan some but he refused.

Hidan asked Odan, "And you still have no f**king idea how to open this map?"

Odan softy glared at the back of Hidan's head and said with a small growl "It's not as damn easy as you may think, Hidan. Even the best scientists couldn't figure it out!"

"Then what the f**k do you suggest we do?" asked Hidan. He played with the orb a bit by just twisting and pressing random buttons of the mechanism.

Odan shrugged his shoulders "I don't know…" then something clicked in his mind. "But…I think I know someone who could help us with this."

Hidan stopped and suspiciously looked at his father over his shoulder "What the f**k do you have in mind…?"

* * *

><p>Hidan entered the house and saw Thanerah sitting on the couch reading a book. She lifted her head when she heard the front door opened and she smiled lovingly at her husband. "Hi, love. How's your Dad?"<p>

Hidan approached her and sat on the edge of the coffee table so he could face her. "He's fine, though he's a bit grouchier than usual."

Thanerah could tell that something was bothering him, so she closed her book and raised his chin so she could look at him in the eyes.

"Something is bothering you. What's up?" she asked as she dropped her hand from his chin.

He sighed heavily and answered "We found a f**king orb from the ruins under the sea. We tried to hack it but none of the top scientists could do it. Odan however knows someone who could do it, so he assigned me the f**king mission to go there."

"How long?" asked Thanerah.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

Thanerah sighed sadly.

Hidan quickly said to her "But you can come along. Actually, Odan wants us **all** to go."

She stared at him surprisingly, "W-What? You mean…the whole family? The children and us?"

He nodded "Yeah. I f**king saw that odd too, but it's also comforting. What do you say?"

Thanerah smiled at him "What do you think?"

He smirked and quickly captured her lips.

* * *

><p>"You got to be f**king kidding me, right?" asked Claw as he was sitting on the couch with his other two siblings with his parents standing before them. They were just given the news of the new mission, this time involving everyone.<p>

Hidan softly glared at Claw and crossed his arms on his chest "Yes. What's the f**king problem, Claw?"

Claw was going to say something but Soran said for him instead "Because he's being such a lazy ass!" He asked Claw with a wide grin "Isn't that right, Claw?"

Claw growled and quickly punched Soran in the jaw. "Shut the f**k up!"

Soran groaned deeply and he glared at Claw, "What the f**k was that for! I was shitting around, dumbass!"

"You saw that coming, jackass!"

Fenora cracked her knuckles together as veins were popping on her forehead "Bloodlust…is uprising…" she grumbled under her breath as she glared at her brothers from the corner of her eyes.

Thanerah jaw tightened. Hidan quickly said to his children "Both of you! **Shut it**!"

The brothers stopped their bickering and they both grimaced when they saw their mother frowning at them while giving them the cold glare. They both said to her in unison "Sorry, mother."

Thanerah sighed heavily and said to them with a softer expression "Can you both please get along…just **once**?"

They both put their heads down in shame "Yes, mother." Their heads were still down but they glared at each other from the corner of their eyes.

Thanerah turned her attention to Hidan "So, where do we have to go?"

"A city named Polan."

Soran's face suddenly beamed happily and he cheered "Are you f**king serious! They serve the best f**king cheese there!"

Yes, Soran has a big appetite for cheeses. No matter how many cheeses he eats, it won't fill his stomach. He could eat cheeses for days. Thanerah didn't know where his obsession came from.

Hidan gave Soran a stern look "Soran, don't go over the line like the **last** time. It nearly cost me months to pay back."

Soran whined "What! They were special cheeses! I couldn't pass it up!"

Claw sighed heavily and grumbled "Sometimes it's hard to believe that you're my older brother…"


	31. Camp

In the gates of Hanatul city, Soran was strapping Thunder's saddle. Thunder had grown bigger, stronger and faster. Some new features appeared like longer horns, more lighting stripes, larger claws and small spikes on the tip of his long tail.

After strapping the saddle, Soran grinned at Thunder and petted his head. "Hope you're ready for a long run, Thunder. The way to Polan is f**king far."

Thunder growled softly and softly licked Soran's face.

Soran patted Thunder's head and scanned the area. Some citizens were doing their own business on the streets. Shops were opened; children were playing with each other and couples walking together while chatting. Definitely Hanatul City had improved greatly from the accident.

Soran leaned against Thunder with his arms crossed and his foot over the other. He was waiting for the rest of his family to come. He had no idea what's taking them so long. He was excited about the mission, mostly because of the cheese in Polan.

He only tasted their cheese once and he was dying for more! Unfortunately, his father wouldn't let him return to Polan to buy more of their cheeses. Soran nearly cried in his sleep for his cravings of their cheeses. Sure it's childish but everyone has a weakness.

Then he saw his little brother approaching towards him while leading his Ukrah companion by its reins. He named his Ukrah Storm because he had dark blue and soft grey fur with slight stripes of silver. Storm's specialty is controlling metal; like electricity.

Since the Ukrah were diminished but Thunder's kind, the Jashinists started to have Ukrahs as riding companions. They're good for travelling on and fighting. Nearly every Jashinist has a Ukrah after they showed their faithful to Lord Jashin and matured enough to have a Ukrah companion.

Soran said to Claw as he approached "Nice for you to finally join me, brother."

Claw stopped and softly glared at Soran "What? I've been feeding Storm."

"Couldn't you have done it here? I've been so lonely." He pouted as he said that.

Claw rolled his eyes to the blue sky "You're so childish sometimes…"

"Hey, at least I'm not so f**king grumpy like you. If I were like you, you would have been bored as f**k! Would you want that?"

"I'd be happy with that."

"Oooh, ow, that f**king hurts, you know?" he said dramatically.

Claw rubbed the bridge of his nose with an anime vein popping on his head. "Must…control…self…must not…kill…"

"You do know that you can't f**king kill me? I doubt you could, little brother."

Claw glared at him "I know that I can't kill you, but I know that I can make you suffer…"

"Oh, that's the most kindness thing you've ever offered to me!" Soran said as his eyes twinkled with his hands folded together and a wide smile on his face. He gestured Claw towards his face "Come on! Give me the best punch! Hit me in the stomach! No! **Stab** me in the heart!"

Claw groaned deeply and put his face in his hand miserably "As much as I would **love** to do that. Mother told me not to."

Soran started to have anime tears running down from his eyes "F**k…I forgot about that…Oh mother…"

"'Oh mother' what?" asked a voice.

The brothers turned their head to see their parents and sister standing before them. Fenora's Ukrah was silver with black stripes. She named her – yes it's a female Ukrah – Luna. As a female Ukrah, it had smaller horns and smaller claws but she was still deadly. Her specialty was allusions.

Hidan and Thanerah had a Master Ukrah. The biggest Ukrah of the three. A Master male Ukrah had larger horns, sharper teeth, and larger claws thus more powerful and faster. Its specialty is raw strength. He can even bite through metal. Its name is Steel. He was Hidan's Ukrah.

Thanerah didn't bother to find her own Ukrah because she was still attached to Thunder. Seeing him with Soran is very comforting though. Thunder had been so lonely since she had Hidan through the years. It's nice to see him with Soran.

The two brothers flinched and they said in unison "N-Nothing."

Hidan eyed his sons suspiciously "You know that I don't like being lied to…" he growled with a small sneer of annoyance.

The brothers didn't say anything and they both glanced at their young sister for help. She shook her head and said "You got into this shit, you dig your way out. Don't get me involved." She crossed her arms on her chest as she was sitting on the saddle of Luna.

The brothers glared at their sister. Thanerah saw that they needed some rescue so she said to Hidan "Now, love, leave them alone. You're scaring them."

Hidan scoffed "They have the f**king right to be scared of me."

"Hidan," she whined to him, pleading him to stop scaring their sons.

He sighed heavily and softly glared at his sons "You're lucky that your mother is kind enough to save your asses. Don't lie to me. You know that f**king pisses me off."

The brothers nodded and replied in unison "Yes, Dad."

Hidan grunted a bit and then said "Come on. We got a long way to go to Polan." He mounted on Steel and Thanerah followed suit while sitting behind. Claw and Soran mounted on theirs and they immediately ran towards the direction of Polan.

* * *

><p>Hidan mounted off Steel and grabbed Thanerah's waist to help her down on her feet. They were camping for the night. Sure, they would have used the train but nowadays Jashinists preferred to travel with their Ukrahs.<p>

Thanerah smiled at him and quickly glanced at their children to see that they were doing some business like getting some wood to prepare a campfire. She quickly looked back at Hidan and leaned forward to peck his lips.

He kissed immediately and passionately. He pushed her against Steel as he was lying down. Steel glanced at the kissing couple and rolled his eyes before resting his head on his paws. Thanerah wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Suddenly they heard woods being dumped to the ground and a scream "Oh my f**king cheese-maker! Not this shit again!" It was Soran.

Hidan and Thanerah pulled away from their passionate kiss to see Soran covering his eyes while his cheeks were flushed. Claw was blushing and he looked away while looking embarrassed to catch his parents making-out. Fenora cooed as she blushed with her hands folded together.

"That is so romantic!" cooed Fenora and started to have her own fantasy with her mate.

Soran said without leaving his hands off his eyes "Will there ever be a f**king moment when you're not making-out with each other! Haven't you scarred me enough!"

Hidan shouted at him in annoyance "We've told you before! You should have f**king knocked on the door!"

"Yeah! But we're not back at home! And really? Out in the f**king open!"

"When you're mated with someone, you'll f**king understand!"

Thanerah sighed heavily and said to stop the argument "Can we just…stop? Let's eat some dinner, shall we?" she asked quite nonchalantly as if nothing had happened.

Claw said with a firm nod "Please! Anything else besides making-out with Father! Please!" He was also scarred, but less than Soran fortunately.

Soran looked at him surprisingly "You know, this is the first time we agreed on something!"

Now Claw looked surprised "Hmm…I guess you're right." He narrowed his eyes at Soran "But don't f**king push it." Then he asked Thanerah "What's for dinner, Mother?"

Thanerah cracked her knuckles with a small smirk "Some deer."

Her children arched a brow "What? You brought some f**king deer?"

Hidan rolled his eyes and joked "Yes. She brought a whole bag of f**king deer. It's in the bag."

Soran then went to the satchel that attached to the back of the saddle on Steel. He looked inside and then looked at his parents curiously. "There's nothing inside but your f**king stuff."

Hidan sighed heavily "What the hell am I going to do with you…?" he mumbled under his breath as Thanerah giggled.

Thanerah said to her eldest son "He was joking, sweetie."

Now he looked embarrassed "Oh…I knew that."

Claw rolled his eyes as he sang with sarcasm "Right…"

Fenora looked at her mother curiously "But seriously, mother. Do you want us to hunt a deer down?"

Thanerah smiled "No. I'll hunt it down."

Soran flinched and he asked her sincerely "Are you sure, mum?"

Hidan softly glared at him "Did you just doubt your mother?"

Thanerah smiled at Soran and said "I'll be fine, honey. Don't worry." She turned around to quickly pecked Hidan. Then she phased into her wolf form. She sniffed the air then quickly ran into the forest while following the scent.


	32. Cheated

"How the f**king hell! You must be cheating!" Soran shouted in anger at Claw as he was playing a card game with his siblings. They decided to play to pass the time while their mother was still out hunting and their father was polishing his scythe/sword.

It had been two hours since Thanerah left to find dinner. The children were worried but their father kept telling them that she's fine. But they still couldn't shake the weighty thought of their mother's safety.

Claw smirked at Soran and held his hand out "You lost. 50 silvers."

Soran glared at him and growled "No! You were f**king cheating! There's no way I'm going to pay a f**king cheater."

Claw's smirk widened and chuckled "Just admit it. I beat you in your own f**king game."

"Argh…" Soran groaned deeply, feeling his pride being squashed. Usually he's the best gambler in the family, but now it's his little brother. This was infuriating to him.

"50 silvers," Claw reminded him with a wide smirk.

Hidan couldn't help but to chuckle at his sons. Fenora was giggled as well as Soran dug his hands in his pocket money while cursing many things under his breath. And he grouchily handed 50 silvers to the victorious Claw.

Soran whined to his father "Dad! Claw f**king cheated! Aren't you going to scowl him or something!"

Hidan stopped polishing to turn his attention to his eldest son, "Why the f**k would I do that?"

Soran stuttered as he tried to make up a good reason. He can lie well to others, but when he comes to his parents he is hopeless as a lost puppy. "I-I…I don't know…h-he…" he point at Claw and shouted dramatically "He f**king cheated!"

Claw rolled his eyes and growled at Soran "Oh, just shut the f**k up and let's start a new game. Prepare to lose more of your f**king money, brother." He smirked as he said the last part. He collected the cards from his siblings and shuffled them to restart the game.

Soran looked more determine now "No. **I**'ll get **your** money. I'm done playing nice." He said with a wicked grin.

Claw froze his hands that were shuffling the cards and he stared at Soran suspiciously, "Wait…you were…" he voice started to rise in rage "…you were **holding back**!"

"Hey, who the f**k taught you to play in the first place!" argued Soran. Then he cracked his knuckles and said determinedly "This time, I'll play with you seriously."

Claw glared at Soran "Why you little piece of shit…" he growled dangerously as he summoned some pure energy power in his palm by his rage. That's his specialty, performing pure energy to attack his enemies. Thanerah had no idea how he achieved it at first until Hidan explained to her that it's part of the soldier training.

Yes, their children joined the military ranks and learned from the best. Everyone's expecting Soran to take Hidan's place after Odan retires and gives his position to Hidan. Everyone wondered when the time will come, but the family preferred to take their time.

"_Claw_...don't," Hidan growled to Claw sternly as a warning to keep his cool. Claw really has a bad temper like his father. Unleashing uncontrolled pure energy is dangerous and frightening. Luckily Hidan had been teaching Claw how to keep his temper down.

Hidan can do some summon some pure energy as well but it had been a very long time since he used the technique. He vaguely remembered using it when he was just a Mist. Nowadays he preferred to use full force of his weapon than using energy. Waste of energy.

Claw glanced at his father and then dismissed his energy power. He took in some deep breaths to calm his mind. Thankfully Soran didn't say a word since he knew how serious Claw anger is. When he calmed down, Soran said to him "Now then, let's play, shall we?"

Just as they begin to play, a dead deer was suddenly dropped before them. Fenora shrieked loudly in surprise and her brothers jumped in surprise and already grabbed their weapons. But when they realized that their mother returned with the dead deer lying before them, they calmed down.

Soran screamed at his mother as she turned back into human "Mum! Are you trying to give me a damn heart-attack!"

Thanerah smirked down at her son and she tried to surpass a giggle "What's the matter, sweetheart? I thought you were more vigilant than that."

Soran stuttered with a small blush "I-I am!"

Thanerah giggled and sweetly said to him in a motherly way "Don't fret, dear. I was only joking."

Soran got anime tears running down on his cheek "As much as I love you, mother, please stop making fun of me."

She giggled again "I'll try my best." She turned her attention to Hidan "Love, can you help me with this? You know how I am when it comes to skinning…"

Hidan stood up from the ground and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Yeah. And please, keep the boys off each other? They're nearly cutting at each other's f**king throats…" he whispered to her as he mentioned towards their sons who were arguing who was going to play first as they restart their new card game.

Thanerah nodded and swiftly plant a kiss on her husband's cheek before walking towards her sons to calm them down before things get out of hand. Hidan smirked as he watched his wife and then turned to the task of skinning the dead deer.

* * *

><p>"Hmm! This is so good!" beamed Soran as he chewed a big chunk on his roasted piece of the deer. The Half-eaten deer was being hover over the fire to be cooked while the family ate their dinner. Thanerah had to agree with her son, this really was a good meet. Better than she ate for a long time, in fact.<p>

However, Soran's other two siblings were eating their meals politely. And Hidan was…eating in his usual way. Not caring one wit if he was eating it in an ill proper way, though he's surrounded by family so that was all right.

Soran quickly finished his dinner and he sucked his fingers cleaned. Then he took out his dagger that was always strapped onto his left upper arm, and used it to cut off another piece of the roasted deer.

Fenora stopped her meal to stare at her older brother in disgust as he already began to devour his second meal. "I swear to Lord Jashin, can't you stop eating! Someday you're going to get yourself sick!"

"Hey, I'm a big boy! I need to f**king eat, sister! Don't need to worry about me!"

"At least leave some for the Ukrahs! They're as hungry as we are!"

"I can't f**king help it! I'm starving here and this meat is really, really good!" He chewed some more of his second half eaten meat.

Fenora groaned deeply in frustration and turned her eyes to her second older brother "Aren't **you** going to say something about this!"

Claw flatly looked at her before he silently went back eating his meal calmly. That was his answer.

Fenora groaned in frustration and looked at her parents for help. Unfortunately, her parents shook their head to her. Thanerah said to her "Honey, just leave your brother alone. You know he has a big appetite."

Fenora sighed heavily in defeat then torn a piece of her meal to feed some to Lune who was lying behind her.

Soran discreetly mouthed to his mother "Thanks" before he continued to devour his second meal.

Thanerah rolled her eyes and leaned into Hidan. In response, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>The family continued to travel until they finally reached the gates of Polan which was heavily guarded by two large robots and two normal guards. They were tense and the robots were instantly activated to prepare for an attack.<p>

Hidan stopped and said to them "We're Jashinists from Hanatul City. We have business here."

The guards glanced at each other and one of them stepped forward "Show me the papers for proof?"

Hidan dug his hand in his robe and pulled out the permission sheet, "Here" he grumpily said as he passed the permission sheet to the guard. The guard scanned it for a while and nodded with approval.

He nodded to his guards and said "They have permission to enter." He passed the sheet back to Hidan. He shouted "Open the gates!" Then the robots pushed the large iron gates and then moved to the side to let the family to enter.

They got many strange stares as they passed through the town. They all stopped to watch them pass by. It was quite disturbing for them.

Soran kept a straight face but he couldn't stop his palms from sweating. Suddenly he noticed some of the women eyeing on…him with…interest in their eyes. He couldn't help but to grin widely at them and they beautifully smiled back.

"Don't, Soran."

Soran tore his eyes from the lovely women to his father who said that. He cleared his throat softly and replied "Sorry." He remembered the rules of Jashinism. Don't dally with women who just want you to be her entertainment. Find the One. Soran groaned a bit and grumbled "Why can't I f**king enjoy some entertainment for one night…"

Thanerah sent him a stern look "Soran, do you want me to drag you around by the ear?"

Soran flinched and shook his head eagerly.

Thanerah smiled sweetly to him before looking up ahead.

Soran silently let out a long heavy sigh of relief. Then he glanced at his little brother to see him smirking with his eyes closed. Fenora was doing the same thing. They both glanced at him with the eyes that were screaming "Busted!"

Soran glared at them and mouthed "Shut the f**k up!"

Hidan stopped and said "We're here."

The siblings looked to see that stopped before a large tower with some weird energy glowing and flowing at the very top. Soran couldn't help but to asked "Um…is this guy a f**king wizard or something?"

Thanerah softly glared at him over his shoulder but she didn't say a word since it would be pointless. She was helped to get off Steel by Hidan. Then Thanerah said to her children "You can go around, but please, don't make any trouble. We're going to be here for a while."

Soran groaned deeply and said to her "Mum! Can we at least sleep here for **one** night? I bet Thunder is tired as shit." He patted the side of Thunder's neck "Right, boy?"

Thunder couldn't help but to nod and the other Ukrahs agreed with a small growl. Thanerah sighed then whispered to Hidan "They do look tired, honey. We should rest for the night."

Hidan glanced at them over his shoulder and whispered back "But my father is going to get so f**king pissed off. He's expecting us to come back tomorrow."

"I know, but look at them…" she glanced at them and he glanced at them too "…they're exhausted."

Hidan examined the Ukrahs and had to admit that she was right and the kids looked eager to look around. He glanced at Steel to see him eyeing him, waiting for his command. As a Master Ukrah, he didn't look tired at all but the others are just young adults.

"…Fine." Hidan said.

Soran couldn't help but to cheer "Yes! Cheeses, here I come!"

Claw also looked relieved but he glared at Soran for his enthusiasm. Fenora mouthed to her father thanks and patted Luna.


	33. Professor Bodun

Hidan walked up the long stairs with Thanerah following behind. There was countless stairs ahead and it was only illuminated by purple energy lights. Hidan was holding her hand through the entire way. She couldn't help but to ask him "Honey, do you know who this guy is? What's his name again?"

He looked at her over his shoulder and answered "I think his name is Professor Bodun or something like that. I can't remember. And I think I fucking met him once or twice." He shrugged at that.

She giggled then she looked over her shoulder worriedly "I'm a little worried about the-!"

"The kids?" he asked as he came to a halt and turned around to face her. She couldn't help but to nod. He chuckled and took a step down so he was standing closer to her "Sweetie, our kids are going to be fine. They're adults now."

She let out a small laugh "It's still hard to believe that those three children have grown up so fast…" She could already remember the time when Soran first took his steps and his first word which was 'mama'. She also remembered the time when she and Hidan brought their children to a fun park together. Overall, it was such a magical time.

Hidan quickly leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips. After he pulled away he said to her with a smile "We can have another one, if you want. I won't mind having another Hidan junior running around the apartment."

She giggled and pecked his lips "Yeah…I guess the kids won't mind another baby brother or sister."

"Who the fuck knows? Maybe we could have twins…or triplets."

She laughed at that "Oh, I think **one** is enough. You know what they say, 'double the trouble'."

"It **could** happen, honey."

"Yes, it could but I wouldn't want that. Do you know how hard it is of being pregnant? With the cravings, the back aches, the hormones, the morning sickness…"

He wrapped his arms around her to press her body against his. Her heart skipped a beat as she could feel his hot breath against her face. No matter how many years have passed, he could always make her feel like they just married after a month. It was utterly thrilling.

"But I think you have a beautiful glow whenever you're pregnant. It's really a big turn on for me whenever I see you devouring on a chocolate cake in the middle of the night when you think I'm fucking asleep."

She gasped in surprise "H-How the hell did you know tha-!"

"Hello~? I used to be a fucking ninja. I have high trainings to be a stealthy bastard. It wasn't long for me to see you eating half of the fucking fridge. But it's was fucking adorable. I'm still surprised that none of the kids got fat after how many you've eaten."

She glared at him "You're telling me I'm fat."

"No. I think you're the most beautiful woman in the whole entire fucking world." He kissed her tenderly and after he pulled away, she was dazed. She cleared her throat a bit and shook her head to clear her mind.

She then mumbled "But my hips have gone bigger though…" she rubbed the side of her hip. She indeed had wider hips than before. It was after giving birth to Fenora.

He smirked as he rubbed the side of her hip "I think this make you even sexier…" he groaned as he leaned forward to bury his face in her neck and softly pushed her against the side wall. She moaned softly as he was nibbling her neck "Do you have any fucking idea how hard it is for me not to take you during our way here? I knew you be pissed off if we made love near the kids. I promised not to scar them anymore."

She sighed as he bit a sensitive spot. She grabbed a handful of his silver hair then noticed that they've grown longer. She couldn't help but say "Hmm…you need a haircut."

He froze before chuckling deeply. He pulled away from her to look at her with humorous eyes "You have a very strange way of saying things at these kinds of moments, you know that?"

She shrugged "I aim to please." She caressed his face before combing his slick back hair softly. He let her and closed his eyes while feeling her delicate touch. "Would you mind cutting my hair for me? I fucking hated when someone else does it."

He reopened her eyes to see her beautiful smile dazzling. She cupped his face and brought his lips against hers. They kissed slowly and tenderly until she pulled away. She said to him as she smiled "Of course, honey." She then grabbed his hand softly and started to lead him up the stairs "Come on, General. The Professor's waiting."

He growled deeply as he smirked up at her with desire in his eyes "Tha, don't fucking tease me. You know calling my 'General' turns me on so much."

She giggled "Well, then I suppose I should get a punishment from the all mighty General then for my misbehavior."

He grinned wickedly at her "Tch, you minx. Wait till we get home and you'll be screaming my name for the entire week."

* * *

><p>Fenora and Claw were staring at their older brother in disgust as he was devouring as much Polan cheese as possible in the typical Cheese shop. Fenora flinched when Soran burped with the corners of his mouth covered with crumbles of cheeses. There were still two more plates of cheeses.<p>

Claw had to ask him "How…in the name of Jashin…can you eat like 15 plates of medium size cheeses in…" he checked his watch and he arched his brow in surprise "…holy shit…" he mumbled to himself. Then he continued his unfinished sentence to his older brother "…1 and a half!"

Soran took another bite of cheese and simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but have you tried the fucking cheese here? It's so fucking good!" He actually sparked when he said that.

Claw and Fenora glanced at each other then look back at Soran. Fenora said to him "Seriously, someday you're going to get a stomach ache if you keep this up."

Claw narrowed his eyes at Soran and point at him with a warning finger "You better not fucking puke when we get back home." He grimaced "Like last time."

Soran rolled his eyes "I told you! It was a fucking accident!"

"But we fucking warned you not to eat too much, but you never listened!" He remembered every single moment of that time when he and Fenora were warning him when he was devouring a lot of cheeses in one mission. It was a disaster in the end while Claw was covered in puke.

Soran nodded and said "I won't make the same fucking mistake. I promise."

"You better," growled Claw angrily then he chewed some more of his stick. Then he spat at it to the side and took out a new one from his pocket.

Fenora asked Claw "Can you ever stopped chewing on sticks?"

Claw arched a brow at her "Would you rather have me smoking then?"

"Hmm…no. Yeah, just keep chewing on sticks. I can't deal with the damn smell."

Soran grabbed a piece of cheese and offered it to his siblings, but they shook their heads. They were only drinking tea since they're not in the 'mood' to eat any cheeses. Every time they're with Soran, they would be at a Cheese shop, no matter what time it is.

Soran pouted and waved the piece of cheese to them "Come on! Just take a fucking bite."

Claw and Fenora said in unison "NO."

* * *

><p>"So can you do something about this?" asked Thanerah as a middle age man with crazy light grey hair with a…amusing beard that is spikey like he just got electrified but it also fitted his style. He was also wearing some weird scientific goggles with a white lab coat.<p>

He was examining the orb map with so much enthusiasm and fascinating. It was…creeping Thanerah a little. Hidan was looking through the weird experiments with weird little crawling creatures stuck in liquid containers. He made faces but kept his mouth shut, thankfully.

Professor Bodun grinned widely at Thanerah and said "This artifact is amazing! Where did you find this?" he asked with such enthusiasm.

Thanerah glanced at Hidan. He turned around to walk towards Thanerah to stand by her side and answered "It's classified. Sorry."

The Professor nodded understandingly, surprisingly. Thanerah felt a hand resting on her waist and she instantly leaned against Hidan in response. They watched as the Professor was working on the orb until he sighed heavily in defeat "This is so alien to me." He sadly looked at the couple "I'm very sorry. I can't figure out how to open this. I'm terribly sorry."

Thanerah smiled at him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Don't be so harsh on yourself. At least you tried. Thank you for your time."

Hidan grabbed the golden orb and safely put it in his side pouch. He wrapped an arm around Thanerah's shoulder and walked out of the door.


	34. Flirt and Talk

Fenora watched her second oldest brother eating some noodles as they were sitting in a different restaurant this time. Unfortunately they didn't have any pork ribs so Claw had to take some ramen since he was practically starving since they left the camp.

Fenora only are some dangos while Soran was eating some takeaway of cheeses from the cheese shop. She wasn't a fighter like her brothers; in fact she's more like a medical type like her mother. Thanerah runs the Medical Centre in Hanatul City.

Claw finished his noodles and brought the bowl to his lips so he can drink the entire soup. She stared at him with slight disgust as he drank the whole thing without stopping until there was none left. Then he placed the empty bowl on the wooden table with a satisfying sigh.

He still even has his stick on the corner of his mouth. She had no idea how it could have been there while he was eating or drinking. She could accidently sucked in a stick if she had done that.

She had to ask him again "How in the name of Jashin can you do things with that stick hanging from the corner of your mouth without choking?"

Claw smirked at her; a rare thing but he only showed it to his siblings, and he simply answered "It's a f**king gift." He did a small shrug.

Soran rolled his eyes to the sky and took another bite of his cheese. Suddenly he stopped when he noticed two girls giggling while whispering to each other while they were eyeing on him and Claw. Soran couldn't help but to smirk at them then he winked.

In response, the girls giggled louder and blushed more deeply.

Fenora saw that however and made a gagging sound "Oh, get a room!"

"I would if I f**king could."

"Ew! That's gross!"

"Grow up."

"You grow up!"

"I'm the f**king oldest. I'm already a f**king grown-up."

"Yet you have a brain of a child!"

Claw snickered "She does have a f**king point."

Soran glared at him "Are you trying to pick a f**king fight? You're going to get it if you keep this up."

Claw narrowed his eyes at him while he was chewing more than usual on his stick "Oh, I f**king dare you."

Fenora could feel the tension rising between the two as they both were in a glaring contest. To see if any of them would make the first move, but none of them did for the past two minutes with the tension rising. Fenora was going to say something to stop this ridiculous argument until the two girls who had been eyeing on Soran and Claw came along while looking shy.

"I-I'm sorry but…but can we have your names?" asked the one with blonde hair while wearing a pretty sun dress while her friend who is a brunette was clinging to her friend's arm so tightly from utter shyness as she was eyeing on Soran.

Fortunately that stopped the tension so the brothers turned their attention to the shy girls. They both put on their charming smiles which made them blushed furiously. They were in their middle 20s no doubt but seriously? Blushing like a little schoolgirl?

Soran charmingly said "Why not? It's not like every day we meet beautiful women." The brunette gasped and tightened her hold on her friend.

Fenora had the urge to roll her eyes to the ceiling but she held it down and just watched. Sure it's disturbing for young siblings to watch their own siblings flirting with others but she had seen this too often now a days. She grabbed a new stick of dango and took a bite of one of them.

Claw asked them smoothly "What are your names?" His voice was like silk and it could make any women's knees to shake. Fenora checked to see that his voice was working its effect.

She couldn't help but thought *I wonder how Dad charmed mother? Point is: we've never heard how our parents met…Perhaps I'll ask them when we see them.* She looked back at the scene and groaned softly as the girls introduced themselves to her brothers as Betty the blonde and Lucinda the brunette.

She frowned slightly *Sheesh, it's like I'm not here.*

* * *

><p>Thanerah had her arm hooked with her husbands as they walked down the stairs to the bottom, but found no sight of their children but their Ukrahs as they were sleeping under a large shade of a tree while people were looking at them astonishing but they made a clear distant with them, considering that Steel kept growling at them dangerously.<p>

Hidan walked towards Steel with Thanerah and Steel turned his attention as they approached. He didn't growl and Hidan petted Steel on the head. "I'll get you some f**king steak. How about that?" he asked with a small smirk. There was no doubt that there was proud in his voice.

Steel nodded and licked Hidan's hand. Thanerah looked at the other Ukrahs with a small smile and asked Steel "Will you all right here while looking out for them? I don't think they'll be moving soon."

Steel nodded and he softly nudged Thanerah's cheek with his snout. In response, Thanerah giggled and petted him "That's a good boy."

Hidan asked Steel "Do you know where the f**k they run off to, Steel?" he was talking about the children. Steel nodded and pointed towards a direction. Hidan petted Steel once more "Thanks, boy. I'll be back soon with your steak."

Steel growled softly before resting his head on his crossed paws.

Hidan squeezed Thanerah's hand which was hooked on his arm and walked towards the direction where Steel had pointed out. Thanerah couldn't help but to say "I hope they're not surrounded by girls again…"

Hidan chuckled "What can I f**king say? It's part of the charm through the family."

She smirked up at him "Hmm, no doubt about it."

* * *

><p>The couple stopped as they saw their sons flirting with two beautiful girls who would have to be in their mid-20s. Thanerah sighed heavily and rubbed her brow. Hidan arched a brow and asked her softly "What's wrong? They're just flirting."<p>

They kind of reminded him of his old days before meeting Thanerah. Though none of the girls he met before could best his beloved wife. She pulled her hand away from her brow and softly replied "I just they stop flirting around like crazy." She softly yet playfully glared at him "I bet they got it from their father…"

Hidan chuckled and tugged her forward "Don't worry, Tha. They'll find their Ones…in time. F**k, it took me centuries to find mine." He squeezed her hand with a small smile "And it was worth the waiting." Then he kissed her cheek.

Thanerah couldn't help but to giggle as she blushed while feeling her stomach full of butterflies. She playfully slapped his chest "You tease."

He sweetly said to her "Only for you."

* * *

><p>Fenora finished her dango and her older brothers were chatting away with the girls until she caught sight of their parents walking towards them with their arms hooked with each other. She went tense and nudged Claw in his rib with her elbow.<p>

He didn't seem to bother to pay his attention to her because he was talking to the blonde until Fenora nudged him **really** hard in the rib which made him gasped sharply. He growled at Fenora with narrowed eyes "What?" he asked quite angrily until Fenora pointed towards their parents.

Claw turned his attention to where she was pointing and his eyes widened. He quickly whistled to Soran to get his attention. Soran looked angry when he was disturbed and he asked Claw quite angrily "What?" Claw quickly pointed at the direction of their parents approaching and Soran cursed under his breath "Shit…"

* * *

><p>Thanerah saw the girls walking away from their children quickly after her sons told them something. When she and Hidan approached, she couldn't help but to say "You two are becoming more like your father every day."<p>

Both Soran and Claw looked surprised and they asked her in unison "What?"

Soran asked her "You're…You're not angry or something?"

"Why should I? It's natural for men to flirt around."

"But…doesn't that break one of the laws of Jashin? To not dally with women?" asked Claw.

Hidan narrowed his eyes at them "Now that you f**king mention it, did you give them your phone numbers? Are you planning to…see if they're the One or are they just for fun?"

Soran and Claw glanced at each other before looking back to their parents. Soran said to his parents on behalf of Claw "We…didn't bother to ask their numbers. We both knew that we weren't going to stay long so what's the f**king point? We were just talking and flirting. Nothing serious."

Claw nodded in agreement.

Hidan smirked "Good. There's no f**king trouble of flirting around a bit."

Thanerah grumbled to him "Just as long as they don't drink like you did back in your youth years."

"Hey! I was f**king young!"

"And you were such a wreck."

"I bet you were a goody-two shoes girl."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Because I really can't f***king imagine you to be the bad ass type. But," he tugged her closer to him so their bodies were touching ", I don't want you to be in any other way."

Thanerah smiled at him and they shared a small kiss. The children groaned and turned their eyes away from their parents as they gagged together.

After Hidan pulled away and saw what his kids were doing, he rolled his eyes at them "Oh, will you three just cut that out already! You're f**king adults for f**k's sake!"

* * *

><p>Thanerah was combing her raven long hair while Hidan was checking some things in the data pad. They were in a hotel room while their children had their own room which was next door. Hidan sighed heavily which caught her attention so she asked him "What's wrong, love?"<p>

Hidan turned off the data pad and placed it on the side, "I just sent a f**king message to my father. I'm sure that he's not going to be f**king pleased once he hears the news that we had no f**king success here."

"So we travelled all the way here for nothing?" asked Thanerah with a small frown.

He smirked at her "Not really. Soran seems to be happy here for the cheeses. At least that's something."

Thanerah giggled a bit and walked out of the bathroom to the bed which he was sitting on the edge of. She sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder before she felt her forehead being tenderly kissed.

They stayed like that for a while until suddenly they heard a knock on their door. Hidan and Thanerah looked at each other in confusion, silently asking each other if they had invited anyone in. They both shook their head and looked at the door curiously.

"Who the f**k do you think it is?"

She shrugged her shoulders. She stood up from her seat and walked towards the door to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw that it was her children. Thanerah instantly smiled widely at them "Oh hi, is something wrong?"

Fenora grinned widely and answered "We were just wondering how you and Dad met each other. Can we come in and listen? We've been thinking about all day!"

Thanerah was surprised and glanced at her sons. They pointed at Fenora silently as they were standing right behind them while they were wearing their sleeping clothes: long pants and only long pants, like their father.

Thanerah crossed her arms on her chest with narrowed eyes and asked her daughter "How long have you been thinking about this? Haven't I told you how your father and I met?"

"Oh, is that what this is about," she heard from behind before feeling strong arms wrapped around her waist and great warmth. He looked at his kids with a smirk "Do you **really **want to know how I met your beautiful mother?"

Soran and Claw narrowed their eyes at them. "I hesitate to ask…" mumbled Soran and Claw nodded in agreement. Claw pointed at Fenora and said "It was her f**king idea in the first place. We just tagged along because we were f**king bored."

"Then shouldn't you three be sleeping?" asked Thanerah with an arched brow.

Soran whined "Mom! We're not 10 year olds! And Fenora kept talking and talking!" He groaned at the last part which made Fenora to glare at him and then she elbowed him in the chest which made him 'oof!'.

Hidan chuckled a bit before he said to Soran "Now, now, don't make fun of your sister. You know those are one of the f**king rules."

"Rules are meant to be broken, Dad," said Soran with a wide grin. Claw rolled his eyes to the ceiling and grumbled something inaudible.

Hidan narrowed his eyes at him "Not **my** f**king rules and you bloody know well the f**king consequences."

Soran grimaced and quickly said "All right. I'll shut up now."

"Thank Jashin…" muttered Claw under his breath.

Soran glared at Claw from the corner of his eyes before he turned his attention to his parents. "Now, can we come in or what?" he asked them.

Hidan and Thanerah moved to the side to let their children to enter the bedroom and Thanerah closed the door behind them as they made themselves comfortable in the room. Fenora started to beg again "Now, can you please tell us how you met?"

Thanerah glanced at Hidan and she giggled when she saw that he was nervous to tell them the truth. He said to them "I don't think you're going to like this…"

Fenora whined "Please! Just tell us!"

Hidan sighed heavily "Fine, you asked for it."

* * *

><p>The three children stared at their parents with disbelief and shock after they were told the truth of how their parents met. Their eyes were wide and their jaw was opened while their parents were waiting for them to say something.<p>

Soran was the first to speak "Y-You got to be f**king kidding me, right?" He started to grin, hoping that his parents were joking. But his grin faded when they shook their heads.

Hidan said to him "No, it's the truth."

Claw rubbed the bridge of his nose and grumbled "I really can't believe this…you…sacrificed mother. But then she was revived by Lord Jashin. That's how you f**king met?"

"Yes. We didn't get so well in the beginning, but we grew close," said Thanerah as she smiled at Hidan as she remembered the time when they were newlyweds. She sighed as she stared at her children "I know it's hard to believe, but look how it turned out. Everything's good now."

Fenora stared at her in shock "Yeah, but mum!"

Thanerah shook her head "No 'buts'! Now, go to bed. It's 1 in the morning and we have a long day to go tomorrow."

The three children glanced at each other before they say their goodbyes to go to bed. Once they were gone, Hidan let out a long heavy sigh. He mumbled "They took it better than I thought they would…"

Thanerah smirked at him "What did you expect from them, love?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, some f**king shouting, many questions. The whole f**king drama."

"They'll probably save that for tomorrow." She went under the covers and mentioned Hidan to join her. He did after he fluffed his pillow.

"Do I really have to answer them, honey? I don't know if I can answer them all."

She giggled as he lay down and she cuddled close to him as she felt him putting an arm over her waist "Don't worry, love. I'll explain to them."

"Please do," he begged before he kissed her lips. She giggled at that and reached her hand out to turn off the light.

* * *

><p>During breakfast, the children were asking their mother endlessly with questions as Thanerah predicted. Hidan was thankful that Thanerah was willing to cope with this, he certainly had no idea how she could be as calm as she calmly answered all of their questions.<p>

When he heard no more questions he let out a soft sigh of relief and read the newspaper while drinking some strong coffee. Thanerah looked relieved as well as she buttered her toast. But their children were still looking at them with curious eyes.

Hidan couldn't stand it anymore and glared at them over his newspaper, "Okay, what the f**k is it **now**? Haven't you asked enough questions already for today?"

The three glanced at each other, silently asking who would go first. Soran then said to his father "Yes but…I'm still so confused how you got together since you two haven't had a good start of your relationship…" He looked uneasy as he said that, as if he was expecting a long lecture from Hidan. He may probably will if he keeps this up.

Hidan folded the newspaper after letting out a heavy sigh. He placed the folded newspaper on the table and said to Soran and his siblings "Look that was a very long time ago. Your mother and I are happy now. What's in the past is the f**king past. So…drop. It." He drank some more of his strong coffee.

Thanerah patted Hidan's shoulder to calm him down and said to her children "Your father is right. That's all in the past and now we're happy. We can't change the past. So don't dwell on it."


	35. Cousins

"That was a waste of our fucking time," Hidan angrily said as he slammed the orb on the table. They've returned home and Hidan was really, really angry. Thanerah set the alarm and glanced at her husband who was glaring at the orb and was trying to figure out how to open the damn thing.

She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He was still but he relaxed under her touch. He breathed in deeply and let out a heavy sigh. He asked her "Now what the fuck are we going to do? How the fuck can we open this damn thing?"

She snuggled against his shoulder blade and answered "Don't worry, love. We'll figure something out."

He let out a small scoff "Tch, and I thought that old man my fucking father mentioned could solve this fucking problem."

She removed her arms and walked around to grab the orb from him to examine it. She leaned against the table as she randomly pressed the buttons and turned its layers around. Hidan sighed and said to her "You're wasting your breath, honey. This thing is fucking complica—Whoa!"

Suddenly some yellow holographic images appeared from the orb like a projector. It was showing many things like ancient cities, over vast landscapes, some monstrous creatures that were unseen in the books she studied.

Hidan grinned widely at her "You fucking cracked it!" he exclaimed and he kissed her on the lips and twirl her around a bit in a small celebration, though he was still angry that they went through a long journey and returned with nothing…but cheeses for Soran.

Then the holographic screens were slowing down and were showing an old ruin that looked more like a tomb. It was in a tropical forest and there were these beautiful light blue flowers with white details coming from the middle. They were also releasing some soft pollen into the air and they were actually glowing. Suddenly the holographic images stopped and returned inside the orb.

Thanerah looked at the orb in her hand strangely and mumbled "What the hell does that mean?"

Hidan seemed to be in deep thought until he asked her "Do you recognize those fucking flowers?"

She thought about it for a moment and then snapped her fingers "Wait…I saw them in a book once. They say that it's a really rare flower and there's only one place to find them."

* * *

><p>Odan was staring at the couple before him in disbelief "You want to go…where?"<p>

Hidan sighed heavily and said to him "Look, I know you think this is fucking crazy."

"It IS fucking crazy! That place is nothing but werewolves!"

"But that's the perfect fucking thing! Have you forgotten that I'm married to a werewolf?"

Odan looked at Thanerah and mumbled "I kept forgetting that…I'm still shocked that you're the daughter of Lord Jashin. But I'm honored by that, you know?"

She nodded "Yes. I know."

Hidan shook his head "Enough of that! Now, will you give us the permission to leave? We haven't got all day, you know!?" It was obvious that he was getting really impatient to know what's hiding inside that tomb the orb showed.

Odan softly glared at his son "Give me one **good **reason why I should just let you venture into the werewolf territory? We have a treaty with them."

"I fucking know that! That's why I want to bring Thanerah!"

Odan narrowed his eyes at Hidan then looked at Thanerah "Did you have any contact with the werewolf clans?"

"Some, but I think Tagor is better on the job since he's been with them longer than I."

Odan nodded "So it's settled then. Tagor will go with you to the werewolves' territory."

Thanerah remembered something so she said to Hidan "Wait. The children have to go through their Full Moon first. Or else, things will go disastrous. This is perfect. We can bring the children along because we have to take place of the Full Moon in the werewolf territory!"

"Do you think we have enough time, Tha?" asked Hidan with an arched brow.

She nodded "Yes. This is like hitting two birds with one stone. It's perfect."

He smirked at her "Hmm, guess this is destiny." He turned his attention to his father "So, I'll bring the whole family again. Plus Tagor. Will you give me the permission?"

"Yes. And by careful. I have a bad feeling about what you'll find in that tomb."

* * *

><p>"You got to be shitting me!" grumbled Soran angrily as he slammed his cards on the table as he had lost yet another game to his little brother. This time he was playing serious, yet he still lost to his little brother.<p>

Claw grinned widely in victory and held out his hand to receive his award "Now give it here. A promise is a fucking promise."

Soran grumbled angrily as he dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out some more 10 gold coins. He angrily slammed the money in his little brother's hand and shouted "You got to be cheating! What the fuck did you do!?"

Claw was counting the money to be certain and he _innocently _replied to Soran "I didn't cheat. I play fair and square. You must be losing your fucking touch to be this bad."

Soran gritted his teeth as he growled at Claw angrily "Why you little piece of shi-!"

They suddenly heard some loud banging at the front door and heard their father's voice "Hey! Open up! We need to fucking talk! NOW!"

The brothers quickly glanced at each other and asked in unison "What did you do?" They both shook their heads.

"Open this door now!" demanded Hidan as he continued to bang on the front door. Soran gulped and stood up from the table to answer the door. When he did, he asked his father quite nervously "Um…what's up?"

Hidan narrowed his eyes at him "Don't give me that fucking shit and pack your fucking bags. We're going."

Soran gawked at him "Again!? But we just got back!"

"Don't argue with me! Go pack your bags or I'll shove a stake down your fucking throat!"

Thanerah sighed heavily and took a step so she was between her husband and son. She said to Soran "Just listen to your father. It involves the whole family again only this time; it's also with your uncle."

"Uncle Tagor?" asked Soran with an arched brow.

Thanerah nodded with a smile, "Yes. Now go and pack your bags. Tell your brother as well. We're going to pick up Fenora afterwards."

Soran let out a long relieving sigh "Oh shit. I thought we were in trouble or something."

She waved her hand to him "Ah, don't worry. You're not in any trouble. Your father is just in one of his moods right now."

Hidan softly growled in annoyance "You do know that I'm standing right here, right?"

Thanerah simply replied "I know."

* * *

><p>The family was riding through a dark forest at night while it was heavily raining. They were all wearing cloaks as rain coats. Even though it was raining the crescent moon was still shining brightly in the sky with dark clouds passing by.<p>

They were passing through an old village; strangely they didn't have the advance technology as they do. However Tagor told Thanerah that the villagers living in the werewolf lands preferred to live in the old fashion ways, they don't really believe in technology like the Amish.

Hidan was looking through the simple village thoroughly while Thanerah was sitting in front of him as he held on the reins. "This reminds me too much of my old fucking days…A very, very long time ago…" he mumbled but Thanerah heard it as clear as a bell.

Tagor was leading the way since he knows this best than anyone in the group. He stopped at a large gate that was made out of long thick wooden spikes. There were also three men with torches and pitch forks as if they were guarding the gate.

While they were entering the village they saw the villagers leaving at the opposite direction. Thanerah wondered why and where they were going. She asked Hidan about it but he had no idea as well.

The three villagers flinched when they saw the group. An old man with a wooden yet spiky pitch-fork pointed it at them and asked "Who are you and what are you doing here?" But there was fear and doubt in his eyes. For he was nervous about the hooded figures and the beasts they were on.

Steel – Hidan's Ukrah – growled at the old man before he surprisingly snatched the wooden pitch-fork from him and chewed it into bits before spitting it out to the side.

The old man stumbled back in surprise and shock. Hidan pulled the reins a bit "Steel, calm the fuck down."

Suddenly they heard a loud howl coming from in the dark forest behind the wooden spiky gate. The three villagers flinched and one of them mumbled "T-They're coming…"

Tagor hopped off Claw's Ukrah – he had been riding with Claw since they left Hanatul because he usually travels by train, ship or wolf form. Tagor landed on the muddy ground and took a few steps towards the three villages who took a few steps back as he approached.

Tagor said to them "You should leave, if you want to live. Unless you want to be eaten and torn apart, then be my guest to stay."

The three villages glanced at each other before they ran past the group to catch up with the rest of the villagers. Once they were out of hearing, Soran said "Tch, typical!"

Claw rolled his eyes before he flinched when he heard another howl but it was closer than before. "What the fuck was that? Wolves?"

Tagor smirked and answered "More like our cousins."

The children asked in unison "Cousins?"

Then they saw wolves approaching and they leaped onto the trees and simply jumped over the wooden spiky walls while their eyes were glowing red. Soran scoffed and grumbled "So much for protection of this village…"

Claw murmured to him in agreement.

Suddenly they saw wolves with red eyes climbing up on the high trees and simply jumped over the wall. They landed on the muddy ground and growled at the group. But Tagor just looked at them calmly. There was a dark brown wolf with its eyes glowing red. It approached Tagor slowly while aggressively growling. Then it suddenly phased into a human form.

"What in the name of Zevrah are you doing here? I thought you were living in a human city now."

"I'm here to enter my nephews and niece to the Full Moon ceremony. And I am still living in the city." He mentioned towards the children.

The man glanced over Tagor's shoulder to observe the children and then asked Tagor "Those three?"

Tagor nodded. Then he asked the werewolf "And what about you? What brings you here? And why are the villagers fleeing the village?"

"It's…complicated. I'll explain when we're back at home. It's not safe to speak here."

Tagor narrowed his eyes "Wait…is there something I should know?"

"Well…the villagers didn't flee from **us**. They were fleeing from-!" he was cut off when they suddenly heard the bard gate being hit loudly from the other side. Everyone turned their heads to the sound and continued to hear the gate being banged hard.

"What the f**k…?" mumbled Hidan as Steel was tense and was growling quite aggressively. He quickly whispered in Thanerah's ear "Love, stay close to me."

Thanerah nodded in response.

Suddenly the gate was banged open and heavy thick fur. It howled loudly like a wolf but it looked more like a grizzly bear.

The man who was speaking with Tagor growled and phase back into his wolf form as the other wolves surrounded the fowl beast. The man gave Tagor a look with a small snarl before the other wolves attacked the intruding beast.

Tagor nodded and shouted at the family "Once the beast gets out of the way we have to run down into the forest!"

The family nodded and Tagor quickly jumped back behind Claw on his Ukrah.


	36. Fame

The family rode down the path for quite some time with the heavy rain hitting them like countless needles. Hidan looked over his shoulder to the Gate to see the werewolves still fighting the large beast.

However one grey wolf went out from the battle and chased after the family. It quickly went into the forest to go through a short cut and it managed to run by the family as it ran out from the forest.

The grey wolf barked at Tagor. Tagor nodded and said to the family "He's going to bring us to the clan! Follow him!" The family slightly slowed down to let the wolf run ahead so it would be easier for them to follow.

* * *

><p>The wolf slowed down as it panted heavily. It led them to an ancient ruin and it went inside before it disappeared in the darkness. The family stopped and glanced at each other. Thanerah asked her brother "You've been here before, brother?"<p>

He shook his head "No."

The family mounted off their Ukrahs and they were ordered to stay here. Hidan quickly grabbed hold of Thanerah's hand and whispered to her "You stay close to me at all times."

Thanerah sighed heavily "Hidan, you're being possessive again. I can handle myself. Thank you very much." He softly glared at her. "Okay, okay. Calm down, love." She placed a kiss on his lips.

Their children groaned deeply after they mounted off their Ukrahs. Tagor shouted at the couple "Hey! Don't forget about us already! You can kiss whenever you want once we're back home safe and sound! Right now is not the time, all right!?"

After Thanerah pulled away from the kiss, she and Hidan glared at Tagor.

"What? You've seen it coming," Tagor said and he does make a good point. Over the years he still kept complaining to them for showing their love in public. Thanerah thought when he would find his mate he would understand. But apparently he still is the same.

Hidan wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders as he said to Tagor "Hey, how long have we been together, Tagor? We've been married for over 3o f**king years and you still f**king complain? Grow up, pup!"

Thanerah could see some steam shooting out from his ears from frustration and he glared at Hidan. "How many times do I have to f**king tell you NOT to call me that!?" shouted Tagor as his hands were turning in angry fists. The children were looking at the scene of their elders in amusement.

"Enough!" shouted Thanerah in anger and everyone turned their heads to her. "This is not getting us anywhere! Let's just finish what we came here for and go back home!"

Fenora raised her hand "I'm with mom!"

"So am I!" exclaimed Soran.

Claw just raised his hand in silent agreement.

Hidan and Tagor groaned deeply. But they left each other a glare that screamed "We'll finish this later!"

Suddenly they heard a voice from afar "Hey! What's taking you so long!?" They all turned their heads to see a man with dark grey hair while wearing black slightly shredded dirty clothes. He must be the wolf who guided them here. "Come on! Everyone's already here!"

The family glanced at each other before they quickly followed the werewolf man to the ruins.

* * *

><p>"Wow…this is…not what I expected," muttered Soran as he saw a large group of men and woman deep within the ruins. There was a big bon fire in the middle with meats being cooked by slaughtered animals like boars and deer.<p>

Claw started to drool at the sight of the cooked meat until he was hit at the back of his head by Hidan. "You can eat it later on. Right now we have other things we need to worry about."

Claw groaned and glared at his father while rubbing the back of his head. But he replied to him "Yes, sir."

Thanerah softly glared at Hidan for smacking their second son. She gave him a look "Did you have to do that?"

He arched a brow with an obvious look that replied "Yes."

The man who led them stopped and turned around to face the family with a proud grin. "Welcome to our camp! Please, make yourself at home! And may Zevrah watch over you for tonight." Then he walked away.

The family glanced at each other, not knowing what to do. Something caught Claw's attention which was a hand to hand combat while the audience was betting. He saw two werewolves fighting aggressively in their human forms and they were only wearing their pants and boots while the audience were cheering and shouting.

Claw nudged Soran softly to get his attention. When he did he pointed for Soran to look. Soran looked and his face beamed in excitement. Fenora however saw a group of male werewolves staring at her with confidence smirks and that made her blush.

Soran and Claw were going to sneak to watch the fight but the back of their collars were quickly grasped by their father. "And where the f**k do you think you two are going?" asked Hidan as he pulled his sons back while glaring between them.

Soran said "W-We just want to see the fight. That's all!"

Hidan narrowed his eyes at his eldest son suspiciously until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked to see that it was his wife. "Let them have some fun, love. Let them enjoy themselves until tonight."

Hidan looked at her for a while until he sighed heavily in defeat. He released his sons and they gave their mother a grateful look. Hidan shoved a finger at them and sternly said "Don't you f**king f**k around, do you f**king understand me? No flirting, kissing, or anything with women or men of intimacy."

"Ew! Dad!" yelped his children as they stared at him in disgust when he mentioned about the men.

Hidan growled "I mean it, you three! Don't do anything reckless! Or else I will give you a good f**king beating you will never forget!" The three flinched and quickly nodded their heads.

Thanerah smiled at her children and said "Go. Have some fun, but hopefully not too much fun. And seriously don't do anything with intimacy. You know the Jashin rules."

The three nodded "Yes, mother," they said in unison before they head off to the battle.

But Hidan quickly grabbed Soran back and said to him "And make sure you keep an eye out for Fenora. Some bastards here are eyeing on her. So keep her safe. You're responsible now."

Soran smirked at his father "Of course, Dad! Have I ever disappointed you before?"

Hidan let out a small laugh "Tch, you don't want me to answer **that**. Now beat it before I change my mind." Soran just grinned widely and went back to the battle with his siblings.

Tagor crossed his arms on his chest and commented to Hidan "You're very strict to your children, you know that?"

Hidan softly glared at him from the corner of his eyes "They must respect the rules of Lord Jashin. I'm not going to let my children to be poor followers, especially not to their own grandparents."

"Do they still know about that?"

"No. Not yet," replied Hidan with a heavy sigh as he lazily wrapped an arm around Thanerah's shoulder. She leaned against him in response and rested her head on the side of his face.

Thanerah said to her husband "Love, you know that we have to tell them sooner or later? Father's dying to meet his grandchildren."

Hidan chuckled "I'm not surprised. Tell you what. We'll tell them after we're done with this f**king ceremony. What about that?"

"Hmmm, I guess it's all right…" she turned to her brother "What do you think?"

Tagor shrugged his shoulders and replied "It's up to you, sis. After all, you are their mother."

She sighed heavily then she decided to change the subject. She asked him "How's your wife and my little nephew?" He and his wife gave birth to a lovely son named Ray. The children loved their cousin to death, no joke.

Tagor grinned proudly and replied "He's doing great! He's starting to walk around now!"

She squealed in delight "Oh, congrats! I wonder when he will be starting to talk."

"I hope it's not soon! Ray walking around the apartment is troublesome enough for the time being! We have to baby proof the whole apartment!"

Hidan smirked at him "Welcome to parenthood."

Tagor narrowed his eyes at him "And how the hell do you do that!? Thanerah must have done most of the work."

Thanerah shook her head and wrapped her arms around Hidan's waist. "Hidan helped me entirely. And he was so sweet with the kids. I was surprised myself when he first taught Soran how to walk and swim. It was such a lovely moment! I think I have some pictures back at home."

Hidan softly glared down at his wife "Tha, we're NOT going to show it to him!"

She grinned up at him "Why not? You and little Soran looked so adorable! There was also the time when you brought the kids to ice skate when Fenora was just a little 4 year old on your shoulders!"

Tagor let out a scoff "What? Hidan? Him?" he pointed his thumb at him. "You got to be shitting me. I mean…I can't really imagine Hidan like that."

"He may kill people, but who doesn't? That doesn't mean we're completely heartless."

"Hmmm…you have a fair point." Then he smelled something in the air which caught Thanerah's nose as well. They both grinned and he asked her "You smelled that, too?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed while Hidan looked so darn confused until he was dragged by his wife towards one of the cooking large meat at the bon fire.

* * *

><p>Hidan watched the siblings in amusement as they devoured the meat like they haven't eaten in decades. He had never seen his wife look so hungry since she was pregnant with Fenora. It was really amusing to him and he regretted not bringing a camera with him.<p>

He just ate a small piece of the meat, he didn't feel that hungry, unlike his wife and brother-in-law. He couldn't help but to say to his wife "Tha, calm the f**k down. You're going to choke yourself, honey."

She swallowed her beef and said to him "But this is so good! I've never ate anything as tasty as this!"

Hidan chuckled and took another small bite of his first beef. Thanerah and Tagor were on their fifth. He glanced over his shoulder where he last saw his children and shouted "Holy shit!" Thanerah and Tagor stopped and followed what Hidan was looking at.

Fenora was arm wrestling with a really buff man while the crowd was cheering. Fenora was emotionless as she stared at her challenger. They both were growling at each other however, and neither of them wanted to back down.

Suddenly Fenora sucked in her breath and quickly pushed the challeger's hand down on the wooden table with a loud bang. Everyone cheered and started to toss the coin on the table. Some in the crowd cheered or cry in horror.

Fenora huffed softly as she stood up from the table and said to her challenger who was rubbing his hand since she was squeezing it so tightly. She said to him "Didn't expect from a 'little girl', did ya?"

Her challenger looked up at her and smirked at her widely "Not at all. I'm really impressed. There is something more to you than meets the eye. And might I say that this is the first time I've been beaten by a lovely woman." Fenora blushed furiously and the man continued to smirk at her charmingly.

Suddenly Claw and Soran blocked the challenger's view and they were both glaring down at him. "Back away from her," growled Claw.

The challenger's smirk dropped and asked "What? Are you her mate or something?"

The brothers and Fenora gawked in disgust and the three said in unison "She's our sister!"

"They're my brothers!"

The challenger smirked, quickly stood up and walked around the brothers to get to Fenora's side. "Then would you like to have a run with me sometime, miss?" He even collected her hand to softly kiss her knuckles like a gentleman. She blushed furiously.

Suddenly the challenger felt his shoulder being tapped. He didn't bother to leave Fenora's eyes and said "Back off. We're a little busy here."

He heard a dangerous growl behind him "That's my daughter you're with, you f**king jack-ass."

The challenger flinched and he looked over his shoulder to see a very furious Hidan and Thanerah. The Challenger flinched of their glares and he released Fenora's hand "Oh shit. General Hidan." The crowd started to murmur in astonishing.

Hidan smirked "That's right. Now would you be so kind to back the f**k away from my daughter, before I cut off your balls?"

The challenger nodded nervously "Y-Yes, sir. But…"

Hidan sighed heavily "What the f**k do you want now?" he asked in annoyance.

The challenger quickly pulled out a pen and a paper "Can I have your autograph?" Hidan sighed heavily and quickly gave him an autograph.

Thanerah was surprised when more people came, asking Hidan his autograph. She softly said to him "I didn't know you were a celebrity, honey."

He sighed heavily as he signed another autograph "You get to be like this after you win many wars." He didn't sound happy either about it so she wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

In response he kissed her forehead. The couple received some cooing and they started to ask for **her** autograph. She shook her head to them "Um, it's okay."

"Are you kidding me!? You and General Hidan are the savior from the Ukrah War! Please sign it!" begged one of the fans. Thanerah felt nervous but she shrugged her shoulders and quickly signed an autograph. The fan squealed and screamed while running away "I got Thanerah Kross's autograph!"


	37. Full Moon Ceremony

Thanerah's wrist was getting tired from signing so many autographs, seriously. She glanced at her husband from the corner of her eye to see that he was getting tired too and he looked incredibly irritated that more fans demanded for more of his autograph.

Suddenly they heard a loud horn sound which nearly made the earth to shake. The crowd fell silent and they all turned their heads to where the horning sound came from. They realized a middle age woman with grey hair and she had two scars across her from her jaw to her nose from the side of her cheek. She had also some slight wrinkles with amazing green eyes.

The one who blew the horn shouted "Now the Full Moon ceremony for young ones to proceed into their forms for the first time! All hail to Lady Payne!"

The crowd cheered as she stared at the crowd emotionless. She definitely had an attitude of an arctic wolf. She raised her hand which instantly made the crowd to fall silent. She shouted to the crowd with such authority "I welcome you all to join us for the Full Moon Ceremony. As you may all know, this ceremony is only to test those who are ready to turn into their wolf forms for the first time, to test their strength and dignity. Be aware that this won't be easy, but it is worth in the end."

Then she suddenly spotted Thanerah and Hidan. Her eyes widened in surprise and she grinned widely. She crossed her arm as she said "Well, well, this is an honour. We have the Heroes in our presence." She mentioned for the couple to come forward and the crowd immediately moved to make a path for them.

Thanerah felt nervous since she was in the middle of attention now, but thankfully she was still with her husband.

Hidan saw it and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He whispered in her ear "Honey, calm down. I'm here." He led her down the path towards Lady Payne as Thanerah's heart was thumping loudly in her rib cage.

When the couple approached to Lady Payne, she reached a hand out to shake either of the couple's hands. "It's really an honour to finally meet you both. You just made this Ceremony far better than I expected."

Thanerah blushed from the compliment and shook her hand with a polite smile "Happy to be here. We're actually here to enter our children into the Ceremony."

Lady Payne looked surprised "Really? I've heard that one of you is a werewolf, but I thought that was just a rumour."

Hidan pointed at his wife and said "They are not. My wife is the werewolf you all been hearing about."

Lady Payne smiled politely at Thanerah before she asked her "Would you like to say something to the crowd?"

Thanerah felt her throat got caught up and she looked at the crowd before her. She could faint at any moment. She's not used to have this much attention to her. Hidan sensed her discomfort so he said to Lady Payne "Um...that's really not that f**king necessary. Just carry on with the f**king ceremony."

Lady Payne looked surprised as she stared at Hidan. Thanerah quickly informed her "Don't worry. He's always like this."

"Well that's...good to know," she said as she stared at him strangely. She turned her attention to the crowd with a suddenly stern expression "Now, let the ceremony begin! Let's test your teeth, pups!"

Then another horn was heard as the sign that the ceremony had begun.

Claw was observing the people around him. They're the same as he and his siblings are: pups. They're about to phase into their wolf forms for the first time tonight. And to be frankly honest, Claw was nervous but he hid his emotions well...unlike Soran.

"Aw shit, aw shit, oh double shit..." he muttered under his breath as he was pacing back and forth while obviously looking nervous as hell. The moon was full but it was behind hidden by the dark clouds above. This felt like a ticking bomb.

Claw growled at his older brother "You're not helping the situation, brother. Calm the f**k down."

Soran stopped to glare at Claw "Don't tell me to calm the f**k down, you jackass!"

"You really, really need to keep that big f**king mouth of yours, dumbass!"

"You're no better, Claw! You're nervous as f**k as me!"

Suddenly they were grabbed by the back of their heads and their heads were clogged with each other by their annoyed baby sister, "Seriously! Can't you two act on your age just for one f**king minute!? I swear!" She released their heads and glared at them. Her older brothers groaned deeply while rubbing their foreheads. Then they both glared at her.

* * *

><p>Hidan was standing behind Thanerah as they both were watching their children with the other parents and friends who had already past their test. Thanerah suddenly felt her shoulders being massaged and she moaned softly.<p>

She smiled at Hidan over her shoulder and leaned against his chest. He stopped massaging and wrapped his arms around her waist to secure his property. She rubbed his arms and whispered to him "Can you believe how long it has been since we first met?"

He let out a small laugh "Heh...I didn't notice much. But we have the time of the f**king world. We might even have 30 children in the end."

She stared at him surprisingly "I hope you're joking about that."

He grinned down at her "And if I'm not?"

"Then you're going to have to find a way to switch bodies, so you may know what it is like to have a baby as a size of a bowling ball in your belly for nine months! And don't get me started with the labour and the cravings! Plus the morning sickness! That was a fun ride."

He shook as he chuckled. She was a little exaggerating. "Don't you think that's a little a bit...exaggerating, sweetie?"

She thought about it for a moment and then made a small gesture with her finger and thumb to show him the size she thought "Maybe a little..." He chuckled and quickly claimed her lips with his in surprise. She muffled in surprise with her eyes widened but she quickly closed them as she kissed him back hungrily, ignoring the stares from the people around them.

Suddenly they heard "Mom! Dad! Stop! We're in public! Argh, I can't unseen that!" The couple pulled away to see that it as Soran and he was covering his eyes with his cheeks flushed while their other two children were staring at them with shock with their faces red as well.

Hidan shouted to his children "Hey, when you find your mate you will f**king understand!"

The children groaned deeply and looked away from their parents. Other parents chuckled and some sent Hidan and Thanerah some thumbs-up.

Suddenly the full moon finally appeared and it shined brightly down at them. Everyone stared up at the moon before Thanerah suddenly heard some screaming. Everyone looked down to see the starters kneeling on the ground while they were groaning or screaming in pain.

Claw was biting the bottom of his lip hard, hard enough to draw blood out as he was keeling over. Soran was lying on the ground while arching his back while holding his sides. Fenora was holding her head as she was in a human ball position.

Thanerah felt her eyes being stung to see her children in such agony and she wanted nothing else to do but to gather them in her arms like when they fear of a monster coming out from their closet at night. Thanerah nearly ran to them but Hidan held her back and whispered in her ear "I know it's hard to see them like this. But they **must** do this. You know this better than me." But Thanerah could hear some restraint in his voice. So it wasn't easy for him either.

Then they started to hear the loud agony screams as some of them started to phase into their wolf forms. Thanerah shut her eyes tightly and buried her face in her husband's chest while covering her ears to block the agonizing screams.

In response, Hidan wrapped his arms around his wife tightly. He glanced at the other couples to see that most of them had done the same. Some wives were crying in their husband's chests.

Hidan couldn't even look up to see his children and just buried his face in his wife's raven hair. He prayed to Lord Jashin that this will all be over soon.

Thankfully his prayer had been answered because the agonizing sound stopped. Everyone lifted their heads up to see the pups had phased into their wolf form. They were all lying on the ground as if they were dead, but for some time they started to get up with wobbling legs. Though Hidan and Thanerah's children stood out the most because they were larger than the other wolves and they had some glowing marks around their eyes.

The three children stared at each other weirdly. Thanerah could tell which wolf is. The black one with red markings around his eyes was obviously Claw.

The second with grey/silver fur with light blue marks was Soran.

Third was Fenora who was the dark grey wolf with light purple marks.

But soon their glowing marks faded. Thanerah wondered if she would ask her father about this. Then they all heard Lady Payne's voice "Congratulations for phasing into your wolf forms! Now it is time for you all to get use to your new forms. First is the race!"

She suddenly pulled out a red cloth and shouted "You will run to pointed areas that have a red cloth just like this! You start from there!" she pointed at a path that has a stick with the red couth. Up ahead there was another red cloth attached to a tree.

She shouted "Now on your mark," all the wolves took a ready stance "Get set! Go!" Then all the wolves quickly ran to the first red spot in nearly a flash.

* * *

><p>Thanerah was pacing back and forth while Hidan and Tagor were sitting on the side and they watched her pacing back and forth. She was incredibly worried about her children. They were taking longer than she had thought.<p>

"Where are they? They should be here by now…" she muttered under her breath as she kept glancing at the finish line. She couldn't hear any incoming stampede from the newly werewolf pack.

Tagor sighed heavily and said to her "Thanerah, calm down. You're overreacting. They'll be fine. They should be here at any time."

"You said that an hour ago!"

"And I will say it again! You need to be patient."

"But what if something happened to them? What if they're hurt?"

"Sister, this area is nothing but forest and werewolves. Overall, this place is the safest place for werewolves. Trust me. The bests are guarding the borders and they're rarely any intruders; considering that this forest is rumoured to be haunted. And who would dare to attack a large pack of werewolves?"

"The Natoku," she simply answered as she continued to pace back and forth.

Hidan said to Tagor "She does have a f**king point. Though the Natoku haven't made any f**king attacks for years now. It's really…strange and irritating."

Tagor arched a brow "Having some trouble with the other Generals and Captains?"

Hidan groaned deeply "You don't know the half of it. The f**king lot are going ballistic since they've been planning for an assault for the f**king Natoku, yet nothing happened. But I'm not surprised of the f**kers going nuts. I just want to get rid of the f**king Natoku as soon as possible."

Suddenly they heard a loud horn which was the signal of sighting the newly werewolf pack. "Finally!" exclaimed Thanerah as she turned her gaze to the finish line along with everyone else. Soon the newly werewolf pack returned and they came to a halt while panting heavily.

"Well done! Now, phase back into your human form! By doing so: you must clear your mind and think yourself in your human form! Girls, go behind the trees on that side. The boys, that side!" She pointed out two sides that were far apart from each other so they would have some privacy.


	38. Shield

"I am so proud of you!" Thanerah squealed as she hugged her three children after they had returned from the trees since they would turn back into their human form naked. Thankfully there were extra clothes so the children were wearing big shirts with shorts, just like the rest of the children.

Soran grinned and replied "Thanks, mom!"

Thanerah suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder so she pulled away from the hug to see that it was her husband. "We should get going. The f*king tomb's not far from here," he said and it was quite obvious that he was getting impatient of staying here.

Claw said "Please, let's get the f**k out of here. I need to hit something really, really badly." He went to dig his hand in his pocket, but then remembered that he didn't have his old clothes anymore. "F**k," he cursed under his breath.

Thanerah knew what he wanted so she pulled out a box of small thin sticks and held it out to Claw, "Here you go, sweetheart." Claw beamed at the sight of it and gladly took a stick.

"Thanks, mom," Claw said and put the stick in his mouth to chew on.

Hidan then said to the family "Come on, we're wasting time. We need to get to the f**king tomb as soon as possible. Who knows how f**king long till the f**king Natoku shows up."

* * *

><p>The family rode down the path where the werewolves told them to go as a short cut to the tomb. Thankfully they were willing to tell them the whereabouts. Fenora looked to be in deep thought and then she asked the family "What do you think we'll find in that tomb?"<p>

Soran replied "Beats me, sis! But we'll find it sooner or later!"

Claw joined in the conversation "Let's just f**king hope that there are something for us to beat. I really need to kill something."

Thanerah glanced over her shoulder to see her children. Then she whispered to Hidan "When are we going to tell them about their grandparents? Father and mother are nagging me to meet them personally."

Hidan smirked down at her and replied "Soon, babe, soon."

Then Hidan had to pull Steel into a stop which made the others to stop as well. "Hey, why the f**k did we stop?" Soran asked his father. Hidan pointed out for the kids to look. When they lifted themselves higher to see what their father was pointing at, Soran muttered in disbelief "Holy shit..."

Before them was an ancient tomb that was nearly covered by the forest but thankfully there were hints of the tomb to be seen from their view. And around the tomb were glowing flowers that only bloom at night.

Thanerah hopped off Steel and went to one of the bags to bring out some professional binoculars. She went to the edge and used the binoculars to scan the area for any enemies. "See anything, honey?" asked Hidan.

Thanerah zoomed in and out through the tomb from her point and managed to see that it was isolated. It should be an easy walk. But she thought of it too soon when she saw three trucks appearing and men wearing identical dark blue uniforms came out from those trucks. Some went up to the entrance of the tomb while others were starting to scatter around the area while holding guns as their choice of weapons.

There was also a symbol on their uniform, so it's no doubt that it was the Natoku.

Thanerah bitterly said to her family "We have party crashers down there. They're scattering around the area right now."

Claw grinned widely and punched his fist in excitement "Finally! Some f**king Natoku to kill!"

Soran smirked at his little brother and said "Don't get too excited, little brother. And don't lose that f**king hot head of yours." Claw glared at him but didn't bother to reply.

Tagor hopped off Claw's Ukrah and said to the family "I'll stay here with the Ukrahs while you guys have your 'family time'."

Hidan hopped off Steel with a wide grin on his face. He cracked his knuckles and said "Come on, kids. Let's have some f**king family time with these f**kers."

* * *

><p>Thanerah was teamed up with Hidan as usual while the kids were teamed up together but they took a different route. Thanerah hid behind some rocks with Hidan while up ahead was two men having a small chat with each other while they were on patrol.<p>

Hidan took a small peek over the rocks and quickly hid. He asked Thanerah "Do you want to deal with them or not?"

"I'd rather you deal with them, honey."

He smirked at her "All right." He quickly pecked her lips before he pulled out his scythe and jumped over the rock in a flash. He quickly used his rope of his scythe to wrap around the men's neck to prevent them from screaming. He quickly slashed them into pieces until they both were lying on the ground dead.

He placed his scythe on his back and said to Thanerah over his shoulder "Clear, babe."

Thanerah came out from her hiding place, but she quickly saw two men appearing from the side with Hidan's back facing them. Before they could shoot him, Thanerah quickly threw two throwing knives at their throats each.

They gurgled with blood coming out from their mouths and they both fell to the ground with a loud thump. Hidan turned around and saw the two recently dead bodies and turned his head to smirk at her "Thanks, babe. Though that wasn't really f**kin necessary."

"Why is that? They're the Natoku, right? They have the ability to kill us."

"True, but these f**kers," he nodded towards the four dead bodies on the ground ", are f**king volunteers. They fight for the Natoku, but they didn't really convert into the f**king religion until they prove their f**king worth."

"How can you tell that they're just volunteers?"

"I can f**king sense them. Can't you?"

"Hmm...But I'm not that experience detecting Natoku as you do. I'm mostly in the clinic, love."

Suddenly they both heard some gun fire and loud screams of agony. They could certainly tell that it was their children finishing off the rest. Hidan checked his watch and said to her "They should be done with those f**kers. Come on, let's meet them at the f**king stairs to the tomb."

* * *

><p>Thanerah walked through the dead bodies of the Natoku soldiers to their children who were waiting for them on the steps of the tomb. Soran was sitting on the steps and was the first to greet the parents "Hey, mom, dad, you've missed one hell of a party."<p>

Hidan shook his head and pushed Soran's head away playfully "Quit f**king around, boy. We have some unfinished business here." But his lips were twitching to smile.

Soran stood up and they all climbed up the stairs to the entrance of the tomb, until Hidan was suddenly shot on the shoulder. The children instantly pulled out their weapons to attack the two men who stood at the gate but strangely they retreated inside the tomb.

Seconds later they heard some loud mechanism inside and scream of agony. "Oh, that sounded f**king painful," commented Soran as he placed his weapon on his back.

Hidan shook his head in disappointment "Death by iron is always painful. F**king amateurs," he muttered as he shook his head disapprovingly.

Thanerah placed a hand on his shoulder "How's your shoulder?"

He smirked at her "It's nothing, babe." He grabbed the bullet inside his shoulder and winced as he pulled it out before throwing it to the side. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>They went through the ancient tomb carefully and quietly. Thanerah was amazed how this tomb could stand for this long, though there were hints of broken pieces. Soran couldn't help but to ask them "What do you think we'll f**king find in the treasure room?"<p>

"We'll see it sooner or later," answered Hidan as he scanned the hallways carefully for any traps. He stopped and turned his head to Fenora "Care to check if there are any f**king traps up ahead."

Fenora nodded and went up ahead to check the area while the family stayed behind. Soran leaned against a nearby pillar while Claw was pacing back and forth. Thanerah leaned against another pillar and Hidan joined her.

"Something on your mind?" asked Hidan as he glanced at his wife.

Thanerah shook her head "No..."

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. He cupped her chin so he could turn her face to look at him in the eyes. "You're lying again. You know how I am when you f**king lie to me."

She sighed heavily and his hand from her chin dropped to her shoulder. She confessed to him "I'm just worried of what we're going to find in this tomb. If the Natoku are involved, it's something really, really bad. And if we lose..." she trailed off as she couldn't complete her sentence but she glanced at their sons who were bickering at each other again.

He sighed softly and brought her in a tight embrace "Hey, we're not going to lose them. Nobody is going to f**king die." He slightly pulled away to softly smiled down at her "I promise."

She smiled up at him and pecked his lips before she hugged him. Soon they heard their daughter's voice "Okay, its all clear. Surprisingly they're easy to pick. I wonder why that is..." she muttered the last part as she rubbed her chin.

* * *

><p>They stopped at a large stone door way and they could see something glowing yellow behind those doors. Before those doors lies two large warrior statues which made the family to feel uneasy.<p>

"Suddenly I have a bad f**king feeling about all this..." said Claw as he looked at the two large statues uneasily.

"Does anybody feel like this is a f**king trap? Just me? Good to know," said Soran.

Fenora glared at Soran "You're not helping..."

Claw said to her "That's my f**king line."

Hidan hesitated to open the doors but he did so. He entered a room with Thanerah which look like a chamber and there was a pillar in the middle that had a golden shield on it which was the source of the yellow glowing.

"Do you see a f**king shield, Tha?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm not going crazy."

Thanerah hesitated to grab it but she breathed in deeply and grabbed the shield. They both waited for some trap or something terrible to happen, but nothing. Hidan let out a sigh since he was holding his breath. He smirked at Thanerah and said "Well...that was f**king easier than I thought."

"Let's not get hasty, love. Maybe we'll encounter something on our way out."

He groaned softly "I was afraid you were going to say that..."

* * *

><p>"This is amazing..." muttered Odan as he stared at the shield astonishing while the whole family was in the office. Odan looked at the family and asked "I taken that the mission through the tomb was easy?"<p>

Soran answered "If you count a large f**king boulder with spears shooting at us on the way back? The trip was a f**king picnic." He said the last part quite sarcastically. Odan laughed at him though and gently placed the shield on his desk.

"We'll keep this safe in the vault. And I had a vision with Lord Jashin before you guys came."

Thanerah glanced at her husband and brother to see that they too have a confused expression. Thanerah asked Odan "What did he say?"

"He told me he knew the information about the shield. He said that it was made in the ancient times and it holds great power. He also told me that this shield is part of the plan of the Natoku to revive their God into this world."

Hidan asked him "So you're f**king telling us that this f**king shield over here can revive the God Natoku?"

Odan nodded "Yes." He walked around the desk and sat down on his arm chair. "And there's another problem. There are two other missing pieces that the Natoku need to revive him."

Soran groaned "There's f**king more?" Claw shook his head in disapproval and punched Soran in the arm. "Ow!" Soran yelped softly and glared at his little brother while rubbing his arm where Claw punched him.

"Yes, unfortunately..." Odan shifted in his seat and cleared his throat a bit "There's a sword and a helmet. The helmet is in care of some infamous RPG game owner in his own house at a solitude area. Kroba will tell you where he is. And the sword is in the depths of the ocean but luckily Lord Jashin had informed me of its specific location."

Soran groaned once again "Great...more travelling..."

Hidan glared at him over his shoulder and said "If you don't want to f**king come, then you could teach the new recruits while your mother and I are gone."

The three children looked at him surprisingly "W-What?" Soran and Claw asked in unison while their little sister just stared at Hidan in shock.

Hidan smirked and turned around to face them with his arms crossed on his chest "You f**king heard me. You three are going to f**king stay here and help your grandfather here. He needs all the f**king help he can get." He looked at Odan over his shoulder "Right?"

Odan arched a brow at Hidan and decided to play along "Yes...I need ALL the help I can get..."

Hidan returned his attention to his three children who still gawked at them "You heard the old man. Get moving."

The three groaned and they glanced at each other. Claw growled at Soran "This is your f**king fault."

"How is this my fault!?" asked Soran quite dramatically.

"If you had kept your f**king mouth shut we would have gone with mother and father!"

"Hey, I can also f**king tell that you're not excited as I was!"

"But at least it's better than to stay here doing some boring f**king deliveries here and there. And teaching some f**king recruits!"

Soran smirked "Well you do suck at the skill of teaching others, brother. After all, I taught you most of your skills when you were f**king younger."

Thanerah softly nudged Hidan with her elbow to get his attention "We should tell them now..." she whispered to him as she nodded towards their children who were still bickering with each other.

Hidan sighed softly "Right..." He turned his attention to the three and whistled loudly to get their attention. They stopped and turned their heads to their parents. Hidan started "Kids, there's something...your mother and I would like to tell you." He wrapped an arm around Thanerah's shoulders.

Thanerah breathed in deeply and replied "Well...you kids remembered that you always wanted to meet my father, right?"

The three glanced at each other and nodded to their mother. Fenora said "You wanted to tell us when the time comes...That's what you've always said."

Thanerah nodded "We didn't want to tell you because we wanted to protect you. But now that you've come of age to be able to protect yourselves, I believe you have the right to know now." She glanced at Hidan and he nodded.

She finally said to them "Well...my father – your grandfather – is actually...Lord Jashin."

Silent befell in the room and Odan was observing the whole scene with a small worried expression. He glanced at the three children's expression to see that they were utterly shock. Even Claw dropped his stick from his mouth to the floor.

Soran was the first to break the silence "Wait...our other grandfather – your father – is...actually Lord Jashin? Our God of the religion?" he asked with such disbelief in his eyes.

Thanerah nodded "Yes."

"So...we're part Gods..."

"Yes."

"That was..." Claw started "...so f**king unexpected..." His other siblings nodded in agreement. Claw asked his parents "So you didn't want to tell us before because you were f**king afraid that we would be threatened?"

Thanerah and Hidan nodded.

Then Fenora asked with sudden excitement "When can we meet him? For real, mother?"

Thanerah shrugged her shoulders with a small smile "I'm not sure. But your grandfather likes to appear in the least expected times. That's his way, I suppose..." And she felt relief that her children were positively thinking of this. She had expected some negative as well but thankfully not.

Odan cleared his throat and the whole family turned their heads to him "I don't mean to interrupt this lovely family time but we have other matters that needs to be dealt with first."

Hidan sighed heavily "Right, old man..." He turned his head to Thanerah "Come on, Tha, time to go."

She sighed as well and quickly went to her children to exchange some goodbye hugs. Hidan also exchanged some goodbyes with his children and then turned his attention to Tagor "Are you coming with us?"

Tagor nodded and said "Hell yeah. I'm not going to let my baby sister alone into this."

Thanerah looked at him surprisingly "What about your family? I'm sure they've missed you just as much."

"I'll head there soon and tell them. They'll understand. Plus, father gave this for us to deal with. Not others. I don't want to drag my entire family into this."

She sighed heavily "You and I both."


	39. Again

It was raining heavily tonight with a large house at an edge of a cliff. There was nothing else with it and Thanerah wondered how a keeper of the helmet could live like this in such solitude. Thanerah had her head resting on Hidan's chest as she was sitting in front of him on Steel's back.

Tagor was beside them in his wolf form. He ran a head of them and sniffed the air towards the direction of the house. He winced and snuffed something out from its nose. He phased back into his human form and rubbed his nose as if he was trying to get something horrible out of his nose.

Thanerah asked him "What's wrong?"

Tagor pointed an accusing hand at the house and exclaimed "That place is full of heavy weed! And it stinks like shit to my nose!" He rubbed his nose harder and blew harder as well.

Thanerah chuckled and Hidan rolled his eyes. She shivered and Hidan rubbed his hand on her arm to try to give her some heat. He whispered in her ear "You okay?"

She smiled up at him and cupped his face "I'm fine, love. Let's just get this over with." She nodded towards the house. Hidan nodded and quickly pecked her lips. After they pulled away, Hidan clicked his tongue to mention Steel to go forward.

* * *

><p>Hidan banged on the door hard while Steel was waiting outside and was scanning the area. The three didn't get an answered which made them curious. Tagor suggested "Should we come back another time?"<p>

Suddenly Hidan kicked the door down and entered the house.

"Or not," Tagor said as he shrugged his shoulders to Thanerah who giggled. She entered the house to see that it was surprisingly cleaned. Hidan was walking through the rooms while shouting if anyone's home. But so far they didn't get any response.

Hidan returned to the living room where Thanerah and Tagor were in and said to them "Well, so far I don't see anyone. Nor have I heard a f**king sound." Suddenly Hidan had to turn around to catch a bat with his hand and used his free hand to bring his scythe out to be held near his attacker's neck.

"Ah!" the attacker yelped when Hidan's scythe was slightly touching his neck. Thanerah realized that he was just a normal civilian who was afraid.

Hidan let out a sigh of relief and glared at the guy who should be the keeper for the helmet. "Be f**king thankful that you're not f**king dead." He released the bat and pulled his scythe away from the man's neck.

The man stuttered as he stared at them "Wh-Who the hell are you people!? I told my lawyer that I'll pay the taxes next week!"

Hidan rubbed his brow to mentally tell himself to keep his temper down. He growled as he answered the man "We're not here for that, f**ktard! We're here for the f**king helmet."

"Wh-What helmet?"

"Don't bullshit me, you f**king bastard! I'm not in the f**king mood to play games!" He was going to reach up to strangle the man in the neck, but Thanerah quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back who was using the bat as a shield.

Tagor stepped forward with a polite smile and said to the man "I'm sorry for my brother-in-law's behaviour. He's just really, really cranky for the moment." He sent Hidan a glare. "But it's true that we're here for the helmet. We know you found it and kept it somewhere here in your house. And we really, really need that helmet really badly. The fate of the world depends on it."

The man huffed and crossed his arms with his chin up high "Well, I'm sorry to inform you that I still don't know what the hell you're talking about. Now, get out of my house!"

Thanerah stepped forward with a pleaded look "Please, sir. We really, really need it." The man suddenly looked at her surprisingly before he grinned widely with his cheeks flushed.

He suddenly collected Thanerah's hand and kissed the back of it "My, greetings Milady. The name's Eddy Spencer. Happy to make your acquaintance." Thanerah felt surprised of his sudden change of mood, until she was suddenly taken back by Hidan with his arms wrapped around her tightly and possessively.

Hidan growled at the man dangerously "That's my f**king wife you're talking to! Now back the f**k off before I f**king sacrifice you!"

The man yelped and hid behind Tagor. Tagor glared at the man from the corner of his eyes and asked him "Unless you want to be killed by him, you better tell us where the damn helmet is."

Eddy quickly went to a book case that had pillars of small statue dragons on them. He pulled one of them down by the tail and the bookcase suddenly opened. Thanerah had to cover her eyes from the bright golden light. She pulled her hand away and beamed with a wide grin "Jack pot!"

The helmet was shining in its glory in gold and it had some similar markings on it like the shield. Thanerah asked Eddy "Where did you find this?"

"I can't tell you where I found it, but I could tell you that it's really old. Figured it was ancient history." Said Eddy with a proud grin on his face.

Hidan sent him a dangerous warning look along with Tagor while Thanerah was still looking at the helmet in awe. She hesitated but she grabbed the helmet to examine it more closely.

"It's beautiful..." she complimented it.

"We should head back now," said Hidan.

Thanerah nodded "Rig-!" She was cut off when she suddenly saw something dark flashed across the room from behind them. She quickly turned around with her gun out while shoving the helmet with her free hand into Eddy's. "Get down!"

She already hit two in the head but then she had to dodge when bullets were shooting at her. Tagor quickly phased into his wolf form and quickly attacked the nearby Natoku volunteers as much as possible.

Hidan seemed to be enjoying himself as he was slaughtering through the lot with his large scythe. Eddy was hiding at the corner while wearing the helmet to protect his head. Thanerah quickly jumped behind a sofa while she was being shot at.

Hidan saw it and quickly shouted as he charged towards the men who were trying to shoot her down. "How dare you try to f**king shoot at my wife!?" he shouted as he slaughtered the men quickly.

Afterwards he came around the sofa and he was embraced by Thanerah. "You okay?" he asked as he whispered in her ear and she nodded in response. Suddenly she saw something that made her to gasp and she pushed Hidan away to the side.

She quickly caught the blade between her hands but the point of the sword was slightly touching her chest. Hidan tumbled down on the floor in surprise, but when he looked up he realized what she had saved him from.

Koruko looked entirely different now. He was wearing full black with many different weapons on him like small knives, small bombs, and poisons like he's an assassin. Perhaps he is. His hair had grown longer and darker plus he had two small scars across his cheek.

He turned to glare at Hidan "Hello, big brother." He suddenly pushed the sword harder which pierced through Thanerah's chest.

She screamed in pain and tried to push the blade out but Koruko was preventing it by pushing back. "No!" Hidan screamed and then suddenly looked at Koruko with such rage. He quickly grabbed his scythe and charged at Koruko.

Koruko quickly pulled his sword out from Thanerah and she gasped in pain as she fell to the ground in a limp while gasping for air. Koruko blocked Hidan's attack with his sword but he was being pushed back strongly by Hidan.

Tagor quickly got to Thanerah's side and cupped her face. "Keep your eyes on me, Thanerah! Don't close your eyes! Fight back!" He screamed at her desperately.

Hidan locked his weapon with his brother again and he was sneering at the smirking Koruko. Suddenly Koruko pushed Hidan back strongly so Hidan stumbled a bit backwards but he quickly composed his balance.

Koruko pulled out some small green bombs with a confident smirk. Hidan somehow knew what he was trying to do and shouted as he spread his Krystol across his arm "I'm not F**king done with you!"

"But I'm done with you," replied Koruko coldly before he threw the smoke bomb to the ground. Hidan charged and brought his scythe down but he hit a ground instead.

"Damn it!" he cursed loudly before looking around frantically for his little brother.

Eddy was still hiding at the corner with the helmet until the helmet was suddenly taken away from him. "Hey!" cried out Eddy and Koruko just looked down at him with a bored expression.

He quickly exited the house and pulled out a bomb. Hidan found him at the doorway and was going to chase him but he stopped when he saw Koruko pulling out a real bomb fire. Koruko smirked at Hidan's direction before he threw it and quickly exited the house.

Hidan quickly launched himself forward and caught the bomb in his hand. Then he quickly threw it out of the window just as it set off. Hidan sighed in relief but he quickly rushed out of the house.

He brought his scythe out as he was expecting a large group to attack him with Koruko but there were none and nor was his little brother. He also noticed Steel – his Ukrah – has been strapped to the ground by some strong mechanism to make his legs and arms to bend down.

Hidan quickly went to Steel and dispatched the mechanism to set him free. Steel stretched himself and growled towards a direction. Hidan placed a hand on Steel's head to pet him "We'll get him, boy..."

He suddenly heard loud scream and he quickly turned his head to the house. "Tha!" he cried out in panic and he quickly returned inside the house. He quickly rushed to Thanerah's side that was already making a puddle of blood.

He kneeled by her side and cupped her face with his hands "Tha! Tha, stay with me! We're going to get you out of this! Just hold on."

Thanerah tried to say something but instead she coughed out some blood. Tagor shouted at Hidan "Don't just stand there! Take her back to Hanatul to be healed! We have no time for this!"

Hidan nodded and quickly gathered Thanerah in his arms. He rushed outside and carefully mounted on Steel with Thanerah resting in his arms. Tagor shouted from the house "I'll take care from here. You guys head back to Hanatul as soon as possible!"

Hidan nodded before he signalled Steel to run to Hanatul. Hidan gripped around Thanerah tightly and he whispered to her desperately "Hold on, love. I am not losing you again..."


	40. The End

In the hospital of Hanatul, Hidan had been sitting on the chair beside his wife who was lying in bed while being connected with a heart beating machine. He had been silently praying to Lord Jashin that she would be all right. But he had no doubt that Thanerah will live, but he still couldn't believe that he couldn't protect her again from his little brother.

Hidan had his hands together and they were holding each other tightly as he was blaming himself for Thanerah to be in the state she was in. How could he be so stupid? Letting Thanerah be harmed AGAIN?

He had tried so hard over the years to protect her, but he failed last night. But at least she'll be alive. Fortunately Koruko had missed her heart and even if he had, Lord Jashin would have revived her like he did before.

But Hidan still blamed himself for getting her in harm. He reached a hand out and squeezed her hand tightly. "I'm so sorry, Tha..." he whispered to her in the quiet private hospital room. He suddenly felt his hand being squeezed.

"It's all right..." Thanerah whispered back as she opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to him with a soft smile. Her smile dropped when he didn't smile back, just looked at her sadly.

"But I f**king let you get in harm...My job is to f**king prevent that."

She squeezed his hand softly "Hey, we all sometimes make mistakes. Not all of us are perfect."

"But I made a f**king promise to myself that I won't let anything bad happen to you..." He sighed heavily "Some f**king husband I am..." he muttered sadly.

She softly glared at him and tugged his hand towards her "Come here." He narrowed his eyes at her but he obeyed. He came to her and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck so she could bring him in a warm embrace with his head resting on her chest.

He was surprised by this but he returned the embrace and listen to her heartbeat. She whispered to him in his ear "Hidan, you're everything I want and nothing is going to change that. And you're a _wonderful _husband. And believe me, the pain was worth it."

He sighed heavily and mumbled "You're too good for me..."

She softly pushed him away so she could smile at him in the face "But I wouldn't wish for anyone else."

He stared into her eyes with a blank expression until he suddenly crashed his lips against hers into a passionate kiss. She muffled in surprise but she smiled as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist to bring her body pressed against his.

As they kissed, they could hear Thanerah's heart rate increasingly. Suddenly the door was banged open and then the couple heard a loud gasp. Hidan refused to pull away so he continued to kiss Thanerah passionately.

"Oh my..." muttered whoever entered which Thanerah guessed was the nurse. Soon they both heard the door being closed and the nurse probably told the rest of the staff that it was a...innocent alarm.

Thanerah had to pull away in need of air and they both panted heavily. They leaned on each other's foreheads with heavy lidded eyes. She smiled at him and gave him a small peck. After she pulled away Hidan sat on the edge of the bed while holding both of her hands.

He grabbed something from the counter and showed her a stuff grey wolf "Soran thought it would be appropriate to give you this," Hidan said as he waved the stuff animal to her.

Thanerah giggled and accepted the stuff grey wolf. "I think it's adorable," she complimented with a smile as she observed the stuff animal.

Hidan then grabbed a big box and gave it to Thanerah "This is from Claw."

"Oh?" she placed the stuff wolf by her side and opened the box. She gasped softly when she saw many different chocolates inside. She quickly grabbed one and shoved it in her mouth. She squealed in delight when the sweetness hit her tongue. She offered one to Hidan but he shook his head.

He grabbed another and showed her a small bouquet of lilies "And this is from Fenora."

"Oh, how sweet of her," she complimented with her mouth half full with Claw's chocolate. Then she asked him with a solemn expression "Hidan, what happened to the helmet? Tagor? Eddy?"

Hidan sighed heavily and explained to her "We lost the f**king helmet. It's now in the f**king Natoku hands. As for Tagor and Eddy: they're safe. They're both here. Tagor came to visit you just an hour ago. And the kids had been worried sick since you've been sleeping in for two days."

"I've been sleeping for two days?" asked Thanerah in shock and Hidan nodded.

"But now you're awake, this should lighten up everyone's mood." He pulled out his phone and sent a message to everyone about Thanerah's recovery. Afterwards he put his phone away.

"And what are we going to do about the sword? We need to get it before the Natoku does."

"**We**'re not going to go. I've told my father that this job should be assigned to the GRIMs. I don't want to risk my family again," he said to her sternly.

She sighed softly in relief and replied "That's a good idea...Are the GRIMs retrieving the sword right now?" Hidan nodded.

"As for now, you rest. I'll sign the papers for your release," he quickly bent down to kiss her on the forehead and then left the room.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" cried out Soran as he tackled Thanerah in a tight hug when she was walking out of the hospital with Hidan. She groaned but she smiled and hugged her elder son back.<p>

"Hi, honey. I'm fine, really," she managed to say.

Hidan cleared his throat to get Soran's attention "You're f**king suffocating your mother, Soran. She's turning blue."

Soran quickly released his mother and apologized to her "Sorry about that, mom. But you had us all worried."

Thanerah smiled up at him "But I'm all right now. There's nothing to worry about."

Claw said to her "But we lost the f**king shield. Now we have to find the other f**king piece."

Hidan said to him "We're not going after it. I'll leave this to the GRIMs."

Claw and Soran started to protest "B-But, Da-!"

They were both cut off by Hidan who looked a bit pissed off "No buts, ifs or ands. I'm not going to endanger our family again!"

The kids went silent and they glanced at each other. Thanerah quickly said to them "Perhaps this is for the best. The GRIMs can handle something like this. So don't worry. Besides, I won't be able to travel as much with a wound like this," she mentioned towards her wounded chest.

Soran sighed heavily and said to his siblings "Mom's right. I believe we all do deserve a break from this. What do you guys think?"

Claw and Fenora glanced at each other and then they both sighed heavily in defeat. Fenora said "I didn't want to tell any of you, but my body is aching to sleep."

"I'm with her in this," Claw commented as he pointed at her with his thumb while using his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Then let's go home," said Thanerah as she felt Hidan wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

Hidan and Thanerah were eating some breakfast together in their apartment until they suddenly heard one of their phones ringing. Hidan stopped eating and quickly grabbed his phone that was ringing. "What?" he asked as he answered the phone.

Thanerah was staring at him as he had an easy expression while listening to whoever he was talking with. He suddenly shouted as he sat up "What!? You got to be f**king kidding me!" He suddenly slammed his phone on the table which made the things to jolt from the impact.

"F**k!" he shouted in anger. Then he started to pace back and forth in the room.

Thanerah asked him "What's wrong?"

Hidan stopped pacing and answered her gravely "The unit we sent to retrieve the third f**king piece was found dead near the borders. Yesterday they sent me a message that they've found the f**king piece. But if they're dead now and the piece is missing there's only one answer to that."

"The Natoku," she answered gravely.

He nodded "Exactly." He sat on the chair again and sighed heavily. "We're f**ked up. I didn't expect the f**king Natoku to move so sudden after all these f**king years."

She reached her hand out to touch his arm "None of us expected this. But we'll find a way to stop them." Then an idea struck in her head "Hidan, after we're done here. Could you come with me to check the helmet? I believe I saw those markings before in one of the books..."

Hidan said to her "We could go there right now."

* * *

><p>Odan opened the vault which had the golden shield safe inside. He gestured for Thanerah to enter first. She nodded to him and entered the vault. She was also holding a book which she believed had the same marking images as the markings on the shield.<p>

The shield was protected by an electrified barrier which can only be opened by a code only Odan knew. She looked at the shield closer and clicked her fingers "I knew it..."

Hidan appeared behind her and asked "Found what you want, babe?"

She nodded to him with a wide grin "Yeah..." She quickly opened the book she brought and flipped the pages until she stopped at the page she wanted. She showed it to Hidan and asked him "Doesn't it look similar? The markings?"

Hidan carefully looked at the weird markings in the book and then glanced at the shied. He kept glancing between the two and nodded in agreement. He looked at the next page and read out the title "Natoku..."

She nodded to him "Yes. These pieces are going to bring Natoku back to this world from his prison. Apparently, there's another way out. And it's through these armours which were believed to be lost forever."

He read through some more of the content in the book and stated "These f**king armours belong to him. The armour was made by the Gods but they were f**king lost when he was battling with your father."

She nodded "Yes."

Hidan glanced at the shield and shut the book "And we're f**king holding his final piece to set him free...No doubt the Natoku would try to take it back." Hidan turned his head to his father who was standing behind him. "You need to double the security here, old man. No doubt the f**king Natoku will try to get their hands on this f**king thing." He pointed the golden shield with his thumb.

Odan nodded and walked back to his office to double the security. Hidan turned his attention to Thanerah who was staring at the shield intently. He quietly walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, you okay?"

Thanerah placed her hands on his arms and gladly leaned against him. She answered him "I'm just worried, Hidan. I just hope the business with this Natoku would end smoothly."

His jaw tightened and he leaned his head against hers, "Me too..." He pulled away and grabbed her hand "Come on. Let's head back home."

She nodded and gladly followed him out of the vault to their apartment.

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

Four GRIMs were in Odan's office as they were ordered to. Especially they were guarding the vault where it held the final piece to the Natoku's goal. Suddenly one of the GRIMs heard a sound like something dashing through the shadows.

The GRIM turned his head to the direction but saw nothing. "Hmm...that's strange..." the other three GRIMs looked at him.

"What?"

"I just heard something."

The GRIMs looked at the same direction. One of them commented "Well, I don't see anythi-!" Suddenly a small dart hit his neck which made him to stop his sentence. Then he suddenly fell to the ground.

"Victo-!" one of the GRIMs was cut off again when another dart hit his neck and then did the same with the other two. Once the three bodies fell to the ground, a portal of shadows appeared in the room. A figure covered in black clothes came out of the portal and looked at the direction of the vault.

Koruko smirked under his hood and walked towards the vault. He easily used another portal to enter the vault. He reappeared in front of the container that held the shield. Koruko reached his hand out to the code and pulled out the cover. He cut through some wires and connected some until the container cancelled its force field.

Koruko smirked in victory and grabbed the shield. He traced the carnation on it with a victorious smirk. Soon he summoned a portal and entered it. He reappeared in Hidan's apartment and heard water running from the kitchen. He hid behind a pillar and glanced to see Thanerah drinking some water.

Koruko smirked softly. He quickly pulled out a new dart and quickly shot it at her neck. She gasped in surprise but she soon fell to the ground limp. The glass was near to the ground but Koruko quickly caught it before it could shatter and Thanerah with his other arm.

He placed the glass on the counter and slung Thanerah over his shoulder. He went to the bedroom and saw his big brother sleeping in the double size bed. He mumbled "Find me, big brother. Or you'll never see your wife again."

* * *

><p>Hidan shot his eyes open and sat up quickly while panting heavily. He quickly scanned the area but found nothing out of the ordinary. But he quickly glanced at his side to see Thanerah wasn't there. His eyes widened in disbelief "Oh no..."<p>

He quickly shot out of bed and rushed through the apartment to be doubly certain. But when he found no sign of Thanerah he stood in the middle with his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He could feel his blood boiling underneath his skin and his hands turned into tight fists.

Suddenly he punched a nearby wall and it crumbled from its punch "F**K!" He rushed to his alarm and pressed the code for red alert. Soon he heard the loud alarm and it woke everyone up.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!? MUM'S BEEN F**KING KIDNAPPED!? AND THE SHIELD IS GONE AS WELL!?" Soran asked his father and grandfather frantically in sheer panic, especially with his mother being kidnapped by Hidan's little brother.<p>

They found the four GRIMs dead with darts in their necks. And the vault wasn't opened but Koruko had gotten in somehow. Hidan was angrier about Thanerah being kidnapped by the Natoku. Before he thought he couldn't hate the Natoku more. But he was wrong. Now he wanted nothing more to do but to give them a slow and painful death for touching his wife.

Claw asked them "But why did they take mother of all people?"

Hidan glanced at Odan and said to him "Go on. Tell them what you f**king told me. They have the f**king right to know."

Odan sighed heavily and said to the children "I had another vision with Lord Jashin just a few moments ago. Apparently, the Natoku need Thanerah's blood to gain the armour's power to bring Natoku back. It can only bestow its powers to descendants with Gods. Those that aren't need to drink Gods' blood. And since Thanerah is a child of Lord Jashin who is a God..."

Fenora finished it gravely "So they'll use mother's blood to summon Natoku."

Odan nodded "Exactly." He turned his eyes to Hidan "You have the best leads now. You're the only one that can track Thanerah down. You have to get there before it's too late."

Hidan nodded and rushed out of the office. But Soran called out to him "Wait! Take us with you, Dad!"

Hidan turned around sharply to send Soran a dangerous glare "No! You're f**king not coming! This is my business!"

Claw came to Soran's side "But Dad, she's our mother! You have to take us with you!"

Fenora joined them "Please, Dad! We're begging you!"

Hidan looked at his children while debating with himself. He sighed heavily in defeat and said to them angrily "If you f**king pissed me off, I'll send you back here immediately." The three children nodded and followed their father out of the office.

* * *

><p>Thanerah opened her eyes weakly and tried to move but she couldn't. She realized that she was strapped onto a metal bed tightly and was in some sort of laboratory. She also saw a skinny man with his back facing her.<p>

He wore a lab coat that was stained with blood with black pants, leather boots and gloves. She also noticed that they have injected a tube through her vein in her arm and drawing out her blood in a golden fancy goblet that had skeletons heads with red diamonds.

"W-What the hell...?" she muttered as she stared at the goblet weirdly.

She suddenly heard a voice from the other side "Glad to see you're finally awake. You wouldn't want to miss the ceremony when Lord Natoku arises."

She turned her head slowly to the side to see a man clocked in black and had some similar features with Hidan. She asked him "W-Who are you...?"

"...He didn't tell you about me, didn't he?" She stared at him weirdly. He sighed heavily and said "I am Koruko, Hidan's little brother." He said that with such venom.

She stared at him surprisingly and she said to him "Hidan had told me about you. He still kept the picture of the family portrait with you, Hidan and your mother."

Koruko flinched and stared at her with a hint of disbelief. He scoffed a bit and turned his face away from her "It's too late to turn back now."

"...Everyone makes mistakes. It's never too late."

Koruko glared at her "To me. It is too f**king late."

* * *

><p>Hidan adjusted himself on the rear of the yacht they borrowed. Apparently Hidan brought them to the ocean and miles before them were an island that wasn't on the map. But he could sense Thanerah to be in there. And thank Jashin that she was still alive.<p>

Claw was coming with him after he had a small argument with Soran. They agreed that Soran would stay back with Fenora on the yacht to keep an eye out while waiting for the backups. Just in case if the Natoku would plan to flee.

Hidan zipped up the swimming full suit and checked on his weapons and oxygen mask. Claw was already ready but he looked displease at the water. Hidan noticed this and said to him "You could have let Soran to come. I know you don't like the f**king water."

Claw shook his head "No. The only thing I have in my mind right now is to get mother out of there and get rid of the Natoku once and for all. I have enough of their bullshit."

Hidan sighed heavily "Me too." He nodded towards the water as he brought his goggles down "Come on. Let's go." He brought his oxygen mask into his mouth and jumped into the water. Claw sighed heavily, but he brought his swimming goggles down and put the oxygen mask in his mouth. He jumped into the water and saw his father already swimming towards the island.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the island's secret harbour – 3.12 AM<strong>

A few number of Natoku volunteers were patrolling the harbour but there were one or two thankfully. Hidan and Claw had swum through for two hours but at least they made it without bumping into any trouble. They swam deeper so they wouldn't be spotted from above.

They reached the edge of the harbour and took their oxygen tank and masks off and let them sink to the bottom. Hidan swam first to the surface slowly and check the surroundings. Once he saw no guards passing by he carefully pulled himself up to the harbour with Claw following him.

They quickly hid behind a wall while a guard was taking patrol down the hallway with his back facing them. Hidan whispered to Claw "Okay, you head to the Control Room to secure no alarms off to alert the entire f**king army."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to the core system room to blow this f**king island up. It's time to give them a f**king lesson about pissing me off by taking what is not theirs."

Claw protested a bit "But don't you think-!"

Hidan cut him off by pointing at Claw with stern eyes "There's no ifs, buts or whys, Claw. You got forty-five minutes till blast off. Make them f**king count. Once you deal with the f**kers in the control room, find your mother and get the f**k out of here. If I don't make it, go with your mother and don't look back."

Claw stared at his father in disbelief. "You got to be f**king kidding me, dad. Mother will kill you if you're dead."

Hidan smirked with a soft laugh "You're probably right about that."

Claw punched Hidan's shoulder softly "So you better make it out, or else I'll help mum killing you." Hidan nodded and then went to another direction. Claw watched his father until he was gone. Claw breathed in deeply and glanced at the guard down the hallway to see he was still there.

Claw carefully snuck behind the guard with utter silence until he grabbed the back of the guard's uniform and pushed him against the wall. The guard grunted and was going to scream but Claw quickly turned him around so he could grab his throat. Claw lifted the guard up from the ground and pushed him against the wall.

Claw demanded him as low as possible "Where the f**k is she!?"

The guard tried to loosen Claw's tight grip but Claw was stronger. The guard managed to say through struggle breathing "W-Where is...argh...who!?"

Claw answered with his patients getting thin "The hostage! Thanerah Kross, wife of General Hidan!"

The guard weakly said as he was slowly losing his conscious "C-Cell 3...nghh...4th floor..." Then finally he went unconscious. Claw released the guard and let him fell to the ground flat.

Claw said to the unconscious guard "Thanks for the info, f**ker."

* * *

><p>Hidan found the core system room and he only passed through two guards but he killed them quickly. He quickly entered the room and went to the controlling system. He pressed a few buttons and summoned a holographic screen.<p>

He adjusted a few things quickly and set the time for the core to blow up in forty-five minutes. Hidan made a new password so none of the others could hack in to disarm it. Hidan nodded as he felt satisfied. He asked for Claw through his ear piece "Claw, do you f**king read me?"

Claw replied "Yeah, I f**king read ya. I got the info of mum's whereabouts but there are so many f**king cameras down there."

"Okay, change of f**king plans. I'll head to the control room to get rid of the f**kers. I'll tell you when you can get your mother."

"Copy that."

* * *

><p>Hidan managed to find the controlling room and saw the doors to be locked with the access code machine beside him. He sighed heavily and opened the hatch of the machine. He quickly adjusted a few wires and cut some until the security light turned from red to green.<p>

Hidan brought his gun out that was by his side beside his scythe. He saw three men who were sitting in the camera controlling machines. Hidan smirked widely when they hadn't turned their heads to the door. That just made things easier. Hidan quickly shot the three men and they all screamed in pain before falling to the ground in a limp.

Hidan went to the nearest seat and pushed the dead man off. He quickly tapped into the keyboard to the security cameras and said to Claw through the ear piece "Claw, I'm in the controlling room now. Now go get your mother."

"Roger that!"

* * *

><p>Thanerah sat at the corner of her cell while a guard was standing in front of her cell. She had hoped that Hidan would find her soon. She missed him so much. Suddenly a sound was heard from down the corridor.<p>

The guard turned his head towards the corridor but he was rewarded with a dagger through his head. Thanerah looked up in surprise as the guard fell to the ground dead. She quickly stood up and went to the bars to see if it was Hidan.

"Hidan?" she asked with hope in her voice to see him again. But instead of Hidan, it was her second son.

"Um...close enough, I guess..."

She beamed at the sight of him "Claw!"

"The one and only," he said with a relief smile. He bent down to collect the cell keys from the belt of the dead guard. He quickly opened her cell and he was immediately hugged by his mother. "It's good to see you're safe, mum," he said as he hugged her back.

Thanerah pulled away from the hug and asked him "Where's your father?"

"He's in the controlling room so there wouldn't be any alarms while I break you out." He grabbed her arm softly and dragged her down the hallway towards the exit "Come on, we got to get out of here."

Thanerah shook her head "W-We can't! We have to stop them before Natoku comes! Or else it's the end of the world!"

"Dad's already going to blow up this place. It'll kill them!"

"No! It won't be enough to kill Natoku when he's revived! Did you bring the sword?"

Claw stopped and slapped his forehead "F**k! I knew we were forgetting something!"

Thanerah's eyes widened "Please don't tell me you forgot the damn sword! Now we're doomed to be sure!"

Suddenly they heard a voice "Not unless we find another f**king way to get rid of Natoku before he could destroy the f**king world." Thanerah froze from the sound of Hidan's voice. She turned her head down the corridor to see Hidan standing there.

"Hidan!" she beamed happily. She quickly ran towards him and he gladly spread his arms out to her. Hidan spun her around as he lifted her up from the ground and then quickly crashed his lips against hers into a passionate kiss.

Claw blushed at the sight of his parents making-out like they haven't seen each other for decades. Claw looked at the side and waited for his parents to finish. After they pulled away Hidan placed her on her feet but didn't remove his arms around her "Are you hurt? Did they touch you?"

Thanerah shook her head "They didn't do anything...bad to me but they did take some of my blood for some reason."

Claw turned his head to his mother "You don't know it then? About whoever wears Natoku's armour would have to drink a Gods' blood? You have part of Gods' blood through your veins so that's why they took your blood."

Thanerah arched a brow at Claw "When did you hear about this?"

"A few hours ago," answered Hidan. He pulled away and quickly grabbed her hand "Come on. We got to make it to the surface. No doubt the f**king ceremony will begin in a few minutes. And we can't get the sword to be here in time. We would have to find another f**king way to get rid of Natoku."

"There had better be or else we're f**ked up," Thanerah said.

Claw said to her "Thank positive thoughts, mum. Thank **positive** thoughts." Thanerah glared at her second son over her shoulder but she didn't say a word.

* * *

><p><strong>At the surface of the island<strong>

Thanerah, Hidan and Claw were at a far distant from the army down below. They could see a small group standing in some fake ruins while holding Natoku's armour to their superior which was an old man that was wearing a grand red cloak with a wrapper around his waist.

There was also a Natoku priest there holding the goblet that held Thanerah's blood. Hidan asked Thanerah as she was seeing through binoculars "How many do you see, Tha?"

Thanerah pulled her eyes away from the binoculars and answered him "**Many**. The whole army is probably down there."

Hidan glanced down at the ceremony and said to them "I'm going down there to check it out."

Thanerah and Claw stared at him in disbelief. Thanerah asked him "Are you **insane**!? It's clear that we're outnumbered, Hidan! Even you can't handle something as this!"

Hidan cupped her chin which made her to stop and he quickly leaned forward to kiss her. It was a simple kiss but she feared that it would be the last one. He pulled away from the kiss as Thanerah stared at him sadly.

He said to her softly "Don't give me that look, Tha. You're just making this harder." He held her hand tightly "Look, I f**king promise to come back **alive**, okay? So don't f**king cry."

She grabbed the back of his head "You had better not!" She quickly brought him down to crash her lips against his into another passionate kiss. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back and he kissed her just as passionately as she was.

After they pulled away they leaned their foreheads against each others. Hidan pulled away a bit more and then climbed down the steep sharp rocky hill to get a closer look at the ceremony. Thanerah covered her face while tears were already building up which was making her vision to be blurry.

Claw saw this and brought his mother into a comforting hug. She didn't protest and gladly cried in his shirt while Claw stayed silent.

* * *

><p>Hidan hid behind some tall sharp rocks and he could see the ceremony had already begun. The leader held the sword and the shield while wearing the helmet. The priest walked forward and pressed the lips of the goblet to the Leader's mouth.<p>

The Leader slowly drank the blood until it was gone. The Leader coughed a bit and waited for a moment for the power to come. But after 3 minutes, nothing happened. The army glanced at each other with uncertain glances.

The Leader himself looked confused so he shouted at the priest "Did you speak the damn words!?"

The priest nodded "Yes I did, but perhaps I should do it again."

The Leader sighed heavily in annoyance "Then do it..." The priest quickly brought out his little book from his robes and started to chant the long sacred words.

Hidan stared at the ceremony dully "Are you f**king serious...?" What he didn't expect was a response from behind.

"Yes, he's f**king serious." Hidan quickly turned his head to see Koruko standing behind him while wearing armour of the Natoku which looked specially designed. "Hello, big brother." But there was venom in his greeting.

Hidan glared at his little brother and turned around to face him "Glad you could show me your f**king face again to me after kidnapping my wife again."

Koruko smirked "It was the only way to get you here. I wouldn't want you to miss this glorious day of Lord Natoku to rise again. Once he's resurrected he'll destroy your God Lord Jashin. It's time for the Natoku to rule this world."

Koruko slowly pulled out two long daggers from his back "But perhaps its better that you're dead before the Lord arises. So let's end this as...clean as possible." He suddenly lunged forward while screaming "NOW DIE!"

Hidan had shot one of his daggers off with his gun shot "You first, asshole." He shot Koruko a few times but he managed to dodge them fast. Koruko quickly tackled Hidan down to the ground while trying to bring the dagger down to his face.

But Hidan grabbed hold of his wrist tightly so the dagger was trembling close to Hidan's face. Hidan had tried to shoot Koruko in the head but Koruko was holding his wrist as well. They both glared at each other while they struggled at each other' strengths.

Koruko said through struggling "C-Come on, big brother. Let's make this as painless and quick as possible! I promise no tears!"

Hidan replied with the same struggled "Hmf! F-Fine by me! Just let me pull the f**king trigger first!"

Koruko's eyes turned wicked and he shouted down at Hidan's face "Hidan, you're going to die tonight! Either quickly or cleanly by my blade, or slowly and painfully by Lord Natoku's armour!"

Hidan groaned "N-No!"

"Just give me the f**king pleasure and I promise to be just as merciful to your family!" The dagger was getting closer and closer to Hidan's nose.

He growled "F**k!" as he stared at the sharp point of the blade.

Suddenly a ring of great energy spread through the entire area. It made the brothers to be separated along with their weapons. They collapsed on the ground and they both panted heavily. Hidan could sense the air to be heavy and tense by something powerful.

He quickly went to the edge and saw where the Leader once was to be replaced by a masculine warrior wearing the armour with ghosts of old flying around him with a mist spreading from him. Hidan could sense Koruko standing beside him but they didn't fight each other...yet.

Hidan could also hear some unknown language floating in the air as ghosts continued to fly around. "Lord Natoku..." muttered Koruko in disbelief.

Lord Natoku growled as he stared at his surroundings. He said in such a booming voice that even Hidan could hear him clearly "My fellow followers...'Tis a glorious night indeed..." The entire army bowed down to him on their knees.

Lord Natoku grinned wickedly with his eyes glowing and raised his sharp clawed hands towards the army "So it would be an honour to have some sacrifices as demanded..." He chuckled wickedly. Suddenly he spread through some powerful energy through the entire army and they all screamed in pain.

He then raised his hands up as a summoning "I have no use for the living. My own army has been waiting for 'tis glorious moment. In fact, they have been **dying** to rise to the occasion."

The air shifted unpleasantly which made Hidan to shiver. He then suddenly saw skeleton corpses rising from the ground and eating the living. Hidan could hear the screams of the living in pain while Lord Natoku was laughing wickedly.

"WHAT IS HE DOING!? NO! THIS IS NOT WHAT IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Koruko shouted as he stared at the scene in disbelief.

Hidan glared at him and suddenly punched him across the face. Before he could tumble down to the ground Hidan grabbed his shoulders and shouted at his face "Open your f**king eyes, Koruko! You've summoned a f**king demon! Lord Natoku has no mercy for the f**king living! You should know better than this! He won't stop until the whole f**king world is nothing but ash! We have to f**king stop him! **Together**!"

Hidan glanced at the side and noticed a chopper with missals and long range guns on it. Hidan quickly grabbed Koruko's arm and dragged him towards the chopper. This time, Koruko followed while not trying to kill Hidan. He actually felt like they were a family in good terms, but it would only be temporally.

Hidan said to Koruko "Turn on the chopper!" Koruko quickly went to the backseat, put on the headgear and switched on the chopper. Hidan glanced at the spot to where he last saw Thanerah and Claw.

He saw them not too far away and said to Claw through his ear piece "Claw! Take your mother out of here! Head back to the f**king yacht!"

"But what about you!?" asked Claw frantically through the ear piece.

"Just go!"

"..." Claw didn't reply at all.

Hidan gulped and said to Claw more calmly "Claw..."

"Yeah?"

Hidan breathed in deeply to hold back some tears that were threatening to come up "I love you and Soran and Fenora."

Claw's jaw tightened but he replied as he shut his eyes tightly "Love you too, dad..."

"And tell your mother..." he let out a shaky sigh "...that I love her so much, too..."

"...Y-Yeah..."

Hidan stared at his family from the distant. He could tell that Claw was giving Thanerah the message. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she stared down at Hidan shockingly. She then suddenly started to climb down towards him.

Hidan's eyes widened and he shouted at Thanerah "No! Go back, Tha! Go back!"

Claw quickly went after her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Thanerah screamed and tried to get out of her son's arms. She screamed at Hidan "Hidan! Please don't! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! HIDAN!" her screamed echoed as Claw quickly dragged her out towards the harbour where they could catch a boat to go back to the yacht.

Hidan gulped the sadness in his chest and thankfully Koruko stayed quiet. Hidan snapped back into reality when he heard the booming voice of Lord Natoku "My fellow warriors! Now is our time to conquer this world! The time of a new era begins!"

Hidan shook his head to get his mind back in the game. He quickly jumped to the front of the chopper and closed the cover. He put the headgear on and said to Koruko "Let's go!"

Koruko quickly brought the chopper up and they flew towards Lord Natoku. When they were near Koruko shouted at Hidan "There he is! Take the shot now!"

Hidan grabbed the controller but he said to Koruko "I don't think shooting the f**ker will finish him off!"

Lord Natoku breathed in deeply and sent a blast of green fire at them. Hidan covered his eyes from the brightness of the flames and the chopper shifted uncontrollably. After Koruko gained control of the chopper, Hidan aimed at a certain spot which would be possible to get rid of Natoku.

Hidan said to Koruko "Okay, I got a bad f**king feeling that this is going to be our one shot! Because I know this f**ker won't give us another f**king chance!"

Koruko shouted "Do it, Hidan! Fire now!"

Hidan fired the two missals and they aimed towards Lord Natoku. Lord Natoku laughed in amusement and said to them "Only a mortal would put so much faith such mere machines! But this will show you the reason to bow down to my..." the missals didn't go to him but behind walls "...invincibility!?"

Koruko looked at Hidan in disbelief and shouted "Hidan, you missed!"

Hidan smirked at Koruko over his shoulder "Did I, Koruko?" Suddenly the walls began to crumble and water was slowly flowing through strongly.

Lord Natoku shouted "Fools! What have you..." he trailed off when he saw the rushing water coming towards him. He screamed in disbelief "NO!" The rush of the flood washed away Natoku, thus taking his armour away.

The glow of him disappeared within the depths and Natoku's spirit faded along with his vessel – the Leader – that wasn't invincible to drowning. Hidan cheered "Yes! It's f**king over!"

Koruko's eyes turned wicked as he stared at Hidan from behind. "Yes...It is over..." He suddenly head locked Hidan from behind while grinning wickedly "But you're forgetting about me, big brother!" Hidan gasped in surprise and already had some struggling to breathe.

Hidan glared at Koruko from the corner of his eyes as he tried to loosen Koruko's grip while gritting his teeth. Koruko said to him quite crazily and ambitiously "This story has a different ending, Hidan...THIS TIME, THE **ASSHOLE** WINS!"

Suddenly the island below blasted off which gave Hidan the perfect opportunity while Koruko was distracted by the unexpected explosion. Hidan quickly kicked off the roof and groaned deeply while pulling Koruko over his head so Koruko flipped over.

But Hidan grabbed Koruko's wrists at the last minute from Koruko falling into his death while the island was still exploding. Koruko screamed at Hidan "DON'T LET GO, HIDAN!"

Hidan stared down at his little brother who he had loved so much in the past. He remembered those times when he and Koruko were getting along really well. And especially those years before the burning tower. No matter how much he hated him, he'll always be his little brother and he can't kill him.

"I-I f**king won't...! I can't!"

Koruko stared up at Hidan in disbelief "Big brother...I..." He was cut off when Hidan accidently released one of Koruko's wrists.

Hidan quickly said to him "Koruko, give me your other hand!"

"I...!" Koruko was cut off when Hidan lost his grip on Koruko's wrist. "No!" Koruko screamed as he fell towards the exploding island.

Hidan watched his little brother falling with shock clear in his eyes "Koruko..." and his little brother disappeared within the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>At the yacht<strong>

Thanerah was staring at the exploding island with sad eyes while the reinforcement had finally come. She covered her face with her hands as her shoulders shuddered as she cried for her husband who could be dead.

Her children were standing behind her and they were also in grief in loss of their father. Fenora was crying in Soran's shoulder and Soran had a sad expression on his face.

Claw was a bit far away from his siblings and he was staring at the distant of the sea, but he couldn't hold it any longer and led small rivers of his tears sliding down from the corner of his eyes to his chin, but he refused to let out a sound but he gritted his teeth to prevent that with his eyes shut tightly.

Other ships stopped by their yacht as they were the reinforcements. Everyone came out to see the exploding island. Odan quickly came to the yacht and found Thanerah crying. He stared at his grand children to see their sad expressions as well.

He looked around but saw no sign of Hidan. That gave him the idea why. He stared at Thanerah pitifully and walked to her side as she was still crying. He rested a hand on her shoulder as a reassuring comfort.

Odan was going to say something but suddenly they heard a loud cry "Natoku chopper! Bring it down before they escape!" Everyone looked up to see a Natoku chopper flying towards them. But one of the ships quickly aimed one of their fires to it.

It fired at the chopper. But the hood of the chopper was quickly opened and someone dived down towards the sea before the chopper exploded. One of the small boats was already going to the diver who resurfaced.

Thanerah didn't care and continued to cry uncontrollably with her hands covering her face. Suddenly she heard a loud shout that made her heart to skip a beat "It's the General! General Hidan's alive!"

She pulled her hands away from her face as she stared at the small boat that was supposed to collect the diver but the diver was Hidan! She looked back at her children to see that they had surprised expressions as well and had stopped their tears.

Thanerah sat the small boat going towards the yacht and she saw a glimpse of Hidan sitting on the edge of it. "H-Hidan..." she mumbled his name in disbelief as happy tears slid down from the corner of her eyes.

The small boat came and Hidan smiled at her "Tha..." He took only one step on the yacht before he was suddenly tackled in a deep kiss by Thanerah with her arms wrapped around his neck. He stumbled back and lost his balance so they both fell into the cold water with a loud splash.

Even after they crashed into the water and resurfaced Thanerah continued to kiss Hidan deeply and passionately. Hidan smirked against her lips and gladly kissed her back. After Thanerah pulled away she said to him sternly "Don't ever, EVER do that again!"

Hidan chuckled "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Hidan had cleaned up afterwards and the whole family decided to celebrate. Hidan got into the living room and went to Thanerah's side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder while holding a glass of champagne in his free hand. The others were holding a glass f champagne as well.

Soran said "I'm glad that's f**king over." He nodded towards Hidan "And I'm glad you're still alive, Dad. We thought we lost you there for a moment."

Hidan shrugged his shoulders as Thanerah leaned her head against his chest with a soft smile on her face. Hidan said to Soran "I'm not that f**king easy to get rid of."

"Do you think it's the last time we'll hear from the Natoku?" asked Claw.

Odan answered him "I saw no Natoku in the future so the answer would be yes."

Claw raised his glass "Then I'll f**king cheer to that."

Odan nodded "Indeed." He smiled at Thanerah and Hidan proudly "Well done, you two. You've done a magnificent work for the world. Thanks to you two, everyone can sleep in ease." Odan grinned and rose his glass of champagne to the couple "I would like to propose a toast to a victorious night and to our Champions."

Everyone cheered but Thanerah and Hidan who were grinning at each other "To Hidan and Thanerah!"

The End

**I'm finally done! Been working on this for over a year now! Phew! But it was DEFINITELY WORTH IT! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! THANK YOU MY DEVOTED READERS!**


End file.
